Reflection of the Sky: Shirou! Disciple of Yami!
by Fangking2
Summary: Shirou is the son of Emiya Kiritsugu...But after his death Shirou is a disciple of Hongou Akira, the Karate Master of Yami and titled God Hand. This is his new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Shirou is son of Emiya Kiritsugu...But after his death Shirou is a disciple of Hongou Akira, the Karate MAster of Yami and titled God Hand. This is his new adventure.

* * *

><p>Ch1<p>

Son of Magus…Disciple of God Hand.

* * *

><p>Fuyuki City.<p>

The child wandered aimlessly through the wreckage and ruins. Around him, everything had engulfed by the flames. Distantly, he heard the moans and screams of several people trapped beneath the rubbles and burned alive. No one survived. Still… he couldn't really bring himself to care about it. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to care about **anything** right now…

The child looked down, eyeing the bleeding gash on his left side. Why care? He was going to die soon enough…

Suddenly, his legs gave out from under him. He fell to the ground and into a black liquid pool. The boy felt the cold sensation surrounding his body, but suddenly he felt something in it, something alive inside it and it was calling him.

Summoning his strength, he lift his head and stared into the deep darkness. He cannot see anything but he can feel something inside the darkness looking at him. Forcing his mouth open, his asked to the deep darkness.

"Who are you?"

_"…"_

"I am…Sh…Shirou."

_"…"_

"Do you have a name?"

_"…%#^am%iou#"_

"Huh?"

_"A Kuremisago…An offspring of that tribe…"_

"Kure…misa..go? Why those that sound so familiar?"

_"…Host? Take take take!"_

"What are you saying?"

_"Take! Take! Take! Take! Take! Take! Take! Take! Take!"_

The boy felt the liquid moving around his weakened body, but he didn't care. If it wasn't for it, he sure that he would burned to death by now. Suddenly, he felt piercing sensation as the dark liquid entering his body.

He was in pain!

So much pain!

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

_"Host in pain? Wish! A wish in exchange for your suffering! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish! Wish!"_

A wish? I don't understand anything else anymore. My body was being torn and pierced by the black liquids and my minds are distorted and completely….

Empty…There is nothing inside.

Why? Who? What? When? Where? How?

I don't know…All I know is…Shrou…Is that my name? I think so…Didn't I answered it with that name?

Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago Kuremisago

Kuremisago? What is that? The liquid said that too…What did he say exacty? I don't know…But I want…I want the pain to stop…So painful…My body…It hurts…

"Live…"

_"Host speak….Wish…What is your wish?"_

"I…"

I don't know anything…

"I…"

I don't have anything…

"I…"

Perhaps I am nothing…

"I…"

However…even if I meant nothing to no one and is nothing…I

"I…want…

I want to know what and who I am…I want to know why this happened, I want to know where I am, I what to know when is this, and how I got myself into this mess…The fire, the death, the pain…Oh the miserable pain…

Therefore there is only one wish to ask for…

And that wish is…

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

_"…Host live? Host will…LIVE!"_

I felt the coursing darkness flow into my very being and I saw it…a shapeless darkness touching me…My mind felt empty, but…something is there…Something is there…it is telling me that…I'll LIVE!

Thud.

"!"

Thud…Thud…Thud …Thud …Thud …Thud …Thud …Thud.

Huh? That sound…

It was…a sound of heavy boots, making contact with the ground. Someone was approaching? Here in the fire?

Thud…Thud…Thud …Thud …Thud …Thud …Thud …Thud.

The child opened his eyes, feeling a passing surprise at seeing that there was someone standing by his side. A man. His face seemed… happy?

But why, the child wondered. Why be happy when no one had survived? There was death everywhere. No one survived… except for him…

The man noticed the liquid and his face turned grim. He quickly pull the boy out of the dark liquid and placed him on the dry ground.

He pulled out a golden…Something. The boy tried to focus, but his eyes still blurry.

Suddenly golden glow cover the boy's vision and he felt the warm sensation filling him… he felt…safe.

Everyone had died… except for him. He had been saved.

Saved…

Everything fade to black.

The man bent down and picked the child up in his arms. He did not struggle for he was unconscious.

* * *

><p>2 Days later.<p>

The child woke up, his eyes staring emotionlessly at an unfamiliar ceiling. He was still numb from before, but it appeared his injuries had been healed. He climbed gingerly out of the bed that he had been placed in, intending to know where he was

He felt nothing…Why wasn't he feeling anything? Should he smile because he lived? Or should he cry because so many people died? Perhaps he should be angry that fire occurred? Why?...Why didn't he feel anything.

"Why was he survived? Was it luck? Chance? Purpose?"

The boy looked at his hands…He don't remember much. There was no faces in his mind. Who was he before the fire? Where are his parents? Were they dead? Alive? Most likely burnt away into ashes…Huh, funny he didn't feel anything again.

"'Shirou'…That was what I told the liquid…Why? Is that my name? What is the character for it? In his mind it was in character of 'Department' and 'Professional.' Huh…That is his name? It was in detail so it must have been…But it feels…uninteresting.

How boring…Name should hold meaning…Whatever it meant for me in the pass seems uninteresting and pointless.

Why he cares for being interesting he don't know…But it feels so empty. It felt so hollow that he want fill it up with something…Anything.

Starting off with a name seems appropriate.

Shirou…How about rewrite it as 'Haku'…Call myself Shirou and write it as white. Yes this is better…He was nothing, he was pure and empty.

"I have no past, no family, no friend, I have nothing…I am a blank sheet so I am White"

It was then that the door open and The one who enter is the man who had saved him. He eyed the child for a second, and then smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake. Come, let's go take a walk."

They did. There wasn't a lot to see in the hospital, but the walk helped clear their minds. Then, suddenly, the man stopped and turned to face the child.

"What would you prefer going to an orphanage or to have a stranger as your guardian?"

"…Will going with you make everything better?"

"…I don't know." The man said before continuing

"…But I bet it is going to be interesting."

"…"

The decision was made.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later…<strong>

* * *

><p>The boy has grown health and well over the three years. He was like any other boys full of energy…Too much energy.<p>

"Hey dad."

"hmmm…"

"How useful is this magic stuff anyway."

The boy was now on top of the roof while his father was on the yard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Since you found out I have been practicing it wrong and decided to actually train me correctly after begging for days and months all you taught me was projection and reinforcement."

It was true. At first Kiritsugu refused to train Shirou in magic, but for some Shirou subconsciously emit prana. At first Kiritsugu didn't understand, but he understood that the boy has natural magic circuit in his body that are powerful and completely active. He has total of 30 circuits and they are producing a lot of amount of prana.

The boy doesn't know it, but he is releasing small amount by instinct to sense things around him. He think of this as his sense of hearing and smell are heighten to know when someone is approaching him. No one can sneak upon the boy easily. He natural uses these excessive prana to unknowingly reinforce his body. Whenever he played with other kids, he is most physically fit and energized. He can out run any kids and sometimes older ones as well.

Kiritsugu decided that if the boy has such raw power, he must Learn how to control them.

He first taught him the basic among basic the Reinforcement and Gradation Air or also known as projection.

At first Kiritsugu found out that Shirou had no talent in regarding the five element or traditional Thaumaturgical skills. However he shown great skill in reinforcement. Normally reinforcing oneself is a high level skill, but for strange reason Shirou has a sharp sense or instinct on what amount is necessary for his body at his current age and structure.

This shown that the boy has talent for analysis.

However, Shirou has no talent to be a tradition magus, but shown insane amount of talent in being a magus killer. He was natural in anything that was tuned for battle or practicality. It was like that boy was born for battle.

In his spare time he asked the nice Yakuza girl Fujimura Taiga to train Shirou in Kendo. The cheerful girl agreed to do so and she was in for a surprise when after few falls and hits later Shirou managed to imitate her attacks and actually fought back with his newly acquired skills.

The boy's golden eyes…They were sharp and intimidating. It was like he can see each and every blow. The way he slide, the way he side steps and approach her guard bit by bit…It seems it was natural to him. He was not fighting her with skill, only with pure instinct. He sees her strikes and understands its purpose after seeing it few more times. HE imitates it and after two tries he gets it.

When he fight, he become entirely different people than he was before.

He seems to find his peace in fight, or perhaps his purpose. He was born for battle and stand in the battlefield.

Dodge!

Slide!

Parry!

Thrust!

Weapon…extension of my limbs…Flow like a river…Don't stop moving.

Watch!

See the flow of her movements.

Understand!

React!

Strike!

Slash! Parry!

Slash!

Block! Block!

Ignore everything else…Only focus on…

FIGHTING!

The boy used his wooden sword as a shield to slide against the Tiger of Fuyuki's thrust and spun around her.

His hand naturally got into a sword hand and stopped right at the back of her neck.

"Yield…"

"I surrender…"

The young tiger was upset, but at same time impressed.

From what Kiritsugu gathered, the boy is natural in physical things like running, jumping, climbing and swimming. He went through the trouble to teach him basic karate, Judo, Akido, kendo, even archery. HE was like a sponge that absorbed the knowledge like no other. He was born for martial arts. However while his development in physical stuff was amazing, his magic study was more rough.

He has no talent in any branch besides Reinforcement and Projection. HIS Structural Grasp Magecraft was good too, but anything else besides those Shirou will make a fine mess of explosions and destruction.

No refinement…

No patients for more understanding…

It was like he was more interested in magic that will improve his fighting ability. So while the magic lesson were hitting a brick wall the boy didn't gave up.

If there was any kind of bright side. Shirou enjoyed making stuff out of prana…Sharp stuff out of prana. Kiritsugu noticed something odd whenever Shirou did projection, but when he realized what was really happening, he was surprised.

To think the boy can make an object's structure with such accuracy, but to also have its history recorded in it…But so far he only managed to make sharp pointy things like knives and swords he saw from Fujimura Raiga's home.

This boy really loves sharp pointy things, borderline to obsession. Perhaps his whole life will full with it.

Beside training in magecraft and Martial arts he is a fantastic cook too. Since Kiritsugu himself is no home maker young Shirou took care of the house and As more as he cooks his skill in the culinary art vastly improved as well.

If he ever give up martial arts and magic, he can open his own restaurant, with his cooking skill that rival five stars chef, no doubt he will succeed

But let's get back to the conversation.

"Well…It all depends on you really. Why do you ask."

"I was wondering what to do with all these skills I got now. You only taught me magic because I was naturally using them and it was dangerous to do so, but now I don't know why I am still practicing."

"Do you want to stop? You could if you want. I only taught it to you because you couldn't control your power, but now you can turn them off at will."

"Hmm…But that doesn't seem interesting. Hey dad!"

"Yes?"

"What do you think? You used your skill to save me, so do you think I should save people too?"

There was silence for a moment, but then…

"You talked about saving people."

"Yes…"

Kiritsugu smiled.

"When I was a kid, I admired the Heroes of Justice."

Shirou turned to look down at him from the roof, a tad confused.

"What do you mean, 'admired'? Did you give up?"

Kiritsugu looked out into the distance.

"Yes, unfortunately. To be a hero of justice it means to save everyone in danger, but to do that…Sacrifice is needed. Like I told you to use magic is to walk alongside the path of death. For every life saves another has to die. To save 10 then one must die. To save 100, then 10 must die…After a while it was an endless cycle of pain and death."

Shirou looked seriously at his father. His father was a straight forward guy. He told him of his life before adopting him and honestly he found some of his old man's journal and read some few stories…To be a super hero is crazy as it was dark.

"So…Being a hero that saves everyone is difficult huh…"

"Yeah…Yes it is." Said his father in a sad voice.

"So…How will you feel if I say I want to finish that dream of yours?"

"…As a man I will be happy that there someone willing to fulfill my goal, but…As a father and as a person I don't want my son to go through a path that I already seen as hell. I want you to something else."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"Well, it is your power so ultimately it is up to you…However(Flash of image of his wife and his little Illya)…Use it for those who becomes precious or important to you."

"Huh?'

Kiritsugu motioned his son to come down from the roof and Shirou reinforced his legs and jumped down.

Flawless move.

Kirtisugu looked into Shirou's golden eyes.

"Let me tell you Shirou, there is nothing more miserable for a man to unable to save his precious people. If you have power they should first be used to insure your family and love ones are safe. After all if you can't even protect few individuals…How can you save many?"

He looked up into the sky.

"You are gifted with strong body…Stronger than most and talent for your age. Now you may have no reason to stand up, but one day…Just one day you might find a cause or person that you might be willing to give your all to.(Flash if Illya and Iris smiling) When that happens, don't be a fool and protect them. That is best I can say for you."

Shirou thought over what he heard.

Ever since that event he was a blank sheet, but now he is a sheet with words on it, but even with all these ideas in him he has no purpose…Perhaps he should get stronger…and seek out the meaning of his life and the purpose that suits him.

"Ok dad…I am not sure with anything yet, but I can promise you this. I will be strong and one day find a reason and purpose to use my strength. I promise you whatever I end up doing, it will be interesting."

Kiritsugu rubbed his son's red hair.

"Well, I am sure that no fathers out there has such son who is so young and yet so sure of his path in life. You make me proud."

Kiritsugu put his hand on the small, but solid shoulder on his son's back.

"That's right… as long as you don't take the path I took and end up as me… as long as you take another path and embraces it…I have no reason to feel regret."

But he was worried…No parent will be happy to leave their child alone. He doesn't have much time left in this world. He needs something to insure Shirou's future and safety.

Shirou is a naturally strong and talented kid. His magecraft is little rough, but he has talent in anything physical that he can use that talent for all kind of stuff. Good or bad…With him being adopted by him and being who he is after that event, Kiritsugu doubt that his son will live a calm peaceful life…The boy seeks out interesting things and to him martial art and magic are too interesting.

At this rate…He will enter the world of magic…and martial art in full blast.

That can't be good.

"Who can help Shirou…More than I could…Someone who can watch over him and make sure he is raised to be a person that is considered as…good to a degree."

Then he remembered a man he met many times in his days as a magus killer. The man was powerful and dangerous, but he was honorable and fair. He was part of that organization…But if it is him…Shirou's talent can be Sharped there.

Local training place was useless…He needs a good master to bring out all his latent talent in martial art.

What better place than the organization that been old as the Mage Association, but focused on martial arts all over the world.

The darkness…

The world of Satsujinken ,the Fist of Killing.

Dark world…A world of death…A realistic world.

A world no different from magic, but in a sick twisted way…A world Shirou will no doubt fit better than in magic.

At least in there he will not be experimented like animals…He is just going to face a lot guys that has no problem dueling to death. Perfectly normal for the Magus Killer.

The place of darkness.

**The Yami.**

* * *

><p>That name bring out few crazy ass memories.<p>

Those in the Association view them as barbarians, but those martial art guys view Clock Tower and all other magus groups as old fools that grasp straws. In a way they are right. Magecraft gets weaker as the time passes, but martial arts…They maintain their arts for over thousands of years and continue to improve and develop from it.

After all…It is easier to pass down the art when anyone can use it in the open.

Yami and Association ignores each other and tries to not get in each other's way, but he has met a few, fought a few, and learned of few that can be trusted…In a way.

He better call his old contractor…He need to meet that man after all.

The martial art master that was named a God Hand…

One of the world most powerful Karate master….

Hongou Akira.

* * *

><p>Few days later at the Ryuudouji.<p>

A man in a tight fitting jacket stood in front of shrine. He had long hairs that reached below his neck and on his face were a triangular sunglasses and a scar down on the right side of his face.

This man is one of the Nine Fists on Shadow. The Karate master of Yami and the holder of the Seal of Sky and title of God Hand, he is Hongou Akira.

He was standing in front of the top of the staircase in a shrine in Fuyuki city under a request by a man he met few times. Emiya Kiritsugu.

Honestly, he doesn't know why he even bothered to show up. While he met the mercenary magus many time as ally and enemy they weren't exactly a friend. Hell, by all means they are enemies.

"I am thankful that you decided to show up God Hand."

The said God Hand didn't even turned around to greet the man.

"Why have you ask me to come here? You even went far as to use your hidden informant that we didn't even realized belonged to you."

That caused a small uproar. To think one of them were a sleeper agent for this man…It was breach in security, but after interrogation it was reviewed this was first time Emiya has contacted him in 5 years.

"I have a request for you, Hongou Akira."

The Karate master turned around and saw the man property. The Magus Killer was in his dark suit and coat. He didn't bother to shave and his mouth was smoking the caner stick as if it was normal meeting between old friend, not a powerful martial artist who can tear him into piece with skill alone.

Hongou observed the man.

In an instant, he analyzed him.

His posture.

His heartbeat.

The man's outer ki.

His expression.

And finally listened to his own instinct.

The man was dying…At least few weeks perhaps days left in him.

"…What happened to you?"

"The Grail war 3 years ago."

Ah…That event. The Yami knows of these rituals that these silly magus do, but never cared to interfere with them. It had nothing to do with development of Satsujinken after all. While able to face these summoned heroes is a blood chilling and exciting, they didn't want to go and interfere in a ritual that the magic side put that much attention to…They don't want an open war…Yet.

"As you can tell, I am dying…I need someone that can take care of my son Shirou for me."

The great God Hand's expression didn't even twitched at the information.

"…You have a son?"

"Adopted."

"I see…So why should I take him?"

This was strange indeed. Magus wants to kidnap master class fighter to experiment on them. Master classes sometime wish to drag the magus to use them for a test subject in fighting scenario. They don't like each other very well and doesn't really care for the wellbeing of each other. It took many years of conflict to settle down into this cease-fire between the two worlds.

Magus can't take any strong master class because they are simply too strong and Yami can't just attack the association because their little magic protections.

It helps that the Church is willing to negotiate with Yami to help them and Yami helps them by training their Executors in martial arts. Church in return helps Yami with…dark stuff that needs to be kept a secret.

However for a magus that been enemy and ally to Association and Yami in the past. Someone who clearly in the bad light with both sides to ask him to take care of his son…It was unthinkable. While would he hand his son who is most likely a magus to the martial art side?

"The boy demonstrated unbelievable skill in martial art and magic that are related to combat. He is natural with weapons with sharp end and he is very strong…Even for magus standard."

"In our standard magus's peak of physical condition is worse than street thugs."

"True, however God Hand…Do you think I will ask you to care for my son if he had mediocre skills? I know about the rule of Yami, it is where strong lives and weak dies. That boy is strong…I assure you that."

God Hand knows that the Magus Killer was not lying…It was his intuition as a warrior. This is no assassin…Just a father in his deathbed that wishes for his son's future.

A twisted form of love in a way, but for a broken man like Kirisugu…This is not a bad way too leave his son behind.

Hongou is a rare man after all. If there is anyone that can train Shirou to live and be strong in the real world it will be Hongou…Even if he must push his son into the tiger's den.

"Why Yami…Why there? This is not the best place for a parents to send their kids."

"Because…Nowhere else can unlock his potential and you Hongou Akira is a man of honor…My son is a distorted boy…But he is a blank sheet with no true purpose or goal…If there is anything I can do, I didn't want him to be a magus, but he is too gifted…It was perhaps fate. I thought…Where can I find a man that can raise my son to be a man and I thought of you…You owe me for what happened in London after all.

Ah…That incident…Damn Sakaki for being impatient.

"I could have dealt with them myself."

"And yet I saved you and your big friend in our last encounter…So I am pulling favors. Hongou." Said Kirisugu as he pulled out the cancer stick from his mouth and stomp it. The Magus Killer turned to face Hongou face to face and he seems more tired than usual.

Kiritsugu bow to him.

"I am a broken man who is about to join the dead…Please let me die knowing a man like you is willing to watch over my son."

"…I will not promise to make him my apprentice…I already have one. But I can look out for him."

Kiritsugu smiled with a knowing look.

"Trust me…When you see him you will want to train him, because martial art is so natural to him…Even more than magecraft."

Kiritsugu turned around.

"I left all kind of journals for my son and he is taught enough to learn by himself for now…it is not like he can learn traditional magecraft anyway…"

He turned to face Hongou.

"…He is the last precious thing in this world that I have…Please help him…He has a making of a hero."

What a thing to say.

"And you know this because?"

"I saw one in life…Seven of them in fact."

With that Kiritsugu left the Ryuudouji.

God Hand Hongou Akira looked at the back of the retreating man. It seems lonely but…it looks as if the man dropped a great weight off his shoulder. For a dying man…For a strange man who want to save people from the past…God Hand, Hongou Akira can hold the weight for him.

"Son of magus killer…Emiya…Shirou is it…I'll measure your worth."

The one of the two greatest Karate master turned around.

"If you measure up perhaps I shall teach you alongside Sho, However…I can't help to think Sakaki would have been the better choice for you."

The God Hand too vanished from the temple staircase.

* * *

><p>Few days later…Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu passed away with a comfortable smile on his face. That day Emiya Shirou cried for the first time in 3 years in silence…Away from view of people.<p>

After that funeral was arranged.

Few people came…

Fujimura Raiga and his granddaughter came to pay their respect.

Shirou's friend from school Matou Shinji and his sister came by…It was nice of them.

Few neighbors, but none important.

Shirou sat alone in the shrine as he mourn, but his resolve never faltered.

He promised to be strong at least didn't he.

After the funeral young Emiya was in room in his house that was turned into a small shrine for his father. He was sitting down in front of the shrine in deep thought.

Suddenly he felt a presence in the room!

The presence was silent, but the young magus can feel the unknown depth in the presence. It was deep and powerful.

…It was also deadly!

He turned around to see a tall man in a trench coat and triangular lens sunglass on his face. The man looked intimidating and was someone to awe at. His presence was so strong that it made the hair on the back of his headstand.

"Child…Are you heir of Emiya?"

"Yes…And you are?"

The man's expression was solid.

"I am Hongou…Hongou Akira of Yami. I was requested by your father to take care of you and train you if you are worth it."

That was a name he never heard before.

"Hongou…Akira? Yami? What are those?"

"I am a Karate master in an ancient martial art association that trains themselves in the way of true martial art. It just happened we done jobs with Kiritsugu in the past and he pulled in a favor from me to take care of you."

"…My father did?"

"It was his last request for me…But I don't know why I should. Are you worth teaching?"

Despite his words Hongou was impressed.

With one glance he can see the 9 year olds body was already filling out and developing in a form suit for martial art. His muscles were solid for a child and by the way the boy breathes he can tell a lot about the inner working of the child to see that the heart, organs, and flow of ki is impressive. In term of raw talent and potential…He matches Sho in every way. However…He outmatches Sho in one defining way. His Ki was so potent. He can feel the raw force of his ki flowing in the boy's body that it seems impossible for a child to have so much.

"This child…it is like he was born to be a martial artist…How will he be in near future? In 5 years or perhaps 10 years? I dare say he has potential to stand as one of Nine Fists One Shadow…Kiritsugu, you know what kind of treasure chest this child was didn't you. The reason you were so confident…You were right. I can't wait to train him, but first…Most important thing." He silently thought.

"Well? Perhaps Kiritsugu was being foolish in his death bed…That fool."

"What did you say?"

The boy's ki was deadly cold.

It was the cold ki of 'Sei' and yet…He felt the power of hot rage just beneath his skin. It was the outer energy of 'Dou.' Amazing! This child's body was already developed to use two ki…He hoped that kid will not recklessly use them at the same time.

"Insulting me is one thing…But I don't want to hear a stranger talking bad about my dad!"

Roared Shirou as he stood up in a flash. Without thinking, without considering the young 9 years old focused his prana into his body and focused much as he is allowed into his fists.

"Reinforcement to the maximum level!"

The boy's movement was like a lightning as he appeared in front of God Hand and twisted his hips. The prana compacted fist fly forward and nailed the Karate master in his stomach.

BOOOM!

The shockwave of prana and ki exploded sending smokes and winds up and about, however…

"AAGGGHHHHH!"

Suddenly from the sliding door burst out Shirou as he was smashed into the wall.

From the broken door walked out Hongou with no injury on him.

"A warrior that uses his skill in fit of rage is just a violent thug! A warrior must always be able to keep his cool and rational mind at all time." he lectured Shirou, despite that he was impressed at him.

Shirou could only groan out.

"I was amused when Emiya told me to take you in however…It is clear that he was no fool. You have potential like he said. Tell me heir of Emiya Kiritsugu…Would you care to learn from me? Learn the true ways of martial art?"

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Tell…me…Will learning from you…Make me strong?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to find a purpose for my power?"

"Perhaps? But that is ultimately your decision." Answered the God Hand.

Shirou slowly stood up. It seems the crashing on the wall was already nulled and healed. His body was truly fit for tortu-I mean harsh training to become a master.

"Well…At least it will be interesting with you."

The red haired boy looked up.

"I like weapons too…Can you teach me how to use weapons too?"

The man nodded.

"I got plenty of people who can train you in that."

Shirou stared into the man's covered eyes. HE always had talent for judging characters. His sharp eyes that can imitate anyone were also good at reading expression and emotion. All he feels from this man is…Pride and honor?

"My name is Emiya Shirou and I dream to one day find the definite reason to use my strength for. For now I plan to get strong enough to find people that can be precious to me…So I'll be able to protect them."

Hongou nodded to the boy's resolve.

"We will leave now."

"Hai…Hongou sensei."

Now the God Hand, Hongou Akira has two talented apprentices…A treasure among treasures.

* * *

><p>Fangking2's note<p>

This is my newest fic. I always wondered that since Shirou knows the history of his swords so he can fight with those information, but in the end with no physical conditioning and skills it is useless.

This is one of greatest reason Shirou can't use all his collection with average skills, because he simply can't. My vision of Shirou here is a master of hand to and skilled in weapons. I think this idea will be interesting.

Please review and I like to thank Fateion for beta reading this for me.

Oh, for those who never read or seen History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi you should check it out.

* * *

><p>review review review review review review review review review x 100<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next one. I am sorry it took so long to update it. I like to thank Fateion-kun for beta reading for me and I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fic with Shirou in it, so I like to get some reviews on how he is. One warning, I plan to change his personality to fit the Yami ideal and by result he will have tracing, but no UBW. You been warned.**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>Ch2 Yami Days…Normal Days.<p>

* * *

><p>The main headquarters of ancient martial art association Yami…<p>

A sacred ground where martial artists train the way of true martial arts the Satsujinken…

A terrifying place of darkness and death, with death is only a corner away

Now in the sector secluded from other training grounds. The sacred training ground and living quarters of God Hand Hongou Akira for the Karate user…It is a dark place with-

"SHO! HONGOU-SENSEI! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

And the mood was ruined by one 12 years old Emiya Shirou as he called for his fellow apprentice and master to eat breakfast.

It has been three years since he was brought to Yami by his master and it has been few years since he start receiving the tour-I mean the training.

At first Shirou was nervous and scared of the Yami…This place was nothing like the doujos he trained before, in or like his home…It was cold and indifferent. However, he found a good friend in Sho Kano, a fellow apprentice of God Hand Hongou Akira.

He can remember it like yesterday.

(Flash Back)

"Sho."

"Yes master?" answered a small boy dressed in training gi. The young child was at least 9 or 8 with sky blue pale hair which was tied up in a small pony tail and had a tattoo of a bird on the left side of his cheek. He had bright orange eyes and a bright smile on his face.

This was 9 year old Sho Kano, a descendent of Kuremisago and the current disciple of Hongou Akira.

"…I have someone that you need to meet."

From behind Hongou walked in another boy who look around the same age as him.

The boy look like a Japanese, but had red hair and golden eyes. He look nervous and tense, but Sho can see the boy eyes surveying around the room, studying his surroundings for immediate threat.

"Hi…My name is Sho, Kano Sho …What is your name?" asked the blue haired boy in a curious tone. It was natural since only kids around his age are few in a dozen…Few students of Nine Shadows and few other kids, but not all of them are friendly. Sho took every chance to befriend them…Even if one day he must kill them.

"…Emiya…Emiya Shirou."

"Nice to meet you Shirou." Said the bird boy with a smile.

"Shirou was entrusted to me by his deceased father. From now on he will be training with you, but not as an official apprentice, but as a ward."

"Huh? I thought you are going to teach me?" Shirou asked curiously, as he look at Hongo

"Yes, but there are rule to follow." Hongo answered, not bothering to face Shirou instead at Sho

"What rules?" Come another question from the confused Shirou, who still doesn't know how Yami run things around.

"I can tell you that." Sho said, knowing that it's better for him as the one that explain it to Shirou.

"In Yami, it is tradition for a powerful master to teach one student their art, but when a master has more than one apprentice, the higher council will make them go through…A test." Sho explain, his tone is hard at the end.

"A test? What test?" Shirou has a foreboding feeling in his gut as he asked that.

"A test to see who the superior one is, there would be a fight to death, the winner gets all and the loser will lose all." Sho answered, his face betraying no emotion that he feel.

"WHAT! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Shirou face showing how he dislike that kind of thing.

"But they could…This is Yami…Where the strong lives and weak dies. A death match is rather common here and so is death." Sho said, his tone is flat without emotion. That is the way of Yami and everyone in it, plain and simple.

"Shirou…I am sure when Kiritsugu taught you his art, he told you that you will be walking along side death…It is same in martial art. In here death is right around the corner so you must get stronger fast or…." Hongo said leaving the implication unsaid.

"…And my father sent me here knowing this?" Shirou said clearly unimpressed.

"He trusts your skill and I to teach you, so I shall answer that expectation and you too must live up to his expectation." Hongo said truly, as he look directly at Shirou eye.

Shirou stare back at Hongo judging him, and see no deceit in it…Hongo is serious with what he said.

"Ok…So how will you teach me if I am not your apprentice?"

"There shouldn't be any problem; I can still teach you without you being an official apprentice. This way you two won`t be forced to fight without my approval" Hongo stated making Shirou relaxed a bit.

"So it`s a safety net for me huh." Shirou nod at Hongo, understanding why he do that.

"That is correct."

Shirou look at the man that now become his teacher and guardian.

"Do I still call you Hongou sensei? Or Hongou-san?" Shirou asked making Hongo to remember a certain event with Sho.

"Do what you like" Hongo answered as he smile at Shirou.

"So Hongou-sensei it is."At Shirou answer Hongo smile wide a bit before disappearing from his face.

"This is great! Thank you sensei, now I have brother" Sho said with such happiness radiating from him.

"brother?" Shirou clearly taken back from Sho unexpected reaction.

"Yeah! As the students of Hongou Akira the God Hand, we have responsibly to up hold sensei's reputation. Let us train hard to be the best karate masters in Yami Shirou." Sho said as he extend his hand to Shirou.

Seeing Sho determination Shirou couldn't help to be affected with it.

"Yeah…Let's be the best Karate master in Yami." With that Shirou take Sho hand as he smile at him.

An oath was made…and the two sworn brothers leaped into the world of martial arts.

(End Flash back)

And that was that.

Ever since then Shirou and Sho went through inhumane and insane training together to reach master level.

They woke up every day in 4am to run through the track field…Which were riddled with traps and sharp objects that might kill someone by accident or slip of foot. Not only that they ran with weights and stone statues strapped on to them.

They had to stay in a horse stance or suffer a burn by candles strapped to their feet.

They had to do pull ups with razor blades all over the ground.

They had to balance on top of a bamboo…With angry animals on the ground looking for food.

They even had to practice forms and katas with their limbs strapped to coiled bungee ropes pulling rom opposite sides.

Their training were hellish…And those were only morning training and they went for breakfast.

Almost all of the other disciple do the same routine but the different is from Hongo training ground and living quarters always filled with aroma of well-prepared and delicious meal, making other that near enough to smell the aroma to be jealous and lament for what they eat.

"Shirou, I don't know where you get the energy to cook. I am sore and tired from the morning training." Sho said tiredly as he lay on the chair, clearly exhausted.

"Ah, stop complaining. At least sensei didn't add swimming in the cold river with water absorbing cloth on us." Shirou said as he put the food on the table.

"But he did make us dodge bullets! Rubber bullets true, but it hurts like hell!" Sho bring out his hand to let Shirou see the red mark on it.

"Ah that wasn't so bad." Shirou said offhandedly as there no red marks from the rubber bullet from him.

"For you maybe! You got your all seeing eyes doing it for you!" Sho just glare at Shirou, who trying to look innocence.

All seeing eyes…This is one of many names for Shirou's special eyes.

They noticed this when Shirou evade all the projectiles and attacks with such ease, like he already knew where it will go before. After a few tests that involved many projectiles weapon and spar devised by Hongo. They finally conclude that Shirou has a unique eye that sees things in great detail and perception, making Shiro can see all the trajectory of projectiles and attacks by pre-reading the movement.

As long as Shirou sees the projectile or the attack, he knows where it will hit or what it will do. It was rather freaky how he does it.

Whenever he sees a master or disciples trains or spar he will watches them. By doing this, it helps him break down the why and effect of each technique. For some reason his eyes can make out small details in fighting style and it helps him find out the rhythm of the enemy.

However whenever he us his eyes to watch sparing with such excitement Hongou-sensei has a sad look in his face…Don't ask him how, but he was sure that it was Hongou-sensei's equivalent to sad.

"Stop your whining and eat your breakfast. You are allowed to eat a lot in breakfast anyway. Our afternoon training doesn't start until 9:30 so eat up and rest until then." Shirou said as he sit and start to eat.

"Yeah, yeah bro I got you." Sho said as he sees all kind of healthy dishes from Japanese culinary art. Every food on the table was healthy and delicious…It is hard to see that one boy was able to make all these foods.

"Sho where is sensei? At this rate his meal will get cold." Shirou told Sho as he looks at the only empty chair.

"…You need to train your sense more. Whenever you are cooking your guards are down." Said a voice from his back, making Shirou turn around with a lighting speed but a fist was already in front of his face.

"…Hi sensei, breakfast?" Shirou asked nervously with a fist still in front of him.

"…Please." With that Hongo remove his fist and sit on his chair.

The three martial artists dug in the small feast made by Shirou as they enjoyed the good food. Ever since Shirou came, they never went to the Yami's cafeteria for a meal. His foods are too good to pass by and his cooking skills are well known to the followers of Hongou and the source of jealousy from other. There is one time that someone suggesting killing the cafeteria chef and replacing him with Shirou, so they can eat his food. However, Hongo shoot down that suggestion, telling Shirou is here not only for cooking but for learning martial arts.

The three karate users continue eat their meal and chat a little bit about training and other missions.

"Today we are leaving to have a meeting with the other Nine Fists…I want both of you to behave yourselves" Hongo said leaving no room for argument.

""Hai!"" Shirou and Shou answered at the same time.

After they finished the meal and washed the dishes, the three left their home and head to the main building.

By running of course.

* * *

><p>Secret Meeting Chamber<p>

* * *

><p>Nine shadowed figures stood around an orb, a globe of the world atop a pedestal. In the background another sat, hidden form full view by a shoji wall. They stood in silence, yet their presence was deafening. Each are masters of their arts...All a true master class warriors.<p>

"Hmm...It has been sometimes since we all gathered." said a tall shadow of a man as he leaned against the wall. NExt to him was another shadow nodding.

"I believe it has been half a year has it not? By the way, who is still not here yet?"

"...Sougetsu is not here, so I'll be replacing him until he returns...Also it seems god Hand is not here as well."

"Oh? That stuck up God HAnd being late? Sun must be rising from the West from now on." mocked a shadow in the corning wearing a demon mask.

Suddenly they all turned their heads, a heavy steel door opened up and shed light into the room. From within the lights, Hongou walked in, taking his place amongst them.

"You're late God Hand, that is very rare." One figure said, stepping forward. He was a large man, like the rest, and of Indian descent. His hair was long, braided and white and he dressed in robes. His presence here in the rom clearly meant his was a high class master. He was Sehrul Rahman, the Fists of Brahman.

"I apologies Sehrul Rahman-dono, I had to drop of my students." He replied. Each member present reacted, small unnoticeable movements, but still their shock was evident by shift in their posture.

"Students? As in more than one? I was under the impression you are training that Kuremisago boy? When did this happen?" another asked, coming into view. His hair was long and blond and he was smaller than the others, normal almost. He wore a long coat and military clothing. His appearance was more European, but his accent marked him as Russian.

He is Alexander Gaider, the Fists of Destruction.

"You are correct Fist of Destruction. Sho is my only apprentice, however I happen to entrusted with a boy by his father and kept him as my ward."Hongo explained stopping their thought from another death match.

"Oh? Who could it be to entrust God Hand with such responsibility? And who is this child to worth your teaching? Is the brat any good?" asked a man who was wearing a demon mask on his face and holding a fruit.

"Just don't underestimate him "Hongo said not revealing anything.

"HO! Perhaps I should test him?" said the man on fruit drug as his tone full of malicious intent.

"Enough! We are here today for a meeting, Demon Fists control yourself!" said the beautiful woman next to Master Rahman. She was the Jujitsu master of Yami, Bewitching Fists Kushinada Mikumo.

"Humph! You are boring Bewitching Fists." The man with demon mask glare at Kushinada, clearly unhappy.

"Hummm…A student that brought the attention of God Hand and trained in secrect…I am interested in this boy already." Thought the newest member of the Nine Fists One Shadow…Sage Fist, Isshinsai Ogata.

* * *

><p>Training area<p>

The room was expansive, continued within were training mats, dirt rings circled by concrete barriers, tiled floors, even a wrestling ring. Every type of flat battleground you could find was here, and many were waiting to try them. The most interesting of them, however, were not adults but children. Seven of them were in the center of the room; doing whatever they wished as they waited.

"So these are the apprentices of other masters?" asked Shirou with a low whisper.

"Yeah, this is my fourth time coming here. I wonder how much they all changed?" Sho said as he look at other sizing them.

As they were talking a girl with blond hair and blue eyes noticed the new comers and jumped into the ring. She was a 12 year old by the look, but she is already showing the signs of development and physical maturity.

"Hey, everyone! Watch my new move!" the girl said excitedly, trying to get the attention of everyone. She grabbed another boy who had same shade of blonde hair as her, and throw him to the rope of the wrestling ring.

The boy she tossed seems to resign to his fate as he was bounced back and heading toward the girl. The girl had a smirk on her masked face as she extended her arms out and Shirou noticed how toned and muscled she is for a thin girl. Shirou observed the way the girl extended her arm, filled her arm with ki and exhale to focus her energy. HE also noticed how her hip turn to pick up more power and how her legs are tensing and springing to boost her power. That attack seems like the ones he saw in TV…A wrestling move known as….

"LARIAT!" yelled the girl as she tried to nailed the approaching boy with her arm, but the boy's eyes glow as he pulled off an incredible roll to dodge the girl's extended power bomb and go away to safety.

The girl noticed she missed and gotten angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ETHAN! I TOLD YOU TO GET HIT STYLISHLY AND GET UP FOR AN EPIC COME BACK!" She yelled loud enough to be heard to the entire room.

"Sister, please wait for be reckless and behave yourself." Said a large boy who almost got nailed in the throat by a dangerous move. Unlike the girl this one was big and buff for a kid. At one glance you can tell he is not done growing yet and will be far bigger as time goes. The boy raised his hands in a calming gesture, but she ignored him though; pouting at the fact that no one paid attention and her show was ruined.

"SHUT UP ETHAN! WHO SAID YOU AND ARGUE WITH YOUR SISTER!" The girl make a threating move as she rise one of her hand.

"AGH! Sister forgive me!" The boy, Ethan just raise his two arm in front of him to shield himself from his sister fury.

It was comical if it wasn't for the fact it was sad that a big boy was bullied by his sister, who smaller than him.

"…They are a colorful bunch."Shirou muttered with a sweat drop as the blond girl got her brother in a leg lock and forcing him to tab out, but she refused the let her private show end so quickly.

"Yeah there are all kind of screw ups here and we are one of them. The girl is Rachel Stanley and the brother is Ethan Stanley. They are both students of one of the Nine Shadows." Answered Sho who look bored at what they do because they always do this every time they gathered.

While the two karate users talked they noticed several other kids their age practicing as they wait for their masters to pick them up. One of them was a tanned skinned boy with blond hair and tattoo on his face and body. By the looks of tone body and the wrapping on his fist and leg, he is a Muay Thai user.

Shirous observed the way the boy stepped around, waved and swayed as if he fighting an invisible opponent. The boy was clam and he throw several punches and elbows to create a steady tempo for himself, and then the boy got into ore aggressive attacks such as kicks and knee to go along with his elbows.

"That guy…He is no push over is he?" Shirou said as he know the move do is the fatal one if hits.

"Yeah, he is the disciple of The Sovereign of Fists and The Emperor of Elbows. His name is Tirawat Kokin." Sho answered Shirou and preparing himself for another outburst from Shirou.

"The Sovereign of Fists and The Emperor of Elbows? As in the guy the Hongou sensei told us that is one of the more powerful master and one of few that he respects? That Muay Thai master, Agaard Jum Sai?" Shirou asked barraging Sho with question.

"Yep! Kokin over there is strong. He is one of more level headed guys among us." Sho said when Shirou calm enough.

Shirou looked around more and saw another kid with smaller version of military outfit doing pushups with two fingers and he is not stopping…Which is normal for them.

The young magus also noticed few adults or older teenagers practicing their arts in the side and some actually had weapons…Cool.

As the two of student of God Hand discussed more, another apprentice noticed them.

"Hoo? If this isn't Kano Sho, the disciple of mighty God Hand, I thought it was strange for you to not be here and yet here you are."

The boy that greeted them was a dark haired boy with tanned skin as well. However, unlike the Muay Thai disciple he was more fair looking and wore a colorful robe and accessories on him. HE had a confident smirk and an aura of…Smugness.

For some reason it rubbed Shirou on the wrong way.

"Radin Tidat Jihan…Boastful as always." Sho said clearly unimpressed and make Shirou know that Sho too doesn't like him.

"And you still act as you are the strongest among us, just because you receive more attention from other masters and being the sole apprentice of God Hand-dono." Radin said and Shirou know by his tone that he too doesn't like Sho.

The two boys glared at each other as spark flew between them and starting to releasing their Ki.

"Alright break it up. We just got here Sho so behave." Shirou know that if he doesn't break them, they will start to fight and that something that Hongo-sensei won't like.

"Hmmm…? And who is this? I don't think I met him before?" Radin asked when he finally realize Shirou presence.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, Hongou Akira ward." Shirou answered trying to polite.

"Ward? Why is that? Why not an official disciple?" Radin just stare at Shirou confused.

Shirou gave him a wary smile, "There is a funny story for that, but…it is none of your business."

It is best not to even hint why. Shirou power as a magus is a secret only Sho and Hongou-sensei knows…Sensei tome Shirou that attracting unneeded attention is no good and that he already attract a lot by being with him.

_"Some masters in Yami have been around for many, many years. These are type of masters that dealt with magus before and most likely they can tell that you are one by few observation…It is best not to hint at all."_

That was what sensei-said.

"Hump! How rude, but it is expected of commoners." Radin sighed looking at Shirou with pity.

For some reason Radin attitude is rubbing Shirou the wrong way.

"Who is this guy!" Shirou whispered harshly to his sworn brother.

"He is Radin Tidat Jihan disciple of Silcardo Jenazad, the Demon Fist Giod and a practitioner of Pencak Silat. Radin is the Crown Prince of Tidat, a tiny country situated on the Indonesia Archipelago." Explained Sho with an indifferent tone…

"So he is one of those stick in the ass Royal type?" Shirou said as he look at Radin.

"Exactly."

"You! I will not be insulted by bunch of commoners who doesn't know their place! I will have you pay for this with your life! Prepare yourself!" declared the crown prince as he pointed his finger at Shirou's face in rude gesture.

While Shirou doesn't like to fight for no reason, but the boy's arrogant was astonishing. How can any one royalty or not be so arrogant?"

Many miles away, certain King of Hero sneezed.

The young magus got into a got into Shuto no Kamae (Swordhand Stand) a stance that has right hand in the front in a sword hand form and the left hand around the chest level. This is a stance that allows one to use sword hands, claw hands, and palms easier.

This was the one of first stance his teacher Hongou taught him. He told him if he wish to be a sharp sword, then at least have the basic stance at allows him to use his limbs like a blade.

The crown prince got into his own fighting stance which was him crossing his legs with his right leg on the top and one fist underneath his chin and another hand above his head like a side chop motion.

"I'll show you the power of Pencak Silat! The most powerful martial art in the world!" Radin announced readying himself.

"You are dreaming! Karate is the most powerful fighting style in the world!" Shirou countered.

Two of them slowly released their ki and surprisingly it was both 'Sei.'

"Ho…To think an arrogant punk has a concentrated and calm ki of 'Sei!" This is unexpected." Shirou said clearly surprise that someone like Radin use Sei.

"That is what I like to say commoner! To thing you will dare to imitate my aura! There will be punishment for this!"

The two of them were ready to fight and all other people gave the room to duke it out…It must be pretty normal around here.

The two apprentices were ready to fight as the tension reached the breaking point. The two dashed up and ran to each other their hands raised to attack, however…

VUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Suddenly at that moment Shirou stopped attacking and suddenly with speed that few older disciples and younger disciples managed to trace he appeared far away from Radin and turned toward the door with an intense glance.

"What on earth?"

"What is the kid doing?"

"That was fast, but isn't he fighting?"

"When a Yomi is to fight another, he should fulfill his duty like a solider with his assignment!"

"His sudden movements are…Illogical…further analyzes required."

"OHH! I know he is trying to make it more dramatic for the audience!"

"No sister that is only you and your master."

"What is it?" asked Sho as he watched his friend tense up. Shirou is a calm and calculative fighter. HE always thinks ahead with cool head and never fights irrationally. He been training with the guy for three years, so he knows when Shirou the ever calm and nice guy is tensed up out of nowhere there is a reason.

Shirou ignored his friend because he was frightened…It was because he felt the presence of eight…No nine incredible powerful individuals approaching them. He expended his 6th sense to feel everything around him. He planted his feet firmly on the group and used his structural grasping magic on it. He sent out a pulse of prana which acted like a sonar on the submarine and felt, more let seen the glimpse of clusters of powerful ki heading their way.

"Sho!"

"What is it?" Sho asked confused why Shirou act like this.

"I am sensing unbelievable powerful ki heading our way…Wait one of them is Sensei."

As soon Shirou finished that sentence the door to the training didn't even moved but nine individuals somehow by passed his senses and surrounded him and Radin.

"Hoo…These kids are already sparing? Such enthusiasm." Commented the tanned skinned man with long curly beard. It was the Indian Master Raham.

"I doubt it." Commented the Bewitching Fits as her cold eyes settled on the red haired boy.

"Humph! As if my apprentice will have a need to fight with this nameless boy." Sneered the fruit devouring guru, The Demon Fist God.

"It`s best that you don't underestimate him, Demon fist." Said God Hand betraying no emotion.

"Mamama~Everyone one should relax, at least the kids didn't start the fight yet, this can still be resolved…Peacefully." Said the Sage Fist Isshinsai Ogata.

The other master snorted as they gathered their own apprentices.

Kushinada Mikumo turned to glance at Shirou and Sho and called out to them.

"So, you two are the God Hand's students are you?"

""Hai!"" The two answered at the same time.

"Huh, they just brats. You just lucky that One Shadow choose your disciple as our heir." Demon fist sneered looking at Shirou and Sho.

This was another thing about Shirou's fellow disciple. Sho was chosen to inherit the secrets of the Nine Shadows to be the next leader of the current batch of Yomis.

"Huhuhu… that's true, but One shadow wouldn't choose him without reason. Still, I believe that Tirawit should be the one "Said Agaard Jum Sai, the Kentei Chuuou (The Sovereign of Fists and Emperor of Elbows).

"It is only natural to think that our disciples will be our successors. After all, we are teaching them to success to the seat of Nine Shadows after all." Commented Alexander Gaider the Fists of Destruction.

"Still no one can predict what future hold for us" Said Hongou wisely to other fists

"Hah! Are you saying that this little brat could replacing one of us?" Said Demon fist as he point Shirou and Sho, "What a joke!"

"I agree with Demon fist, you should be careful with your word God" Said the temporary replacement master of the symbol of Moon, Ro Jisei. The blind Chinese master's expression didn't change, but the irritation could be felt anyhow.

"Only time could tell master Ro." Hongo stated simply, not agreeing or denying their conclusion.

Before they could argue with each other again, Ogata got between them.

"Now, now it is master's right to believe in their disciple strengths. It will be much better if we see his current progress than just arguing each other"

All other master's allowed their hostility to fade as they all agreed to do the evaluation.

"Sho."

""Hai! Sensei."

"Step forward."

Sho nodded and walked in front of all the masters. He stood up straight and relaxed as he waited for the masters to observe him.

"I can see his immense potential; even his talent surpasses most of ours at his age." Fist of Destruction commented. The man behind the demon mask munched one a pineapple…Through the rough outside covering…

"I can see that he is a Diego quality!" The Luchador master the Waraukouken (Laughing Steel) said with his loud voice.

"While his physical progress is impressive for one so young, but how is his mentality? In Yami mentality to kill is just as important to physical skills and mastery." said the temporary replacement of Ma Sougetsu, Kengou Kishin(Fierce Fist God).

"How very true…In Yami the principle of mind is very essential and as a martial artist of Yami, who shall inherit us, then he must be able kill any opponents with no mercy…Can he do it God Hand?" asked the Fists of Brahman.

"Know this Jinetsukenjin (God Hand). A responsibility as a master includes mental discipline and condition. If you think training the boy's body is enough you are sadly mistaken…I can see that his will to kill is weak. How can you call yourself a master of Yami and a teacher to the strongest disciple if you can't even rid of such hesitation from your disciple?" said the Youken no Urukiboshi (The Bewitching Fist) as she retained her cold expression without leaking smallest bit of emotion.

"I assure you that he can do it when the time come." Proclaimed the Jinetsukenjin (God Hand) with cool voice and no emotions.

"I'll look forward for it." Said Agaard with a nice, confident smile.

"What of the other one?" asked the master of Commando Sambo.

"Shirou! Come and stand next to Sho." Commanded the Karate Master.

Shirou nodded and suppressed the nervous beating of his heart and the rush of adrenaline. When he watched the masters observe Sho he felt their intense looks from where he was standing. Such pressure, such expectations…Such power. To be observed by their stern glance…he was thinking too fast that his head hurt.

"Yes Hongou sensei."

Shirou placed himself next to Sho and let the masters look at him. They were shocked to say the least. They noticed his developing muscles and the concentrated posture the boy had. The steady breathing showed a lot to the master such as his heart, quality of his body, and raw potential. The masters also noticed how the boy seems to have very potent ki collected in his young body that seemed impossible. He was so filled with power that the masters can sense his nervousness and how the nervousness from their gaze is making his Ki sharper and much denser as the time goes.

This boy's potential was so unbelievable that it was breath taking. He was match to Sho in everyway, but only difference is that Sho seemed more controlled and Shirou seemed rawer.

By all mean, they are equal.

_"It seems God Hand has good fortune to get two of such high quality disciples."_ Thought Kensei (Sage Fists), Isshinsai Ogata as he drooled in his head. To have such raw potentials…Oh how he wish he had a disciple to experiment on like these two. Perhaps God Hand will be willing to give him the other one?

"Such potent ki…and physical conditioning that speak volume of your skillful training Hongou-dono." Praised the Fist of Braham as several master's agreed.

"Talents that equal our successor candidate." Diego said. "He defiantly is Diego quality!" Rachel's face grew red. She couldn't believe this! Those two were taking all the attention away from her!

"Enough! We came to show off the skill of our disciples. It's time to do so. Radin!" Kenmashajin (Demon Fist God) commanded with tone of irritation as he gesturing toward the ring of dirt.

"Boris." Said Senmetsu no Kenshi (Fist of Destruction)

"Yes Master!"

"Your assignment is to spar with a practice of Pencak Silat. Your mission is to achieve victory…While it is a sparing, death is not discouraged. Dismiss!" Fist of Destruction ordered coolly.

"Yes master!"

The two disciples got into the ring and got into their respective fighting stance…Pencak Silat and Commando Sambo.

The two dash oof to each other in a burst of movements. The young Russian pointed his right sholder forward and charged like a mad bull.

"Forward March of the Death!" roared the Russian as he sailed forward disregarding his own safety.

The lighter Silat fighter dodged to the right and bent down low. The young king smirked as he concentrated a lot of power into his legs and burst forward.

"Serangan Harimau!(ATTCK TIGER!)" yelled out the crown prince as he pounced at the solider boy like a crouching tiger ambushing a prey, however the white haired boy turned around swiftly and managed to grabbed the tanned prince with his entire body. By using his arms to hold the pouncing tanned prince's body he used his large chest and powerful shoulder to tighten the grip.

"I got you now!" roared Boris as he planned to slam Radin to the ground to break his legs at least, however the young prince nailed his claw hand to the exposed crouch forcing Boris to let him go in middle of an attack.

No man wants to deal with that kind of pain under any circumstances.

Raidin landed on his feet and did a low kick to Boris's leg, but Boris lift his feet to block the kick by knocking it aside.

The Sambo user tried to grab Raidin's leg to lock him, but the nibble tiger's cub avoid the attempt and aimed his hands to attack the eyes, neck, crouch, and any vulnerable parts on Boris.

"Shishishishisishshishishi!" chanted Raiden as he jabbed at the eyes, but Boris demonstrated his defensive styles by blocking and parrying the attempts to cripple him for life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How does my Jurus taste like common solider?" Radin taunted Boris, confident at his skill.

"For a man of mother Russia, this is nothing!" Boris yelled as he defended himself from Radin blow.

The two fighters exchanged blows after blows, but the flow of battle swayed to no one.

Radin was definitely faster of the two, but Boris was no slouch. The bigger boy's attack was dealing more damage than Radin's smaller and precise attacks. In term of damage, Radin was suffering less hits, but more damages.

"In the end they are both disciple classes…None of us are anywhere close to these monsters." Thought Shirou as he sat down to watch the fight. He lifts his hands to make a square lens to see through the fight. This was a habit he made whenever he used his detail seeing eyes to analyze things moving in distance and for extreme detail analyzes.

"…Analyze on…Collecting data on Pencak Silat and Russian Sambo…techniques being analyzed…further information require." Muttered the boy in a quite tone, but all the masters heard him.

"""""What is the boy doing?""""" Was they thought expect for Hongo.

"Shirou…so you are using that eye…How similar you are to Shuzuki…You are alike, but you have no blood relation at all…I know that Shizuki had no siblings so are you a reincarnation? Were you sent to be my second chance to honor my old friend? I am getting sentimental…how foolish." Thought God Hand as he turned away from his student…Let the boy study in peace.

The two boys below clashed again and again.

Radin did all he could to avoid a complete lock, but he did get tripped and fell few times, but whenever that happened he used the ground level kicks of Pencak Silat to knock Boris away every time the white haired boy came in for a grabbling.

"FALL YOU COMMON SOLIDER! A KING MUST NEVER LOSE!" Radin yelled, frustrated for the lack of progress to defeat Boris.

"MY MISSION IS TO DEFEAT YOU! THERE IS ONLY MISSION! NOTHING ELSE!" Boris countered, unyielding from Radin attack.

They are still going strong and no sign of stooping on their own.

After 5 minutes their masters separated them.

"How dare you embarrass me? Your training will be ten times harder tonight!" yelled Demon Fists angrily for the lack of progress to defeat Boris.

"Yes Guru…" Radin answered looked dejected.

"Boris…" Fist of Destruction called looking at his disciple coldly.

"Yes Master!"

"While your mission was not to kill him, but you failed to decisively defeat him…Consider this mission failure." Fist of Destruction stated with underlying tone.

"I am sorry to fail your expectation sir!" Boris answered, his body tensed.

After that, few others spared.

The Wrestling girl Rachel spared with the Muay Thai user Kokin-kun and their fight was…flashy.

By the end Kokin decided to throw the match because he couldn't stand Rachel seriously…Shirou personally thought Rachel and her master focus too much on showmanship to respect the other view of the enemy fighter.

"It's ok Kokin. Sometimes some matches are better not taken serious. I know how you feel." Comforted the large Taiwanese master. Hongo-sensei was right…This man's aura is different from others. Shirou had seen the aura that other masters had, but this guy's aura take the cake. It made Shirou feel very comfortable but at the same time demanding respect from Shirou to him.

"This must be the aura that heroes of the past must have felt like. From dad's journal he spoke about the heroes he meet during his time in the 4th Holy Grail War…The details are scratchy, but it must have been a sight to see. I wonder if I get to meet another with such aura." wondered the young magus…unaware of his destined future in the next Grail War.

"Did you see that Mastro! I performed with the show in mind and performed wonderfully, but Kokin bailed on me!" Rachel proclaim proudly at her master.

"I see my apprentice! It was a shame, but your performance was a Diego Quality! Next time we will add some lights and sparks and more color for this ring! A stage is a lifeline! A foundation for the show! It is all for the audience Rachel! The Audience desire Diego Quality!" Diego said proudly for his disciple performance not battle.

"YES MASTRO!" Rachel yelled happily at her master approval.

On the other hand the masked duo were hugging and praising something about Diego quality…Weird even for him.

"Well…Who will spar next? Braham? God Hand?" asked Ogata with a charming smile.

The bearded Indian Master shocks his head, "My disciple injured his leg yesterday and I wish to let him rest up for today's training."

"Then the only one left is…" Ogata trailed off as every fist attention focused to Shirou and Sho.

"God Hand's brats… this will be boring." said the Demon Fists looking at the two, "It will just a waste of time"

"Why do you say that?" asked Sage Fists off handedly but inside he was eager to see Shirou skill with his own eyes.

"These brats train together; they know each other move. Also it will boring to see karate versus karate" Commented Demon fist before an idea crossed his mind.

"But, if this will be a fight to death. It will be another story" He smile darkly making Hongo frown and other fist to thinking Demon fist idea.

When Shirou and Shou heard this they feel uncomfortable and looking at their master.

"Humm…I don't know about it. But God hand himself said that Shirou isnt his official disciple so we cannot do that" Said the Emperor of Elbow and Knee remembering what Hongo said before.

"I agree, with Agraad. So it will only be a spar" Said Sehrul and other fist nod their head except for Ro Jisei and Demon fist.

At this Sho and Shirou feel relieved to not forced fight each other to death. Hongo himself feel relived although he doesn't show it but he glare at Demon fist to give such idea.

"Cih, do what you like" Demon fist said clearly not happy but know better than to force his idea when almost all other fist doesn't agree with it.

Hongou just nodded at that and look at his disciples,"Shirou…Sho."

""Hai!""

"Go!" with that command the two of us jumped into the ring.

(Shirou's POV)

"Hey Shirou!" Sho called me suddenly as we face each other in the ring.

"Let's bet on the outcome of our match." Sho proposed, peaked my interest

"A wager? On what?" I asked but I have a feeling what Sho want.

"If I win…You make a multi-cultural feast! We will invite Seta and Hayami as well! I'll have your sacred Emiya hundred ingredient special!" Sho said and I can see his eye have a distant look and licking his lips, no doubt imagining the food that I will make.

"OH! That is a big wager up front…Then I want you to clean out the shed, the storage room, mow the lawn, clean the training room, and finally…CLEAN YOUR PIG PIN OF A ROOM!" I proclaim and that stopped Sho from his daydream making his face paling a little bit.

From the side line I noticed our master hand twitching a little bit, no doubt resisting the urge to palm his face. Poor sensei.

"OH YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" shouted Sho, it seem that he want to eat my Emiya hundred ingredient special so badly, making him to accept it.

Then he got into Tenchi Jouge stance (Heaven Earth Upside Down) The Stance of Overpowering Annihilation. This is a highly offensive stance that brought out a lot of power. If forms by lifting one hand above the face line and another below the chest. The arms are bent to make a circular form in front of us. It was a stance that allows instant block and attacking using the two arms in the front.

I on the other hand got into my Shuto no Kamae (Swordhand Stand). I relaxed my body and looked deep inside of me. There was a trigger…trigger for my magic circuit.

_"Reinforcement activates. Minimum level"_

I felt my prana filling through my flesh as I used minimum amount to reinforce my body. I can feel the surface of my skins hardening and my muscles expand slightly to increase its capability.

"BEGIN!"

The two of us launched at each other like a bullet.

I started off with a kick to his chest, but Sho leaped over my attack to deliver a flying drop ax kick to my head. I blocked his attack while he was in mid-air and tried to twist his leg into a lock, but failed as Sho kicked me with his other leg to get out of my grasp.

He hopped and jumped to get a steady beating and launched forward in a flash to nail me with a sword hand slash.

I duck underneath his extended blow and throw out a Kumade(Bear Hand) at his neck. Seeing an attack coming, Shon immediately grabbed the offending limb by the wrist, but I was no amateur myself. I spun my claw hand like a drill to loosen the grip and continued my attack by nailing Sho's chest with a punch, then move in further to use the elbow on the same arm to nail him in the chest and finally pushed in further to bash my shoulder to his entire body and sent him flying.

This is an advance chain attack that uses entire arm and the shoulder to perform.

"KGGH!" let out Sho as he rolled back and stood up again.

This time Sho went on the offensive by moving in a blinding speed that made many other disciples baffled. Sho was truly a league of his own compared to other future Yomi members. However I was in the same league as him.

My eyes that are naturally sharp managed to noticed the feint movements to his true objectives. Sho was a tricky guy, but he is in the end 'Dou' user. HE will come for the most vulnerable part of my guard to nail the most effective and powerful blow.

I loosen the guard on my left side by lowering the arm there.

VOOSH!

POW!

He took the bait.

Sho ran to me and did a powerful sword hand thrust to my small open guard, but I immediately push the loosen guard up to knock his attack away and to over extend him. Now Sho was opened for a attack to his ribs and hips.

I struck with a powerful Kumade(Bear Hand).

I missed.

It turned out Sho expected me to loosen my guard to bait himi…It seem he recognized my favorite deception trick.

"Sorry, bro. Not this time." Said Sho as he spun on his BACK leg and managed to nail me with a powerful spin back kick!

HOW!

Ah…I see. He must have used the Gamaku(Oblique Waist Turn).

Gamaku(Oblique Waist Turn) is an ancient Karate technique that allows the user to pretend to stand on one leg, but actually stand on the other leg. The opponent is fooled by the stance and defends for the wrong leg, even thinking that the user is stepping forward but actually is taking a back step. They then see the wrong leg move forward when actually the opposite leg comes in unexpectedly.

This move uses the oblique muscles to switch the leg with the center of gravity, separating the balance between the upper and lower body. When most people kick, the upper body leans to signal which leg is being used. However, the center of gravity is actually on the grounded leg, which kicks the opponent.

However by using this Sho was able to spin around in such tight and over extended state and still managed to kick me.

As expected of my fellow disciple. He never disappoints me.

"Ok…My turn now." I whispered only loud enough for sho to hear.

"Ha! I doubt it Shirou! Today we are having a feast!" Sho yelled with such convection that make me sweat drop and slightly afraid from the strange gleam in his eyes.

"Don't count your chicken before they hatch Sho-chan!" I taunted him, trying to break his concentration.

"Ah? Who are you calling 'chan' Shirou-chan~!" Sho yelled angrily as he charged at me after all he doesn't like when I called him that.

I just smirk and charged at him too, reinforcing my legs further to increase my speed to be just over Sho's. Using my temporary boast to get the leverage I need I jumped up to do a flying side kick to Sho's chest, but the bird loving boy dodged the kick to jump above me to kick me in the head.

I managed to tilt my head to the side to avoid the kick and throw a punch to Sho's thigh.

"I got you!" I said but when I almost hit him, "No way!" Sho avoid it.

He was like a feather in the sky as he maneuvered out of my attacks again. As we both land on the ground correctly and steadied our stance we got into a high level fists and kicks exchange that forced Sho and me to hold our ground and attack. Sho managed to dodge all of the attacks and I used my eyes to predict the most likely area to parry and redirect to avoid damage.

Extreme speed and flexibility vs. Superior reaction and skill.

It was a dead lock with no winner on each side.

…This calls for a change of plan.

I stepped back to disengage from the fist fight and used my distance to slide back further. With this distance I brought enough time to perform more room taking moves.

I bent low…Very low.

"That is!" I heard Radin yelled in surprise but I paid no mind

"Serangan Harimau!(ATTACK TIGER!)" I roared as I pounced at my friend like a tiger on his prey. Just like how Radin used this technique against Boris I dashed at my friend with hands in claw form. My sudden change in style surprised many master and disciples.

(Normal POV)

"What! How did he?" Radin yelled in surprise, the other master and disciple also think the same as him .

"A Pencak Silat? I was under the impression you taught Karate?" Ogata said as he look at Hongo.

"God Hand! What the hell did you teach him?" demanded Demon Fists and he was angry and it showed because he destroyed an uneaten apple in his hand. The masked master of Pencak Silat released his battle aura and killing intent to demonstrate how he feels about a boy in Yami using his martial art technique when he wasn't even taught by him.

Despite the fire of killing intent aimed toward him Hongou was undisturbed by the Silat master's anger.

"It wasn't me…Shirou has natural talent to understand material art style by just seeing it" Hongo explained trying to not reveal more about Shirou skill.

"Bull shit! Serangan Harimau(ATTACK TIGER) that he performed was rough but it was nearly matched my apprentice's that was personally trained by me! I want explanation Hongou!" Demon fist KI now focused at Hongo and continue to rise making other disciple near him making a room if he decide to attack Hongo and other master readying themselves to restrain him from rampaging.

"Like I said before don't underestimate him, he is more resourceful than you think" Hongo said as he looking at the spar making the Demon fist to clenching his fist.

(Back to the fight, Shirou POV))

I used the Jurus that I saw Radin used, against Sho with a sharp jabbing and slashes. Sho back off to avoid the dangerous blows, but it didn't matter. I dashed at him with all my speed to get near him. Sho returned fired with rapid kicks, but I too swayed and waved off them…Like how Kokin did when he shadow boxed.

Like the Muay Thau user I unleashed the copies of his elbows and knee combination that used punches and high to low kicks to smash away Sho's guard. Sho used the rotation parry and blow nullification blocks to avoid the direct damage as his sworn brother was using a complete different style then his normal ones.

"I know it! I know you will pull this crap! You always do this when you see someone else fight! That is unfair!" Sho whined making me smile.

"The wager is for you to do actual housework! Screw fairness!" I let myself to smirk at Sho

"If that is the motivation for you! I got a reason for myself!" yelled Sho as he jumped to twist his body and lift his legs to do a double spin kick.

I duck under Sho's double spin kick, but Sho landed on the ground like q cat and immediately lift his leg high to do an ax kick. I spun around and saw the deadly ax kick aimed toward my head. I was bent because of form the double spin kick from before…I am exposed and in undefended position…

There is one thing I know that I can use and disturb Sho's rhythm.

I bent even lower and…rolled under the kick, just like how Ethan dodged his sister's lariat from before. I used the roll to pick up power to quickly stand up in a smooth execution of movements. Seeing how Sho is still in middle of his kick and not in a fighting stance I jump backward to do a Muay Thai Knee drop, but Sho the ever the fast one, did a sky high kick to counter the attack by knocking it aside.

"Jineikwn-Nejiri Nukite!(God's fist, Spinning hand!)" yelled Sho as he unleashed one of Hongou-sensei's signature move, the drilling sword hand strike.

I noticed the blow coming and side stepped to dodge the blow to spun around him to unleash a elbow to his head, however the ever the flexible Sho managed to duck and rolled off my deadly attack.

However…

I got a trick too.

"Forward March of the Death!" I cried out as I imitated Boris' reckless charge attack to dash at exposed back of Sho.

"Oh that is really not fair!" yelled Sho as he jumped into the air to dodge the bull charge, however that was what I wanted. From watching Rachel's spar…I realized that Lucha Libre is most effective in mid-air!

My body filled up and charged with ki as I jumped into the air.

(Normal POV)

"Oh he is not planning to…" muttered one of the masters.

"Yes" Agreed God hand as he know what other master think.

Shirou has a habit of using what he learned in sparing or fighting. It makes he has various options. He is also not a hand to hand user but also a weapon user. Sho might be the flexible and the faster one of the two, but Shirou is more resilient and knowledgeable in various unpredictable forms. As long as he seen enough of the technique and understand it, he can copy the technique up to 85% of its original level, however if the one he is coping from is weaker, then he might actually suppress the original work by adding his own input. However, if the techniques demand more than his body could handle, he will only be able performing it under 60%.

On the other hand the masked master of wrestling who recognized what attack Shirou was about to do looked very interested.

"Will his be…A Diego quality?" He whispered low enough that no other master hear him.

(Shirou POV)

"LARIAT!" I declared as I managed to nail Sho in his chest and slam ourselves back to the ground. I felt my entire arm slamming Sho's chest with devastating force…It seems it is very effective once I add enough prana into my arms.

"Agg…That hurt."

Sho let out a sound of pain, but he rolled away to get some distance and time. He is fighting smart…He need to recover much as he can with Karate breathing technique and rest.

"Huff…huff…HAAA…haaaa…"

I too was exhausted…I need to recover as well. However, unlike Sho I have other method to recover quickly beside the breathing techniques. I start off by filled my body with prana to ignore the pain as my magic healed me. It always happened…My body healed unnaturally fast.

Small cuts to bruises…Muscle pain to cramps from training…Gave it an hour or so, my prana always manages to heal them. In a fight like this, just by reinforcing my body it heals me…Slower true, but heals me. It is a mystery considering his father's journal or instruction books never mentions Reinforcement magic being a healing spell as well.

Well…It doesn't matter. I am more of martial artist than a magus.

There is after all another good reason my body heals so fast even when Reinforcement is no healing magic.

It was my father's gift…The weapon he mentioned in his journal.

Avalon.

With its power I had an unfair advantage.

Sho noticed me standing already.

"Oh come on! That is not fair! You are using that technique!"

Sho knows better than to tell my secret…Only he and master knows it anyway.

"Damn it…"

Sho got up complaining the whole time to get into Tenchi Jouge again.

I got into my own preferable stance.

Last exchange…No second.

Two of us are too tired for any further prolonged fighting and we are starting to get sloppy…IN martial art world sloppy means death and two of us care too much to let another die.

_"Reinforcement Activate. Minimum level 3."_ I thought to myself. My reinforcement is separated to two classes the maximum and minimum…There is no middle ground. They are simply improving performance to all out full power mode.

There is no way I am going full power in a spar with my friend. So minimum is the limit.

I reinforced my body further as my flesh hardened and my overall status increased.

"HERE IS GO SHIROU! I WLL HAVE MY SPECIAL DISH!"

"BRING IT ON! TODAY I SHALL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE!"

We blasted forward.

I used my reinforced body to jump over Sho in a brilliant acrobat movement and spun in a circle to hit the wall. I turned around faster than Sho can react and dropped on him.

Hishouen Piotoshi(Flying Monkey Elbow Drop!)!" I yelled out as I raised both arms to slam down on Sho.

Sho's 'Dou' Ki spiked as he spun around and his right hand was twisted around…It was the drilling thrust!

Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite (God's Fist-Spinning Hand!)!" declared Sho with a smirk of triumph.

I was above.

He was below.

I exposed my chest for his thrust.

He exposed his shoulder form my double hammer blow.

Both vulnerable…Both advantageous.

Only skill and luck will determine the winner.

"""""""""OHHHHHHHH!"""""""""

The two of us yelled as we reach for each other…Both drunk by the intoxicating rush of fighting worthy opponents.

VOOOSH!  
>""!""<p>

Distortion! My vison is all dizzy and messed up!

What? What happened!

My course of action was halted! But how? Who?

I unconsciously used my prana wave to get the sense of what is going on here. I released the pulse of prana to detect what is around me in a matter of second.

Then I realized that someone got between us and grabbed our arms and spun us around. After making us lose out composure and focus the interloper thrown both Sho and I into the wall. It was not a powerful throw so we managed to get our bearing back in mid-flgiht.

The two of us managed to glance at each other from the spinning throw and nodded.

I reinforced my body and both of us spread out our body to lessen the force of the throw. Like a flying bats we slowed and managed to land on the wall and jumped off at the same time in a perfect sync and we both spin around like an acrobats and landed on the floor…At the same time.

It was official; the two of us are awesome.

We looked up to see who thrown us and saw Hongou sensei in the middle of the ring.

"This was meant to be a spearing…both of you are over doing it!" Hongo sensei told us his tone is disapproving.

"But sensei…the special dish…" Sho whined

"But sensei…Sho will clean the house and his room…" I joined Sho in his whine

"No excuse! Both of you will receive justifying punishment when we get back!" Hongo sensei said, his tone is cold and there is one thing for sure

We are both in trouble.

We both nodded to our master and turned to bow to each other for a good fight and bow to our master. Hongou sensei nodded as he turned around.

"I believe this is already over, so we will be returning now."

He urged us to go ahead as quick as we can, if seems he doesn't want to deal with the other Nine Shadows.

"Wait Hongou."

It was lady Kushinada.

"…The young copy cat's name…I don't think I heard his last name."

"…It is matter of no importance."

"Oh really…God Hand, names sometimes have no purpose…sometimes they means nothing. However, sometimes names hold power…they sometimes hold secret…And finally…A simple name alone holds answer…Well you tell me the boy's name again?"

Master ignored her and walked away, but in blink of an eye…Master class point of view's blink of an eye, the Bewitching Fist was next to our master.

She put her mouth close to his ear.

"I will have my answer one way or another youngster…Might as well as tell me now, because I can already figure out who he really is."

Wait! Did she know? How did she know I am a magus?

How? What gave away? I was not using anything flashy! I have no connection to the five element of Thaumaturgy and high level skills. I am incapable of using the traditional thaumaturgy or even simple Thaumaturgy beside Reinforcement and Gradation Air! What gave it away? Reinforcement by my level seems same as any other martial artists using ki to reinforce their blows or simply physically fit to perform inhumane level of skill!

What!

Gave!

Me!

Away?

"I have been around for long time God hand." She whispered to master. I could hear her, but Sho didn't seem so? Why? IS she directing her voice to me too? Can anyone just choice who can listen to whisper or not?

Somewhere is Japan an old blond man that has built like a tank sneezed.

"Bless you elder."

"Thank you Akisame…It seems someone is talking about me."

"I seem plenty of magus in my carrer to know one…I got to say I am impress with your finding…Normally magus are not built to survive our level of training ans dies off. They are too proud to gave up magic for martial art so Yami has no magus of our own…Untill now."

She back away slightly.

"I'll keep my finding to myself…Thankfully none of other masters are experienced enough with magus to tell the slight difference to ki and what the boy did…I will look forward to how he develops so do not disappoint me young man."

Then she turned to me.

"What is your name boy?"

I glance at my master and he nodded.

I glance at other masters and lift my hands to cover the side of my mouth from their view.

I didn't make a sound, but made the mouth motion.

"E.M.I.Y.A"

My father's name might be known to some masters, but not all of them are knowledge about magic so it should be fine, however being careful is never a bad thing.

"Ah…I believe heard of him. The one that used unusual method to get his jobs done. He is not very liked in any part of the world…Interesting. I'll look forward to your progress unofficial disciple of God Hand…Hopefully you will live up to your master's expectation to be a future member of One Shadow, Nine Fists (Ichiei Kyuken)."

With that, she waked…No glid away. How she did it I don't know.

"Sensei…"

"There is no need for concern for now Shirou…You just focus on your other skills and horn your martial art skills further. That is all you need to care about."

"Hai!"

With that the three karate users left the main HQ in peace.

Their backs were straight and their posture filled with pride and dignity.

"So…Can we have the feast anyway?"

"No, since neither of us won."

"But I was clearly winning!"

"No you weren't"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Enough! Shirou, you wil cook dinner as always, but Sho! You need to clean your room and the training room." Hongo sensei ordered.

I let out a sigh and Sho is groaning

"Very well master, but we need to go shopping first."

"…Why?"

I suddenly had a fire in my eyes.

"HONGOU-SENSEI! Do not underestimate the importance of fresh ingredients and high quality materials for a chef my master! For the dish to be perfect I need the best ingredients and best tools! I have the finest tool, so I need the ingredients! Only then can I bend the two items into a mastery that is known as a cooked meal! To a chief, the preparation is just as importance as for the body of a martial artist conditioned for harsh battle at all times!"

This was obviously abuse of my projection skill top make extremely high quality knives and tracing cooing knives used by famous chefs, but I am a chef with love for cooking! I couldn't help myself with the delicate history behind the knives.

I straighten out with my back straight and eyes glowing like when master class fighter are getting serious…Yeah I can do this too!

"DON'T UNDERESTMIATE THE POWER OF A CHEF!" I roared into the air and all other still in the training room stared as if I have gone nuts.

"…We will stop by a super market." Sid Hongou-sensei as he walked away.

""ALRIGHT!"" Sho and I high fived.

There will be a great dinner ahead of us, that I can promise.

To Be Continued…

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! Fangking2 here with the latest review. How you folks been. Me? I went through some stages, but I am cool now. I am now going to answer a very popular question. Yes, Shirou will go and do the Grail War, but here is a twist, not as Saber's master. The servant I have in mind is not from FSN, so wait for it. I will go through some more development first before any of that thou. Kenichi's group will take part in my fic as well, but not now…Ryozanpaku, sure, but Shinnpaku Alliance them the kids, no.**

**Here is a plus. Kosaka Shigure, our favorite sexy ninja swordswoman will play a big role.**

**Enjoy the fic. I am actually done with ch4, just need to beta it. Have a nice reading time and review.**

* * *

><p>Ch3 Shirou's new teacher! But still unofficial!<p>

* * *

><p>In the large soundproofed training room there was two figures jumping and rolling around in frantic manner.<p>

These two figure are moving in a high speed that normal human couldn't hope to achieve for, but they could accomplished this because the training that they had done.

This is the fruit of their training in Yami.

"Ha…Ha…Hongou sensei, are we…done yet…" muttered Shirou as he was panting but still on guard to react to anything.

"Sensei, this is…the craziest idea…given us…so far." Panted out Sho as he was on his knee.

These two students of God Hand were in the middle of their training designed by God Hand himself.

Their training menu for this day was…Dodging rubber bullets to mastering their evasion skills.

This was done by armed a dozens of automatic gun system that would shoot at them every ten seconds.

[4…3…2…1..0!]

The guns came back to life once again as it took aim to them before firing again.

!

The two boys narrowed their eyes as they tracked the motions of the bullets and their mind moving faster than their extremely developed bodies to measure and calculate the trajectory and the point of impact.

!

Shirou in a glimpse took notice at every bullet that is aimed at him making him bended and twisted his body to barely avoid it. He silently traced his body to reinforce his flesh and bones to endure the harsh training that he is go through.

He flipped and slide under the hail of bullets and rolled to the right to dodge another. The young magus filed the palm of his hand with prana to burst them out in an instant to blast himself into the air slightly in a push up form. He role dint he air to dodge the bullets and he stood up and cart wheeled away.

The rubber bullets followed and another gun fired at the area he is expected to land. Shirou had to move like someone from the movie matrix to bend and twist in order to out think the computer running the gunners.

Veeennnnggggg!

Veeennnnggggggggggg!

RATATATATATATA! RAAAATATATATATATATATATA!

During one of his maneuver he felt a stinging sensation from his right hand, which caused him to wince in pain. With that distraction, a rubber bullet grazed his cheek.

_"Damn it! What the hell is wrong now? Such distraction! Like hell I am getting hit by these again!" _the young magus thought as he ducked and slide away.

To his right, he saw a glimpse of Sho literary fly and flip through the air.

Unlike Shirou, Sho was like a feather in the wind as he flipped and sailed in the air. He dodged the hail of rubber bullets and tilted his head to avoid the rubber rounds. He kicked and punched to not attack, but to move his limbs away to avoid the bullets.

The heir of Nine Fists back flipped and spun in the air to dodge the bullets as he land, rolled and jumped again to keep on moving. Sho spun like a top to dodge the blows and his eyes never left the barrels of the gunners.

10 seconds passed.

The guns dropped and the boys sank down to the floor. Feeling too exhausted to continue.

In front of the boys was their teacher, Hongou Akira. The ever-silent man, God Hand's expression could not be read as he stared down at his disciples.

"Shirou…Sho…Final part…spar within the hail of bullets." Come the simple command from him, as Shirou and Sho groaned.

This man is never easy huh.

* * *

><p>(Shirou POV)<p>

The two of us nodded as we dragged our bodies up. We moved our aching bodies into a fighting stance of our preference the Tenchi Jouge (Heaven and Earth Upside Down stance) for Sho and Shuto no Kamae (Sword hand Stand) for me.

"…I hate this training so much." I pant out as sweats cover my brows and my body. I can feel the sticky sensation as the sweat completely drenched my uniform and the bad odor of our effort hit our nose like a bomb…A shower is needed soon as possible.

"Suck it up Shirou, sensei will not let us stop anyway." Scold my friend as he too was panting, but both of us were already steading our breathing with secret Karate breathing technique.

[…5…4…3…2…1…0!]

The two of us blast away from each other as the rubber bullets came at our way. We jumped and dodged the bullets by reading its trajectory and at same time, we eyed each other for a chance to strike.

RAATATATATATATATA!

I decided to make the first move.

I dodged a stray rubber bullet by tilted my head and did a spin kick to Sho's head. Sho managed to drop to his knee to dodge my attack and did a low swipe kick to unbalance me. I land on the palm of my hand and lift both legs up in order to dodge a hail of rubber bullets. Balancing myself on my hands, I spun around to kick Sho away and managed to avoid a rubber bullet by a hair length.

Sho flipped away as he spun to avoid the stray bullets and kicked off the wall to blast him toward me. He throws a kick at my head, which I countered with a high kick of my own. We passed each other because of the counter and turned back to clash repeatedly as we avoid the rubber bullets and as well the fists and kicks from each other.

"Chiii! This is tough." Muttered Sho as he bend his body to the side to avoid a palm strike from me and in a flash of movement launched a powerful sidekick to my chin.

I on the other hand bend backward like in Matrix, however I continued that movement by back flipping at the same time to kick Sho on the chin in return.

The heir of Yami snapped his head back by the pain, but he didn't resist the force and flipped backward alone with the impact to decrease the damage.

"Shirou…You…" he grind out in frustration as I got a good hit in.

"I don't intend to let you win in a game of speed anymore…Sho-chan." I teased my friend. It is better to fight Sho when he is angry, for anger creates weakness that I can exploit.

Angry vein mark!

"DON'T CALL ME SHO-CHAN!" He yelled angrily and dashed to me.

That's always work like a charm.

We exchanged few more blows until Sho suddenly changed style t Muay Thai. In a burst of speed he blast forward in a furry of elbows and knees, however I who too knows the art of Muay Thai used Karate's blocks to negate most of the blows.

Sho's posture shift once again as he pounced low in a Pencak Silat's dash, however he grab the floor to kick up in a leg lock that was a Russian Sambo move. I jumped up to avoid the dangerous lock, but left me open for a turning chop that slammed into my chest.

"Agghh!"

In a state of pain, I reflexively kicked at Sho, but my friend hopped over the kick and got behind me.

"What is it? Had enough?" Sho teased back at me.

No doubt, he tried to get a rise from me but unfortunately to him, its need more than that to get a rise from me.

I responded back with a back kick and jumped to do a jump back kick, which nearly hit Sho on his head, however Sho managed to flip away from danger.

Sho smirked as he increased his speed to a blur as he vanished from my view.

"What the? Where did he go? (My eyes turned to my back slightly with a smile) As if!" I yelled as I blocked a sneak attack from my back by doing a perfect split. By the way I avoided a stray rubber bullet from my right thanks to it.

From the low ground I bend back to do a back hammer strike to Sho's groin, a pale imitation of False Drunken Constitution he saw before from a girl in a leotard(Guess who), but much to my disappointment Sho lift his knee to block. However, I didn't stop as I shift out of my perfect split and did a mule kick to Sho's chest sending him away.

"Khhhg! That hurt!" He yelled in pain.

Not wasting a chance I delivered a brutal punch to his cheek and continued to punch him, but I was forced to jumped back to avoid a barrage of rubber bullets again…Almost forgot about them.

I just could only groan in frustration as the rubber bullets forced the two of us to disengage…

That's was a perfect chance for me to finish Sho, but well…sensei told us to spar while the gunners were shooting at us. What can I say?

However, he never said anything about not allowed to break those damn things.

The two of us clashed again as we exchanged punches and kicks to best other with a better technique speed, and power, however we were evenly matched. That means…Further steps must be taken.

"Trace on! Reinforcement."

I reinforced my entire body to minimum level to allow me to attain a physical capability of a sport athlete in his prime. Then I added my own already powerful physical conditioning to outpace Sho.

"CHHHHESSSSTOOO!" I roared as I throw a power punch that nearly took Sho's head off, but like a feather in the wind, Sho flipped away.

"As if I'll let you go!" I yelled in frustration to Sho as I followed him.

Then, I traced a katana, a Hitogiri Boucho(Man Slaying Kitchen Knife) to be exact and throw it toward Sho like a spinning disk.

Sho smirked to me as he smoothly dodged the disk of death then did several flips to get away from me…

Why?

I realize the meaning of his smirk as a barrage of rubber bullets hit my reinforced body and the sensation of impact reached my brain.

"Damn!" I shout as I traced a pair of tanto to deflect the rubber bullets. I spun around to swing my new weapons to intercept the rubber rounds by their trajectory and path of flight, which I can see through my sharp eyes.

"OHHHHHHHH!" I cried out as I moved my arms so fast that they blurred and bend by view or normal eyes to block all the rubber bullets that I couldn't dodge in time. To accomplish this there is no need for refined skills or techniques. I just need to have powerful arms that can take the abuse and a pair of weapons that are light and durable enough to deal with the strain.

I groan in frustration as the rubber bullets forced the two of us to disengage

Again….

This is starting to piss me off.

However, this is the perfect chance for Sho to take me down, so the question why he won't?

I glance at Sho and see him also dodging the rubber bullets.

It seems before Sho could to strike me another gun shoot him making Sho to discard his perfect chances.

I can see Sho too starting pissed off with all of the distraction that the gun made, forced us to let go a perfect chance to strike each other.

This must end now.

Our eyes met each other, and by Sho looks, he thinks the same as me.

We nod at each other; a frail truce was made…Now to get to work.

I reinforced the dantos in my hands as I filled the up to be more durable and sharper. Their structure itself improved as I held him in a throwing position.

"HAHHHH!" I roared out as I throw the two tantos like a dagger which jammed into the two gunners from the left.

I didn't pause as I traced a Chinese long sword on my left and throw it to another gunner, which caused it to explode. I had at least another 8 or so gunners left, however Sho appeared behind one of the gunner and destroyed four of them with a powerful kick. For the remaining four rubber firing gunners I traced a black bow on my left and traced four sharp arrows on my right. I was into a standard stance as I ran to avoid the barrage and even Sho had to dodge since one of the gunner aimed at him.

It is all up to me now.

From my standard position, I took a deep breath.

"Target sighted…( I pulled the string back with four arrows notched to the bow)All targets within the boundary of my limit (As I pull back the bow string I turned my fist which caused the string to bend slighty to horizontal line)…Fly!"

I let the four arrows loose with a twist, causing them to fly in four directions with a curving turn added to their flight and it nailed all the remaining gunners.

"Bulls eye…" I said, as I appreciated my handy works

"So am I!"

My eye widen as Sho appeared behind me in a kicking position. I couldn't defend myself as he kicked my back causing me to sail forward and my traced bow broken and vanished.

"Sho! You ungrateful asshole!" I yelled angrily at him, doesn't he appreciated what I have done?

"We are still in a middle of a spar! The unspoken truce was over the moment you destroyed the last gunner!" Sho retorted at me.

"Excuses!" Well he is right but that doesn't mean I will admit it.

Sho came at me with a sword hand strike in a thrust, but I parried and pushed aside his attack. In return I raised both hands in the air to slice down in a sword hand chop, but Sho the ever the fast one managed to grab both chops.

"Chhhhgggg!"

"Heee! As if I'll let you beat me so easily!" declared Sho as he throw my arms aside, which caused me to lose my balance. At that moment, Sho raised his leg for a full power round house kick.

In retaliation, I used my imbalance as a momentum to spun low and throw a low altitude spin hock kick.

"I got you now Shirou!" Sho yelled with such confident. However, I will be damned if I just let it happen.

"No you don't!" I won't give up, the least I could do is to take him with me.

Two of our attacks were about to clash until a hand grabbed our offending limbs.

""!""

Hongou-sensei was between us again and threw us away from each other with a swing of his hand.

"AGGHH!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

However, out protest was meaningless as we both crashed into the wall. The wall cracked as our impact left a deep crater and several spider web cracks on the wall. Such is a feat that a master class can do with a flick of their arm…Truly fearsome…Those master classes.

"…Enough for today. You guys are finished, go and take a shower."

"H-Hai, Hongou-sensei." The two students replied.

They were not going to complain about stopping for the day.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

After their shower, the two students sat down on their couch and sighed.

"Oi, oi, the trainings are getting intense now huh Shirou." Sho told Shirou as he relaxed his muscle.

"You're right…We reached age of 13 and our bodies are developing even further now. It is good time to up the training difficulties I guess." Shirou could only agree with Sho but sometimes he wonder if this only their master excuse to increase their training.

Also despite the fact, martial arts can bring great deal of physical improvement, but some development can't be done unless it is trained at certain age. Before they couldn't handle certain training, but now higher level of training could be done.

Training such as full body weight and ridiculous weight lifting can be done and more advance techniques can be done easier now that our bodies are taller and more buffer.

"Hey Shirou, I am hungry, make something tasty." Sho ordered but Shirou looked unsure.

"You know eating oiled and salted food in the night is no good. We are not celebrating or anything and nor are we allowed to. I can make some salads or fruits. You ok with that?"

"I think we got some tangerines in the back, get some for me."

Shirou stood up, headed to the kitchen, and picked up some fruits. He threw a tangerine to Sho without even looking at him and in return Sho caught, it with his back turned.

These two are so well linked that sometimes it unnerves people who see that.

Shirou sat back down to his seat and he lift a tray on his lap. The young magus lifts his hand out and activated his circuits to pour small bit of prana to his hand.

"Trace on."

A weapon, but not a weapon. A blade, but not a tool to fight.

He traced an apple-cutting knife and slowly and carefully peeled the apple as he rested. His hands artistically ran over the red apple as he peeled off the skins in a certain way.

"It is always amazing to see you make weapons out of nowhere." Said Shou as he peeled his tangerine.

"You are a member of the unarmed division and yet your magic makes you more fit to the armed division." Sho told Shirou, as he sometimes think that Shirou is much suited in the armed division

"I might use my magecraft to make weapons, but I like being here with you guys. I can get weapon training in weapon division sectors whenever I need so it's no worry." Shirou answered making Sho smile a little.

Shirou finished his peeling and started to cut the apple itself in a flash of motion. In a blink of eyes, the apple was cut into pieces in shape of rabbits.

"Want one?" Shirou asked as he offers Sho the apple that he cut.

"Thanks." Sho answered as he takes it.

The two of us ate out fruits as we continued to do nothing.

"So, when is your next training with the other members of Nine Fists?" Shirou asked as he found a topic to talk.

"I got my next training from…Laughing Steel Fists in two days. I guess it is time for lucha."

"Don't you start acting like them. Rachel is a nice girl, but their sense of fighting is way off for me." Shirou said as he couldn't help to remember the last time he met them.

"And yet you can imitate her skill flawlessly?" Sho asked deadpanned at Shirou

"My sharp eyes are no consequence." Shirou answered calmly.

"Sure…Whatever." Sho said as he rolled his eyes at Shirou answer

* * *

><p>(Sho's POV)<p>

I leaned back to the couch to relax myself and looking at Shirou who cut another apple.

Looking at him, I cannot help to smile.

Shirou….

His fellow disciple, friend and brother.

With the time we spend with each other, our bonds grew stronger for each passing day.

'I thanks whatever deities out there that give me the chance to meet Shirou.' I thought as I look at the celling.

Ever since Shirou arrived, his usual day in Yami has gone a lot interesting.

Not dull or boring anymore or…

'Lonely…'

'Thinking back, before Shirou came I always training alone with Hongou-sensei with no one to train with.' An image of my younger self-rise, that trains alone in the training room without anyone.

'Even with other I cannot help to still feel lonely' an image of others disciple rise.

'Being the successor of the one that inherited all of the nine fists too doesn't help it ' I just sighed at this, because of that I was treated differently, even with the one who are the same age as me.

There will be always a gap between him and other disciple.

But…

'Shirou doesn't treat me differently and for the first time I fell…glad…happy….'

'Furthermore, I don't need to constantly watch my back, afraid that someone will strike me when I let my guard down. I can trust Shirou to watch my back and he trusts me to do the same.'

'And Shirou having equal skill and potential is an added bonus to me' I though as I remember our spar.

'Not one to feel cocky but my skill is above the others and only Shirou could only stand in equal ground as me. ' I thought as I know very well the feeling to stand alone in the top without anyone that you could call rival or friend, or someone that could understand yourself.

A lonely feeling.

'However this bring another question' I just frown at this, 'Shirou is my equal in all arts and he even has magic. Why isn't One Shadow-sama and Hongou-sensei push him to the heir candidate?'

This is one question that had been plagued him

'Not that I am ungrateful for not fighting my friend to the death, but isn't Shirou good enough to one of the nine Yomi and later perhaps a Nine Fists?...What could the higher ups be thinking?'

That's doesn't made sense, too many thing that doesn't made sense. However, whom he was to questioned how the higher up thinking or planning.

I just let out a sigh.

There is no need to think too hard. Shirou is after all still searching for someone or something to fight for after all…And the day he finds that…Depending on what or who he finds worthy…Shirou might, just might leave the Yami.

'However, the thought that Shirou would leave Yami is a weird thing for me. '

'I just couldn't imagine Yami without Shirou or me without him….' That thought alone enough to scare me. The two of us are so close with each other, so it`s become natural that we always together.

'If that's day come….'

'What should I do?'

* * *

><p>(Shirou's POV)<p>

'Sho in deep thought?' That is a surprise. I have better make a conversation or something.

"So…You want an apple bunny?" I offered my latest art work to the holder of Sky Emblem.

"Yeah, thanks." Sho answered automatically and looked has something in his mind.

I handed him the apple and suddenly a stinging sensation of pain occurred on the back of my right hand. I winced slightly at the sudden pain. It was a small stinging sensation, but it occurs to me that this pain was occurring every now and them. With my sensitive 6th sense I tried to detect any wrong with my hand and even used the structural grasping magic, but there was nothing wrong.

Sho noticed my pause and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered simply as I could find nothing wrong.

"What do you mean nothing? I have seen you ignore blow from a brutal training with not even a peep, and yet you just winced. You sure you are fine?" Sho asked me, I feel bad for make him worried about me.

"Yeah, must be the after effect of the training, nothing big." I explained trying to assure him.

"…If you say so."

Yeah…I hope so too.

* * *

><p>That night I went into my room to read more about my father's life. I cracked open a journal and started my reading on one of my father's hunt.<p>

From the writing, he was in a middle of a mission to assassinate a magus in broad day light…By running him over with a car driven by a drunken man…

Oh wow, these magus dies in a ridiculous way.

They suck a lot.

For the sake of his study, he begged his master to let him hunt a rouge magus or at least fight one that the Yami kept track of. His master refused, but he allowed him to go with him when he (Master Hongou) was the one fighting the magus.

He seen his master completely out maneuvered the so call seasoned and experienced magus with his pure speed and smashed aside the fire barrier and the element attacks.

He couldn't believe how these magus rely on their incompetent reinforcement and their magecraft to do all the fighting. That one guy with the fire spells fought rooted to the ground! And didn't even realize that Hongou-sensei punched him in his chest and caved his chest in.

'I was never so more grateful to be taken by Hongou-sensei. If I was never taken and was trained…What could have happen to me?' I thought as I remembered that.

A kid with minor magecraft, but no skills? Hell no!

Since then he went along with his master for several magus hunt. It wasn't anything big, hunting criminals magus, or independent magus in a sense of duel. Magus and Yami never had a good relation, so doing an indirect hunt like this was ok long as the Clock Tower doesn't get the full hang of it.

There was few times One Shadow-sama, who also knows of my magus ability permitted we to hunt and capture any magus. So we can let them check over my progress with tracing and such.

Of course, as soon as their usefulness were…expired.

They were sent away…Permanently.

He didn't feel any regret, for in Yami death is always around the corner. Too use anything or anyone that's useful as a means to end was not a crime in Yami.

During his reading however, he read an interesting paragraph on his father's experience in Holy Grail, however what interested him was that one of the competitor that his father fought, a priest of that hypocrisy church was a master and the man received his command seal before the war was around the corner.

It meant one thing; this grail thing can choose its master beforehand.

_"The Command Seal is a magic that is one of few that gets even close to the True Magic. It is…"_

A sign of command seal being given is itching, random sting of pain, foreign energy, and pulse of prana in the hand…It all fits in a way, but he might be overthinking it…This requires further research. He doubt it was this super magic seal from the journal, since 60 years haven't passed yet, but hey he loves this war story from his old man.

"Holy Grail War…I wonder if I can wish to know what or who is the master I will serve…Or if I can get someone dear to me to protect…To use all the power I gained to protect that one person first and perhaps more. Will I find something more interesting? Or maybe fighting these heroes be fun? How will I measure up to them? Oh mystery, mystery."

Such is a mystery and this Grail war might be able to solve it for him.

To find his reasons.

* * *

><p>Next day he left for the Yami's armed division headquarter. This was the other half of Yami, where the weapons masters resides and trains.<p>

He been here many times over the years, watched, and imitated many skills and weapons. This is a land of treasure for him, whose magecraft is a stubborn little thing that focuses on sharp pointy weapons.

The headquarter of the armed division was no different from the unarmed division.

There were many training fields, but if there was a difference, it would be special faculties and rooms dedicated for special weapons such as archery or a stable outside that kept horses and such for the Calvary unit or the knight unit.

He was now heading toward the archery range that was in the west wing of the facility. The empty hall wall echoed as he took step by step.

Click.

Hmmm? That sound.

"Oi, what is a disciple of the unarmed division doing here?"

I turned around to see a young man who was at least a year or two older than me. He had a long dark hair and a tanned skin. He was wearing a jean and a brown jacket over himself. I saw a sheathed curved sword on his back…By the looks of it and the history my analysis through the Eye for Weapon…It is a barbarian sword of Africa and he is a user of the ancient sword style of Africa.

"Pardon me?" I asked confusedly.

"I am saying what a guy from the unarmed division doing here is! Do you have a death wish?" He said heatedly and made me confused more.

"I don't follow you…Is there a reason I am not allowed here? I have been here several times now and I was rather welcomed in the past…What changed?" I asked as I sure that Hongou-sensei would told me if there are new rules or something in the armed division.

"That's because none of those noobs dare to anger the God Hand, but not me! I don't care whose ward you are! A guy from the unarmed division is not welcome here!"

Ah…He was talking about that.

"The unarmed division and the armed division might be in a bad relation because of the difference of the ideology, but we are both part of Yami…There is no rule restricting me from learning weapon art of my choosing and mastering my choice of hand to hand martial art…And most importantly."

I turned to face him.

"There is no reason for me to care for your opinion…Nor is there a reason for me to even consider it. Be gone…Disciple of Barbarian Sword style."

The young man grits his teeth in anger as he drew the sword from his back.

"I am Andaka! The Follower of the African Curve Sword Style! Disciple of God Hand, Fight me!" screamed the barbarian sword user with an arrogant tone. The idea of weapon superiority given form. What a fool.

While a weapon does have their advantage, it doesn't guarantee victory. After all unarmed techniques are made to fight against armed opponents in the first place. The Karate was originally made to battle sword user enemies and many other arts such as Jujitsu, Judo, Muay Thai, and more were made for the sake of combat. Combat meant death and martial art was a mean to master the way to kill.

The way of Satsujinken is nothing to laugh about for very teaching of martial art is meant to teach one how to kill their opponent with their bare fist and how to do it effectively.

"…As a Yomi…I cannot refuse a challenge."

I slowly got into my opening stance, the Shuto no Kamae (Sword hand Stand). I slowly flared my 'Sei' ki in a soft rhythm. I flexed my fingers to a sword hand and my shoulder relaxed, but kept alert to brust into action.

Andaka started the opening move by dashing at me with his sword swinging at my chest. I slide back to avoid the slash and to make some distance between us, but the older teen was relentless as he slash again and again. Each blows closer than the last, however…It was laughably readable.

The sword he was using was a curved sword. Its handle was around 3 to 4 inches, barely enough room to hold it with one hand. He is only using the force from his right dominant hand so I can read his movement by the twitch from his shoulder.

"Hahhh!" yelled out Andaka as he swung over my head in an overhead slash, but I side step to dodge the blow. I throw a rapid punch, but the older disciple blocked my punches with his arm and his knee.

"Is this all you can do? As expected of the unarmed division!"

Slow…and predictable.

His movements are nothing special as I seen many similar movements before…It's all in the timing now.

While his spin and entire body movement pack a lot of speed and power, I can tell the path before it approaches me. Such is the result of hellish training from my master, Hongou Akira.

The teaching of God Hand is peerless!

"Such simple attacks can't hope to…

I dodged another strike and this time stepped forward and got within the sword user's guard. I pulled back my hand in a claw form.

…Beat me." I muttered as I smashed my Kumade(Bear Hand)strike into his chest and knocked the air out of his chest. I followed up with a knee into his chest, which bend him lower and dropped my elbow in the small of his back.

The elbow smash forced the Barbarian sword user on to his knee and I was merciless as I kicked his head up.

"And that is that…" I muttered. However…

I saw the slight twitch on the teen's shoulder as I flipped backward from a horizontal slash. I was surprised to see the tanned skinned disciple was not knocked unconscious as he was slowly getting back on his feet.

"A…As… As if…I am…GOING TO LOSE TO A UNARMED DIVISION!" roared Andaka as his 'Dou' ki flared like a fire storm as he rushed at me with speed and power unseen before. His strikes were even more dangerous and I used least amount of blocks as I could to avoid the metal blade.

"I am going to KILL YOU!"

Andaka's attacks were sharp as it was numerous. In mid-air I twisted my body into all form to avoid its deadly edge.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY BLADE!"

It was true in a way…I am not like Sho who is like a feather in the wind. I was not a being who was meant to fly in the sky like a bird…If I ever get to fly…Then I am…

I dodged the last slash and planted my feet on the wall of the large hallway. I kicked off the wall and spun around to kick the sword out of his hand. After that, I land on my feet, delivered a powerful sword strike to his lower chest, followed my own momentum, and blasted his stomach with a spin back kick.

"Kuhhh!" groan out Andaka as he was sailed away from where he was standing and smashed on to the wall.

"If I am not a feather in the wind…I am the sailing arrow of heaven." I muttered in a prayer like manner and felt my prana reacting to my word like an aria.

I noticed the curved sword spinning in the air, I lift my hand up to grab the curved sword…The sword was an African product and its guard, and handle was made of mixture of elephant bone and metal. The guard was decorated with animal fangs…From what I am seeing; it was the fangs of lion. The blade itself was made of powerful clean steel, but nowhere like a true masterful craft. It was a good sword, but not a great sword.

I practice swing the sword a bit. It was decent, but not perfect. It is a good weapon for a learner, but not a master.

I held the sword to its owner's neck. My face showed no visible expressions.

"Well…I hope you are not regretting challenging me…Barbarian sword user, whose name I forgot. Forgive me…I don't bother remembering all the weak ones I fought in the past."

Well…In my defense, the guy made some weak impression to me.

The dark skinned teen as grinding his teeth as he glared at me. He was holding his chest in pain, but seems to struggle getting up. It was useless. My attack on his chest and stomach was done with my arms and legs while they were reinforced. I felt several of his ribs breaking and I know I felt my heel pushing into his organ when I back kicked him.

"I-I have…a name! It…I…It is ANDAKA!"

"As if I care…I don't remember weak guys." I said to him as my final word to him as I was about to swing down to end his life.

"Orarara? That was a one-sided fight wasn't it? Is it necessary to kill him if he was so weak, Hongou-san's disciple-kun?"

I heard the voice behind me, which by the way complete by passed my senses, so in panic I jumped away. I landed few meters away and jumped further back. As I landed the second time I lift my head up to see who managed to sneak behind me.

"Ararara? You are a fast one aren't you? Hongou-san is a good teacher huh? Impressive impressive."

And the day was so well before this too.

* * *

><p>The man in front of me was a tall with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat (sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over a white haori. He was wearing a white haori and green obi with pin-wheel hairpins on his tied up hair. His hakama and robes were black, but had white trimming on the sleeves. He was wearing a pair of sandals, but wasn't wearing a tabi, -white Japanese socks. He also has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.<p>

The man also was carrying two katanas of daisho pair on his hip, one long sword and one short sword. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side.

The man had an aura of playfulness, but those with sharp senses can feel the deep power within that man…His stance that shows no weakness, his eyes full of intelligence, his very presence that was filling the hallway like a shadow that seems harmless, yet frightening…He is a master class.

A high-level one at that.

"Ararara…Do you think you can rethink on killing this young man? As both of us are from Yomi, it is best not to kill each other right?" The man's tone was jolly and happy, but its definition was clear. 'Do not kill' that is what he is commanding me.

"I was watching your spar from afar…It was a quite a show Emiya-kun. Hongou-kun was right on how talented you are na-no nee."

"Hongou-sensei?" I asked confusedly as Hongou-sensei friends in Yami are few.

"Ara? Didn't he tell you? Hmm…He told me about two disciples he has that are peerless in their generation. I am sure you were the one he was talking about na-no nee."

The man placed his finger on Andaka's neck and the boy went limp.

"The one with magic power…You are the one right? Emiya Shirou-kun?"

"?"

How? How on the root did he know? That is a secret only Sho, Sensei, One Shadow-sama, and by extend Kushinada-sama knows! How did this man?

"Don't look so surprise now Emiya-kun. It wasn't hard to understand when you use your structural grasp magic whenever you feel like it. With the way you send out pulse of prana, another magus can feel the subtle usage too you know." The man explained lazily making me frown as this the same thing that blew my cover in front her, lady Kushinada.

However, when I digest his word, "A fellow magus…Are you-"

"A magus? Well…I kind of ditched my family years ago, but I kept the skills that seemed useful for me. The minor skill with boundary field and runes and such. Nothing big." The man said making me interested at him.

"Who…Who are you?"

"Well…Under normal circumstances it is manner to introduce oneself before asking for another's name, but since I revealed I know yours already, so I'll let it slide."

The man titled his straw hat and slightly covered his eyes. However, even from that I can see his intelligent eyes watching me.

"I am a sword master from Yami's armed division and someone from the armed division that rivals one of the Nine Fists in term of rank…My name is…Kyoraku Shunsui. Nice to meet you, Shirou-kun."

"Kyoraku…Shunsui?" I repeated as I look at the man. This man is dangerous.

"Yep. I was asked by your teacher to watch over your weapons training and magecraft." He said nonchalantly making me blink for a second before…

"Nani?" I yelled surprised at that piece of information.

"You are self-taught in both subject right? It is admirable how good you are with self-taught and sheer talent, but it takes a good teacher to refine them you know…Hongou-kun is a good man and when he asked to watch over your training, I decided to see for myself…I am impressed so far by the way, but…" He said approvingly as he slowly drew his weapon.

"You still got more right? I like to see more of your magcraft."

I frown at this and this make me suspicious about something.

"…Did you send Andaka to attack me?"

"Ara? I thought you don't bother remembering the names of those who are weak?" asked the man in a surprise tone, but I didn't bother with his attitude.

"I'll appreciate it if you answering my question." I told him bluntly.

"Well, I didn't honestly. I was planning to introduce myself when you reach the archery field. I even prepared a basket full of cheery petals for a dramatic entrance. But that youngster ruined my entrance with fire of his youth…Will I don't mind the young ones flaring youth, but I don't like to see them die young."

The man's attitude was not that of a blood thirsty fighter, but I couldn't help but to stay on guard.

"And you are here to…?" I asked but I feel that I already knew his answer.

"To test you Emiya-kun…Show me your skill ok?"

I got into basic curve sword stance with the hand holding the sword forward and the leg from the same side in the front. I used the knowledge within the sword I stole from Andaka to stay on guard.

"Ara? So you really can use any skills from disciple class that you witnessed in the past na-no nee. That is very interesting neee…"

The man dashed at me gently and started to slash from right and left. His attacks were weak and slow. Not only that it was so unrefined it was sickening, however…The deep aura the man was holding back was making me too wary to feel confident.

I dodged and blocked the weak attacks, but stepped back as he advanced. I noticed that we are moving away from unconscious form of Andaka and moving toward the big training room by the end of the hall.

If he wants to lead me to a bigger field, then I don't have to let him push me. I can get there myself.

I disengaged from the older man and jumped away to the training room. The man smirked at my choice and followed me. I jumped into the training room and landed in the center of the massive room. It was a typical training room, but there was no one there. I used my sharp sense of prana pulse to analyze anything nearby, but there was no other life form beside me…and him.

"Ararara? You are in a hurry aren't you Emiya-kun?"

"It was better than prolonging your 'not so subtle' herding. I can take a hint when given." I told him that

"Is that so? Well, you are Hongou-kun's disciple after all." Kyoraku said as he nodded his head in understanding.

He got into a traditional duo katana stance. "Here I come Emiya-kun." He said as he moved faster than before, but kept his simple pattern as he swung from left to right and add few thrusts in them.

I used the stolen curved sword to block and parry, but didn't attack back. The man smiled as he advanced, but suddenly his playful brown eyes sharpen and I used the sword in my hand to block a more powerful strike from the sword master.

"Ora!"

Clank!

"Ho!"

Dodge!

Clank!

Vooosh!

"SWING!

"Ara?"

Clank! Clank!

"Hmm…Good!"

"CLANK!"

I was sent back with a lazy swing, but this time the so called lazy swing packed a lot of power. I noticed the curved sword in my hand was cracked and damaged, but the other man's katana was without scratch.

"What is it? Don't tell me this is all you can do?"

"Not…Even close." I ground out as I reinforced the sword in my hand as much as I can without breaking it. I run forward and jumped into the air. I curved my body into a reverse C shape to bring out much power I could into that one swing. While this form is reckless and flawed, but it served its purpose as I smashed the sword against the older man's katana. The older man was using both of his swords in a X-block as he withstood my attack.

"Hmmm! Good blow. The reinforcement was top notch and the power was decent, however the form could use more help. Also…"

SSSHEEEENNNGGG!

The sword in my hand was sliced in half.

"You are not the only one who can use reinforcement in his weapon you know."

I flipped backward and reinforced my entire body as much as I could in maximum level. I even reinforced my clothing and shoes to it limit.

"HAHHHHH!" I yelled out as I tried to spin kick the man, but suddenly I foresaw my legs being slice off!

Blood! Pain! AVOID! AVOID! AVOID! AVOID! AVOID! AVOID! AVOID!

DO NOT ATTACK!

I changed my direction by shifting my weight to the other side and flipped away.

"Oh! Impressive. You have extraordinary sharp sense. You felt my killing intent on the spot. Not many disciples are that sensitive to master class intents. You really are a class of your own Emiya-kun."

Damn it…

If he is a magus and a master class, then there is no shame in using all my skill!

I reached into my mind…Found the trigger that is my switch. I pulled the trigger.

BANG!

And my circuits came to life.

It's on now!

"Trace…On!"

In my hands, I traced a katana and an ax.

I land on my feet and throw the ax like a spinning disk at the straw hat wearing master. The ax was a hand ax that was used by an ax using Yami member who was training here according to my memory, ten weeks ago. By imitating the ax throwing trick that I witnessed I copied the attack to the best of my ability and it worked.

"Oh…Its spinning very fast neee…"

The older man parried aside the ax and actually shattered the weapon to pieces.

"Hmmm…Hongou was not kidding when he said you use projection of your own design. That was an impressive usage of Gradation Air. It had speed and the technique was ok, however it could have been better if you reinforced it more."

"Then how about this!" I yelled as I throw the katana like a disk as well, but I reinforced the blades as much as I could as it fly to the older man like a disk. Kyoraku-san smiled as he vanished from my view and appeared behind me.

"I already saw that trick Emiya-kun." He told simply

He swung his short sword in a fast speed, but I blocked the slash with hasty traced steel tonfa to my left and used the power of the blow to sail away from the older man. I rolled to my knee and traced a handful of shurikens on my right, and throw it at the man. The sword master smiled gently as he dodged the ninja stars in a comical manner as if he was having trouble with them.

"Ohto! Ora! Eeek! That's dangerous Emiya-kun!" He said that as he avoided it effortlessly.

I traced another hand full of shurikens and throw at the man, who this time used his swords to block the spinning stars.

I dash to the man's right and traced a knukle full of Kunais and with a wave if my hand throw the dark throiing daggers at the man. Kyoraku-san used the short sword to parry and reflect the knives away and he even managed to catch one with his mouth.

"Dnnnn ttt teeey hhis att huume."(Don't try this at home.)

I ignored him as I trace a spear from the depth of my heart and throw the pole weapon to the older man. Even as the spear was heading toward him the older man smiled, he slashed the spear into two pieces.

The man spun around flipping his colorful clothes as he moved and from the hidden veil of his outfit out came the same kunai he caught with his mouth. I traced the tonfa again to knock the attack away from me, however the moment my focus was off from him the bearded man appeared in front of me and kicked me to the wall.

"AGGHHHH!" I slammed into the hard surface, but before I can groan in pain I sensed the subtle 'Sei' Ki attacking so I ducked low and traced a combat knife to slash in front of me, which the old man comically dodged backward.

"Otoooo! That is dangerous…You need to be more careful Emiya-kun…"

I wordlessly traced several copies of katana and sword in the mid-air. A dozen or so steel float in front of me.

"Trace on…Booster pack…Open fire."

This is one of my personal variations. By altering the handle of the swords to a hollow space, I fill that space with prana to use a prana burst of my design that blast the weapons forward, but it makes it hard to aim.

The sword master widen his eyes at the sudden appearance of the swords and even more upraised at the rush of flying metals, but he was a master class among the masters, he masterfully slashed the weapons to pieces.

"Haaaahhhhhhhhh!"

I dashed the moment the man swung down his swords and I held a Chinese jian in my hand. I thrust at the man, but he parried and spun around me to slash at my head, which I ducked to avoid it. I throw a back kick to the man's chin, but he bent away and knocked it aside. I followed up with slashes of my own, but the two swords master blocked them all in a furry of sparks and air.

"Damn! How is it that the Master classes are so ahead of us!" I yelled in frustration, as I know the gap between our skills.

The man appeared behind me.

"Well, that is the point of being a master class…To show the height that you youngsters can reach." Said the man as he pointed his finger at my back.

"…Prana burst."

Vooosh!

BOOOMM!

I felt a small burst of prana exploding on my back which sent me flying to the wall. I readjusted myself and land on the wall, however I felt the entire blow of the attack as my backache in pain.

"Ararara? I thought you will hit the wall at least, but you managed to react fast huh?"

I said nothing as I steadied my breath with Karate breathing technique and tried to regain more power by resting. The stinging sensation of my back felt as if a fire was set on my shirt, but I can feel the black prana filling my back to heal the small burns and the golden glow finishing the healing.

"Hongou-kun is blessed by gods to have such talented student. I am envious." Praised the man. He really was different from other strict masters…He felt really refreshing. The man titled his hat as he turned to me.

"So, you want to continue?" He asked me in a moment of seriousness.

"H-Hai!" I answered as I want to be more stronger.

"Good attitude! Very well, I decide it. I'll help train you from now on. You are too interesting to ignore, Emiya Shirou the son of Magus Killer-kun."

That freezes me in the spot.

"Why so surprised? Hongou-kun told me that before"

Hongou-sensei, you told me to kept low profile but….

Damn, no uses to lamenting about that.

However…

"You know who my dad is?"

"Of course. In magus world the name Emiya is quite infamous you know…I never know him personally, but I heard he was quite the interesting guy. Before you ask, I don't care if he was your father…" Said Kyoraku-san, no! Kyoraku-sensei as he got into stance again.

"Sons do not inherit the sins of fathers."

I smiled at his words and traced a katana in my hand.

"That is…Good to hear."

"Right. Here I go."

"I am ready to learn!"

That day I was entrusted to Kyoraku Shunsui, a 3rd rate magus and a master class sword user. From him I will learn more of the magecraft that I lacked and perhaps even more interesting thing.

* * *

><p>And badaboom! I am here to please. I like to thank Fateion for his awesome beta reading and extra supports. Some of them were several paragraphs worth! I added my own mix here and am going to add some more. I like to hear your thought on it. Review button is on the bottom. Review and smile!<p>

Please thank Fateion for this help and hold your seat for the nect one...BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is ch4! I took sometime, but I think this is rather good. I would have updated sooner, but it seems when Fateion sent it back i accidently deleted it...Silly me. **

**I am proud of this one. I will answer some common questions. Yes, Shirou will not have the UBW. What he will have is similar, but I took a different concept from different anime to reshape it into soimething else. After all, the original UBW is work of he who protects all...Not he who kills and protects some.**

**I always loved the Reality Marble stuff, but some of them seems like a waste, so i plan to change it up...Some of you might really hate me for it, but who knows...You might fall in love with it, but that scene will not appear for long, long time.**

* * *

><p>In a dark room, which was lighted with many candles there was many people sitting down in a seiza position.<p>

The room they were in was a training room with wooden floor and wooden pillars. In the other side of the training room, there were giant statues of Buddha and Asuras.

Statues of god and guardian decorated in the training room.

In the middle of the training room was one blue haired and bird tattoos little boy and a large man in a karate gi. Between them was a monk with a small war fan in his hand. The monk was wearing temple clothing, sari cloth over it and a wooden rosary around his head.

The monk stared at the two fighters and raised his fan between them.

"Kano Sho of Yomi! Gato Fu of the Shibakyu Ryu Karate! This is the Yami death match with no regulation regarding aftermath!...Know and die in peace that there will be none to mourn for you, but you shall die in the way of Satsujinken." The two fighters stared into each other's eyes and Sho smirked.

"…Start." Said the monk as two fighters dashed to each other.

POW!

BAM!

VOOSH!

AHH!

POW!

**CRACK!**

**…THUD!**

The man fell down face first on to the ground…Unmoving.

The blue haired boy landed on his feet with no sign of exhaustion. It was as if beating and ending up killing a grown man twice his size was something easy.

Well, for him it was…After all he is Kano Sho, the holding of the Sky Emblem and one of God Hand's disciple.

"…66 seconds Sho, That was slower than last time." Said a voice behind him.

"Oh, shut it Shirou. It's your entire fault for cooking too much this morning. I am too full to go on my top speed." Sho said as he blamed Shirou foods.

From the shadow came out Shirou as he too was wearing a doujo gi and held one of his hands on his hip.

"Don't blame the chief. I only cooked what I had in the fridge. It's your fault for over indulging yourself." Said Shirou as he stepped into the center of the training field as the dead body was removed by two other disciples.

Shirou nodded to the monk as he stood in the middle of the ring.

The monk nodded to him in return as his opponent of the day stood up as well. He was tall guy with a doujo gi with a black belt. His form was huge as it was buff. He completely towered over Shirou as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yoroshiku! (please, take care of me)" said the man as Shirou nodded.

"BEGIN!"

VOOSH!  
>POW!<p>

DODGE!  
>POW!<p>

BLOCK!  
>BAM!<p>

VOOSH!

BAM! BOOM! POW! POW! SNAP!

"Agggggghhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa!" roared out the man as he fell on his knee as he cradled his broken right arm and cracked ribs. He glared at Shirou as the teen simple stood there with no stance what so ever. His still and relax posture grinding the older man's nerve.

"MATCH! SET!" called out the monk as Shirou nodded and walked back.

"You….THIS IS NOT OVER!" roared out the older Karate User as he ignored his injury with adrenaline rush and charged at the turned back of Shirou. He raised his fist over in order smash his meaty fist to break the younger man's back.

"…Useless." Shirou said as he sighed at the futile attempt of the older man.

Shirou dashed and spun around the charge to get behind the man, from his sleeve his hand popped out holding a kunai knife as he jam the dark blade into the thigh of the older man.

"ugghhh!"

"Don't even try it." Shirou grabbed the man 's neck from his back as he squeezed, slowly knocking the man out.

After the older man stopped struggling the young magus dropped his body like a corpse. Without even observing his work, he walked away as he heard other comment about him.

"Cold…"

"As expected of a top class Yomi."

"He is good alright. I didn't even seen the hidden weapon he pulled."

"He should join the armed division"

"A real contradiction…A member of an unarmed division, but a follower of hidden weapons…"

Yep…Hidden weapons alright.

They are so well hidden.

They might as well be made from thin air.

This is how Shirou to use his magecraft out in the open. Sometimes the best hiding spot in right in the open. As far as other people thinks it was an armed division secret technique, the hidden weapons concealment and it will be better to let them think that way.

Shirou walked to Sho and the two of them walked out of the training room.

"Show off, you only got ahead of me by 3 second, so don't get cocky. At my top speed it would have been less than a minute." Sho reminded him but Shirou just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a sore loser and go buy the grocery like you promised. I won the bet, so hop to it." Shirou handed him a list of items he will need.

Sho smirked as he received the note.

"If I didn't know better, you cooked up that huge breakfast for this reason only."

"Nonsense…"

"Right. I'll see you later Shirou. I have training with Alexander-sensei today."

"Good luck."

Sho waved Shirou off as he departed. The bird loving Yomi leader jumped and disappeared into the hall way. He hopes that Sho will remember to shop before he head home or there would be no ingredients for Shirou to cook food.

"Well…Since Sho is gone and Hongou-sensei is nowhere to be found... I better do some self-study."

Before Shirou can take a step however he felt a presence behind his back.

"Very impressive performance, Emiya Shirou." Said the cool voice.

Immediately Shirou spun around but it was futile as the mysterious individual already took his back and remained in his blind spot.

"But you are far from being on your top form." The cool voice reminded him and Shirou finally remember that's voice

"Good afternoon Kunshiada-sama." As soon as Shirou said this Kushinada Mikumo the Bewitching Fists removed herself from his blind spot.

She is one of the many masters that fought and killed magus before and one of few who knows of his talent.

"I heard from Hongou-dono and Kyoraku-dono of your progress…I can see that it was not an empty praise." Praised the beautiful woman…Seeing her made Shirou more nervous than normal.

"…Is there anything I can do for you Kushinada-sama?" Shirou asked in a polite tone. As Hongou-sensei said. 'Always be a gentleman with the ladies.'

The Jujitsu mistress nodded as she approved of the respectful tone Shirou used.

"Yes, you might have heard, but I took in a worthy apprentice from my clan as my disciple. Her training is going well, but I wish to teach her about fighting against weapon user…I thought a senior member of Nine Yomi, the secret 10th Yomi can help her."

The tittle of 10th top Yomi is Shirou's unofficial position.

While the Nine Fists are only with nine members, the One Shadow-sama has deems Shirou to be worthy even if Shirou is the unofficial disciples of God Hand. Therefore, he gave Shirou that positions and emblem as well. Reward the one that proven thyself and punish the one who failed, such the way of Yami.

The symbol of power that given to Shiro is matched and fitted with Sho own symbol of power, sky.

The mark of (Fu)wind.

Wind is shapeless and everywhere. He might follow the way of Karate, but He also uses many forms and many styles.

He is an unarmed division disciple and yet he is a well-known weapon user… Emiya Shirou is not a sharp blade, but moldable clay that takes any form. He is formless and not restrained, so element of wind was most fitting.

After all, nothing cuts like a wind and not is relentless as the wind.

Also Shirou could feel the One Shadow's humor in it.

Because he has suspicion that the reason that he get this symbol are because his and Sho situation, after all the wind exist in the sky.

However, back to the current matter….

"Help training your disciple? Well…I do not have any special training today, so I can help you ma'am." Shirou answered after all he get time to kill.

"Excellent…We will depart now."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere at the time)<p>

Hongou Akira was a man of few words.

Therefore, when he summoned to the room by One Shadow-sama he quietly enters the meeting room and stood by his seat. The room was dark and the globe that was always there sat in the center of the room. In the back was a platform which was covered by straw curtains and a powerful presence emitted behind it. There are only him and One Shadow-sama in the room.

"Hongou" One Shadow called as he can feel Hongou's presence.

"Hai, Ichiei-sama(One Shadow-sama)"

"…I have summoned you here because of your…Unofficial disciple…The son of the Magus Killer."

Hongou showed no expression, but inside he was slightly unnerved.

What could he possibility want with Shirou?

The boy shows great progress and dedication, there is no need to bring him up unless he done something wrong…Has he?

As Hongou ponder, Ichiei spoke.

"The boy's progress as a martial artist and a magus is impressive…It shows your judgment and skill as a teacher. I am glad that I made not mistake by trusting you to train the heir of One Shadow Nine Fists…"

Hongou nodded in silence.

"I have decided…

"If the boy couldn't join Yomi's top nine because his 'circumstances'…I will give him a position among another group."

"Another group sir?" Hongou asked but even if he doesn't show it, he feels uneasy about this.

There are many group under Yami and each deadly in their own way.

"…Recently a position in my…private force has been opened…I am ordering young Emiya Shirou to join them."

Hongou just keep silent but he became nervous, surely One Shadow-sama not referred about that group.

"A dark force that done many of darker missions of Yami for years. A group of finest and deadliest after Nine Fists…The…"

Hongou's eyes widen behind his shade as he found himself in apposition unable to help his disciple.

His fear come true, One Shadow-sama is referred about that group.

He can only hope Shirou is strong enough to survive in there….

* * *

><p>(Several Hours Later)<p>

(Shirou's POV)

I followed Kushinada-sama and headed to a doujo in the middle of a mountain.

It was a long trip to say, but a relaxing one…

The only contradiction was that we outpaced several cars on our way to the mountain by trees and for sometimes over telephone poles and wire on our way here.

We ran up the forest through trees and stones as we finally arrived to our destination.

A shrine that was owned and protected by the Kushinada clan for many generations.

I was now dressed in a trench coat similar to Hongou-sensei's and father's but mine was made with thicker material for high quality reinforcement. I was also wearing a black shirt and fitting jean that was redesigned for flexibility and comfort.

Finally, I was wearing a pair of black leather gloves that was made of special materials for protection and several runes written by yours truly after many runic lesson from Kyoraku-sensei and several books stolen throughout his missions and raids.

By the time, we reached the stairway I jumped off the tree branch to land quietly without sound.

"We are here." said Kushinada-sama as she wordlessly walks up the stair.

I followed behind her, but I kept at least 5 steps distance and kept one of my feet at half a step position to slide back at any moment…Hopefully it was just him being paranoid near a member of the Nine Fists.

By the time we reached the top of the staircase I saw a large twin pillar of Japanese shrine gate and the large shrine.

A classic Japanese beautiy held tradition, culture, and pride.

However…This feeling.

It was as if this entire shrine and the near by land is a giant boundary field. No, it was more like a pocket field of pure prana and spiritual Yin energy…A perfect place for meditation and spiritual training.

"This is a beautiful place Kunshinada-sama, but is Kunshinada clan a…" I commented

"NO, we are not a family of magus, but we been mikos for hundreds of years…We put our distance from magecraft, but we didn't turn away from the advantage of natural prana and spiritual energy of the earth. While we don't use it like magus, we are naturally born with body that can harness them naturally as breathing and to improve our body, mind, and soul." Kunshinada-sama informed me.

However, this also made me realize about something…

That might be the reason why Kunshinada-sama is…So…NO!

Sensei said it was rude to ask women's age or to comment on it!

"I can see this is a good place to train, I can feel the pure and clean energy of the land that is opening my senses to a new level. I thank you for allowing me to be here." I thank her with a bow. The Bewitching Fists nodded as she continued to lead me into the shrine.

"You can pay back your gratitude by help training my disciple. Even if you are a Yomi of another master, I don't believe my eye for character had dulled yet."

I nodded as I followed the dark haired woman to a shrine and opened the door.

POWER…NATURE…NOTHINGNESS…

The moment I enter the shrine I felt the pulse of prana in the very wall and I felt the power gathered by the natural land and the clan of Kushinada for generation…For a clan that was no magus, their spiritual power is formidable.

I activated my Structural Grasp Magecraft for further understanding, and my senses told me how every bit of this shrine was filled with concentrated prana that is actually making me stronger…It was a natural ground for magecraft as untapped prana was literary everywhere. The very air in this shrine was rich with energy…What a treasure that I found.

From my scan I always noticed another life within the room. The gentle glow of life told me whoever it is she or he is very well in synch with the natural energy of this place.

I opened my eyes and there I saw a little girl not even 10 years old sitting down in a deep trance of meditation.

She was a young girl with long black hair that was tied on one side down to her upper back in the front and long fringe in the front of her face. Much like her master, she has a melancholy face. With deep blue and eyes with hint of grey and violet. She wore a miko clothing consist of red hakama and a white haori.

"Chikage."

"Yes Master." Said the girl as she stood up.

Her intelligent, but emotionless eyes stared at me as she analyzed me by glance to see how much of a threat I am.

"I have asked a disciple from Yomi to come and spar with you. You are to spar with him as you are with me."

It seems her command startled the poor girl as she shown slight twitch of her shoulder. It is not surprising, because if a master class warns their disciple like that means the enemy is tough and was acknowledged by their master.

"Emiya…I expect this to a good learning experience…No need to hold back."

I slowly nodded to her as I read her undertone meaning.

'Use magecraft and weapons in a fist fight.'

As expected of a Nine Fists…They are all hardcore teacher from hell

"I understand master, however…There is no need to fear. I will beat him with the most powerful martial art in the world…Kunshinada Jujitsu without fail."

The girl's expression was cold as ice, but I can see a hint of pride as well.

She is a shindou, a child genius, so I guessed she has skill to back-up her claim. I can guess that she fought before and won them all.

As expected of Kunshinada-sama, her disciple is a bundle of talent…Like the rest of the top Yomi.

"Kunshinada Chikage, my name is Emiya Shirou. Since I already know your name there is no need for formality…(Getting into a loose stance.) I expect you to at least make me break a sweat."

The young girl silently got into a jujitsu stance as we slowly and softly circled one another…A regular spar of Yami, the one filled with brutal injury and possible death has begun.

The kid was emitting a gentle flow of 'Sei' ki and her stance was simple and yet effective. It seems she has no desire making the first move, as expected a jujitsu user to the core.

_"Hongou-sensei warned me that Kushinada-sama is a master class a step above him…(I lowered my stance slightly) Her style of 0% power and 100% skill is famous…(Flexing my arm slightly and a real hidden kunai, not a traced one came out slightly.) Getting caught in a close range battle is…(my legs tensed.)…not recommended."_

I blast forward at the young genius with my left fist raised.

No grace

No skill

Just brawl.

"…Worthless." muttered the girl as her hands and body move in order to grab my overextended attack in order to throw me.

I smirked as I brought that fist on to the floor by the palm and flipped over her head. In my midflight, I kicked her, forcing her to dodge instead of using her jujitsu on an unexpected movement.

"To spar in a doujou is not advantageous for me now…Let's take this outside." I throw my hidden kunai at the girl and she managed to dodge with her eyes widen at the sudden weapon attack.

I landed outside by quickly opening the sliding door and ran to the garden area with bamboo forest.

"MATTE!" yelled Chikage as she gave chase.

How naïve…

Even if she is a shindou, a child is a child.

She got into the chase so easily. In warfare, picking your location are half the game. So retreat in unfavorable land to lure the enemy.

In this bamboo forest, I can use my skills with more covers after all.

I admitted that she was fast, but not as fast as Sho or me. I slowed down slightly as to encourage her to continue chasing.

"THIS SPAR IS BY ALL MEAN A DUEL! SO STOP RUNING!" She yelled in outrage, frustrated at me.

But, I ignored her cry of outrage as I used my Sructual Grasp spell to map out his place better. Thanks to the raw prana in the land, my spell was more effective than normal.

"This seems far enough." I muttered as I jumped on to one of the thick bamboo and actually ran up the thin tree. I continue to run up, spun around in mid-air, and grabbed on the bamboo with one leg and an arm.

Chikage's eyes widen in surprise, as I got further out of her range.

VOOOSH!

SSHHENNNK!

I draw a knuckle full of shurikens from my free hand and throw them at the little girl. The disciple of Bewitching Fist gracefully dodged and duck against the flying projectiles.

"What's this? Weapons? Aren't you a part of Yami?"

"Don't be naïve! Yami houses both armed and unarmed users. There shouldn't be any surprise for a disciple of weapon user sparing an unarmed user." I told the girl.

I decided to leave out the fact I am actually recorded as an unarmed user's disciple. Nevertheless, it is a good surprise to hold on to.

The holder of symbol of water decided to make this a close range fight as she ran up the bamboo as well and jumped off one of the bamboo to launch herself at me.

Smart!

She used the flexibility that bamboo has and made it as a launcher.

She extended her hands at me like a snake throwing itself to bite into the prey. If I allow her to get into my range and get a hold on me, then I am done for it.

So…first gain some distance.

I shift my weight to lean backward. The sudden shift of weight brought the bamboo tree that I was holding on to lean down. As I got low enough I let go of the thick bamboo and it straighten itself right back like a whip heading toward Chikage in high speed.

However, Chikage is not a Yomi for nothing. In a graceful dance that normal eyes can track she managed to change her direction by parrying not against the incoming bamboo, but parried herself around the tree and landed on the ground.

She was spotless…Not even a scratch on her.

"As expected…"

She widen her eyes as my voice was heard behind her.

"…Of disciple of Bewitching Fists." I called out as I did a round house kick behind her, but she managed to duck and spun around to face me. She throw a palm strike to hit me in the chest, but there was something that set us apart, that even with her talent it will be hard to overcome…it was the difference of our height.

She is a short girl and I was at least 5 ft4 and still growing. Difference in the length and our polished speed makes a lot of difference.

Simple truth is I can reinforce myself to run circle around her…She can't even use power based attack, so her stamina isn't big as other Yomi.

"While skills are good…"

Dodge and slide backward.

"It isn't everything."

From my sleves I drew out several traced and real kunai knives.

I throw them with a lazy swing and narrowed my eyes to observe her reaction. As expected, her poker face was cold as ice, but I noticed her version of irritation, as she can't approach me easily.

All her opponents from before would have been older people who fought in close range. In a constant close range fight, she definitely has the advantage, but not in distance. Just like what Kunshinada-sama told, she lack experienced dealing a long range fighter.

In terms of range weapons, archery and throwing knives has the longest range. And I got them both in spades.

I throw even more kunais and this time I added a mix of senbon needles and shurikens. With my sharp vision and understanding of trajectories, I even managed to knock my own weapons in mid-air to change direction or become a group of unstable scatter shots.

CLANK! CLANK! KLANG! CLANK! CLANK! KLANG! CLANK! CLANK! KLANG!

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as my ricocheted knives aimed for the younger girl, but Chikage actually spun and slide as she dodged the complicated pattern of my throwing weapons.

"Ho?...Not bad."

She is good…

Then I will do something different.

This time I traced myself a knuckle full of kunais, but these kunais were slightly different. Kunais comes in many shapes and size, but among them there are biger, longer knives with handle just enough to grab with one hand. However there are alos another type of kunai that are smaller, and had nearly no handle to grab to use as a combat knife, but it can be used a lighter and faster projectile weapon.

The latest weapon I trace is the latter kind.

I stepped toward her as I throw her one kunais at a time. I was throwing them with power and grace and same time precise and with sharp aim. Each blow was vital shots as these kunais are made for speed, but lack power. In order to use these weapon successfully aiming for vitals are important.

Despite the onslaught by yours truly Chikage was avoiding them like fish in water. She live up to her ki type as a 'Sei' fighter as she kept control of her movements like water. It was like advance. A deadly march. Her steps were smooth and her balance was noteworthy, but I noticed that she was speeding up, as if she is hurrying…Ah! I was me…I was getting closer to her as I throw, so she is excited…So far I stayed away from her, so I guess it isn't so surprising.

"Do you know what is the critical factor that you need to consider when you are fighting? Let me tell you…it is distance. For close combat fighters distance is vital. You need to be able to reach into your enemy's field and make that zone your own! (I throw two kunias at a time, which almost got her.)However! When fighting a weapon user that distance is not only an arm length, but an arm length and the length of the weapon! The act of getting closer is even more dangerous and a single mishap…"

I switch gear as I started to throw four to three light metal kunais at her.

"…Can kill you."

We are now at least 7 meters away. Chikage is like a blur of white and red as she stepped closer into my comfort zone.

"Most of your fights in the past were those that you didn't have to chase so hard, but in armed division there are those who are fine with fighting in distance or in shadow! Do get conceited because you won few fights against old men with handicap placed on them!"

Chikage let out a small battle cry as she burst into speed and got into my range. I held the kunai in my left fist as I throw a sharp punch, but…

"Huh?"

I saw my vision blur and spin around as I was thrown on to the ground.

So this is Kushinada Ryu Jujitsu…Awesome…

"…In the end, all you did was talk big…There is nothing you know that I don't know." Said the girl as she stared down at me. She even planted her foot on my neck as she stared at me as if daring to fight back.

"…Oi…"

"? Nan Jia?(What?)"

I glance down as she glance down at my right hand…I held a tanto on my right which was pointing to her side. If she decided to go for the kill instead of restrain, I would have no choice but to stab her when she was close.

"I am a disciple of God Hand…I can fight in close range just fine, however…This tanto is a part of a pair."

Chikage raised her eyebrow in confusion and I kicked about releasing myself from her restrain. I spun around while standing on my hands as I kept Chikage away from me. I got on to my feet as I drew out a sheath from my trench coat.

I closed my eyes and sighed. From my reinforced ears and senses I can hear something cutting into the air as it descended…It was the second pair of my tanto.

"VHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

"CLICK!"

I simple stuck my arm out as the tanto sheathed itself flawlessly. I raised my head and looked at surprised look on Chikage's face.

It seems she didn't notice me throwing that traced tanto into the air the moment she reached my arm and throw me with her Kushinada style throw. She needs more training as well.

"Well…Are you hungry?" I asked the girl with an awkward smile on my face. This spar was over and a snack is in order.

Chikage slowly nodded to me as I smirked.

"Let's go back." I told her as I turned around and headed back toward the Shrine.

From above the bamboo, was a woman standing on top of the tallest bamboo with only one feet, between her toe.

"…Emiya Shirou…Your progress is very impressive indeed…I seem to found a good training partner and a senpai for Chikage after all."

Yes…The boy will do well for Chikage's anti-weapon training and serve as a measuring stick to reach for.

* * *

><p>!<p>

!

!

!

The sound of vegetables being cut and meat and fished being cooked and grilled can be heard in the Kushinada shrine's old style kitchen.

When I offered to cook, Kunshinada-sama showed me the kitchen and I got to work. I have to say that this kind of old style Japanese kitchen has merit of its own.

I feel very classy now.

!

I was cutting several rows of vegetables as I cut them to neat pieces with my traced kitchen knife. Every time I chop the chopped piece, it will flying into the air as it float a little and land on the plates and pans I laid around. It was like a scene from a cooking anime.

I moved around rapidly as I cook, stir, chop, grill, check, and mix all kind of ingredients for a good set of meal. Kunshinada-sama told me that her clan secret requires delicate diet, but they were allowed to indulge slightly so I am allowed to pick the meal.

…So I am going overboard with various dishes.

I held the frying pan with one hand and a long cooking chopstick on the other as I grill the seasoned fishes. I flip and rolled the fishes with a sharp twist of my arm as I grilled them just right.

"Ah, just about done. Now I need to (Sound of the sliding door open)-huh?"

I turned to see young Chikage watching me cook with curiosity in her eyes. She was watching me chop, and grill in rapid movement and was watching the chopped vegetable fly off the chopping board and land on the plate neatly.

She is a kid after all.

"Oh Chikage-chan…Do you need something?"

"…How?"

"Huh?"

"In the book…They never said that chopping vegetables will let them fly and land on the plates…How did you do that?"

"In the books? Wait, Chikage-chan do you cook?"

"…No, but I read about it, so I can…"

Ho…Read about it, so I can…That sound as if she knows the steps by reading, but never actually done it before.

"…Want to try it?"

Chikage's curios eyes turned to me as her icy look crack alittle. She shyly nodded.

"…Let's see…Can you bring me that bowl of carrots?"

She quickly ran to the table with the bowl of carrots and brought it to me. I thanked her as I start chopping the carrots by throwing them into the air and cut them to pieces in mid-air.

"OHhhhhh…" said Chikage with a shine in her eyes.

She is really a cute adorable girl.

Damn, must resist the temptation to hug her. I am part of Yami damn it!

"…Wana help me watch the stew? Mix the content gently and make sure they don't stick to the wall. The point is to make the meat and veggies to release the oils to make the soup taste better." I asked her with a wooden spoon in my hand. She nodded eagerly. A small step, but it was a step that brought the two of us little closer.

As expected the dinner was fabulous.

"…Tasty…Shirou-Onisan." Chikage commented as she made a very cute expression.

Hold yourself, Emiya Shirou.

"You think so? That is because you took part in it. When you cook for someone and yourself, the food taste better." I said as I tried to restrained myself from hugging her.

"…Adequate skill Emiya Shirou…However… next time I'll show you how a real woman cooks." Said Kunshinada-sa…No, Mikumo-san said as she tasted the seasoned Japanese salad.

It seems I touched her delicate sense as a woman…No woman like to lose in her own kitchen after all. She is less cold in a way…It seems good food is always a good way to make friend.

"Who wants second? I got more grilled fish in the kitchen."

"…I want more chickens."

"Emiya…Get me another bowl of strew and you can find some sake in the back."

"Hai, hai!"

Hongou-sensei, Sho-chan…I made some new friends.

* * *

><p>In balcony somewhere in the Yami HQ was Kyoraku Shunsui as he drank another cup of sake. The way he drank that sake seems fitting under the moon lit sky.<p>

"Ararara?..." He slowly turned around to see Hongou Akira standing in the shadow.

"Hongou-kun? What are you doing just standing there. Comne here and share a drink with me." Offered the swordsman as he offer the God Hand a cup of sake. The silent Karate master silently sat down next to Kyoraku and received the cup.

"…It seems Shirou's weapon training is doing well." Hongou commented.

"I know right. I never know that I was such a good teacher. The boy is effortlessly learning many branches of skills. Not only that, he is absorbing all the skills I have in Boundary Field and Runes. Just few days ago, he showed me a mediocre level of boundary field, but it turned out to be a tricky little thing that forces two enemies to fight with one sword. Don't ask me how he even did it. The work was weak and unskilled, but the application was good and the set up was improving." Kyoraku told Hongou as he very happy with Shirou improvement.

"…It is as expected." Hongou said as he drinks the sake.

"True, he is brilliant for someone who learns by books and studying corpse. If he had an official teacher who knows more about magecraft, he would have been a first class magus, but somehow…I doubt he would have like it. He hates to experiment on others. He prefers experimenting on himself…Dangerous idea, but it fits him." Kyoraku commented as he drank the sake and looking at the moon.

"For a member of Yami and one of top Yomi, he is too kind hearted." Hongou said agreeing with Kyoraku as he received another refill in his cup.

"Kind heart huh…it is not a bad thing you know. To hold on to morals when we are willing to kill. It shows that you are a man of principle and honor. To kill is not a crime, but to kill for no reason is a crime. You are a good father for your disciples Hongou." Kyoraku praised but Hongou just shook his head.

"I am a teacher not a father…" Hongou said as the idea of him being a father is something alien. Also he cannot replaced Kiritsugu from Shirou heart.

"Nonsense Hongou-kun…You maybe have no interest to having a child of your own but the bond between the master and discipline is just like a father and son if not stronger. You not just teach them but guide and set an example to them. Also the way you handle Sho-kun and Shirou-chan…" Kyoraku trailed off as he drink his sake again.

Hongou just stared at his cup; the sake in it reflected the moon above. Lost in his own thought.

"By the way, where is Sho-kun and Shirou-kun?" Kyoraku asked as he couldn't find them earlier.

"Sho is training with Fists of Destruction for this week and I got call from Kunshinada about Shirou staying with her." Hongou informed as he drank the sake.

"Nani? Lucky! That boy moves fast hahahahahaha."

Hongou stared at the older man.

"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud Hongou-kun. I am sure Mikumo called him to help her new disciple out."

Hongou jus nodded, he it figure that much and he trust Kunshinada enough.

"Hahaha.., Shirou will do fine with her…Unless Shirou peeks when she changing…Which is not a bad thing you know. A sight of heaven before going there yourself." Kyokaku said lecherously

"Crack!" Hongou cup just suddenly cracked a little.

"Just a joke! Don't get tense Hongou-kun! Here here here, a sake." Kyokaku said hastily as he feel Hongou irritation.

Hongou accepted the drink but refused to drink. Kyoraku noticed this and figured there is something else plaguing the God Hand's mind.

"…There is something else isn't it?"

"…One Shadow-sama summoned me today…He given me an absolute order." Hongou said as he looks up to the moon.

"Oh?...And the order is?" Kyokaku asked as he worried about Shirou.

"…Shirou is to join the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai(Secret Assassination Special Force) as the Ichibantai Keigun butai (First Division Punishment Force)'s fukutaicho(Vice-captain)."

"! Nani…Seriously?" Kyokaku yelled in surprised as he dropped his cup.

Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai (Secret Assassination Special Force) or Onmitsukido(Secret Tactic) for short…As its name suggests it is a secret stealth force under the command of the One Shadow himself. A special division in Yami that deals with covert ops, assassination, information, tracking, surveillance, punishment, interrogation, detention, and protection. It is a secret force that deals with tratiors or spys in general and is a hidden divisiononly Nine Fists can use with One Shadow's command. When necessary they are even allowed to arrest NineFists themselves when needed.

To be chosen…it is only up to the division head or One Shadow. For Shirou to be selected as a vice-captain…This is a good and a bad news. Bad news is the rate of dying increases a lot…Good news is that they are the group that actively hunt down rouge magus from Magus Association and sometimes they are the ones who hunt magus from the Clock Tower.

A real daring team.

"…No choice huh." Kyokaku lamented, he hope Shirou ready for this.

"Yes…Shirou will have to join the Ichibantai effectively in three days…He is to act as my disciple in the day and a Omistsu agent at night…This is a tough career path in Yami…" Hongou said as he doesn't wished for this.

"Ah…In Onmitsukido, one can receive tough training and not only that…When you die there, you are erased so silently no one knows…Shirou-chan might be killed and we will know nothing about it." Shunsui picked the cup and pour sake in it as he look the reflection of the moon on it.

"…Did One Shadow give you a reason why?" Kyokaku asked still looking at his cup.

"…He said Shirou's talents…Can be used more freely there." Hongou answered as he still looks up to the moon.

"…I see."

With that the two masters silently drank the night away…Hoping to find a batter path for their disciple.

* * *

><p>(Few Days later)<p>

(Shirou POV)

I was now in a formal room in front of a table with two cups of tea.

The smell of the tea was pleasant, but I was in no condition to enjoy them. Two days ago, Hongou-sensei told me that I was summoned to the HQ for urgent mission. He told me that the summoning was meant only for me. After cooking Sho and Master their breakfast I headed to the HQ and then they decided to drop a nuke at me…with words.

"…Nan-desu(Huh?)?"

"I said, you are to join the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai effectively now. You have been recruited and now promoted to Ichibantai Fukutaicho."

The man in front of me was Kajima Satomi the senior member of the Yomi, One Shadow's disciple. He was a mysterious one among the Yomi. No one knew how strong he is, but they all know his is smart as hell.

Kajima has tanned skin and is covered in scars all around his body. He also wears an eye-patch over his eye, though if it injured or lost is not known. He has a muscular body and wears bandages wrapped around his forearms, along with a vest with a fur collar worn unzipped over a sleeveless muscle shirt and jeans that seem tight on his body.

His age is unknown, but he seems to in his late teen and early adult. He had a small disarming smile, but he is a dangerous man…Like any other from Yami.

"Listen well. Onmitsukido is effectively split into 5 divisions. First division is the Keigun, Punishment force that deals with assassination, tracking, elimination, combat, and anything ugly. Second division is the Keiratai, the Patrol force. This is the group that deals with security of Yami bases, interests, and people. They are the scouts, recruit officers, and the security team."

Kojima drank some more tea as he continued.

"Thrid division is the Kanritai, the Detention force. They are the ones who arrest people and put them into jails…and throw away the key. During any force of coup or attack, they are the ones who deal with prisoners and dangerous specimens. The fourth division is Gomon/Jinmon Butai the Torture and Interrogation force that works close in hand with the Detention Force."

Kojima rolled his neck as he drank from his cup of tea.

"The fifth and final division is the Reiteitai, the Reversal Counter Force that deals with information and quick responds. They are the communication link for all the Yami bases and masters. A special ops unit that is mobilized whenever a mission is urgent and requires secrecy. They are the spies and the messengers who deal with sensitive information and masters of quick travel to deliver any secret information…undetected."

Kajima finished as he stare at me.

"This is the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai (Secret Assassination Special Force)…There is no place for mistakes here and you are commanded to join the Punishment force. It is a good timing since the last vice-captain died in his mission."

I stared nervously at him as I stare at the floor.

That's not really reassuring.

"Why was I chosen? I never heard of this group and you promote me to fukutaicho…Why?"

If they just recruited me, I understand but fukutaicho right of the bat.

I don't know if I should flattered with their trust on my skill or afraid.

"You don't need to be a master class to join the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai (Secret Assassination Special Force). You just need the skill and stealth. You have proven yourself to be a ninja like material and the One Shadow-sama and the current Keigun butai taicho decided you fit the bill to be the vice-captain. That is all."

Seriously? This is too much.

I tried to calm down by using the Structural Grasp magecraft around the room. I felt every nut and nails in the room and I found several cameras, listening devices, and…Ninjas in the ceiling…They are armed.

"I guess the gentlemen from above are the members of Onmitsukido?"

"Yes."

Shhhhnnnng!

"And they are drawing their weapons because?"

"Final exam."

"I figured."

Booom!

I rolled backward as two ninjas dropped from the ceiling with their ninjato in hand. I pulled out two kunais in hand as I blocked their attacks. I clashed and slashed as they too fought back in synch. The room was too small for throwing weapons…I need to pull something else out.

From my coat sleeve I traced a kodaich. I pulled the sword out from my sleeves in a flash as I blocked a ninjato from the ninja from my right and used the kunai to block from my left. I immediately kicked away the one on my left and throw the kunai into the foot of the ninja on my right. The man yelled out in pain, but I slammed my second kunai's bottom on his neck and spin kick him away.

"Ugggh!"

I turned to face them with one hand behind my back and my kodachi in front of me. The two ninjas came at me in a frightening speed, bt my eyes see all as I judged the point of impact and distance to my range of attack or seikuken.

"Trace on…Reinforcement activating."

I reinforced the bones in my arms and the flesh on the said bones. I harden my skin and focused on not toughness, but flexibility as well. It took less than a second as I spun around to slash at the two attackers at once. As I spun I traced a knuckle full of shuriken from my coat and throw them. The one with the injured foot got hit as the shurikens dug into his chest and arms. I took advantage of the situation and parried a slash from the other ninja.

"…Sorry."

I reinforced my hand as best of my ability and poured a lot of Ki into it. Every inch of the flesh and bones were hardened and I mold the ki and prana on my hand to grind them together. Grind them harder…harder…Until they become thin…thinner! I compressed the raw prana, until they became sharp. Sharp as the wind, sharp as a sword.

Vooosh!

CLANK!

I broke the enemy's ninjato with a sharp chop that broke the steel sword into two!

The enemy's eyes widen in surprise, but I gave him no time to gawk as I dug my fist into his stomach and spun around with the great force to smash his head in with a vicious elbow. The blow sent the man toward Kojima and the other disciple effortlessly slap away the incoming body and smirked.

"Wonderful…A superb job Shirou-kun."

He stood up as I tug at his collar.

"Kojima Satami, the disciple of the One Shadow and the holder of the Shadow emblem…And finally the the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, Nibantai(Second division), Keiratai (Patrol force) commander. It will be my pleasure to work with you…Emiya Fuku-taicho." Said Kojima as he extended his hand.

I hesitated slightly, but I solidify my resolve as I shook his hand.

"Alright, now…"

Kojima didn't finish his sentence as I throw the kodachi in my hand behind me in a flash of movement. The short katana dug pierced into the paper sliding door, but there was silence.

"WHOSE THERE!" I yelled as I noticed another presence that was more powerful than the two ninja behind me.

"Oh you noticed him? That awesome. Let me introduce him for you." Said Kojima in a cheery tone.

The sliding door opened and a man walked in.

"He is the Ichibantai, Keigun butai taicho…"

The man was a well-built man with short black hair and blank expression. He wore an angular glass and a dark robe that seems similar to the ninjas that I just beat.

"He will be your superior from now on. His name is **Kuzuki Souichirou."**

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the kicker! How did that seem to you all? I think I outdone myself not with fight scenes, but in developments...I am so proud.<strong>

**I the name for the special force from Bleach's Onmitsukido and NAruto's ANBU. I thought Yami will have one of their own seeing just how dark those dudes are.**

**Review ok, I live off of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is long awaited ch5! My dear readers, I am so happy with all your wonderful reaction!**

**Shirou I am making is a contradictory. He is a unarmed user, and yet he is not, he is a magus, and yet he is not, and now he is an assassin, and yet he is not…it is a real head twister! And I love it! I hope I am making my version of Shirou clear from the original and yet kept some of his characters. Also I like to thank Fateion for his wonderful beta reading, to those who still finds a lot of fault here…imagine how it was for Fateion when he fixed mine before beta reading…It is a nightmare. For all my talent for speed writing, grammar is not my strong suit.**

**Enjoy this fic everyone Ok?**

* * *

><p>CH5 Life in Yami<p>

In the middle of the night

In the city of London…

A team of Yami's finest hides in the dark.

"…Emiya Fukutaichou…The target is gone…I can't feel any presence."

"Do not panic…He is hiding himself in a boundary field. I can feel the traces of his energy vanishing in the building. He must have set up a temporary workshop there."

Shirou was now in black robe with black leather chest plate that wraps around his chest and hip. The dark leather armor was made to look form fitting and flexible. On his hand were black gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand. He was wearing a pair of Chinese slippers and leg armors on the shin. On his head, he was wearing a black, modified straw hat that was wide and deep, covering his eyes and nose from the view. His lower face was covered by the facemask.

He was dressed as ninja and in a middle of a stealth mission.

This was a mission made by his own order with the permission from his taichou and had his personal group from the keigun butai by his side.

Their target…

A male freelancer from the famous clan of Ireland.

Fraga

His name is Patrick Fraga Agash

A rune user

Their clan Fraga possesses a Sorcery Trait known as Traditional Carriers – God's Holders, which allows them to pass on their abilities through bloodline rather than teachings.

They are told to be the finest and peerless in their branch of study, Runes

Normally they don't leave their nation or family, but few tend to gone outside of their home and join the association…This one was a freelancer.

A freelancer equals free target bar none.

"…I'll bring down the barrier…it isn't too strong, just a warning system and few spell to keep the normal people away…"

Shirou approached the barrier with stealth that drilled into him since he joined the Covert Ops. If he breaks the barrier, there will be no element of stealth or surprise, but…

"Trace on…Compressing prana to lower level of presence. Until the target is reached the presence will be hidden in exchange for power." Shirou muttered as he activated the runes on his clothing still suppressed his own presence.

He put his hand against the barrier.

He wasn't an assassin to begin with.

He is a martial artist.

He poured an excessive amount of prana into the rune barrier and found a small point of connection. Then he overloaded the barrier and broke it. It was inelegant and rough, but it gets the job done even if it will be alerted their target.

He hides his presence again as he and his team of three ninjas dashed into the building.

Since the alarm is off, they will secure the target by speed.

They ran up the stairs following the trace of footsteps and prana and found the door to a room.

"Sir?"

"Go ahead."

One of the ninjas kick down the door and entered it. The ninjas entered the room and spread out. In the middle of the room was a red haired man who was in his 30s. His rowdy red hair and black eyes stared at the intrusion.

He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He wore a fingerless leather glove and was around 6 ft 4.

"Ah…I know some punk broke ma barrier, but to think you folks will find me so easily…"

"…Mr. Agash…Please comes with me quietly." Shirou told the man but he already know the man answer

"And if I don't lad?"

"Then we fight…" Shirou answered, no one ever surrendered quietly and anticipated the inevitable

The man stared at him, but he stared to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You make me creak up lad…You think you can take me? I am Patrick Fraga Agash! I never failed a job and never lost a fight!" shouted the man as he got into a boxing stance.

"…There is first time for everything." Shirou muttered quietly

He dashed at Shirou, but his guards drew their blades to intercept. The older red head smirked as he clinched his fist and Shirou noticed the runes on his gloved hand glow slightly.

"…A rune support…"

One of the ninjas slashed at the Fraga, but the man stepped sideways and dodges the slash. He dug in for an old classic one-two as he smashed his fist into the ninja's face and chest. The ninja let out a groan as he was smashed into the wall.

Two other Keiguns throw a handful of kunais and shurikens at the man, but the Fraga used his gloved fists to pound away the weapons with sharp and fast blows.

"…Increase in strength and speed. He is a skilled fighter…" Shirou observed, this will be a lot harder than what he first thought.

The magus engaged the three remaining ninjas, but the ninjas moved away from the charging man by throwing weapons in multiple angles and speeds. The boxer had to sway and duck in fast pace as he slowly approached the ninjas. One of the black robed warriors drew his sword as he dashed in for a stab, but it was pointless and the large man's runes glow and the stab to the chest failed.

"USELESS!" roared the bigger man as he smashed his reinforced and rune supported fist into the ninja's head, killing him.

"…Jinta" Shirou muttered the death ninja name, this not the first time that his subordinate died in front of him. Still it doesn't mean that he like it. However, now is the right time to interfere before the rest of subordinate end the same way like Jinta.

The red haired man charged at the other two, but he had to stop as a lone kunai almost impaled him from his blind spot.

"What?"

He exclaimed in surprise, as he had to dodge a sharp kick from Shirou and had to back off.

"What are you lad? You are more skilled them these scums…Are you the boss after all?"

Shirou wordlessly got in front of him and aimed at his eyes, the man dodged, but failed to avoid a reinforced palm strike to his gut and a kick to his side.

"Aghhh! Fast little man, but I am fast too!" said the Fraga as his speed increased…Shirou can see a set of speed rune on his leg.

The man was indeed fast, but…He was a lot slower compare to other master who beat him up as training.

Shirou sidestepped and extended his leg a little to trip the larger man. The man rolled over and got on his knee and the young magus was already in the air about to ax kick his head. The man crossed his arms into an X above his head to block, but it was useless.

The force of the blow broke the floor just a little and Shirou flipped away from the man's reach.

He got into Tenchi Jouge, the Upside Down Heaven and Earth Stance.

"You might be good, but it is only good as a high level disciple…You magus rely on your mage craft too much. A strong body can only be attained by…training for years, not reinforcement." Shirou lectured, all of the magus that he had faced are all the same as the man before him.

"Watch your tone boy! I had been a fighter far longer than you had been standing! Don't you talk to me that way!" It seems Shirou hit the man nerve.

"Come, let me show you the difference between a mere magus and a disciple of Yami."

"Y-Yami! You are part of that group! No wonder you are skilled in unarmed combat!" The man widen his eyes in surprise.

"It is meaningless to know…Good Bye."

"WHY YOU!"

The man charged at Shirou with full intent to kill, but Shirou was faster. His rune spell might be better, but Shirou reinforcement and sheer speed out matched his borrowed power.

"Histsau(Sure Kill)…" When fighting a magus, the most important thing is to kill them before they bring out their life time worth of works. Some Mythic Codes and tools have special properties that are problematic to deal with, so before the enemy can bring out the big guns, it is best to silence them with sharp, fast, and crippling blow to prevent long-term battle.

Shirou ducked his hook punch and got into his open guard. He pulled his arm back and twisted his hips.

"Jineikwn(God's fist..)"

Shirou thrust his hand in chop form, with a powerful spin like a drill into it.

"…Nejiri Nukite!( Spinning hand!)"

Shirou's nukite dug into the Fraga's chest, but didn't pierce through him and left a bloody mess. The nukite only crushed the organs from within…He didn't want to damage the body too much after all.

The man's form became still as he stopped struggling and leaned on him. Shirou simply push him off as he turned to his remaining subordinates.

"Jin! Collect Jinta's body, you know what to do. Mizuho! Get Dan out of that wall." He commanded.

"HAI! EMIYA FUKUTAICHOU!"

Shirou grabbed the unmoving Fraga by his collar and started to walk away.

Just another day in Yami.

* * *

><p>It has been 2 years since he joined the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai.<p>

Being Kuzuki-taichou's vice-captain has its benefit and one of them is to assign his own mission. He hunted down many criminal magus and freelancing magus to learn more about them. He seeks no further search for Akasha, but to improving his practical skills. Shirou hunted down this Fraga to get some secret to his rune spells. It will further is collection by raiding his possession, which had several notebooks and spell books…A jackpot.

In exchange for assigning his own mission, after studying the runes used by the Fraga's body, Shirou was told to transfer the corpse to the fifth and final division, the Reiteitai, the Reversal Counter Force. They will send this body to the Sage Fists, Ishinnsai Ogata for his research…This was order from One Shadow himself.

Shirou placed the body down in one of the stealth force's lab table…Now let's take all of the runes that the man had on his body and equipment.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so…<p>

Shirou stepped out the room

"You there! Contact the Reiteitai (Reversal Counter Force) to pick this body up!"Shirou ordered the first man that he sees.

"HAI!" said the nameless grunt as he ran off.

Shirou turned to the door, but he saw the Sage Fists himself.

"Kensei-dono?"

"Ah, Emiya-fukutaichou, good day." Kensei said pleasantly

After a while all, the Nine Fists were told of Shirou magical status.

Surprisingly they didn't care.

To them Shirou was a martial artist first before a magus and he agreed. In addition, the feast that Shirou cook up after the group meeting and Yomi gathering helped a lot.

Of course, among Yomi only Kojima-Taichou and Sho knows about his magecraft. Even if they know, Kojima-san knows no details of it.

"I heard you got a present for me, so I couldn't wait to unwarp it." Kensei said like a kid who cannot wait to open his Christmas present

"I am sorry to disappoint…"

Ogata had a frown on his hooded face.

"…I forgot to wrap it up…it is in the lab behind me."

Ogata let out a laugh as he pat on Shirou shoulder.

"Ah, you scared me for a while. I was actually rather upset for a second there…Almost went ape on you."

He might say it carelessly, but Shirou can feel the hint of danger there…Hongou-sensei was right, this man is dangerous.

"Well, than you Emiya-fukutaichou, for the gift. I hope that this body can tell the secret of magus and improve my techniques. I was hoping to raise a disciple who is from a magus family like you, but they all die off to easily. They are too frail and rely too much on their magecraft. One of them actually tried to fight without moving away from his spot! How ridiculous!...He isn't strong enough for that." Ogata grumbled from his lack of progress to acquire discipline from magus family.

Shirou nodded in agreement. Most magus younger than he is trained to wield magic, not fight with their physical body. They are more tuned for magecraft that training them in martial art is difficult. In addition, they are ignorant and arrogant, so beating it out of them might…result in death.

It is simply difference in culture and value, but beating out a life time of habits and belief is no easy manner.

"God Hand-dono was lucky to find you, how envious." Said Ogata as he stared into the golden eyes of the young magus.

Shirou couldn't help to shivered a little. The prospects that Ogata is his master are…unpleasant. Ogata just rub him in the wrong way after all, something about the man, made Shirou feel nervous. Ogata is more like a scientist than a martial artist, if someone asked his opinion about Ogata.

"Say…Since you helped me out so much, why don't I teach you a little technique of mine."

"A technique?" Shirou repeated.

"Yes…it is called…Seido Gou(Roar as One)."

… Shirou will be lying if he said he was not interested.

* * *

><p>(Few minutes later)<p>

"…Taichou. I have return." Said Shirou as he entered a dark room lighted by a candle. From there he saw the shadowy figure of his superior Kuzuki Souichirou reading a book.

"Ah…Was your mission a success?"

"Hai…" he replied.

Kuzuki Souichirou

Captain of Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai

He is a man of few words and someone that born to be an assassin

Among all of the other current captains, he is the only one that has an average master class in martial art and assassination skill. Other captains Shirou met were low master or rookie master class. Some like Kajima-san is a high disciple and some were even journeymen…

It shows why Kuzuki-taichou was given the command of the combat division,

The Keigun.

"As long as your mission is complete…I have nothing more to say." Said Kuzuki-taichou with his emotionless tone.

Even after working under Kuzuki for some time now, their relation was…non-existent?

The silent assassin never has any work or special order for Shirou. As a captain, he has the right to train his vice-captain or assign any works Shirou didn't want, but Kuzuki-taichou allows the young magus to pick any mission he wants and never send him out on an errand.

Kuzuki Souichirou is more like 'To deal with personally' kind of person.

He is very cold and emotionless to anyone…

He only breathes, fights, kills, and eat in a robot like fashion…

It is almost as if he has no drive to complete his martial art skills like other master class he met before.

There are masters who drive themselves to the ground to make their skill greater than other, some focus on raising their legacies, some wants to prove their branch of art is the strongest, and some like Isshinsai Ogata, researches for new method of martial art development.

However not his man…

He is empty of such goal…

He has no purpose

He just does his job as an assassin.

When other warriors of Yami join to make use of its knowledge and resources to improve their own skills, this man joined Yami…

Because Yami said so?

It makes him wonder what his man sees beyond the dark tunnel that is life…

For what reason he fight?

What awaits him at the end of his journey?

"Is there any mission for me to accompany you, sir?"

"…I have a mission in the State tomorrow…Are you free?"

"…No sir, Hongou-sensei summoned me for tomorrow." Shirou answered with a low tone.

Now here, if it were any other captains, they would order him to cancel his meeting and participate in the mission for Yami, but for Kuzuki-taichou…

"…I see…Carry on."

"Hai!"

It was hard to get along with his captain.

To Shirou, Kuzuki-taichou seems to missing something important as a human.

Something that made a human, human.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

It was a hot, sunny day…

The glaring heat burn and heat all things it touches

The hot air was suffocating.

In a middle of nowhere was a large rock cliff, which was many meters up and in that rock cliff, was a young man…our hero Emiya Shirou.

"Ha…ha…ha…This is tough." Muttered Shirou as he grabs the rock edge tightly with his left hand.

The young magus lifts his right foot up slightly to step on to a ledge to pull himself.

As soon as he was stable, Shirou lift his left foot to climb higher.

"Huff…ha…ha…Uugg.." groan out the young faker as he quickly let go of the edge he was holding on to with his left hand and used the same hand to grabbed on to another rock which was higher than the last one.

You must be asking why?

Why did he let go of his left when he could safely use his right to support himself.

The answer is simple.

A tick cable rope tied up his right arm and he was only allowed to use his left arm to climb a tall and big ass cliff side.

"Shirou…You are almost there, so no slacking." Said a strict and firm voice from above.

Shirou looked up slightly to see; at least 20 meter above was his sensei's figure. From his angle and distance, he can't see him without risking falling off the rock, but his voice was clear as if he was next to him.

"Sensei! This training is reckless!" Shirou complained, this without doubt the most ridiculous training that he had to this date.

"Life of martial artist is nowhere safe. It always carries risks." His master said wisely.

"Don't just write it off!"

Shirou grind his teeth as he continued to climb with his not dominant hand.

He knows that he asked for advice to be duo sword user, but he didn't expect this.

He expected thousands of swinging practice with both hands to use any weapons with no problem, but not a climbing exercise without any safety!

It took him at least 20 minutes to reach the very top and he grinded his body to pull himself up.

"Huff…huff… huff…" panted the young magus as he tried to get more air into his lung, but he had hard time doing so because he was several feet above the ground level and he was tired from his brutal training.

"Oi! God Hand-san. Is this the kid I need to beat to join the Yami?"

Shirou looked to his right and saw a very large and muscular man sitting down on a rock. He had a mean face with many scars on his bare chest and arms. He face was sneering down at him and he was bald. A typical tough, muscle headed person, but by the feel of his ki…he was no disciple, but not a master either…He is in the middle, a journeymen.

Honestly! He got back from his mission from London hunting that Fraga last night. In addition, sensei decided to go on a training trip out of nowhere…

His sensei must have missed him.

"Correct. In order to join Yami, you must face Shirou in death match" Said the Karate master, Hongou Akira.

The shade-wearing master was standing straight and wearing his coat and was folding his arm across his chest. He showed no expression for proposing the man to kill his student to join Yami.

Well no surprised

In Yami, you are expected to fight 24 hours 7 days a week.

There are no rests and single mistake can cost your life

These kinds of matches were common; he had been fight many deaths match and came out the top many times now.

Truly, death always around the corner if you in Yami

However, since he joined the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, death is always in front of you.

"Sensei…is he my opponent today?'

"Correct…There is no witness in this mountain, so I'll be the judge of this match. This is a death match so neither of you should hold back."

Shirou nodded, his sensei just told him its fine to use his mage craft.

"Shirou…This is a good opportunity to try that." His sensei added making Shirou smile a little, after all, he has itching to test it.

"Yes master!"

"Huph! It doesn't matter for me kid." Said the large man as he stood up.

In his large meaty hand as a handle and from that handle was a chain attached to it. The large man pulled the chain and emerged a large morning star spiked ball.

"No hard feeling kid, but you is my ticket in."

He was confident. That is fine…So was Shirou.

"Very well…Let's do this."

Shirou got into a formal Karate stance of total annihilation, the Tenchi Jouge. He lifts his right hand up and left hand low. He steadied his legs to make a firm stance and he stood there…Waiting for the first move.

Just another day and another death match…He was used to it…Taking life that is.

(Shirou POV)

I waited for the first blow. This man was a journeymen class fighter so he is no rookie, but he is not a master either. If I am more careful and watch out for any weakness, I can beat him.

"Here I come brat!" roared the larger man as he swung his large spiked ball at he with a simply tug.

I duck low to dodge the metal ball of death, but was unable to predict the movement fully because of the chain was making the spike ball's movement bendy and unclear.

The large man laughed aloud as he spun the spiked ball above him and swung it at me. I dodged the dangerous spike ball that can kill me with a single blow.

"Hey, hey hey! What's with that! Is this all that a Yomi can do? How pathetic!" taunted the giant as he swung again and again.

I rolled and slide away to avoid the spike ball and watched the man's movement.

He was powerful alright, a classic 'Dou' type with too much power and reckless.

He packed a lot of power in his arm and shoulder, but it was nothing compare to power in his hip and chest, where he was using his entire body to swing and control the movement of his weapon. He was not just swinging for the heck of it. He was using his body as the center to direct it at me.

"Ora!" shouted the man as he sends his weapon directly at me.

I jumped over the ball and spin in the air as I headed toward him. I extended my leg to do a flying kick, but from the corner of my eyes I noticed the man tug back his weapon and it was headed to my exposed back!"

"I GOT YOU NOW!"

…not yet.

"Trace…"

I poured prana into my hand and forged.

"…On."

Quick!

Judging the concept of its creation.

Hypothesizing its basic structure…

Steel carbon and silk…

Duplicating the composition materials complete

Imitate the skill of its making and sympathizing its age and experience!

Then finally…

Create!

In my hand was a black steel kunai knife.

I held the metal ninja weapon in my hand, tossed it toward the chain of the morning star, and managed to nail it in the hole between the chains. I traced even move kunais in my other hand using my body was a cover and fired off more black knives into the chain and forcing his morning star to be stuck.

"What! I thought you were God Hand's disciple! When Karate has kunais!" The man yelled in surprise clearly not expecting this.

"You got your info wrong. I am not his disciple…I am an unofficial disciple of God Hand…I use more than Karate…including weapons." I told the man off handedly as I dashed at the large man in a frightening speed.

The man managed to force his spike ball and chain to the air by forcing it off my kunai, but I was too close for it to stop me. The man raised one of his arms to shield himself, but I didn't care.

"HHAHHHH!" I slammed my fist into his exposed stomach with a powerful yell. I continued by rush with many more punches into his body and guard. The large man swung his fist to knock me away, but I blocked his meaty arm with my reinforced arm easily and held it there.

"What?"

"I am still by all mean a KARATE USER!" I proclaimed as I palm strike the man in his chest by twisting my hip into the blow. Then I twisted around to smash my foot into his chest with a spin back kick. The man let out a cry of pain as he slide back.

"Ghh…Now you done it!" roared the man as he swung his morning star. The spike ball headed toward me, but I didn't care. I simply side stepped away and now the chain was in front of me…Ready to be cut.

"Trace on."

In my hand, I traced a simple chinese jian.

A Chinese long sword.

"WHAT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" The man yelled in surprise, as he doesn't believe his own eyes. A sword just came out of nowhere well I cannot blame him.

However, I ignored him, cut off the chain holding the spike ball, and effectively destroyed his heavy weapon. However, the chain alone is a threat so I stabbed the hole between the chains with my jian and forced the chain to be stuck on the floor.

"NANI!"

I wordlessly traced several nails.

These nails were no weapons by any mean. They were construction nails that were made to attach steel beams, so they were bigger and thicker than normal steel nails.

"Go."

My command was all it needed as construction nails fell down, nailing the chain to the ground.

"What…What are you!"

I turned to the man who was sweating badly. I can feel his ki flickering by his instable emotion and fear.

"No one…Just a Yomi who aims to be a Yami." I told the man perfectly calm and sure of my victory

"Don't fuck around with me!"

I didn't say anything as I faced him property and got into my karate stance again.

"I didn't mean to fool around. I assure you I am quite serious…"

I reinforced my legs to reach the performance level beyond normal human. I blasted myself forward and reached him in a blink of an eye.

"…About killing you."

He swing his fist at me is wild desperation and that panic managed to disturb his rhythm enough to catch me off guard. His wild punches knock aside my guard and hit me on my face.

POW!

But all that did was make me turn my head slightly to the side.

"W-What?"

I glared at him in anger.

"You…" My normal 'Sei' ki flickered and faded and it was replaced by red aura of 'Dou.' My body that emitted no hostile energy before was no shrouded with killing intent.

I grabbed his offending arm and held it tightly…There was no way he will get that out.

"Trace on…Reinforcement begins."

I pour my prana into the man's arm and strengthen his arm, but instead of stopping the process, I increased the flow of foreign prana into his arm and on purposely overflowed it.

"E…EUAAAAHHHHH!"

The man's right arm burgled and twisted in unnatural form.

The arm seems to grow and fold until it burst out spilling bloods and flesh. From his critical wound, I could see bones and flesh twisted and broken.

"AGGHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DOOO!"

I didn't answer the man. He is already done for it…Might as well gave him a painless death.

"Reinforcing the entire right arm to maximum level…Trace on! Forget the material and the forging process. No need to include the age or the experience. Only include the property of sharpness and take form of my arm."

I sent the prana into my right arm and reinforced them to their limit.

I focused the energy if ki and prana into hand and it made my hand glow slightly by the compacted power. I traced a weapon into my hand, but it was formless.

It was perhaps meant to be a sword, but I removed all of its form, history, power, and experience. I only had the property of sharpness into the prana and the energy formed that only. Now the energy focused and covering my hand with it is a sword by all means, but the shape.

I step into my opponent's chest level and used the exposed space made thanks to his missing arm to my advantage. I twisted my hand and pulled it back. I turned my hip ad shoulder to build up power.

"Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite (God's Fist-Spinning Hand!)!" I declared as I dug the drilling hand strike which was improved by my magic into the man's chest…Killing him instantly.

I pulled out my hands from the man's chest and let the man's body fall…Never to stand again. I can hear the dripping sound of blood falling form my hand and I flicked my arm to rid of some of them.

"It is done Hongou-sensei."

"…Your weapon skills improved and the speed of you making them also gotten faster. This time your arm didn't get twisted and your fingers are not all broken is it?"

"No master."

Last time I used my reinforcement and traced sharpness into my arm trick my arm was a bloody mess. My muscles were all torn and bones were grind and broken. It took me an hour for my healing factor to rid of the injury. Nevertheless, this time only thing wrong is that few bones were cracked and my muscles were strained.

I used my sharp eyes and noticed a dark aura filled my injuries and healed them and a moment later a golden glow reached the dark energy and not a trace of it was there. This always happens and as I grow stronger, these healing get faster too. Last time it took longer to heal from strains like this, but in few minutes I am healed…But I can feel slight pain in my right arm thou.

"Are you healed?"

"Yes Hongou sensei!"

"Good! We are heading back."

Wordlessly the two of us ran down the rock cliff as we bounced and jumped to the ground. Leaving behind a bloody corpses…The body will rot away leaving no trace soon enough and the traced weapons in the clearing will fade in few minutes…3 to 4 minutes top.

There is no problem…In Yami people dies every day.

* * *

><p>Now Shirou is in the archery range, shooting at the setup of targets.<p>

He been to this archery range many times in the past and it was always relaxing here. He wore a formal archery robe and stood in the starting line.

Shirou tested out the bow he borrowed and notched an arrow on the bow.

He fired a shot and hit a bull eyes.

"It has been 5 years since I joined Yami and became a Yomi…I wonder if I am strong as I promised dad that I will be?" Shirou asked to no one particularly, thinking the time he spend in Yami and Yomi

"5 years…In that five years I killed and fought many men and women…Dad am I strong now? I have precious people to protect…Sho, Hongou-sensei, Kyoraku-sensei, Mikumo-san, Chikage-chan, other members of Yomi…Beside that arrogant king of the small country…For some reason he pisses me off." Shirou hissed at the end, how he hate that king.

One arrow missed from the target.

He stared far off into the targets and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself.

After calming himself Shirou continue on

"I got the people down, but am I strong enough to protect them? No…Most of those people are strong or even stronger than me…I need to be stronger huh dad." Shirou, even with all the praise he get, he still doesn't sure that he had become strong enough to his father standard.

"You regret not protecting your wife and my…Step sister who I never met…I guess I got to find a woman to protect? "Shirou wondered as he remembered his father stories.

Maybe if he..

Suddenly he remembered something important

"But most I know are strong as hell…it is scary how there is no meek and innocent girls around me." Shirou lamented, there is no way he could find a woman to protect in Yami. They strong and scary as hell and don't need protection.

Hell, maybe he is the one that need protection from them.

"…I wonder what I really should do with all this power?"

" Take over the world?"

" Make Karate the strongest art in the world? "

"Or do I go and get myself a girlfriend?"

So many questions in Shirou head right now.

Shirou feels that he in lost for his own purpose.

He was in a trance now, so deep in thought he didn't realize he been shooting bulls eyes on unmoving targets and move targets one by one.

Grab, set, pull, and release.

Grab, set, pull, and release.

Grab, set, pull, and release.

Grab, set, pull, and release.

He been repeating this in a drone like fashion for few minutes and soon he was out of arrows.

"Huh? I am empty?"

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap…

Shirou quickly turned around and saw a woman in a formal archery robe with her own bow and arrows standing there. It was the head of Yami's Archery group.

Nara Shion-san.

Shion-san was a shorthaired woman whose dark hair reaches down to her neck. He had black eye and average height of 5.7. She was a journeymen level warrior and one of Shirou's willing instructors…Not that she has anything left to teach him mind you.

"As always you are a crack shot, Emiya-kun."

"Your praise is too much Shion-san."

"Not at all Emiya-kun. You should really join the armed division and join my archer unit." Request the gentle lady, but Shirou just shook his head.

"I am still a disciple of Hongou-sensei, regardless to technicality and a part timer to Kyoraku-sensei. Also your unit is all women group is it not?" Shirou told her, he doesn't need Kyoraku to teased him again after the night he spend at Kunshinada dojo. Shirou sure that if Kyoraku heard that he had been invited to archer unit that composed of all women, Kyoraku will have a field day and teased him without mercy. Furthermore, Shirou will feel uncomfortable surrounded by all women, hot and beautiful women if he may add.

Normally a normal person will jump to this chance but Shirou not your usual person. There also the fact that the entire woman in archer unit are… well If the rumor are true, the last man that tried to peek on them is… just say may god bless the man poor soul. Even Kyoraku afraid of them after he heard that rumor.

Also, no need to mention his nighttime job.

"Nonsense, you are loved by all those in my unit and you are very popular Emiya-kun."

Shirou couldn't help to sighed at this, loved, yeah right, they only loved his cooking skill. He still don't get it, why in the group composed by all women but none could made a decent meal.

"Also, Many masters in armed division tried to convince Hongou-dono to let them take you in, but he refused all. Only one who was able to was Kyoraku-san…I am so glad you didn't inherit his perverseness. But several masters duel your master to claim you as their disciple."

Shirou know that he is popular with the armed division but to the point to duel his master, that's a new one. For Kyoraku perverseness, well his attempt to corrupt him always failed much to the man dismay. On the side note, he will receive another lecture from Kyoraku if the man hears him reject Shion offer, for missing a perfect chance.

"I am sorry to trouble them so." Shirou apologized as he knew that a duel with his master won't end well for the challenger.

"Don't be, it is part of our life in Yami to duel to the death and fight every day. But truly your talent for weapons can be nurtured more if you join us. Don't let that talent go to waste."

"I understand Shion-san."

"As long as you know. You are a strong young man Emiya. Someone of your vast talent is rare so don't die on us, many of us here wish to see you mature into an adult you know."

"Hai, hai, I understand." That's what everyone have told him and to tell the truth Shirou started to feel tired hearing that.

"Now come on! I am starving and you are cooking for me."

"…I bet that was the reason you looked for me to begin with right?" Shirou asked ridiculously, sometimes he wondered if the people in Yami knew him for his martial arts skill or cooking skill. The cooking karate master from Yami, Shirou wonder if it will be his title later.

"…No evil shall escape my mouth."

"…I thought so." Shirou sighed, he should see this from the beginning.

'Well dad, even if I am not strong enough, at least my life here is interesting.' Shirou thought as Shion practically dragged him to her base.

Later he was forced to cook a large feast of delicious and healthy diets food to feed two dozens of beautiful maidens. That bring him to this current situation…

"Oh Shirou-kun, your cooking is divine. I just wanna take you home."

"Yuna! No cheating!"

"Yeah! Shirou-chan is all of ours."

"Shirou-chan! I hurt my finger during practice! Can you feed me?"

"Uwaahhh! Akari-chan! You are sneaky! Shirou-chan me too! I hurt my hand too!"

"I as well!"

"Me three!"

"Ahem…I would like to be hand fed as well…"

"Ah, Shion-taichou, are you joining the fun too?"

"Fine! Shirou-chan, feed me mouth to mouth!"

"Or I can feed you by hand Shirou-chan. You can lick it off my finger as long as you want." Said a lewd voice.

""""IF YOU ARE NOT HURT, THE EAT ON YOUR OWN!""" rang out Shirou's voice.

"Ahhh, Shirou-chan is mad! Don't worry, Shirou-chan, Onee-chan will let you do naked plate Sushi on Onee-chan's body next time okay?"

"HOW IS THAT OK?" Shirou yelled as he face palmed.

"Oh! That is a great idea Hibiki!"

"Aren't I always?"

Shirou just sweat dropped as the conversation gone to a very dangerous topic…

Just another day in…

No, wait…

This seems only for him…

* * *

><p>From somewhere else a certain pervert's ero senses were tingling.<p>

This sensation…

A rare kind has revealed itself!

A female pervert!

"…A rare chosen one has appeared." Said Ma kensei in his serious voice. He lifts his camera up to take a picture of woman in the bath.

"I better search for this rare beauty soon as I can." Ma kensei said, looking forward for their meeting and exchanging 'notes'

Sheng! Sheng! Sheng!

Tak! Tak! Tak!

His camera broke by three shurikens.

"Shigure-dono!"

Ma kensei cried of anguish could be heard as he lamented on his broken camera.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"Hmmm? My ero-senses is tingling…I feel that my beloved disciple is leaving me off to dry when he is having fun!" muttered Kyoraku Shunsui as he was in the middle of a walk.

Suddenly a loud noise blasted out from the direction of…Yami's women's dorm…

""""""HIBIKI-SAN! AKARI-SAN! MEI-SAN! PUT YOUR SHIRTS BACK! SHION-SAN! STOP THEM! NOOOOO! WAIT! NO NEED TO REMOVE YOUR PANT-PPUUUSSSHHEEEEWWWW(sound of nose bleed.)"""""

"…That lucky brat…" grind out Kyoraku as he clinched his fist.

"Why something like that never happen to me?" Kyoraku asked to no one

That boy has all the luck and He needs his sake…

* * *

><p>(Little later)<p>

(Shirou POV)

"A sword hunter?" I asked as Kyoraku-sensei told me a story that becomes a major talk in armed department.

I removed two roll of tissue papers from my nose as I finally recovered from…Cooking for the Archery Unit.

"Yep. There has been a sword master who been hunting down armed division members with a rare sword. They all have been defeated and swords taken." Said Kyoraku-sensei as he drank a cup of sake. He slightly pouted at the skins his disciple has to see with no effort on his part…The lucky brat. Hell he will exchange everything to be in the brat place.

"Oh? How many died?"

"That is the good part, they are all alive…injured and prides wounded, but alive. It seems she didn't kill them."

"She?" I repeated

"Ah, she is a member of that Ryozanpaku, you know the ones who practices Katsujin Ken. You heard about them before right?"

How could I not? They are the most noted group in the world. I heard of these masters of life saving fists from other masters for years. Yami has a real beef against these guys.

Ryozanpaku is truly the center of the Katsujin Ken style of Martial Arts (Protecting Fist), which protects life; in contrast to the Satsujin Ken (Killing Fist), which abides to completely destroy the opponent. Although the katsujin ken is in no way restricted to Ryouzanpaku, it is the main center and where the strongest artists are present. For many years, it has both gained and retained the title of the Strongest, which makes it the target for many fighters, Satsujin Ken and Katsujin Ken alike.

Hongou-sensei mentioned his old rival is among them…

A person who is known as Sakaki Shio, the 100th Dan Street Brawler of Karate, if such thing as 100th dan is exists but back to the topic.

"So this woman is a well-known master?" I asked curiously because I never heard her before.

"Yep, a real prodigy in weapon and sword…She is a league above even you."

I whistled in awe. She must be tough. I wish I could meet her.

"I heard there will be a gathering of weapon users in Hamokure Shrine in two days. They are baiting her with a sword made by a sword smith who died years ago. Apparently she is hunting for that man's works." Kyoraku-sensei informed me, he seems read my thought.

"Oh? Now I am interested…This prodigy of sword…Know her name?"

"Arararara? Shirou-kun interested in girls? The sun must be rising from the west now." Kyoraku-sensei teased me.

I stared at him with deadpan eyes. I really don't like it, Kyoraku-sensei attempt to corrupt me.

"Alright, no need to glare. Her name is Kosaka Shigure, she is 20 years old from what I can tell, her three sizes is-"

"Too much and good bye." I told him as I walked away.

"SHIROU-CHAN! I GOT THE PICURE OF HER, I AM SURE I CAN TELL THE HREE SIZES RIGHT!"

I ignored the pervert and let for home…Today is Wednesday so Sho had training with Mikumo-san, so she and Chikage should be coming over for dinner.

"Busy busy…" I muttered as I ponder about this new character in my life…Kosaka Shigure.

* * *

><p><strong>And now Shigure will play a part. How will this end? Punch your computer screen in anger as you wait for the next chapter! Oh by the way…REVIEW FOR IT GAVES ME STRENGTH!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Day people for I have returned! I received many reviews and praises that made me very happy. This is my reply to you all. I hinted that I will throw in Kosaka Shigure this chapter and I did! This will be awesome! Few people asked about Shirou's age. Shirou is now 15 years old and Kenichi is now..13. A hint of Shirou's change in Reality Marble is hinted here. It is a concept that I developed by watching other anime and that might make few hardcore FSN, Typemoon lovers upset, but I really wanted to make a change.**

**Well enough ranting…ch6…enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ch6 The Secret to True Steel<p>

Hiding in the darkness of the night a figure is standing above the roof shrine.

It was Shirou, that once again in his ninja like outfit with leather armor and black straw hat that covered his face up to his nose.

He stared down at the gathering of the weapons users who wielding various weapons and stood guard as they waited for the appearance of the Sword Hunter.

Shirou then averted his eyes and looked silently into the night, waiting for something to start.

In world of swords….to take, the head of the defeated is a sign of honor and accomplishment. It is after all a proof of the deed.

It turned out that the value of Ryozanpaku members' head are high and among the weapons users Kosaka Shigure's head is exceptionally high.

She only topped by a man named Furinji Hayato…the Superhuman.

From what he had gathered through the Onmitsukido's fith division that deals with information, the name Hayato the Superhuman is well known worldwide.

From what Shirou heard, Furinji Hayato is the definition of inhuman and yet human. Not even regular inhumans fights him on purpose.

Shirou once captured a normal Dead Apostle and interrogated it and found out some information of the old man…Let's say some of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors got their ass beaten and never dared to approach the old man again as long as he lives and that's only the tip of the iceberg.

That old man had many stories for his accomplishment. With some could be considered as something that comes out from legend or fairy tale. With other seems so outrageous and made a normal people had a hard to believe it.

One of the stories speaks about…Splitting the sea and destroying a horde of dead and living on his own…in his youth or something like that.

One of them said he once met the Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshal, Zelretch of the Jewels, Old Man of the Jewels, and Kaleidoscope. The man who has control over the Second Magic, "**Kaleidoscope**", which allows for the "Operation of Parallel Worlds.

It seems they are…Good friends.

It made Shirou shivered as he thinks it.

He had heard of the madness that the Old man of the Jewels could do and combined it with what Furinji Hayato could do….Well just leave it to your imagination.

However, regardless to the crazy ass rumors.

Shirou target of interest is not the superhuman old people, but the sword-using woman.

"Analysis start. Detection mode, ignore the depth, but expands the search area."

Shirou spread out his senses as he uses this Structural Grasp not in pure analysis, but a spread out scanner. It doesn't do much for understanding the target, but it is a gold mine for detecting life. His range has improved since his younger days and now it can accurately detect anyone within 70 meter radius, but he can extend it to 100 meter radius for exchange of awareness.

He can also focus it further to 130 meters, but he must narrow his vision into a tunnel vision.

A vast improvement since he first discovered this.

He stretched his senses wide…THERE!

Shirou turned to the west and felt a lone presence hiding in the trees, whoever this is, she or he, most likely she has a good amount of ki and power. Shirou can feel her hiding her presence, but her life is glowing in his eyes.

Shirou POV

"So there you are…Let's see what you will do."

It seemed that she still scouting the area, so I decided to make it harder for her.

I silently traced a bow while hiding behind the slant of the roof to hide the glow of light. Then I notched an arrow on the bow and aimed.

Pulled.

Released.

The arrow fly true as it nailed several feet above her head. Her ki spiked in surprise as she quickly changed her location. I followed her movement in the dark as I traced many arrows and nailed them by my feet.

"Let's see…I chose …YOU!"

I picked up an arrow with trident like blades. It was made to dig deep and made it unable to be pulled out without tearing the flesh apart.

I notched, aimed, and fired.

The barbed arrows sailed through the air as it stabbed into the tree she was on a moment ago. I can felt her gaze as she noticed the direction the second arrow came from, which revealed my location. I quickly notched another arrow and wrote a quick rune on it.

"Ansuz(fire)." I whispered as the tip of the arrow caught on fire.

I fired the arrow into the air and all the weapons users noticed it.

"LOOK AT THAT!"

"A WARNING?"

"IT SEEMS A SCOUT NOTICED SOMETHING!"

"IT'S NOT SOMETHING! IT IS HER! LOOK!"

The entire weapon user noticed the maiden of the blades and they armed themselves and charged, determined to get the glory.

I watched from above as they ran to her with weapons drawn and watched the slaughter.

From closer view, I saw how beautiful she is.

Kosaka Shigure…She is a unique one alright.

She is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes.

She was wearing a brown trench coat that had several weapons such as sai, kunais, and chained kusarigama. Beneath her ugly coat, she wore a small pink kimono and long purple stockings. I noticed a glimpse of metal on her bare body…She is donning a chain mail.

On her back she was carrying a tsuba(Sword guard)-less nodachi with makeshift grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt. While it looked average, my senses and eyes are telling me that that is the true treasure…Something so perfect that only the ancient weapons of the past can rival…it made me think about the stuff dad wrote in his journal…perhaps a Noble Phantasm could match that blade.

Nonsense!

A Noble Phantasm is the weapon of a Heroic Spirits, even if that sword is good, it cannot rival something of a legend-

She drew her sword to take a stance.

…Never mind…

If that sword does not become a Noble Phantasm, I don't know what will.

It was beautiful.

I can feel and see the history, and the sheer will and work put into that weapon…

What is it?...

Secret…

A secret to what?

I need to see more!

I want to see the sword that is made by hands of man that rivaled the legend…

Something that can stand equal to crystallization of hero's deed!

I want to see more!

More!

I watched as she cut through the horde of weapon users without killing them. Her every swing brought me to tears…Why…That sword and that woman is so well synched that it makes me feel inferior. Her grace and skills…It is so moving.

I can feel something else now…

True…

Something…true what?

Emotion…

It is emitting from that sword…It is protecting that woman from harm…How?

A possessed sword? Perhaps a blessed sword? No…it is not one of those silly long ass throwing knives used by the Church Executors…Whatever it is, the sword is making her look even more beautiful under this moon lit night.

SSSHHHAAANNNGG!

"ARRGGHHH!"

"VOOOSH!"

"TOO FAST! WATCH OUT!"

"SURROUND HER!"

Ah…music to my ear…I am so glad to be here.

From my height, I can clearly see her advance as she cutting through the masses.

She is a clear target.

Show me all that makes you…Kosaka Shigure.

I notched an arrow; this one was tipped with two blades in the front like a fire poker. I pulled the bowstring back and tugged back hard.

Breath in…Breath out…Let go.

VOOSH!

The arrow sailed true as it aimed for the swordswoman. Somehow she noticed the arrow, cut the arrow into two, and sliced a spear welder at the same time! Such skill!

I noticed another one. This one was a drill tipped, if used correctly with perfect reinforcement, it can drill through a thick tree to pierce the target behind it…It can go through several bodies without losing its power.

I notched the new arrow and this time I tugged the string back and twisted it, making the tension high in a completely new level.

A curve shot…

A very difficult shot that needed high-grade skill in archery.

The arrow aimed for her blind side and the bodies of nameless weapon users hid it, but she somehow managed to notice the arrow in time to avoid it. Her movements were too fast to trace, but I managed to notice her throwing a hand full of shuriken at the incoming drill like arrow and managed to tilt its path just enough to avoid it.

Amazing!

I can count few people could have hit my arrow in midflight. She is clearly a master class of high degree.

She definitely knows my location now, so I had better relocate. I jumped down from the roof and into the trees. From my point, I can see few more nobodies engaging her in combat, but they are all canon folders, so they are meaningless.

"Trace on."

I traced several more arrows, but they are identical and pitch black. Perfect for midnight sniping.

I notched several of them and aimed. I saw her in my sight and fired. Multiple projectiles are tricky to deal with, but the swordswoman in front of me pulled out a kunai tied to a thin chain to swing around her effortlessly. The chain whipped around like snacks and blocked the arrows by hitting the side and the bodies of the arrow. The impacts destroyed the arrows, as she remained unharmed.

"Superb." I muttered as the last of the armed fighter fell, unconscious.

Normally the Keigun (Punishment force) will approach the target from the darkness like the ninjas we are, but I am not a 100% ninja…I am a part timer at best.

In a burst of movement, I intercepted her from entering the shrine.

"!" She saw my unusual approach and stepped back.

I don't blame her. What kind of ninja dressed in black for stealth but fight in a face-to-face manner?

* * *

><p>In many fold of alternative dimensions and realities Uzumaki Naruto sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>"…Who…Are you?" asked the beauty with sword. Her stance seems loose, but it had no visible opening to take advantage of. Just like any other master class.<p>

"…Yami's Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, Ichibantai fuku-taichou…Emiya Shirou." I introduced myself to her but to my disappointment; she just raised her eyebrows. Usually, people would pale or shocked when they heard this. After all, Yami is famous for a reason.

"? A…Yami? Here?...Why?" She asked but her face remains stoic.

"Is there a reason for a Yami not to fight someone from the famous Ryozanpaku?"

She nodded slightly in understanding. We are rival group after all. She took a stance as she bend low with her sword in hand.

"…Get in…My way?"

"…Naturally."

I pulled out several kunais and fired, but in a flash they were all cut to pieces…Not knocked aside, but into pieces!

Such sharpness and speed! Her skill is truly above mine, but I have seen Kyoraku-sensei fought before, I can still track it!

From my back, I pulled out a katana and charged at her. I clashed against her sword several time, but slide back to avoid her thrust. I jumped backward while throwing shurikens, but the kunoichi in front of me was simply better than I was.

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!Clank! Clank!

Her shuriken jutsu are better than mine.

I reinforced my bodies in general and made them compact. Normal reinforcement will burn me out too soon, so I used small bit on every details to improve them and make them less energy usage. I slashed at her few times, but she effortlessly blocked them aside. I even went far as to throw a punch, but she dodged them easily.

'How about this!' I thought to myself as I filled the kunai in my hand with lot of energy…Too much energy.

I on purposely throw it to miss her by an inch and it sailed pass her. However, the kunai couldn't maintain its form any longer and exploded behind her.

BOOMMM!

"!"

The sudden explosion startled her and I took advantage. I push into her guard and lean my head into her big chest. It was not meant to be an ero-attack, but to prevent her from hitting me with her sword. Kyouraku-sensei himself told me that this was the correct choice to when fight a sword user. Although, I wondered if he taught me this because…damn, such unnecessary thought, I must focus to my battle now.

I pushed my left arm at her right shoulder and my right hand on her stomach to push against her. In here it was all me.

I let out a war cry as I slammed my palm into her stomach with a twist, which sent her flying, but in my trance of victory, I was too late to counter the hail of kunais from above.

WHAT?

WHEN DID YOU?

I was hit several times, but my armor was there to protect me and the straw hat blocked few that came near my head. The armored straw hat was tough. I had better thank Kyoraku-sensei later. The sudden attack knocked me on my butt, but I managed to roll back to my feet.

I stood back up just in time to avoid a barrage of shurikens, but I met a storm of kunais instead…She is tricky girl.

I bent low, slide, roll, sway, and ducked several attack, but it was difficult. How she was doing this and not aim for a killing hit showed her skills that it is above mine by a league.

She stopped her attack and stared at me.

"You are…strange."

Huh?

"Onmitsu…Secret…You are meant to…be…ninja…But you…fight …face to…face….Why?"

"How true…In my ichibantai we are taught this from the get-go. 'Do not seek out beauty in Battle. Do no seek out virtue in Death. Never sought for honor in thy name. Do not think of your life as your own. Become the silent dagger of Yami and cut down your foe from behind…' how unfortunate…I am a terrible student."

"…Not a bad…disciple…Just not a…assassin."

"Thank you, but I am quite good at it."

My ki spiked like mad. My 'Sei" ki was overwhelming as if it was a 'Dou' ki.

"Hey…Kosaka-san…I promise to never reveal the secret of the true steel in your blade…as long as you keep mine."

I have seen enough now…Its history is clear to me…The secret of steel is a great profit, but it was a secret a father left to his only child…It is private, it is secret, and it sacred to her…So, I'll keep is quiet myself…In exchange I'll let her see one of my own.

"You…know the secret? Father's…secret?" she asked in a quite tone, but I can feel the edges in it.

"Yes, my magecraft grant me that, but worry not I will not share it with anyone…This and that will be our little secret."

I silently muttered my catch praise and a ball of light were formed in my hand.

Shigure jumped back by the sudden glow of light. Her eyes fixed on me.

"!...How?...Hidden weapon?"

"No…Like I said before, magic."

She instantly realized it and jumped back again. Her postures were even sharper than before.

Let see what weapon I can uses…Something ninja like will do fine.

I lift my glowing hand at her. I look deep inside of me to say the command to form the weapon I dream of. It was sharp; it was fast…It was a killer and bloodlust given form. This weapon is one of my more dangerous collections, because how strong its last owner was and it is somewhat…magical now. It had more juice than my other collection that is for sure.

"Reap…"

The light was more focused as it took shape.

"Kazeshini…"

The originally non-magical weapon now given lingering bloodlust formed in my hand. The weapon in my hands was two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

I swung them slightly in a test. They are bloodthirsty alright.

They are crazy alright.

My power allows me to see and recreate the experience and skill of weapons. This power also reflects my skill in breaking down enemy's skill to imitate it as a monkey see and monkey do. However just because I can see the history and its experience doesn't mean I can use it indefinitely.

All weapons have history of skill, but some of those users sucked. Some weapons are simply not strong at all. This one is an exception. Kazeshini's last owner was driven mad by its blood lust and gotten himself killed. His weapon is similar to Muramasa swords, made to have their own blood lust.

In Japan, such weapons are common.

* * *

><p>In Fuyuki, certain bamboo sword with tiger strip purred.<p>

* * *

><p>If I lose to Kazeshini's blood lust, I will fail, but one way to control this tool is to when traced, lower its bloodlust in exchange for good chunk of its power. At a time like this, control is more important than power.<p>

I throw the kusarigama at the silent swordswoman and it spin like a disk to reap her as I commanded.

The maiden with the flawless sword jumped away and appeared behind me in a breathtaking speed. I thrust the second pair at her and she was forced to block.

"ORA!" I roared as the second one come flying and I tugged it to head toward her.

Kosaka Shigure, the ever the master of weapons pulled out her own single bladed Kusarigama and blocked the attack by hooking her blade into my mine…However.

"DO YOU THINK AN ORDINARY KUSARIGAMA CAN STOP KAZESHINI!"

My semi living scythe cut through her normal Kausarigama like nothing was there and it aimed for her neck even if I did not aim…Such is the grudge and blood lust of the weapon. Shigure flipped away to avoid the attack, but it given me enough time to collect both blades to come after her.

I swung one of them behind like making the erry sound of blades cutting wind.(The Noise Kazeshini makes in Bleach)

The spin and the motion of the kausarigama are unpredictable and complicated. The weight on the tip makes the spin unorganized, but controllable. I swung my hand slightly to fire one of the curved double-sided blades. However, the master class weapon user swayed away effortlessly. I reinforced my legs to follow her and reinforced the Kusarigama as well.

"Reap!"

The second scythe was fired and it aimed true. It's curved and deadly spin would cause sparks of fear in normal enemies, but to Kosaka Shigure this kind of attacks are normal.

Every time she dodged one of these spinning blades the boy will appear in another angle to fire the second one. This will continue as none of her other weapons can't seem to stand against their unnaturally sharp blade.

"…Unnatural sharpness…Magic?"

"Who know…Care to find out?"

This time I changed tactic.

I throw one of the blades at her in straight line and miss. However, the deadly woman appeared the opposite direction behind me, charging at me with her true sword drawn.

I throw the second scythe at her without regard to the fact that I didn't retrieved my first scythe. Kosaka's expression was still cold and expressionless as she dodged the spinning scythe by a hair and entered my range. Her sword above her head in an overhead slash. The blades reversed for a knockout blow.

"My…win."

"Not really."

I tug back the spinning scythe and the scythes came back to meet and toward Kosaka Shigure's opened back…An deadly opening.

The most dangerous part about Kusarigama is not their blades, chain, or even the unpredictable movements. The most dangerous part is their incoming return swing that can loop one's head off.

"I got you!" I shout in triumph!

I won! I beat a master class of such level! Her grace and her beauty! I won!

Wait…I won? That seems…

Clank!

The swordswoman blocked the incoming back slash with her sword without even turning around. She simple held her sword to linger behind her to block the deadly edge of Kazeshini. She was so in control that there was no sign of shock.

"Did you… think…this kind of…Kusarigama can…beat me?" said the beautiful swordswoman as she held her blade at me. Then I realized my mistake. I remembered who she is.

In a slow motion, I tug back the first scythe and it slowly flew back in front of me, but it was meaningless. Faster than what disciples can do, I managed to grab on to the first scythe in a block form.

However, it was meaningless.

I widen my stance to prepare to engage in a power struggle or a dead lock, but…it was laughably meaningless.

The perfect sword in her hand glisten as it swung down at me.

She is Kosaka Shigure…Prodigy of weapons and sword…A master class of …Ryozanpaku.

WOOSH!

SLASH!

CLANK!

"Uuuugggggh!"

Her sword cut right through the one of Kazeshini! It was cut off and yet I was not cut! The back of the sword? How did the back of the sword cut through metal scythe and yet not cut me? How! Are master class truly inhuman?

I was on my knee holding my shoulder holding the painful spot that hit me.

"You weren't…weak…But I was…Stronger…"said the silent sword master as she turned around…heading toward the shrine where her prize is waiting for her.

Don't say it like that…

Don't pity me like that…

It sounds like you pity me…

It sounds like my effort was meaningless. I still have something to say to you…What? I don't know…But I feel like I have something to say…Until I do…Until I do…

"Don't look down upon me! Ryozanpaku!"

I stood up as I tug back the remaining of my chain to retrieve the remaining scythe. I traced a nameless curved sword in my left and ran at her.

"I can still fight!"

I swung at her from right to left in a deadly dance, but the expressionless master dodged my attacks. I swung at her left with my curved sword, but she actually cut the sword off with her own.

I swung down at her from above with the remaining of Kazeshini, but…

SLASH! CLANK!

…that to was sliced in two pieces.

"Trace! On!"

I held a pair of jians to attack but they were crushed.

I held a guan dao and swung at her with all my strength, but it was cut off from the middle.

I attacked her with a spear in hand, but the sharp tip was sliced off and the pole was broken off.

I spun around to hit her with a European war ax, but it was sliced off like a paper by her flawless sword strike.

Effortless, flawless, and graceful…I am losing and yet I can't help but to admire.

"Madaa!" I traced a tanto to slash at her , but it was knocked away. In an instant, I traced a Kodachi to thrust at her but it was deflected. At that moment my remaining hand tapped my black ninja like pant, but in that instance I had a fist full of shurikens…How I did it…It was no magic this time…Just actual hidden weapon skill.

I throw the ninja stars at her in close range, but it was useless as she sliced them to pieces…All while not even nicking the tip of my finger nail! That move was equal to someone shooting another with a gun in point blank range, but I missed!

How is she so much better! She is like what? 20? 19?

She is already a high level master class!

How much more talented is she!

How can she be that strong?

"AAARGGGHHHHHHH!"

I traced a katana in such close range and swung, but such level of desperate attacks are useless as she slide pass me and the katana sliced to pieces.

"Tsk…Is this it…LIKE HELL!"

I reinforced my hands with excessive prana and ki to the point of blue glowing hand. I swung back at her in a chop, but only for her to duck and took a slashing stance.

SSHHHAAANNNGGG!

Flop!

…My armored straw hat was sliced off…That was a gift from Kyoraku-sensei too. The removal of the hat revealed my upper face to her. She stared at my golden eyes and the red hairs. Suddenly I felt a cool breeze hitting my…Lower face.

I clapped my hands on my face and found my facemask was sliced off as well! I don't even have a mark on me!

I jumped back and took a fighting stance.

"…You are strong…but young…"

"Well, I 'll take a compliment from a master class whenever I can, but this time…I really don't feel like backing down."

My weapons were proven lacking and my skills are just too low, to stand against her…But …Just because it is true doesn't mean there is no alternative…

If one aspect is focused to the point of insanity…If one potential was driven and conditioned by sacrificing everything…If one very powerful point was made even greater by putting all of my power into one! That is my only bet.

I raised my hand and focused. The particles of lights formed around my hand as I use my powers to up most! This weapon never killed before…It is stainless…However….My power is not there to protect! My life is based in killing and defeating my enemies! Adding prospect of death and killing is no problem for me!

"Kosaka Shigure-dono…Your nameless kantana… is indeed the most powerful katana in modern world. You are truly the prodigy of weapons and skill. There is no doubt about that for only those from the ancient past can rival your peerless blade. Were I to fight against it directly in my current skill and arsenals...I will lose. However, if one abandons all other abilities and focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers!"

I held my hand up. "Trace on!"

I forged the new blade…Its secret is fully written. Its forging process is critical! Focus! Focus!

Its experience? Granted!

Its sharpness? Most important! Sharpen! Sharpen! Sharpen!

Surpassing the original in terms of cutting power!

Its endurance and durability? No need! Only one shot!

Sacrifice is needed! Its love? The feeling of the creator?...No…No need for love, it was not meant for me…erase it and focus on sharpness!

Kosaka's emotionless eyes widen at the sword in my hand…It was hers after all.

"Here I come…The most focused strike."

I jumped into the air and bent my body into reverse 'C' shape. This is dangerous as hell because it expose me too much, but…

CLANK!

It packs a hell of a punch.

I grind my sword against her own and we fought in a dead lock. It was clear that mine was sharper! That was what I intended! I can win! I can win!

My tracing is far from perfect, if I just copy it normally mine is inferior…However! This one abandoned other factor that made it her sword and increased its sharpness! One strike is all I need to win! One strike to beat her!

I grind my teeth hard to push back; I can feel it…The perfect steel…My perfect steel is perf-

"No…use."

Huh?

"All of your…swords…are not …you."

"What are you talking about?"

"A…true swordsman…and their…sword…are one…You use…weapons, but…You are not the…one. You showed me…many skills…But…It is not…you. You showed me…A blood thirsty…swordsman…A gentle…jian….a fierce spear master…and an excellent archer…a skilled ninja…and you were… me."

She stared into my golden eyes.

"But…You were only you when you used bow and arrows and knives…How can you…be me…or anyone else…But yourself?"

My eyes widen by her words. I am lacking myself? But…I am the one holding the sword…it is me! How can I not be me?

"Let me…show you…the…real…me."

She suddenly applied more force into herself. Her Ki spiked as she gathered her energy. She stepped back. I got a room to swing now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-!"

"Shinto…Kourenzan."

I saw it…For a brief moment I saw it.

Her body became a white wraith like silhouette. Her arms…her sword…They fused? Is this magecraft? Did she somehow fused with her-

SSSSSHHHAAAANNNGGGG!

"A true swordsman…Is one with their blade."

That was all she said as her katana cut right through my copy as if it was made of paper. I felt the pieces of metal shards hitting my body but the armor stopped most of them. Some hit be, but it was fine…Compare to the pain of defeat…it is ok.

Clank!

The half of the blade that was cut off hit the ground behind me and it shattered to nothingness. My eyes widen with disbelief, how can…how can my sword…

"You cannot beat me…Unless you are…you."

My body trembled not because the fear but because her word, "Me? I cannot beat you unless I fight you as me?"

I spun around with my hand posed as sword hand.

"Don't be conceited!" I yelled at her as I twist my hand in a drill like motion.

This is who I am!

I am disciple of GOD HAND!

"Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite (God's Fist-Spinning Hand!)!"

My drilling nukite aimed for her chest, but the master class is still a master class. She put the back of her sword against my shoulder and used me as a platform to jump off against. My hand chased her retreating form…It was so close.

Cling!

It hit her, but not hit her.

I felt my reinforced fingers piercing something metalic, but not the flesh…it was.

"A chainmail?" I exclaimed in shock.

Master of Kosaka-ryu flipped back as she cleanly avoided my final blow, but her clothes were slightly ruin and her chainmail underneath her was destroyed. If it wasn't for it, she might have received a hole in her chest.

A precise and sharp thrust…This attack was no pale imitation…it was a try skill the boy possessed.

"That blow…was you."

"Yeah…Next time…My sword will be me as well." I promised her.

The kunoichi like woman nodded as she jumped over me to head to her prize within the shrine…I refused to chase her…I lost this fight.

I was standing in the middle of an open field with green grass under the moon.

Defeated…

It tasted bitter in my mouth…

My first true lost…

However…

Even if I lost…

I think I received something that is critical…

Something that changed my view of the world.

"Me…My sword needs to be me and I need to be my sword…All of my power…Need to be a unique sword…A sword that is not like any other…Something only I have, has, and had…A personification of all my memory…This might be what I need to be…stronger…" I said to no one as I lift my head to the sky, looking at the moon.

"Kosaka Shigure-dono…This will not be the last time we met…I promise you that." I muttered as I walk back to the shrine. I saw her fleeing while carrying the bundle of cloth holding the sword. Its ok…I'll not chase…I need to do something else.

"Ughh…What happened" said a man as he got up. It was one of the goons sent here to kill Kosaka-dono.

"Nothing."

SHAANG!  
>I cut him down.<p>

Unfortunately…I used magecraft in the open…My senses told me all of them are here, but some are awakening…How sad…

I raised my hand and my hidden kunai appeared.

"No witnesses."

That night I killed many with a small smile on my face.

Not because I enjoyed killing mind you. I was doing that systematically.

I was smiling because…

I might have a crush…

Kosaka Shigure

I`m looking forward to our next meeting.

* * *

><p>(Several Hours later)<p>

Kosaka Shigure arrived back home…The gate to the Ryozanpaku in front of her.

She jumped over the wall and entered the doujo.

"Apapapapa! Shigure welcome back!"

"Oh Shigure you are back, how was your hunt." Asked the narrowed eyes and beard man.

"Akisame…I am back."

'Welcome back Shigure. Right now Miu is asleep and Elder went off on another trip again." Explained the Philosophic Jujitsuist, Koetsuji Akisame.

Shigure nodded to the explanation.

"Ara? IS that your chainmail destroyed? Did you run into a master class Shigure-chan?" asked the perverted kenpo master from his seat. He put down his ero-magazine was he looked up.

"By the looks of it, she might have fought one. When Shigure fights, she doesn't receive hits not even from another master class. If she was hit with enough force to destroy her chainmail then she should have dealt with a master or two." Said the resident Karate-master as he drank his beer.

"No…a disciple class."

PEEEWWWW!

The giant man spilled his beer out and completely drenched the ero-master's magazine.

"MY ERO-BOOK!" The ero-master yelled like the world ending

"What do you mean a disciple? You actually fought a disciple instead of ignoring them?" asked Akisame.

"Hmm…Strong…ninja like and yet…used karate…"

"Oh? Karate? So what did he used to hit you? By the looks of the ruined cloth and the small hole in it, it was a nukite." The Karate-master summarized

Shigure nodded.

"Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite (God's Fist-Spinning Hand)."said Shigure as she remembered the last attack from the boy.

"NANI!" exclaimed Sakai as he turned to face her with look of disbelief.

"Hongou? You fought Hongou?" The Karate-master said surprised that Shigure survived a battle against Hongou. After all, he know Hongou and the man skill.

"No…A boy…looks…15." Shigure informed

This gain the Karate-master attention, "A child with his signature attack? Hongou has a disciple?"

"Sakaki, is this Hongou…Could he be." Akisame asked, as he wants to verify something in his mind.

"Yeah…God Hand, Hongou Akira of the One Shadow Nine Fists…If he is truly the boy's master…" Sakaki revealed solemnly.

"He will…be…a master…one…day." Shigure proclaimed slowly.

Sakaki grimly nodded.

"Apapapapa! Is he strong? Apa!"

"So someone you know had a disciple huh, don't you think it is about time to raise one yourself?" asked Ma Kensei as he looked at his comrade.

"Heeh! As if! I don't take apprentices." Sakaki denied it immediately.

"Apapapapa! Apachi want a disciple."

"You will kill him before you teach anything thou."

And like that the mood was set back to normal, but all the master sighed in their heart as Yami took in another youth to Satsujinken…

Hopefully they do not cross fist with the youngster.

* * *

><p>(Same time back in Yami base of the Omitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai)<p>

Shirou POV

I removed the bloody and damaged armor as I sat down on my chair.

I was in where for the lack of better word…my office.

It was a dark place with scrolls, small desk, futon, curtain, books, weapons, and a lot of candles.

Not very friendly, but not a bad place to work.

I ordered a nameless grunt to prepare me a new armor and equipment since all of mine are destroyed or ruined. I even asked for a black armored straw hat.

"A sword that is me…Something that only I have…" I muttered as I closed my eyes.

That concept never crossed my mind before and it was a shock. My power is to copies and recreate whether it is object or physical skills. I always used it, so I thought it was me…But she…She and her blade become one…How? Not even my eyes could tell. But she has given me a clue so I will act on it…

My magecraft is only thing I have that represents me.

Not the byproduct of my magecraft, but the ability itself. However, how do I make it? It is a raw skill in the back of my mind and flowing in my body. Can I materialize that in a shape of something?

Wait a moment…Materializing one's will?

One's view?

I think I heard of it somewhere…Where did I…Wait a minute!

I quickly looked around and found the journal from my father. I skim through it and found what I am looking for…The reality Marble.

The concept of a **Reality Marble** (Koyuu Kekkai) is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality following the **World Egg** (Sekai tamago) theory. Generally, it is used to refer to the **alien common sense of demons** (Akuma no Motsu Ikai Joushiki) in that it is how demons perceive reality and how Reality Marbles themselves are the natural abilities of demons and elementals.

It is possible for humans to achieve this as an innate Bounded Field, though generally only in the cases of the powerful beings like The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the greatest of magi who have spent years upon years researching. This ability is a sub-category of Marble Phantasm, but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Reality Marbles allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the practitioner.

It can be said that they can surpass Marble Phantasms, as they are capable of affecting things not of nature. It is a magecraft that comes close to being real magic, and is a category that was banned by the Mage's Association.

From the book from my old man…He too had a reality marble, but it was limited to his body, not to the world…He received the leftover of his father's crest and if his father can do it…Why can't he?

However…The idea of making such wide field is…dumb.

True I read the part about the Rider from the 4th war and all the power he weld, but it seems wasteful to cast such a big field.

Why I need to do something like that? It must take a lot of power to fuel such field too.

"An expression of my inner self, but compact and small…Compress my power to form an object, not a reality…Martial art taught me that compact and focus power can pierce wide broad power…This is a better and more workable way." I muttered as I think a concept for my own.

…I will shape my 'reality' in more…useful form.

I don't know how yet, but I can research from my father's notes and practice using my power to make something that never existed before…That is all I can do for now.

I checked the clock from the wall and noticed that I have been pondering and thinking for too long. It was time to hand in a report!

I walked down the dark hallway and headed for the secret entrance to leave the base. I walked into the secret passage way and entered a dark room. I was on the ceiling by the way…of the One Shadow's room. From the corner I saw my taichou, Kuzuki-taichou nodding to him as he stand guard…One of his duty is to guard the One Shadow…Not that the man needs it.

"…Emiya…come." Said a voice from the darkness.

I nodded to Kuzumki-taichou as I silently moved on top of the ceiling rail.

I undid a rope tying the rolled up curtain from the corner of the room and watched the dark curtain rolled down. I jumped down to use the cover of the veil to hide myself.

"I know you went to the…Kosaka hunt. Report." Commanded the Ichie-sama(One Shadow).

"All 30 participants fought and were all defeated by the sword woman. I too lost in our engagement…"

"…Anything to report to?"

"No sir…All the participants were silenced."

"Silenced? For what reason."

"During battle I revealed my more **secret abilities** sir."

"…Disappointing, but it is fine…Refrain from revealing them next time, but if you must…kill the witnesses."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed."

I bowed as I vanished back to the roof. It was a long and tiring day.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think? I think I made my characters mature much faster than Third Fang's <em>From Faker's Dream's<em> Shirou and Stormedge's _Tainted Ideal,_ but I think it is fine….it is after all 6 chapters worth.**

**Review! For your review fuels me!**

**Also, My Infinte Stratos fic is not discontinued! I have at least two chapters done, but my beta reader has a life too! Wait until xTenchix gets his rhythm and time back!**

**Regardless! review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This fic felt a little shakily, but I think it is alright. Read and Review folks.**

Ch7

In the darkness of the forest, a lone figure dressed in black ninja outfit was running across the trees.

The lone figure was a woman and one of the shadows of Yami…A member of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, the Ichibantai Keigun Butai's(Punishment force).

Right now, she is in a middle of an important mission.

To deliver a scroll to the extraction point at all cost…Failure is not an option.

Suddenly she stopped and jump into the shadow.

A minute passed in silence but nothing happened.

"…Is he gone?" She whispered as she peeked out to glimpse around and sigh, as there was no one.

She patted her thigh where a scroll was kept to make sure that the scroll is still there before she jumped again to get across the trees. She ran quietly to make sure no one notice her presence in the forest. She slide and spin across the air as she sailed to one point to another.

Tinnnng-

Her sense perked up as she felt a stare on her.

She immediately stopped and jumped into the branches of leafs to hide herself.

"…Who? Or and I too paranoid?"

"Not at all my dear…Your senses were right." Said a voice behind her.

Her eyes widen and immediately she jumped away with a kunai in her hand, but a rough hand of a male caught her throat as she was forced out of the forest and into the open field. She was thrown down and her back hit the floor in a painful impact.

"Uugghh!"

Nevertheless, before she can stand back up a fist was in front of her face and she pauses…She lost this fight.

"Not bad Maiyu…You actually made me sweat and put some effort this time." Said a male voice from her attacker. His voice was not cruel or mean, but it was light teasing and firmness.

"…I'll exceed your expectation next time…Emiya taichou."

(Shirou POV)

In a middle of traditional room with wooden floor and decorated with scrolls and pictures was the 17 years old, Emiya Shirou, captain of the Punishment force. Which right now, drinking tea with the girl he chunk out of the forest a few minutes ago.

It has been two years after he fought Kosaka Shigure, and that two years were spent on improving himself…, and now he is a dashing 17 year old and was stronger than ever.

Many things have happened over this two year.

Now, all of the disciples of Yami are honorable and proud Yomi. With Sho took reign of control as proud heir of the Nine Fists and gained the nickname Suparna, a mythical creature in Hindu mythology said to possess beautiful wings.

A fitting nickname for Sho.

Even so, in this two-year Sho still the same, nothing changed, he still a cheerful person that I know. However, he developed a habit of calling weaker people…bugs or ants.

Sho is cocky and it is understandable, but it is fine…I beat it out of him every other days anyway, to make sure that he not become too cocky.

Still, these days Sho whines about feasts and about how he wishes to find his significant other, but I don't know any women willing to put up with him.

Hongou-sensei was same as ever. He is still the object of fancy form all the Yami's female members and he is still without a significant other. Over the years Hongou-sensei taught us more advance and dangerous technique in Karate and ancient Karate to the point the two of us can challenge an average master class in an all-out fight and might…Just might win.

Speaking of teachers, Kyoraku-sensei is still the lazy drunk and prevent that he is. My training with him increased since my defeat against Kosaka Shigure, but that event allowed Kyoraku-sensei to train me more seriously. While nowhere near those monsters' level, mine improved greatly beyond 2 years ago.

Also, for the good news…

I finally found it.

I always wondered what I would do with all this power one day. Will I simply serve Yami to my dying day? Will I find a lord to serve? Or perhaps a family to protect? The answer was none of the above…What I realized fighting Kosaka Shigure was that I want to be strong enough to…well…make her mine.

It seems ridiculous, but it was true. It was her grace, beauty and strength that captured my heart and now like a knight he shall…No wait, not that scenario.

In a nutshell, I wants to be stronger than Kosaka Shigure and claim her as mine. It may seem rude or perhaps materialistic, but it was not…Right now, I maybe too weak to face her again…but if I become strong enough and a better swordsman… I will have the requirement to…court her? Or take her?

While the how and the result are still unclear, but I know that, I need to be stronger than Kosaka Shigure… to fulfill this, I spent the last two years in training to the point my bones were to grind and my blood was to boil…. And I will continue to doing so…Until I can claim that beautiful sword…That beautiful woman…

Still, I cannot shake the feeling that won't be enough.

I need to become something more… Not just, become the strongest disciple or master…

I must become the history's strongest man that stands under heaven and above earth, peerless and without equal….the finest blade body and soul…that surpass even Furinji Hayato, the Invincible Superman…

This is the only path…

Only after that, I will be able to pair up with her as equal and worthy… and nothing can stop me!

However not everything was fine and dandy.

Around a year ago a great tragedy occurred. The Juyondaime(14th) captain of the Keigun, Kuzuki Souichirou has gone rouge…I heard it after I was returned from my mission. It seems my old captain decided to go rouge out of nowhere…It was hard to read that man's emotion after all.

In Yami, the masters are allowed to leave as they wish…but in Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, one does not resign…They either retires with the permission of the One Shadow or dies…That is it.

Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai is not a band of martial artists, but a band of assassins who does even dirtier than killing people for the sake of Satsujinken. The Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai is a horde of dirty secrets and truth that Yami hidden away and kept away…In such secret organization…some rules must never be broken…and my old captain just done it…

When former captain Kuzuki tried to go rouge he was actually caught by the Keiratai, the Patrol force led by Kajima-senpai and was brought to the Kanritai, the Detention force for imprisonment and the captains of the Gomon/Jinmon Butai, the Torture and Interrogation force and the Reiteitai, the Reversal Counter Force came to question him…

At first glance everything was fine…Four of the five division captains and three of them were low rank Master class and Kajima-senpai who was a high disciple was there…The traitor is behind bar and all of well…Nothing should go wrong…But they were wrong.

(Shirou POV End)

(Flash Back)

Shirou was traveling across the trees and the ground with break neck pace. He recently received a news that his taichou was actually caught in the middle of abandoning Yami…Keigun Butai(Punishment Force).

He simply didn't understand why? While he and his superior never talk much, but Kuzuki Souchirou doesn't seem like a man who will betray Yami. There must be an explanation.

In his mind, Shirou urged himself to go faster. According to his last report, the Yonbantai Taichou of the Gomon/Jinmon Butai ( Torture and Interrogation force ), Hatori Ibiki is coming to interrogate and torture his old superior. He need to get there fast to see his captain before the pain is inflicted.

Hatori Ibiki has a nasty reputation after all…The Gobantai Taichou of the Reiteitai (Reversal Counter Force) Kanda Su will be there and so will the Nibantai Taichouof the Keiratai (Patrol force), Akatuchi Gai will be there as well…He need to get there faster!

Right now, he is heading for a secret cave in the middle of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai's terriorty. The cave is an entrance to the Yami's maximum-security prison…its name is…'Wicked Nest.'

Once imprisoned there…There is no going back out.

At least it used to be.

Shirou landed in the open field right in front of the cave and stared at the ground. All around the cave that were protected by the Kanritai (Detention force)'s finest guard and the security personal from the Keiratai (Patrol force)…But all around were the dead bodies of the secret police.

Shirou saw a figure holding down on the neck of a man…By the looks of it was an Akatuchi-Taichou. Akatuchi-taichou's face was pale and powerless as he was struggling in vain as a hand clamp down on his throat.

"Ghh…" the man struggled best he could, but the hand held down his neck as solid as iron. His body was on the ground kicking, but it was meaningless as the master class of the 'Snake' Assassination hand-to-hand combat of Onmitsu Anasatsu Tokushu Butai held his throat. He never stood a chance.

"Gh…Gh…HAhhh…" and he died.

After the man was confirmed dead, Kuzuki-taichou stood up and turned to Shirou.

"Emiya?"

"Taichou! What is the meaning of this! Why are you betraying us!"

His old captain was expressionless as he opened his mouth and talked.

"…It was simple Emiya…I simply realized that I was a simple murderer."

"What do you mean? In Yami we dirty are hand with blood! That is the way of the Satsujinken!" Shirou howled in rage as he got into a fighting stance.

"You do not understand…murdering in the name of Satsujinken is a logical ideology, however…In the Onmitsukido it is not. In the Keigun, I have killed many people since I could barely walk. I killed many people with these fists that I am tainted with smell of blood. At the time I thought it was normal…We are part of Yami, the followers of Satsujinken…However, I realized something. Satsujinken is a way of killing fist, and yet we kill enemy martial artist to improve ourselves…But my fists were used to kill not-martial artist and politician…anyone that was a threat to Yami was killed by me…Whether they could fight back or not."

Kuzuki got into his unique fighting stance.

"If I must kill for the Satsujinken I would do so…However…Why did I kill all those non-fighters, women and children for? Was it the mission? How did killing them help me in my enlightment of satsujinken…Then I realized it Emiya…I was no martial artist who sought greatness of true martial art…I was a rotten killer."

Shirou could only stare at his former captain, surprised at the silent man view about himself.

"Emiya…So far you killed in the name of Karate and your honor as a follower of Satsujinken… You fought fellow martial artists and hunted magus to extend your growth and power…That is a true ways of Yami, however…The day you must kill a mother and a child because their loved ones discovered Yami and tried to expose us…Will you still be able to hold you head high in pride of being a Yami? Will you be able to call yourself a proud leader of Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai?"

Before he can even answer ex-captain Kuzuki killed up the body of the now deceased captain Akatuchi and punched it toward Shirou. Shirou quickly caught the body was looked up to see his old captain run back into the cave and vanished.

"KUZUKI-TAICHOU!"

But his roar was over powered by the roar of explosion that came out of the cave like a breath of a dragon…The explosion destroyed the base from inside out…Killing everyone and burning up the bodies of living and the dead.

Shirou roared in despair and anger as the fire engulf the cave…Leaving no witnesses and no traitorous captain anywhere.

(Flash back End)

Because of the impossibility to escape the final trap in the Wicked Nest, the former captain of the first division was declared dead. The devastating loss of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai was kept as a classified secret only some members of Nine Fists were aware of.

Because of the loss of three captain class operatives and many agents and officers, a rapid promotions and test had to be taken.

Shirou was promoted to be the Jugodaime(15th) captain of the Ichibantai. He was also given the control and leadership of the Gobantai, the Reiteitai (Reversal Counter Force). Kajima Satomi of the Nibantai was given control of the remaining of the Kanritai (Detention force) and Gomon/Jinmon Butai ( Torture and Interrogation force ) until further notice.

Since he came to power, Shirou was given many missions to hunt down prisoner of the Wicked Nest. Apparently, before the explosion killed all the people in the cave, Kuzuki-taichou freed many prisoners during his daring escape of his cell and battle against the three captains.

Hatori Ibiki

Kanda Su

Akatuchi Gai

Since all of them died, and that means before Shirou arrived some prisoners managed to escape.

Yami and the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai will not allow that loose end.

When the OATB are disgraced…We hunt in vengeance.

During his year and a half as the taichou of the ichibantai, his primary mission was to hunt these escaped prisoners…And about a month ago the last of the prisoners were killed or capture…Hard work, hard work.

And now, as for this young lady drinking tea with him…

"Yare yare. You are improving well Maiyu."

"Your praises seems more like a teasing taichou." Said the young girl as she drank her tea in cold attitude and focus.

Her name is Hisau Maiya, 16 years old. She has short greyish green hairs that go around her face in a neat and cute form. She was an average height of Japanese girls her age and was very lean, firm, and toned by her training.

She is a proud member of the Keigun and here is a kicker…She is his fuku-taichou in training.

Maiya was actually a former disciple of a master in the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai. However, her master died in a duel against a more powerful Yami's master and was stranded. She was born with no name, no identity, and nothing but ideology of Yami. She was trained in ninjutsu and ways of the stealth and assassination. When she was cut loose with nowhere to go, He took her in.

(Flash Back)

In a middle of a rain there were two people facing one another. The teenage girl was wear a rag of stealth uniform and was bloody and bruised. The teenager across her was looking down at her with nothing to protect himself from the weather beside his long black straw hat.

"…Do you have a name?"

"…girl…."

"?...Is that so…."

He held his hand out to her and she stared at it…Not knowing what to do.

"Everyone has a name, and if you don't have one or don't remember one…let me give you one."

The teen captain of the punishment force pondered as he thought of something.

"Old man you and I are not so different…Very alike indeed." Shirou whispered as he lost in memories.

He turned back to her and removed his hat. He put the black armored hat on the girl's head and pulls down his facemask revealing his red hair and gold eyes. He picked up the 13 year old girl and put her to her feet. He smiled to her, not knowing how warm that made her feels.

"I'll name you after someone that served my father fatefully in his days as his partner and assistant. She was his sword and shield. A constant companion whom I know only by letters in a journal for she died for my father's sake…I name you…Hisau Maiya."

(Flash back end)

Since then she stuck to him like a plague. She reentered the special stealth force and tore through anyone that tried to be his second-in command. With Ichie-sama's blessing he was allowed to gloom his own vice-captain, so the position hasn't been fulfilled for a year.

She is known to Hongou-sensei and not too long ago by Sho as well. Since Sho was now a leader of the Yomi he was allowed to know of information, he never had before such as my work in the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…That revelation led to a fight that needed Hongou-sensei to break up.

Maiya fit in to our group perfectly. She is especially good with Seta-kun and Hayami-kun…Since all three of them has jobs of body guarding Sho and I. She was taken in as a junior disciple by Hongou-sensei so she works with us outside of the Secret Mobile Corps.

And now…we are going to enjoy some tea and-

"Taichou! You have a meeting with the Yomi today! You need to go now!"

"But Maiya, I wanted to relax and try some new recipes in the kitchen." Shirou whined as he made a sad face that does not belong to a leader of an assassin group.

"You had to skip the last one, because of your mission, but there is no excuse today! I made room in your busy schedule to fit this in so get to it, sir!" said Maiya in an even voice with no room for negotiation.

Shirou sighed as he got up. It is better to face the music than to deal with upset woman. As his master taught him… Be a gentlemen for the ladies. The Jugodaime Ichibantai taiichou stood up to change into brighter clothes and left to meet his peers.

(Few hours later)

Shirou entered a moderate mansion in a middle of a hill and stepped into the living room. When he enters, the room there was seven other people waiting for him.

"Shirou, you're here. I thought you will miss our meeting again." Said a voice above him. The young magus looked up to see his fellow karate user Kano Sho sitting on the rail to the platform above. He smirked at him with a good measure of happiness.

"Ah…Maiya insisted on making me come here."

"I better send her a thank you card with some sweets for taking care of you."

I ignored the jab and turned to face my fellow Yomis.

They are all here, sitting or standing around the couch or window. The disciples of the Nine Fists. I turned to them with a polite bow.

"I am sorry I am late and I am here to inform you all Kojima-senpai is busy with work to join us today."

"You are pardoned Sakanade no Emiya. If that is the case let us start this meeting." Said Tirawit Kokin, the Muay Thai disciple who was titled Narashima(Lion King) and the holder of the fire emblem.

The name Kokin called me, Sakanade no Emiya. That meant annoying one. The word さかなで (sakanade) may be describing someone who is annoying, or irritating. Simple someone who rubs you the wrong way.

This name was given to him because of his fighting style that copies and imitates them to nearly equal skill and power. Its property to master what other took long time to master in shorter time caused many people to be annoyed in the past.

That wasn't the only thing. As martial arts, he stood in the line of armed and unarmed. The fact he uses both branch of martial art and use them so well caused some people to be irritated with his talent and skill. Therefore, the title Emiya of Irritation or Annoying One was rather flattering.

"Hummm? Where is Asamiya Ryūto?" Shirou asked when he didn't noticed the newest member of the Yomi, the holder of the emblem of Flow. The Disciple of Kensei(Sage Fists) Isshinsai Ogata in Ancient Martial Art.

"This meeting is actually about him." Answered Chou Enshin the Chinese kenpo user who was titled Pure Dragon and the current holder of the Moon emblem.

"What about him." Asked Rachel Stanley the Castor, the Lucha Lebre disciple and the holder of Steel emblem. The wrestling disciple was donning with her revealing fighting clothes and mask with pride. She was now sitting next to her silent brother on a couch, with an amused look on her face.

"I too would like to know. Boris, report!" commanded an arrogant tone of Radin Tidat Jihan, the Crown prince of Tidat and titled Nagaraja. The holder of the King emblem and the heir of Pencak Silate turned to the Russian Yomi for answer.

Boris Ivanov, the holder of Ice emblem was silence despite the order.

"Boris! A king commands you to answer, so answer me!"

Boris kept his eyes closed and ignored the prince. Before the short-tempered prince can start a fight, Shirou took control.

"Attention! (Boris snap into attention) Squad Leader Ivanov! Report on regarding to your latest knowledge of Odin, Asamiya Ryuto!"

"Sir! According to the latest Intel on Yomi of the Flow is that the disciple of the Ryozanpaku defeated Asamiya Ryuto effectively 16 hours ago! HE was brought to Yami operating hospital immediately, but was inflected with permanent injury sir! End of report sir!"

"Good job solider!" Shirou praised the Russian and slightly smirked at the crown prince.

The tanned man was about of foam and rant, until gentle and calm voice of Ethan Stanley, the Pollux and the Kalaripayattu user rang out.

"He was defeated?"

"Heeh! I know that person was weakest among us, but to think he will lose so easily. His position as a Yomi is blemished!" said Chou as he crossed his arms in his sleeves.

"Hahahaha! Could it be that the Ryozanpaku's disciple is strong?" said Rachel as she leaned back into her couch.

"Don't be silly Castor. We all know that the boy only joined us, because of Kensei's insistence. Why, he barely made the cut." Said Sho as he waved her off.

"I don't know. I would rather deal with his lowly presence than his." Said Radin while glaring at Shirou.

"Oh cut it out Radin. We all know you hate Shirou, because your sister fancy him." Said Sho in an easing tone.

It was true…There was one time when Radin's sister Radin Tidat Lona once visited the Yomi base and was quit taken with the young magus.

While she was a princess and Jidan's younger sister, she was a very modest, sweet, honest, respectful, and kind girl who does not demand any specific respect from others. At one time when her brother demanded the other Yomis to bow down, she chaste her brother for it. From what little time she spent with him he learned that she cares very much for her kingdom and her subordinates.

Obviously, she received all the humility in her family's gene pool. It's a shame, because her brother could use some.

She was a bold one too…She even given him a kiss on the cheek before she had to return to her palace. Her little daring gift caused her brother to go into a rant of 'I will not give my sister to that rude red head.'…That was rude of him. He was never rude to anyone…Was he?

Any way…back to the meeting.

"So…The spot of the Flow is vacant again?" said Chikage from the corner of the couch for the first time. The holder of the water emblem grown a little, but she is still a kid among teens.

"No…Despite the injury, his position was not revoked." Answered Boris.

"So I guess this meeting is not about the beaten dog, but the dog that bit him." asked Radin.

"Correct." answered Sho as he flipped down.

He land softly with no noise as he faced his comrades.

"According to the Nine Fists there will be a day when we will have to face the Ryozanpaku soon. I believe we all know what will be our job then."

Here it comes…The big job.

"Our goal will be to defeat this so called 'History's Strongest Disciple.'"

All of the Yomis nodded grimly. This is something they all expected, after all the whole point of this war is to wipe out the softhearted Kasujinken from the world and demonstrate the power of the Satsujinken.

"From what Kensei-dono told me we will be assign to depart to Japan and destroy 58 doujos each." said Sho as he smirked in excitement.

"Oh? That might be fun." Said the Lucha girl.

So we all will be heading out in a mission huh. Rachel is right this might be fun.

I listen to the meeting with half interest…Until after the meeting was over, before I can spoil Chikage with sweets and cakes, the One Shadow summoned me. Too bad, but at least I left the candies to Sho, so he can give them to Chikage.

(One Shadow's room)

(Shirou pov)

"…Emiya."

I dropped the roll of curtain and drop on to the ground on my knee. I bow in submission as I wait for my order.

"…The time is drawing earlier…Has you secured the artifact?"

"Hai!" I answered as I removed my gloved hand and revealed a three red markings tat goods like a spear in the middle of two wings(Similar to Waver's C.S because it looks awesome)

That is right.

It was his Command Seal(Reiju) the symbol of the absolute authority of a magus over a Servant, and are the holy marks that appear on the body of the magi who become Masters for the Holy Grail War. The mark appeared around a year ago and it warned him of the upcoming Holy Grail War.

He immediately reported to his master and One Shadow and by result was commanded in one thing.

'Go and show the lowly magus the true power of Yami.'

I was to take the glory that magus sought for and rub it to their faces. I was fine with it, because his pride as magus is only that of master and a tool. He cares not for magus' law and tradition and only use them as he see fit..…His father will be proud.

Since this mark appeared, One Shadow commanded the entire Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai to search for any significant historical item of a hero. This took the entire 5 division to do so and finally secure an artifact that was powerful…Very powerful. I even dare to think that this artifact will grant him a servant that is even greater than Arturia Pendragon herself!

…Oh his father's journals are priceless horde of information.

He trained himself for years, dreaming of participating in the death match among death match…Oh how excited he is. Any martial artist worth their salt will want to cross fists with the legends of the past. And here he is…ready to fight.

He sought for this artifact for long time now…He picked one person he believed is the most powerful warrior in the period of his hero's era and beyond…If he summon him there is nothing they can't accomplish. While this particular hero's history shows that he will be hard to control, but the idea of controlling such powerful servant was too tempting.

"You have been order to head to Fuyuki, but as your cover-up you are heading there to destroy 58 doujos…Just like your peers…However your true mission is to fight in the Holy Grail War ad winning it!" commanded One Shadow as his voice echoed across the dark room.

"Yes, my lord!"

"Also…The intelligence division found something while researching the Fuyuki for your mission…Kuzuki Souchirou is found…alive.

My heart beat faster…If he is alive then that means…

"Your secondary mission…is to kill him."

"…Hai!" I replied with no hesitation…In Yami masters may choose to wander around to train, but in Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…Desertion means death.

However, this a perfect chance for me to give my answer and know the true reason why my former captain, Kuzuki Souchirou deserted us.

"You are to head out soon…You may use the full extension of your division and other 4 division for this war."

Oh, shit! That is a lot of power given to me…I better not disappoint…or fail…

"Go…In the honor and the name of Yami."

"HAI!"

(Shirou POV End)

In a homey Japanese house was Kyoraku Shunsui as he drank a cup of sake while enjoying the afternoon sun.

"So you will be leaving now Shirou-kun?" said Kyoraku as from the shadow of the building revealed Shirou.

"Hai!"

"Yare yare…You sure gotten big Shirou-kun…You used to be a wee thing, but now you are a young adult…it makes me feel very old." Laughed the twin sword master as he drank some more sake.

"Don't beat yourself up sensei…I am sure there is a woman out there in the world who is desperate enough to marry you before you get any older."

"Your words are sharper than any blades in your soul, Shirou-kun." Whined Kyoraku as he held his hand across his heart in fake pain.

"Shirou-kun…" He said more seriously than before, "You…You just be careful…Being in a war is different from being in a death match…A war can make anyone go nasty…Just don't lose yourself."

"Hai!"

"Also…Your special power…try to avoid using its full power…A full power of a magus or a martial artist is better not revealed…Sometimes even if it means death…Some secrets are better kept a secret…Some full power…Is better of unused." Kyoraku advised in a rare moment of seriousness

"…This student hears and remembers it."

"…Shirou-kun…Have I ever shown you my more powerful magecraft?"

Shirou heart skipped a beat at this, the prospect to know Kyoraku-sensei more powerful magecraft is very tempting for him.

"No sir."

"Let me show you know."

Kyoraku stood up and tilted his hat to cover his face. His 'sei' Ki spiked gently as it steadily climbed higher. The twin sword master pulled out his two swords in a graceful pull and took a stance. He put one sword in a thrust and the other in a cross form against the first one.

"…I never wanted to show you this because of its nature is somewhat gruesome, but since you my young disciple is heading off to war…A trump card seems to be necessary."

This definitely gained Shirou attention, "A trump card?"

"Yeah…This swords of mine is the result of me putting my entire soul and life into it…By its principle I trained you to use THAT. However I never shown you mine, because you might base on it…However this is its true form…"

The drunken swordsman's ki spiked further and he started to chant.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer…"

The swords glow in bright light as its secrets were revealed to me in the fullest…So this is Kyoraku sensei's full power…

"…Katen Kyokotsu(Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness)!"

When the flash clears, his swords have become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Daisho pair katanas, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, one was shorter, which serve as the wakizashi and the other the slightly longer one being the tachi. Hence that they still exist as a daisho sword pair.

"This power…This is…" Looking at the swords, Shirou cannot help to become speechless from the sheer power radiating from it.

"A result of many years of studying my family's secret and writing runes and boundary fields over and over again, but still it became like this…For a 3rd rate magus, I am quite proud of this one."

Shirou stood there dumbstruck as he stared at the two scimitars…He was especially good with those kind of swords…To think sensei was a scimitar user in heart…Sensei is truly a master at concealing one's truth.

Kyoraku stepped forward which caused Shirou to take a step back.

"I am a terrible magus…But I had a knock for writing up all kind of runes and boundary field to create a powerful 'rule' that my enemy must follow. It has no power to give me any direct advantage nor those it weakens me…However it allows us to play with my rule…You can see it right?"

"Hai?...I can see it, but…it is hard to understand."

"Well I hope so…Being a terrible magus caused me to take a path no one used before, but I hope it wasn't too easy. I am going to make to learnt his the hard way after all."

Kyoraku got into a twin sword stance.

"I am only going to teach it once…Drew your blades!"

Wordlessly Shirou raised his two hands. He felt the flow of prana flowing through his flesh as the circuits pumped a vast amount of power in his hands.

"Trace on… Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer… Katen Kyokotsu" declared Shirou as he too took the stance mirroring his master.

"Here I come!"

"Hai!"

The two of them trained once again…hoping this will not be the last time they train together.

Several hours later in his house.

"I am back sensei."

"…Welcome back."

Hongou was facing the window, staring outside with his back turned.

"I do not believe there is anything I can say that you haven't heard from Kyoraku."

"Hee, I doubt it Hongou-sensei."

"Very well. It is master's duty to watch their disciples grow and advance…I will not discourage you to your quest or your mission. However!...Do not fight a war without a goal and resolve that you have forged…Before Yami, you have another reason to fight…Don't you?"

He is right in every sense of the word.

The Holy Grail War is in a way…his birthplace…

The place he died and born again in a blank sheet.

The place that brought me first reason to be abnormal…

The place that made Emiya Shirou…

A starting point of his life to seek reason to get stronger!

This is a fine place to get an answer, a perfect event! A perfect stage to get his answer! HE can fight all he wants! He can fulfill the warriors dream to measure against the heroes of the past! He shall find the reason, or a person that he can gave his all too! He will! HE will! He will get this aching feeling…The sensation in his heart that demands answer!

His father's journal spoke of corruption of the Grail, but it wasn't very clear on it…However the wish making device does not interest him…He is seeking something out and most likely…A fight is all he needs.

Shirou walked up the stairs to his room.

"Do not worry, master…Sho will be fine and so will I…I will see you after the war."

Shirou does not intend to break that promise.

The Next day he prepared himself for a trip. He don in his trench coat and shirts. He packed his uniforms and armors. His pack filled with clothes and other necessary. He walked to his table, which had a wooden box. He opened the box to see a white metallic shard of some kind…The artifact that he will use to summon his servant. The shard was curved like a blade. Its shape resembled a crescent moon, but the shard seems incomplete.

Oh, how he wishes to summon soon, but first things first…He need to head back to his father's house…After 7 years of absence.

"Maiya!" he called out in the empty room. From his ceiling, a presence made herself known.

"Hai! Shirou-sama."

"Let us be off."

"Hai!"

"Our destination…Fuyuki!"

With that, Shirou accompanied by Maiya departed to Fuyuki city, to his birthplace and hopefully not the place he will die.

**Well, this took some time. I realize that some of you will be upset with the whole Katen Kyokotsu, but Kyoraku Shunsui is no Shunsui without this, so please let it slide. I hope I managed to bring out the other Yomi's characters correctly, because it was a real pain to write that scene. Also I thought the whole title for Shirou, the Sakanede no Emiya was clever. What do you think?**

**Also, Maiyu is someone I thought really deserved better, so I am making an OC, who is just a differently trained and younger version of Kiritsugu's Maiyu. She will play a lot of important role, but right now I am hammered with school works, and other fics that I am resting for now. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There was a miustake on Maiya's name. It was meant to be 'Hisau Maiya', but I wrote Hiesu Maiyu...What a blunder. But I fixed it so no problem now.**

**Ch8 March Onward….Toward the Everlasting Glory**

* * *

><p>Emiya…<p>

That was the name tag on the wall of an old classic Japanese house in the middle of Fuyuki city. This house…no a mansion was owned by Emiya Kiritsugu and was given to Emiya Shirou after his death. However after his apprenticeship in Yami, Shirou asked his father's old friend Fujimura Raiga to take care of the place. And now after 7 years of absence there was two figures in front of the house.

"Shirou-sama, is this your home?" asked Maiya in an awed voice. Sure she been in some fancy home before, but those belonged to the Nine Fists. However, to think that Shirou-sama had such classic Japanese house was exciting.

"Yeah, by the look of it, old man Raiga took good care of the place."

The two of them arrived in the city by a car few hours ago and visted the house of Fujimure for the key the old man held on to. Of course the surprise visit made the old man's day when he saw how big the little brat gotten after 7 years.

At the time, Taiga was not home and was at work. Imagine Shirou's surprise when he heard she is a teacher in a local high school.

"You sure it is the same Fuji-nee? I can't imagine her as a teacher."

Truly, it hard to imagine someone like Taiga could be a teacher. Shirou doesn't know that if he should pity Taiga or her student.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh, don't be hysterical brat; she is still a ball of energy you remember."

It seems time doesn't change some people or in Taiga case, Shirou doubt that she would ever change.

After his brief farewell and leaving the old man a bottle of rare sake that he bought through Yami's connection he head to his old house with Maiyu. Who's said being in Yami have no benefit, as Yami practically run the underground world so something like to get a bottle of rare sake is a piece of cake.

He entered the building and felt the presence of his father…Even after all these years this place still felt like home.

'I`m home' Shirou thought as he reminisce his childhood memories and the time he spend with his father. It's still fresh on his mind as if everything only happened yesterday, he could see the image of his father standing before him, welcoming him.

Still, now not the time to reminisced about the past, he has something to do now. Activating his analysis magic Shirou felt the ward and the boundary field of this place, something that he doesn't know the house had before. After all, his magic skill is improved so much from before.

'A sensory ward for ill intent huh…It could use an upgrade' Shirou thought briefly as he sure for the coming war this kind of ward will not sufficient to ensure his and Maiyu safety.

Looking around the house Shirou saw that the place was neat and clean, only cleaned recently. The fridge was empty thou, so he better goes shopping later…Or abuses his authority.

"Maiya, go to the local market to restock the fridge. There is nothing for me to cook here."

"Hai! Shroui-sama. Any preference?"

"All basic stuff like eggs, vegetables, and meats. If there is anything on sale or something you want, go buy it. I got the cash for it."

Sometimes it is good to be rich with all the successful missions. However, he being rich by normal standard is an understatement, as it would make a certain Toshaka heir green with envy from all the money he had, but compared to other Yami member….

After Maiya left for the market, Shirou remained behind to fix up the place and too add extra security like runes and his own variation of boundary field. He was no 1st rate magus, but even he needs a work shop. He needs to check the shad anyway,…That is where his father left his summoning rune on the floor.

After few hours of cleaning, arranging, washing, and restocking the house was more live able and he was ready to get busy. After he is on a long term mission after all.

"Shirou-sama! I am back!"

"Oh? Good timing, I was just about done with fixing the place. How was the Fuyuki, was it interesting?"

"It was good." Answered the kunoichi as she put down the shopping bags on to the table.

"I felt a lot of prana from certain area and places on my way here. I can guarantee some of them are Masters."

"So a shopping trip became a scouting mission huh. Don't worry about it for now. I order our finest in the Gobantai (5th division/The spy and Intel division) to scout the city and I even send some of the most deadly to spy on the Tohsaka and Matou home. While I know where the Einzbern castle is, I can't send anyone there now. The boundary fields are really crazy over there." Shirou told Maiyu as even in the distant he could felt the power that coming from the boundary field on Einzbern castle. It was…terrifying to be said…just what in the mind of the person who's made the boundary field on Einzbern castle. That person must be somehow paranoid or there was something else….but he would think about it later.

"I see…Oh, I forgot! There was a sale on fish today. Perhaps we can have those for dinner?"

"Alright. I'll get to it right away."

The two Yomis got to work as they cook their dinner with a small smile on their faces, unfit for soldiers heading toward war, to fitting for such close partners. The two of them finished their meal and stretched for tonight, there is an important event…Summoning.

"Maiya, let's go."

"Hai!''

The two ninjas of the Yami headed into a small shad by the house. Inside was all kind of junks, but their destination was in the middle of the small room.

"Is this the place sir?"

"Yes. Father's journal indicates that he drawn a summoning circle here… and I can faintly feel it. This is perfect for us to summon." Said Shirou as he undid the bundle of cloth and pulled out a shard of curved metal. Thought it was his father wife, Irisviel who draw the magic circle first and changed by his father later.

This is it. There is no turning back.

Shirou could barely hold the excitement that he has right now.

'Finally the time have come' Shirou thought but before he begin, he must make sure about something first.

"Maiya."

"Hai."

"…Are you willing to walk this path with me? You might die." Said Shirou with a serious face. His resolve is solid, but he needs to see if his subordinate is ready.

"Shirou-sama…This name Maiya and its purpose is to serve you. To me, Yami or even this war is second priority. To me you are all that matter sir."

Shirou smiled at her word. Truly, he was blessed to have her with him, her loyalty to him is something to proud for. Although, sometimes it disturb him a little as her loyalty is close to the point of fanatic or obsessed. Well, it doesn't matter anyway as he is grateful for her.

"Then let's get started." Shirou flared his prana as he concentrated a vast quantity and quality of prana in the his body and into the faded summoning circle.

_I hereby purpose._

The summoning circle glow in blue.

_My will shall create thy body,_

Shirou's eyes were closed and his breath calm. His hair flipped slightly by the roll of power and the wind.

_And thy sword shall create my fate._

His hand was closed tight and his shoulders stiff.

_Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,_

Behind him was Maiya with a hidden kunai by her sleeve, ready to defend her master if the summon is hostile.

_If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!_

Shirou's brow was filled with sweat. This was the first time he used to much power in such delicate manner. His prana reserve was huge, but this spell is draining him good. He can feel the dark prana in his flesh awaken once again and felt the drain eased as he felt new surge of power emerging from his core.

_I hereby swear._ _I will be all that is good in the eternal world._

Inside of his body and inside of his soul, a dark substance that reside within him opened its golden eyes. Feeling the summoning ritual presence and the activation of the Third magic.

_I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

The metal shard in the middle of the summoning circle glowed brightly. Even if certain sheath in Shirou is a more powerful artifact, the shard of metal over took the summoning. After all, that hero is already summoned.

_Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint._

"Come to me…The most powerful hero of his era! He who couldn't be best in combat, he who was considered the War God!" thought Shirou as he begged his call to be heard.

_Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!_

It was done as the circle's glow overwhelmed the entire occupant in the room as its power slowly formed the figure to appear in the middle of it. Powders of lights gathered to form the feet and rise slowly to form the hero to be called.

Shirou smirked.

"The hero of my selection...This war will be determined by my will!" declared Shirou not as humble Shirou, but as the holder of the secret Wind Emblem and the Yomi who was granted the tittle of Sakanade no Emiya. The young hero of Yami, the Jugodaime no Keigun taichou's body flared with his Sei ki.

"Hai! Shirou-sama!" answered Maiya who stood guard behind Shirou...in case the Servant is violent.

* * *

><p>As this moment the hero was summoned, the ritual had to select a hero for this master. He called for a hero with his artifact so he shall receive one, however the Grail also pick the most suited. The hero he is calling fort is powerful one, but it is very unsuited for this boy. Only if that Einzbern girl didn't summon the other one with a broken piece of her sword, this boy would have gotten her.<p>

Too bad, considering the history that the Einzbern girl summoned has with this master.

As the Old Man of the Jewels demonstrated many worlds and times ago, there are infinite amount of alternative realities…It isn't breaking a rule to summon one of them. Oh yes…if **he** is no good for this red headed master, then **she** is perfect. After they are the same person, but have different gender and personality, and history.

Even if they are different, they are summoned with all the power that they held and will hold… and basically the same, so it will be fine. This hero was called a War God…And her power is immense. So go! Your master is calling for you!

This war will be so much fun for the All Wishing Grail.

* * *

><p>(Shirou)<p>

As the summoning light faded there was a figure standing in the middle of the circle and turned to face Shirou and Maiyu.

The person was a she and she was very beautiful. She had a red hair with two antennas like hairs on the top. Her hair wasn't that long and it was cut short from the neck line. She wore a tight top that had blend of black and white threads. She wore a light purple scarf around her neck and she had black tattoos on her arms. She also swore a pair of boot and had a cloak or tail coat like clothing that covered her leg and hip.

In her hand was a spear…Wait a moment it was no spear, it was a halberd. It was a beautiful weapon with a spear tip and a crescent moon shaped blade on the side. The way she held her weapon showed that she has mastery over that large and heavy looking weapon.

"Ah…***** is summoned as a…Rider. Are you my master?" asked the servant while titling her head in cute manner. Her innocent looks contradict her power and weapon.

"Servant Rider…"

"Hai…By the Command Seal branded on your hand…You are my master."

Shirou nodded as he stepped forward.

"I am your master, Emiya Shirou…Servant Rider! Are you *******?" asked Shirou.

The red haired girl nodded slowly as she confirmed her identity.

He has won! There is no way he can lose! This hero who was told that never lost in a battle against any heroes of her era, and only had to retreat when three grand heroes who surely made to the Throne of Heroes fought her in a three on one battle! Her legend are well known and her skills unmatched! With her as my servant how can he fail!

Shirou clenched his fist with pride and excitement, until he realized something critical.

"Wait?...Wait a minute! The legendary ****** the Hero of **** is a girl! What is with the history? First King Arthur is a girl and now you are a girl too? This was unbelievable! Just how many heroes in the histories are actually girls disguising as a guy? I swear to god, if I become a legendary martial art master, I better be recorded as a guy!" ranted Shirou as Maiyu tried to calm him down.

At this point Shirou could really understand his father, Kiritsugu feeling when he was summoning his servant, Saber. Expecting a man as the legend told King Arthur was a man only to found that he was summoned a girl and learn that the legend actually wrong.

Shirou couldn't help to felt somehow cheated by this as he too, was expecting something more…well, manly perhaps…but…damn. The irony of this not lost to Shirou as the history repeated itself. Two generation of Emiya although not blood related but that beside the point, participated in Holy Grail war, summoned hero of legend that been thought as man but only to found that they summon girl and once again proven that the legend or history was wrong.

Right now, he really wants to give the historian who wrote the history a piece of his mind as how wrong the history that they wrote. Thinking back, if two well-known history and legend already wrong, how many more that other history and legend that wrong. However, it proven something as the concept a man more strong than women is wrong.

He could guess what would Kushinada said about this if she know about this.

The Servant of the Steed only watched as her master tried to digest all the information he was dumped with.

"Alright, even if that surprise was a real punch to the face but we still need to…" Shirou said regained his calm but cut off by…

"Grrrrrrr…."

The two human in the room stared at the red headed servant.

"... I'm hungry." said Rider with a cute expression on her face, like a puppy.

At that moment, Shirou wanted nothing more than to give her a big hug.

* * *

><p>Takakakakakakakakaka!<p>

Sheeehhehehehehehhhhhh!

Voosh! Voosh! Voosh!

Jijijijjijijijijijiii-sheeeeeeeeeeeeee!

The sound of ingredients being cut can be heard in the kitchen. Just like back in Kushinada's kitchen many years ago, the cut foods fly into the air as they neatly fell on to the plates and pans. The smell of cooking filled the kitchen and those who waited were tortured by the mouthwatering smell. The sound of grill was soooo antagonizing as it made the stomach groan for its delicious sensation.

However…there are slight changes.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!" roared out Shirou with his eyes glowing white as his hands blurred as his cooking speed was so fast that it was making dishes after dishes in fast pace.

Why the insane speed you ask? Well…let's say Rider is a big eater.

The red antenna like hairs on top of Rider's head twitched cutely as she ate the food on her plate. Every time she ate anything she like, which was everything her master cooked, her antenna spring around slightly. Her calm expression let out small signs of cute joy and enjoyment as it break her cold character and revealed the cutie within.

She took a bite out of a grill steak with some sauce and vegetable side dish.

"…Soft bend of sauce and the cooked meat…seasoned to preserve the meat's quality taste…maintain the texture as well…A soft taste that contradict cooked meat, that it melts…right off the bone." Muttered Rider with image of bamboo leafs flying behind her.

"…Superb." Finished Rider with an empty plate…The same plate that was given to less than 2 minutes ago.

"Kawai…Kawai…" muttered Maiya as she stared at Rider's eating form. For the cold assassin of Yami, who values strict emotional control, she was showing silly face as she enjoyed watching Rider eat.

As for Shirou, for the first time he had someone who put always more food than he can cook! This was a challenge! As a Yomi, he accepts with vigor!

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" chanted Shirou as he throw the fried shrimps in his frying pan into the air and jumped up to lay them on the plate. He picked up a washed and peeled carrot and cut them with his cooking knife. For every cut, it held enough force to send the cut carrot on to the plate without cutting on a cutting board.

"Finish!" he roared out as he pulled out the sauce container holding his special brand of sauce that was made 5 years ago…A sauce, which taste was carefully protected and cultivated through time and effort.

He placed the plate in front of Rider and the Servant of the steed took a bite off the tempra.

"…A well-conditioned frying with least amount of oil…The coating is made of fine whet and the king shrimp is…a high quality ingredient that preserved the…taste of …the ocean…The sauce that applied had an interesting taste of nuts, soy, pecans, pumpkins, and…small bit of rice wine and herb roots…By the taste it is at least…4 to 5 years old." Said Rider with an image of Ocean wave behind here with pictures of the said ingredients behind her.

Rider turned to Shirou.

"…It tastes good." Said the red head as she chop stick moved like a lightning to finish off the other king shrimps and handed back the empty plate.

"OHHH!' let out Shirou as he rushed back into the kitchen.

"Let's see you try this for size!" thought Shirou as he pulled out a pan and filled it with water and started to boil them.

Then he pulled out a large bowl holding many vegetables and meats such as beef, onions, garlic, and half a dozen of other vegetables. He threw the entire bowl and its contents into the air and closed his eyes.

"Trace on…"

He traced a half of dozens of rare and qualified kitchen knives and swung around.

Shhhhheeeennnngggg! Shhhhheeeennnngggg!

Shhhhheeeennnngggg! Shhhhheeeennnngggg!

…The cut vegetables fell down into the pot and the young magus quickly stir the pot and fixed up the taste.

"Good…now for the other half." Muttered Shirou as he walked to the table.

This time he poured out a bag of flours. He added some water and collected his ki into his fists.

"Chesto!" roared out Shirou as his eyes glow and his fists pummeled the flours mixtures, leaving his fist mark and slowly and surely making a flour dough that was powerful as it was mixed by power strikes to make them tough and solid. Not only had that Shirou grabbed hold of them to mix them in a fast rotation to mix them thoroughly.

"Chashashashashasha!" let out Shirou as he roped and rolled the dough many times. In expert skill the dough took a different form…A form of handmade noodles!

"Here!" shouted Shirou as he placed a pot of steaming ramen in front of Rider.

Rider pulled up her chopstick…It seems she is still ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Ah~mmph! Now that you are all filled up. Let us talk about how we will go about in this war." Said very tired but satisfied looking Shirou as he sat down on the living room table. It took a while, but the invading force was pushed back…but they will be back three times a day.<p>

"Since this war focuses in secrecy, your true name is protected by your class. However I can't really call you Rider in public without attracting unwanted attention, so…Rider your code name in public places will be…Ryo…."

"…Ryo?"

"It doesn't sound too far off from your real name…Don't forget it."

"Hmmh." Nodded Rider or Ryo as she sat there.

"Rider, since you will be working with me, it is better for you to know my other helpers. This is Hisau Maiya, my fuku-taichou in training and the men you must have felt around my house hiding are my subordinates."

"…You are a lord?"

"No, nothing like those you know from your time. I am more like a secret police commander."

Rider nodded her head in understanding, but you really can't tell, because of her expressions can't be read easily.

"I am about to reveal my plan for this war, so both of you pay attention. First of all, I have many spies and eyes around the Fuyuki city right now to act as reinforcements and Intel group. All the major families are accounted for except the Einzbern and all foreigners entering the city are being reported to me. Some of the masters could be outside the country after all."

His two lovely assistants nodded in understanding.

"Right now, the war has not yet begun. So until all Servants are summoned, we are playing the waiting game. Rider to remain with me, I need to see what you can do after all. And as for Maiyu..." Said Shirou as he turned to her.

"Your mission is Intel gathering and it is critical as it will decide our victory"

Maiya tensed at this as Shirou was in his taicho mode.

"Failure is not an option"

Maiya gulped, she never saw Shirou being this serious. Her mission must so important if Shirou is like this.

"Are you ready?"

Maiya's face was resolved and nodded at Shirou. She will accomplish the mission that given to her.

"Very well. Your mission is…."

"…Hai?"

Maiya's resolved expression slowly faded and her eyes widen with her mouth opened into 'O'

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!"

Maiya voice could be heard by everyone at Fuyuki city.

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

"Class we have a new student joining us. Please welcome her and make her feel at home."

The teacher, which was Fujimura Taiga herself turned to the new student.

"Hisau-san."

"Hai, sensei."

Maiyu in a uniform of Homurahara High with a serious look on her face turned to the class.

"Hisau Maiya-deshu, Yorosiku."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Taiga waited for Maiya to say more and finally asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes" come the short replied, this made Taiga and the class a little bit uncomfortable but nonetheless the class welcomed her with smiles and claps.

"Ok, Maiya-chan, you can sit by…Oh, go sit behind Matou-san." Said Taiga with a smile.

Maiya nodded as she walked to the empty seat. She couldn't believe Shirou-sama made her wear a school uniform and sent her here. She know that head of Tohsaka and the heir of Matou was in this school, but why couldn't he come too?

"I have to go destroy 58 doujos…So bye!"

Oh yeah…That reason.

Short and to the point, though she wondered if he doesn't have the mission to destroy 58 doujos will he… well, there is no point to think about it.

Still, must she attend the school?

Maiya sighed in her heart and sat down behind a violet haired girl. She was a beautiful, but she can feel the coldness oozing off from her…She doesn't feel right. By her name, she is a Matou, so she had better keep an eye on her.

All those who are Shirou-sama's enemies will be destroyed! That is her oath and will.

* * *

><p>While our little kunoichi was at school.<p>

"Uuughhh!" yelled out another man in a white gi as he smashed into the wall and knocked unconscious. All around him was a lot of bodies…All that are alive by the way.

"Ok, this is the 22th doujo in the area…I think we can use a break don't you think so Rider?" asked Shirou as he saw his silent servant nodding to him.

"…Lunch?"

"Yep."

The two of them were out here to fulfill one of many missions Shirou was assigned with. Now he was in the middle of wiping out all the local doujo and this was the 22th doujo nearby Fuyuki City.

"I am sorry to take you on this kind of jobs, Rider, but it is necessary."

Rider simply nodded as she walked next to him.

In order to fit in with the crowd, Rider was now in Maiyu's spare clothes. She swore a blue jean with red shirt with a stylish vest over it.

"Hmmm? How about stop by there?" asked Shirou as he pointed out to a Takiyoki stand. Rider nodded as the pair got to the stand and order for two. Shirou paid for their octopus ball and hand Rider her share.

"Here."

"Ah…" Rider took her share and ate the ball by the wooden toothpick. Her two antennas like ahoge twitched alike in delight. She ate the octopus ball with silent joy and noticed a pass byer who was walking a dog. Her dull eyes had a sudden light in them and she turned to Shirou with a pout.

"What is it?...Would you like to pat them?"

"Hmm…Ryo…likes puppies…kitties…birdies…" she counts them out in her quiet tone, but the tone had a hint of joy and excitement.

"Ok ok…As long as you don't reveal who you are and behave…Go ahead."

Rider nodded as she walked up to the pass byer and knee down to see the dog. The Pass byer who is a mid-aged woman smiled as she allowed Rider to play with the dog. Shirou smiled as he watched the heroic Spirit of such valor and strength being so…human…it was a sight to see and not a bad sight at all.

It made him feel at ease.

'In the end, no matter how the history and legend paint her…' Shirou thought as he remembered history and legend descript her, 'Deep down she still a girl and like any other normal girl…well beside her power though'

Shirou saw the dog licked rider face and it bring another smile to his face. He really don't understand how could someone like her could attained that kind of image. Is the legend and history about her is wrong or there is something more?

'Don't judge a book by its cover'

He couldn't be more agree about that saying as it truly fit her.

Shirou sat down on one of the seats prepared for people to eat by and leaned against his seat.

"…Report."

Behind him was a man reading newspaper. The man lowered the paper slightly and nodded, without even turning around.

"Emiya-sama, as you ordered the Reiteitai (Reversal Counter Force) has been using all our sources to gather the participants for the war…As you may already know the war has not officially started yet…So far the Magus Association found two of their members as masters."

"Two already? Do you have any name?"

"Yes sir. One of them is named Joseh , a magus of the Mage Association. He is around his thirty and is man of medium build and few other noteworthy characteristics. We would have gather more information, but it is now meaningless."

"Meaningless? Why is that so?" asked Shirou with his eye brows raised. The Reiteitai are known for their detailed information and sharp knowledge. There is no reason for Reiteitai to not fulfill their information gathering.

"Yes sir. We found out the man's body three days ago. His body was strip of Command Seal and there was no sign of battle…There are few reason and explanation for those…We suspect-"

"That Joseph here summoned a servant who is too much for him…Or was killed and his servant stolen right?"

"Correct sir. We suspect that the recent gas leaks are…" said the informant as he continued to read the paper.

"The work of the servant huh…And for such mass draining…It requires high level of magecraft…Most likely Caster class."

"That might be the reason why the location of the dead magus had no sign of battle, for a Caster class, they can clean up any mess easily and any battle might not need any sign of weapons." Replied the man as he turned his page.

"And the other one?"

"The second one is named Bazett Fraga McRemitz, an Enforcer. She is from that famous clan, the Fraga. I believe you have prior experience?"

"I did hunted down one of their clan member before…Any idea on her skills?"

"Besides their clan's skill with runes magecraft and skilled hand to hand combat user. There were also report of her having a very powerful weapon…Most likely the clan's infamous Fragarach."

"Oh? Even I heard of that weapon…When I killed the other Fraga, he didn't possessed any Fragarach. So this one is better than the other one huh…And her hand to hand skill level?"

"From what we gathered her skills while impressive for a magus, it is nowhere near master class…I'll say it is somewhere near high disciple and a journeyman with her runes activated."

Shirou snorted as he shook his head. How typical of magus. Those that do practice martial arts are always mid disciple at best and so call experienced ones can only reach high disciples or journey man. And those experienced ones can only reach that far with a lot of magecraft and reinforcements.

"So two masters from Mage Association…One from the three families…That leaves myself and one more…I wonder who will be the seventh one?"

"What should we do about the representative from the Tohsaka and Matou…Should we kill them?" asked the Reiteitai member.

"No…I already dealt with that…Tohsaka clan has only one member and the Matou has a daughter…From what I remember Shinji is no magus…Even back then I could feel magic and trust me, he is more empty than my wallet now."

"Do you have financial problem?" asked the spy with his eye brows raised.

"…Let just say that Rider is a big eater." Said Shirou with a sigh.

Though that was a huge understatement as Rider is a black hole given body. Just how could she eat that much and where all the food gone to? As he sure that someone that eat that many will become fat but that not the case with Rider.

Shirou's expression turned more serious. "Focus on finding the seventh master. Maiya can keep her eyes on the Tohsaka heir and Matou Sakura."

"What of the Einzbern?"

Shirou closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. He remembers the detail information on that family…The grief and regret. The wail and pain and love his father had for that family…Also, the detailed fact and security in the Einzbern Forest and the castle. His father used to be the one who secure the forest, and he wrote down many notes on the forest's location and the defense…Even if they changed it, the defense and notes his father has on them most likely didn't change…More likely it was weakened with no modern defense like the trip wire bombs, guns, and motion detectors. Still the recent update couldn't be taken lightly.

"Forget the Einzberns…I can deal with them…personally. Any further information on former taichou Kuzuki?""

"No sir. The informant who witness former taichou Kuzuki tried to dig for more information, but he vanished from the grid on the same day…We been trying to gather more information, but there is no trace of him anywhere."

"No trace at all? Even if we confirmed his presence here?"

"Yes sir…Every member we been sending out to gather even public information came back with nothing…One of them even reported he doesn't even remember his mission at the time."

"Doesn't remember? That means…"

"Chance there is magus involve is rather high sir."

"Hmm…Normally a martial artist will avoid any interaction with magus…However there is a chance that Kuzuki taichou might have recruited or got recruited by them…Tell the men to be more vigilant and to use any Anti-mage equipment's we have in our armory…If it is memory based, then having a fuda charm paper might help even if it is a little. A magus has method of observing their target from a long distance, so if all fail simply return."

"yes sir!"

Shirou stood up and walked toward Rider. Behind him, the man sat still, but when a random person walked by him and passed him…The spy was gone.

* * *

><p>The sound of the lunch bell rang the through the school as Maiya stretched her arms as she leaned back to her seat. She looked into her school bag and smiled as she pulled out a large bundle of cloth. It was a bento box. So far her day in school among normal kids has been…Boring.<p>

All the lessons were easy as it was all rather basic. She simply acted as if she was paying attention and observed the Matou girl who she suspects as a master.

The Matou girl seems to be a sweet girl, but she carried rather cold aura and a sense of danger. She seems to contain all her emotion underneath her skin and is no typical girl. Maiyu felt her skin shiver when she tried to look deep into the gentle purple haired girl's eyes…Even if she means well, but it seems she holds a burden normal man can't hope to see.

Her empty eyes…It unnerves her…It was like-

_The cold rain fell as she was still as a dead and wet from head to toe. She has no name to speak of, but a simple word 'Girl' and she is simply a tool of Omnitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…She is faceless being whose sole purpose to serve her master that one of the member of Omnitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai but now that her master is dead. _

_She was at lost…_

_What she should do now? What is her purpose now?_

_After all, since her master dead she has lost her purpose and reason to live, she has nothing, she just simply alive but dead inside, an empty shell as she was just simply exist…just like that._

_"…Do you have a name?"_

"!"

Oh yeah…It reminded her of herself before Shirou-sama saved her and named her…Hisau Maiya…

Maiya frown for a minute until it faded.

"Is she like me?...A tool?, but unlike me she was not saved…She is an unwilling tool…"

Maiya pondered as she undid the bind on the bento box's cover and open the lid. The sight underneath the lip brought smile on her face.

The bento was filled with a neat roll of norimaki(Sushi roll) that was not filled with fish that will rot and smell, but a neat vegetable with shrimp and chicken. Next to it was a small set of salads and three fried tempra. On the side was a colorful collection of small rice cakes. The whole set was made by Shirou-sama himself. It showed craftsmanship and love. On the bento was a note as well.

'Do well in school and make friends.-Shirou'

That made her smile. She pulled out a disposable wooden chopstick and made a prayer gesture.

"Itadakimasu."

Suddenly before she can eat her meal in peace, the door to their classroom opened up with a loud bang!

"Oi! Sakura! What the hell is this?'

An older student with curly purple hair entered the room and head for the girl who sat in front of Maiya. The boy who had arrogant and annoying tone of voice and aura of a real annoyance was non-other than Matou Shinji…Who Maiyu doesn't even know about by the way.

"Ni-Ni-san, what is wrong?" asked the purple haired girl in a meek tone.

"I told you to make egg salad! EGG SALAD! Who told you to make a chicken salad!" The boy walked up to Sakura and roughly grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you going to do about this now huh! HUH!"

"Ni-Ni-san, wait! You are hurting me!" plead the girl, but the boy was relentless, his pushing and pulling accidently pushed Sakura into the desk behind her and as result…The love filled bento made by Shirou was…

CLANK!

Spilled on the floor.

Maiya watched the process in slow motion… She could save the Bento but she cannot.

She was order to not show her advance skill and blend into the class, so while she could have grabbed the falling bento in mid-air, but it would expose her and make her disobey Shirou order.

No one could understand the agony of watching her lunch made by her master fall like that.

The feeling that you have the power to do something but you cannot use it….

At that moment, something snapped in her.

…She lost control.

BANG!

The sound of Maiya hitting her desk echoed in the room.

Everyone turned to the new student who made a noise in the middle of Matou Shinji's open abusive rant. The other students have wisely to ignore Shinji abuse because Matou family has a significant influence in Fuyuki city, one of the reason why no one help Sakura and this has happened so often that they ignore it as a common thing.

"…Ruined." Maiya cold voice echoed in the silent classroom as the students observed her.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? I don't think I seen you before…Hey…You are not half bad…Do you want to have some fu-(POOOW!)" Shinji was cut off as Maiya palm strike the older Matou on his chin and (SLAM!) jumped up to slam a powerful and non-killing kick on the purple haired womanizer's face, sending the boy to the floor.

The purple haired fool rolled in agony as the silent assassin beat him senselessly.

"Ouch! WHAT THE FUCK?" Yelled out Shinji as he held his face and nose to stop the nose bleed. Shinji looked up to see Maiya's cold, deadly eyes staring down at him. The moment he looked into her eye, he felt like a rat stare down by a deadly viper.

Her aura was cold and deadly as all the students in the class can feel it. Icy sensation caused goose bumps to appear on their skin as their instinct, which never felt so threaten before scream at them to bow or flight…Never fight. She was like a deadly viper, which is rather disturbed by the constant probing and poking by a stupid boy with a stick. Her presence nearly made all the boys piss their pants.

"My bento…Made by Shirou-sama…."Maiya spoken not to Shinji but to herself with a cold voice and hint of remorse, regret, and shame.

"It was so sweet of him…It was a nice bento that was filled with his effort and concern for me…It was something he took time to make for me and me only…By Shirou-sama…" Maiya looked like she was on trance, lost in thought as she spoke this. Then her 'Sei' ki suddenly spiked, but none of the other can see it…only feel the cold aura that crawl into their heart and skin.

"You ruined it…You worm…" her voice made Matou Shinji whose head is filled with empty pride that one can fill an entire valley felt like a worm he is. His instinct told him to run, but he was a lowly worm in front of a hawk. He was a lowly sewer rat in the grasp of a snake. He is a whip dog in front of a mother tiger…He is so completely outclassed in all form of humanity that it was pitiful.

Maiyu stepped down of Shinji's hand and she stomped hard.

"OOOOUHHH! What the fuck! Who do you think you are you BITCH!" yelled Shinji. His fear and instinct ignored for empty pride he filled his head with for years. Pride made to fill up his incompetence and lack of any noteworthy skill along with no capability to magic surfaced at the worst possible time.

"Your pride is…admirable, but their survival instinct is…deplorable. Even dogs know when to whimper and bow when faced with a bigger and superior dog. It seems you are even lower than an animal…You are a worm. Nothing more, and perhaps even less than that." Said Maiya as she looked down…way down on him as she compared him to her Shirou-sama…Dear Kami this…boy she thought with disgust was like an ultimate form of disgrace…powerless, honorless, useless, and simply pathetic…She wonder why he even bother living in this world? He would serve better purpose as fertilizer or even food for animal…Wait that might ruin the condition of the soil and animal's health.

"Don't show yourself in front of me ever again…worm." Said Maiya as she stared down at him further. She rolled her feet to cause more pain and to show her discomfort.

Shinji whimpered and he nodded.

Maiya stared in the boy's violet eyes that betrayed what a trash he is and sighed. She knows that in the world she lives in, there is rare stockpile of good and honorable man. In Yami, where ideal of honor and pride is common she met many good and noble men, but she know that outside of Yami there are many wimpy and weak men…While to be fair in Yami there are also disgraceful men, however in her defense she is always surrounded by good and refined gentlemen like Hongou-sama, and Shirou-sama…. It seems she is too spoiled with good men that she could not stand people like Shinji.

"You are a lowly trash…I do not like to even see you near this room, so next time you need to see Matou-san…Ask for permission…worm. If I see you gave anyone hard time to annoy me…Go and jump off the Shinto bridge yourself before I make time to kill you."

Maiyu stepped off the worm's hand and watch the boy ran off right before glaring at her.

"Y-You..I'll make you pay for treating me like this! I am the heir of Matou! You will suffer the con-" Before the fool can continue his revenge rant Maiya rolled her neck slightly and made a cool cracking sound.

"Wuuuuaaah! Save ME!" yelled Shinji as he ran away like a dog with his tail between his leg.

Maiya let out a snort as she calm herself for the loss of her lunch. She walked back to clean the mess made by her spilled lunch and lamented at the lost.

"Uh…Hi-Hisau-san?"

Maiya looked up to she Sakura bowing to her. "Thank you for helping me…"

"…I was not helping you. I was helping myself." She replied. Sakura shook her head side to side as she kneed down to help her clean up…

"Regardless, in result you helped me…Thank you." Maiya stared at the girl she was sent to observe and nodded, accepting the gratitude.

"E~to…Hisau-san….Since my brother ruined your lunch, would you like to share mine?"

Maiya was about to refuse, since she was trained to operate without any food for weeks, but…She was supposed to observe this girl…

"I accept."

* * *

><p>After her meal was finished, Maiya was relaxing in her seat. She continued to observe the Matou girl and whenever she could, she spied on the Tohsaka girl. However, unlike the Matou girl the Tohsaka girl is already confirmed as master, so spying on her in school is meaningless…Grail rule is clear. There is always a spot open for one of the three original families. The thought of that worm from before being a magus that rival her Shirou-sama was ridiculous, but Matou Sakura is just too interesting for the kunoichi…So she is following her instinct.<p>

As Maiya was resting the door to her classroom opened up.

"Is Hisau Maiya here?" called out an older voice that was dull and straight to the point.

The moment Maiya heard the voice she tensed as her instincts flared. However, she put all her training to test, as she did not react.

"Hai?"

"I read a report from Matou Shinji how you assaulted him. However, your class representative and fellow students testified against Matou-san's words, so you are not in trouble. However, the principle asked me to inform you that excessive violence is not allowed. You are getting off because you are still new and you were only protecting your fellow student." Droned out the teacher.

As the teacher scold her and warned her Maiyu didn't even bother listening to him.

She stared at the man in front of her who was wearing a green business suit and a rectangular spec glass in his face. He bore short black hairs, which were cut neatly and short. His face was long and had a wrinkle like line in the cheek.

His stand was normal per say, but in the eyes of an expert it had no opening what so ever. The man's body was concealed by his work clothing, but Maiya can sense and tell the signs of advance martial art and physical conditioning…He was a martial artist alright…A powerful one too.

"Do you understand the warning Hisau-san?"

"Uh? H-Hai!"

"Very good. Then please seat back down and everyone please open your books to page 43 sub section 3."

"A-Ano…Sensei?"

"? What is it Hisau-san?"

"I am still new here, so I will be in your care sensei, however I was never told of your name."

"Ah…That is inconvenient is it not? Very well… My family name is Kuzuki and my given name Shoichirou. As a student you may address me as Kuzuki-sensei."

"Hai!...Kuzuki-sensei." Said Maiya in a natural tone…All while narrowing her eyes at her master's predecessor as her suspicion had been correct. She couldn't wait to tell Shirou-sama what she found, whoever thought that the former assassin become a teacher or still using his given name.

'Kuzuki Souichirou' Maiya thought as she looking at Kuzuki back, she knows that Kuzuki defection leave a deep scar in Shirou-sama soul because they have not settle thing between them. Until this day, her master is still haunted by the past but not anymore.

'The time has come for you to receive your punishment for what you done to my master'

Yes, the time for Shitou-sama to settle his past has come and she will help him.

'May god show a mercy because neither I nor Shirou-sama will'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the tale for the day. It took a while, but man oh man, Fateion-kun is a fast worker. I appreciate his effort. I didn't leave much clue on who Rider is, but those who found out, who do you think? She is based on a certain character from a certain anime, but she is not the same character from the same show…If she was then the flow of the story will be ruined.<strong>

**Please leave a review for I gain power by reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long.-Fangking2**

* * *

><p>Ch9 A Battle Before the War was Declared.<p>

* * *

><p>Emiya Shirou could be found in the middle of his family dojou. He was on his knee in front of the dojou's sign or motto.<p>

The motto read 'Steel heart over beating heart.'

It was a harsh words to go by, but for a Yomi who has been given the 'Wind' emblem and the tittle of Sakande no Shirou…it was more than enough.

Shirou was now wearing a white shrine robe, which could be identified by the cut shelves and the charms bells with cloth around the bottom of the shelves. His hakama and male kimono was pure white and it didn't seem like a kimono anyone will wear in the middle of a festival or even a funeral…It was meant for deep prayer or meditation to find enlightenment perhaps…

Over his white clothing, Shirou was donning a white haori and around him were tags or holy charm papers attached to the holy ropes and sticks to make a boundary of holy ground around the young magus.

By no mean Shirou was religious to go through all of this trouble for the sake to praying to god…no…He is doing this for another purpose, a very special one.

"….Trace On…."

It has been at least 6 days since he came to Fuyuki city. Since then he been pulling his resources to keep an eye on masters and potential master for the 5th Holy Grail War and asked Maiya to keep an eye on Kuzuki Souichirou. While the man's senses are sharer than any knives, Maiya was part of different branch of Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, so her face was not recognized. If Kuzuki Souichirou is a master of fighter, then Maiya is a master of spy and an actor…So far she did not aroused suspicion…At least they think she didn't.

To avoid further trouble, a different agent was assigned to spy on him, however…About 3 days ago the agent was killed alongside dozens other people in a fatal 'gas leak.'

All information pointed to magecraft….

Still, the fact the man lives in Fuyuki is more than enough for now.

Shirou lift his hands up and soft glows of lights gathered on his palm as a long shape of something begin to form.

First of all….

Recollect all the knowledge of katana handle…

A strong tree…

curved and polished….

Ah! I will use that tree…

what was it…?

...Oh yes!

Giant Sequoias, also known as General Sherman. That tree is actually over 2,200 years old and it is powerful and aged tree. It will serve well as the handle.

What else?...

A tough circular metal…

A pole to become a powerful backbone for the handle deep inside the wood.

Second…

The cloth! What should it be?

...Oh? The Shroud of Martin! HE seen something like that used by the people of the church before! That red cloth and some of other tough fabric will do…The fabric used by the weapon masters of yami and use their construct along with the shroud's special abilities…complete.

Third…

The Tusba(Guard)!

...Let's see…comparing and contrasting with all the samples deep within….

The true steel! That steel will make a fine Tusba. The experience, process of creating the perfect metal, shape…modifying….circular Tusba…on the guard will be decorated with wavy motions of fire and cross…O yes that will do.

Now for the sword…

Shiroui's brow was cover with sweat as he was now holding a handle and the guard of a katana. His eyes were closed in tight concentration as he gathered more knowledge from inside himself to put together a steel edge…Or should it be called an edge that never existed before.

Sakanade no Shirou is a copycat martial artist…He copied many skills and weapons before, however…This sword is different.

From the end of the handle came a soft glow of white light as something slowly extended. The glowing light had no solid shape so it was incomplete…The light bend and spun as it tried to get more stable form.

Shirou felt his hand drenched with sweats as he held the handle tightly.

"Huuu…Haaa….Huuu…haaa" Shirou breathe in and out, as he focused more prana into the sword.

Within Shirou's mind, thousands of methods, processes, and histories swam. Shirou only picked the finest memories and combined them slowly.

He imagined every blade in his mind and soul and added a bit of them into tis sword. The soft glow turned red hot as if the fired used by the blacksmiths of the original sword makers spilled out into the real world. Shirou felt the heats crawling onto his arms and the flame licked his hand and clothes as it was barely being contained.

BY all mean, this was the forging process that the Tracing skips or goes over in an instance. Right now Shirou is not tracing a copy, but forging a new blade.

A blade that has never seen before.

A blade that has never been weld before.

A blade that never tasted defeat before.

A blade that has never been victorious before.

A blade that has never even existed before.

A single blade…That reflect all that who he is…

A mirror…This sword is no ordinary sword…

A perfect mirror that reflects the welder's mind and soul…A true expression given form.

A reflection given form of a sword…A reality given form of a sword instead of a small piece of the world.

"tsk…"

The flames that are barely being contained by the metal that makes the traced sword groan in pain. The hot fire licked his hands as it begged to come out. This process is following the eight steps for his unique brand of projection and at same time imagining his very essence into this weapon. He is not pulling out an image and copying it. He is forging a complete unique blade and pouring not image and history, but himself into it…It is a very advance magecraft that could result in soul damage or something even worse.

Shirou saw images in his head, which distorted his concentration.

He saw himself fighting…

He saw himself killing…

He saw himself training…

He also saw himself interacting with those he know…

Hongou-sensei,

Sho,

Chikage-chan,

other Yomi,

Maiya….

Otou-sama….

Shirou opened his eyes as he felt something…Something that was always deep within him stirred and moved slowly into the sword.

Yes! This is what he wanted! Just a little more! Just a little more!

"Huh?"

The slowly forming sword in his hand suddenly became even more unstable as the fire forging the imaginative metal begins to run rampant. The newly made handle and the guard cracked as the leap of concentration disturbed the sword's structure.

…Error…Error…Error…Error…Error…Error…Error…Error…Error…

"TSk!" let out Shirou as he abandoned his attempt and tried to contain the fallout. Compress! Compact!

Forget the forging itself, but finish it up to prevent an explosion!

Cover the fire of knowledge, will, and myself into a form of metal steel. Process for the True Steel is incomplete, but to prevent an explosion cover it up! Imperfect shell…However, it is protected.

Yes…it is protected….Now to lessen the flow of mana to solidify the entire thing…This is his current limit….his current limit of tracing his soul into the real world.

The bright light and fire-dimmed low as the metal glow red-hot. The blacksmith of this imagined sword breathe hard as he felt the strain of restricting and compact his vision of reality into a single object.

He knows that his father once witnessed a full reality marble…He himself had a Reality Marble that was limited to his body only…His current effort was to achieve something similar to the achievement of his father and the Servant from the last war. He was trying to manifest his reality into the world, but not as reality…But as a sword.

This sword has a name…but its name shall not be given until it is perfected.

Shirou raised the red-hot sword which was not cooled off to lessen its glaring heat. He slowly picked up the sword and swung it slightly.

Wooosh!

It sound perfect…However the true quality of the sword lies deep inside of its metal…So a test must be conducted. Shirou placed the newly made katana on the holder, which kept the sword up. He tied the sword to point toward the sky.

"…Trace on." Muttered Shirou, as he traced a perfected but a grade weaker version of Kyosaka Shigure's True Steel. He held the newly made sword to test its quality as he disrobes his ceremonial haori. He kneed in front of his original katana in deep concentration and slowly got up.

"Extend to my limit…"

He raised the copy of the True Steel.

"Show it to me!" he roared as he swung his sword down against his original piece and watched as his sword. Shirou watched silently as the traced sword in his hand vanished.

"….Mada mada….huh." muttered Shirou as his original work gotten sliced into two pieces. The top piece fell off and stabbed into the ground with a thud.

"…It improved…At least it didn't blow up on me again…However the quality of the true steel I am tracing is lower than the original by 3 fold….I still lack training." Mumbled Shirou, as he is rather disappointed from the result. He slowly put on his ceremonial robe as he stepped outside the dojou. The moment he got out, he realized it was a middle of a night.

"…Do you have anything to report Maiya?"

From the shadow, Maiya slowly walked out as she kneed down in respect.

"Shirou-sama, I made contact with the Matou family's heir and their only daughter…The heir proven to be…a trash. However the girl, Matou Sakura may be the real threat."

"…Matou…Sakura huh…I remember her as Shinji's quiet little sister…Whenever we played she always remained silent." He turned to his subordinate.

"Anything else?"

"Hai! Kuzuki Souichirou, the Juyondaime keigun taichou has been located."

"Oh? Kuzuki taichou is? Where?"

"Believe it or not, he is actually a teacher in my school."

"A teacher? I never imagined my old superior as a mentor to anyone…My my, time does change people…IS he the master class he always been?"

"Hai! I tried to hide my skill and presence as a martial artist, but hopeful he will not think of me as a Yomi, but a simple martial artist."

"Hmmm…Kuzuki taichou will not be fooled that easily…What I want to know is how on earth did my spies not found him if he was a teacher in a community high school? I had better send more spies out to determine if this has to do with magic. Maiya, I want you to continue to watch the Tohsaka and the Matou Sakura."

"Hai!"

Shirou turned to the sky to stare at the moon.

"…Soon…Soon the remaining Servants will be summoned…Just wait…We just have to wait…."

* * *

><p>At the same time a tall, green suited man was climbing the stair to the temple. This man was born as someone, but his name was forgotten. He is now given a family name Kuzuki and his own name as Souichirou. He was a former assassin, a glorified murderer of Yami and now a master of Caster and a school teacher.<p>

"Souichirou-sama….Have you had a good day?" asked a woman's voice behind him. The spectacle wearing teacher didn't even turn around to know who it was.

"It was a normal day Caster….And the spy?"

"I turned him back as you ordered…But I don't understand why you wouldn't let me rid of him?"

"There is no point….It is impossible to escape the eye of Yami within Japan and from the looks of it, my old comrades already spotted me. It is only matter of time until they sent my old division to get rid of me."

"That will not happen as long as I, Caster stand before you."

"…Your words are assuring…However there is a member in my old division that will most likely come to end me…And I will face him alone."

"But Souichirou-sama!"

"There is no need to fear…Despite his skill as magus and martial artist…I too am a master class fighter. Not only that he will have to go pass Assassin in the front gate does he not?"

"…Very well Souichirou-sama….If that is how you wish it."

"…Arigato." Whispered the once assassin of Yami as he stared at the moon above.

"…Emiya…Have you found the answer for your existence? Do you seek soak your hand in blood for no reason or did you found a grand reason for your effort…I never found mine…I simply…"

Suddenly Kuzuki punch the air with sharp perception that normal man can never follow. The snapping sound of the air being cut by his jab was heard.

"…Killed…Such is the life I lived…How meaningless." Muttered Kuzuki as he walk toward the temple…He had test papers to grade.

* * *

><p>"Shirou-sama. Please have a nice day."<p>

"Ah…You behave in class today Maiya. Don't forget that I'll regularly check of your grade." Teased Shirou as Maiya waved off and went off the school like a normal girl.

Maiya is a sharp kodachi under his care…Normally she will never show any emotion, but to blend into the school life she is playing the role so naturally…It is sad to watch, as it is good to see.

"Now…" Shirou turned around to see Rider holding a bowl of rice as she indulged in her meal.

"Hmm?" she turned to him with a rice stuck to her cheek. Rider's two red ahoge twitched in confusion as she watched Shirou smiled at her appearance.

"Ah…We still have to destroy some more dojous today. Are you ready to go?"

Rider looked at Shirou and slowly nodded. She turned back to her meal and stared for a second until in a flash her dish was emptied and in her hand was a rice cracker that was on the table.

"…Oishi(Delicious)"

"I am glad to hear that…Now, Ryo. Let us be off. Sooner we finish this part of my mission the better."

Rider simply nodded as she followed her master outside.

* * *

><p>"…Society in the Tokugawa period, unlike the shogunates before it, was supposedly based on the strict class hierarchy originally established by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The daimyo, or lords, were at the top, followed by the warrior-caste of samurai, with the farmers, artisans, and traders ranking below. In some parts of the country…"<p>

Maiya was standing up from her seat as she was reading a passage from her textbook regarding the Tokugawa Bakufu. As a trained assassin in Yami, she was already taught all this years ago, so a topic of this level was nothing to her.

As she finished reading her portion of the passage, she looked at her teacher and the aged history teacher nodded.

"Very good. Well done Hisau-san. You may sit down."

Maiya nodded as she respectfully bowed and sat back down. As soon as she sat back down the students whsipered in respect, fear, and awe.

From the guys…

"Hisau is really smart huh."

"Yeah, she is a transferee, but she is keeping up with the class easily."

"Not only had that she beaten the crap out of the stupider Matou sibling. Man that was refreshing."

"I know! That senpai was all snob and arrogant, but she didn't care and nailed the guy into submission."

"Really! I wasn't there…How was it?"

"Simple…Crazy as a bat out of the hell and hot as the flame of heaven."

"Hot as what?"

"She was dominating in a sexy way."

"Ah…I see…"

From the girls….

"Hisau-san is so cool."

"She is not only smart, she is very athletic. Did you see her during P.E? She was so elegant when running."

"Yeah, she is like so collected and focused…She is so mature."

"Not only that she stood up for Matou…No one was brave enough to mess with her brother, but she went and POW!"

"Do you think we should call her onne-sama?"

….Well that is how her school life is.

"How did this happen?" Miayu wondered as she ignored the peanut gallery.

"Good work Hisau-san."

"Matou…I didn't mind you calling me Maiya like before you know."

"No no no…That day I was just surprise and I rudely called you by your given name…I was rather embarrassed."

"…It doesn't matter to me."

Her job is to observe the one of the two Matou that most likely be a threat to her master…However, despite the cold aura Matou Sakura has, she is normally a very gentle girl…The assassin of Yami has hard time determining her real form.

"…While formality is important…You might as well as call me Maiya…and I'll call you Sakura."

"Re-really! Are you sure?" asked the purple haired girl.

Maiya's mission is to keep a close eye on this girl…So it isn't strange to get close. After all, you know what they say.

'Keep your friends close…And your enemy closer.'

Whether or not she is a friend or an enemy is not determined, but it is all the same.

"I already said it is ok Matou Sakura…You need to show more confidence and firm will or else someone as filthy as your brother can order you around. A good woman will only lower their head to someone who you acknowledge as worthy…If you bend your will for someone like your family's shame then it reflects badly on you." Said Maiya in a sharp tone.

This is in a way her belief. A woman or any person should show their loyalty and service to those they acknowledge as worth serving….Like Shirou-sama.

"Now…Can any one answer to be the result of the…." The teacher continued his lesson and Maiya refocused her attention to class.

* * *

><p>As Maiya was working hard in class like a good girl, Shirou was….<p>

POW! POW! POW!

"Ugah!"

Thud!

Attacking an established martial art dojou with long history and honor.

"Guhhh…Who are you? How is it that you were able to defeat all my students and myself…" asked a Karate master of the dojou, while the man was not a master class, but he was a mid-journeyman level. It was too bad he had a bad match up…Against one of two top students of Hongou Akira, the God Hand of Yami.

"Nothing personal, Kojin Isumi-san…This is just a mission." Said Shirou with a pleasant smile as he was holding a large man by his throat.

The master of the dojou, Kojin Isumi got up to his feet. All around him was his disciples all beaten down and smashed up. Some of them were actually stuck on the ceiling by brutal uppercuts and merciless kicks.

"You…You are from Yami right? You bastards…Nothing but mercenaries who use martial art for evil!"

Shirou sighed as he tossed the large man he was holding up who was unconscious by the way against the wall and turned to the dojou master.

"While I have no intention of arguing with a Kasujinkens…I am willing to prove the might of Satsujinken." Said Shirou while emitting a small amount of his 'Sei' ki.

"Tsh! TAKE THIS!" roared the larger man as he charged at the teenager, but the said teenager simply jumped over the man and engaged in a fierce exchange of punches and kicks. Their deadly dance sang out the sound of flesh meeting flesh and bones meeting bone. Two warriors who trained their bodies to their limit didn't felt the annoying pain as they were determined to win.

"Doryaaaaaa!" yelled out the older man as he thrust his palm at Shirou's head, but Shirou ducked the attack and kicked against the man's leg and he used the man's front leg as a platform to get higher in order to smash his knee into the older man's nose.

"Ooouhh!"

Before the man could recover, Shirou filled his hands with large amount of ki and prana as he reinforced every inch of hands to their limits.

"Tarenken( Multiple connected Fist)!" roared Shirou as he rapidly smashed his fist at the larger karate user and pummeled the man with everything he got. The man's body shock in multiple directions as the rapid fired and magically reinforced fists completely overwhelmed him.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!..."

"Oh! SOMA NO KO(ATTACK OF THE TWIN DEMON!)!" declared Shirou as he performed a Yamazuki, a karate's double fist attack which defends as well as attack at the same time and buried his fists inside of the man's flesh.

The older karate users spat out blood as he got down to his knee.

"Gayh! *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough**Cough*"

"How sad…."

The older man looked up at the red haired teen looking down at him.

"Perhaps once upon a time you were a proud journeyman level martial artist, striving to reach the rank and mastery of a master class, however you did not and the time of peace made your once sharp and formidable skills to this level…it is sad to watch."

"Y-You…Dog of Yami, who use the sacred art in name of blood and war…What do you know of hard earned peace?"

"I don't. But I refuse to remain weak and powerless and intend to gain skills necessary to become stronger than any other…As a man it is only natural." He slowly raised his fist up.

"Your opinion was appreciated, but unneeded…My mission here is done." Said the captain of the Onmitsu Anasatsu Tokushu Butai as he swung his fist down.

WHOOOSH!  
>POW!<p>

THUD!

The man fell…not dead, but too injured to be of any use.

Shirou release his breath as he quickly tried to settle down his beating heart and rush of power that filled his body. Using Ki and prana at the same time can grant him unimaginable rush…But the exhaustion is hampering.

This idea was made after learning Kensei, the Sage Fists' Ougi, the Sei Dou Gou. However, instead of Sei and Do mix, it was prana and Ki. There are many magus who used both physical and mythical power in their craft, so it isn't too uncommon, but Ki weld by a true martial artist out strips ki weld by magus any day…This too is part of this 3rd rate magi's research.

"Ryo, I am done." Said Shirou as he turned to his Servant and saw her kneeing down and poking at one of the unconscious man on the ground. Rider or Ryo in public was wearing her public clothing instead of her armor and stylish battle clothes. She tilt her head cutely and looked up at Shirou.

"…Strong…(Poke)…for a human…(Poke)…Master…Strongest Master?" she asked in a cute manner that warms up your heart…OMG HER AHOGE TWITCHED! ANYONE WHO DIDN'T FELT THE SHEER MOE IS DEVIL!

"To be praised by a hero of your standing is a great honor Rider, however we have yet to see all the Masters of this war…It is not yet determined if my ruthlessness makes me the strongest Master."

"Ah…(Nodding)…Okay."

The two of them left the destroyed dojou, removed the dojou sign from the entrance, and destroyed it.

"Okay…That was the 50th dojou…eight more to go."

"Hmmm…"

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Maiya was…<p>

"Gomennasai Maiya-san. For asking you to accompany me to the student council room."

"Don't worry about it. It is a duty as a classmate to bring in a daily report for the council."

The two girls were carrying a small pile of paper works and were in their way to the S.C room to hand it in. Maiya was still rather awkward near Sakura, but she isn't obvious at all.

Maiya is a topic of her classmate's conversation. She is according to them an 'ice Queen' or an 'Onne-sama' for beating up Shinji and her cold look.

As the girls were reaching the hall where the student council room is located, they heard a cold and emotionless voice. The ninja girl recognized the voice as she turned toward the hallway.

"Very well Issei…I'll leave it to you."

"Don't worry about it broth- I mean Kuzuki-sensei."

"Ah…" nodded the man as he walked toward the other side.

"…Kuzuki Souichirou? From the tone of the conversation,…The boy here knows the man closely…brother…A sibling? No no no I checked for any other Kuzukis and there is only one….This could mean something useful." Thought Maiya as she opened the door to the council office.

"Excuse me? Ryuudou-Kaicho? We are from class 2-B with the student report." Said Sakura as she entered first.

"Ah good work Matou. Leave it here." said the boy by the table.

Maiya observed the teenager in front of her. He was same age as Shirou-sama, but his hair was blue and he wore a glasses. His frame are thin and there is no sign of martial art training…He is built like a scholar type teenager.

The teenager noticed the girl and unintentionally tensed…His senses told him that this new unknown face in front of him holds many secret!

"…Ano…And you are?"

"Hisau Mayia-desu"

"Student Council president, Ryuudou Issei-desu. Please to meet you."

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu."

The three teens shared few comments and words until Maiya decided to ask for information that is more important.

"Ryuudou-senpai that was Kuzuki-sensei just now right?"

"Hai that is correct."

"Oh…From what I heard you two seems to be close."

"Ah…I bet that was surprising right? I have known Kuzuki-sensei for long time and he treated me like a brother. We are rather close."

"Really? I didn't think of him as a companion type…I thought he was more of a lone wolf."

"He is…But he is not all that scary as he looks."

_"You are the one to talk gaki! A master class who betray Shirou-sama and by extent Yami is an enemy!" _thought the assassin all while revealing nothing from her expression.

"….He even lives in our temple."

"!"

"Hmmm? I never know Kuzuki-sensei would live in your family temple Ryuudou-senpai. How did that came about." Asked Sakura with a completely curious tone.

"Normally he would support himself, Kuzuki-ank-No I am Kuzuki-sensei is a man like that, However now he has to consider for another person he plan to live together with for the rest of his life. He decided to ask for our help regarding it."

"Someone… to live together with for the rest of his life? You mean…" trailed off Maiya with a question mark above her head. She knows what that means, but or a cold hearted master of Yami to settle down…That was unexpected.

Ryuudou not knowing that he is spilling important information smiled and continued the conversation. While he was wary of opposite sex for their cunning sly mind, but if they are willing to be respectful and polite, he will not turn his back to them. Even if the new transferee is making his alarm go off, he didn't mind the younger Matou's company, Buddha knows that she is a thousand times better of company than her brother.

"He is preparing for his wedding with his fiancé and he is really excited." Chatted Issei until he noticed the time.

"Oh? This late? You two better go back to your class soon."

"Hai!"

The two girls quickly left the council office and head back to class.

"Our next class is math with Takada-sensei right?"

"Hai, I believe so." Answered Maiya; however, her hand was moving furiously as she silently texted her master of this critical information. There is no time to send spies to confirm this…Their hunting ground has been found.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Fuyuki airport.<p>

A young woman with short red hair and a woman's business suit walked out of the airport with a traveling bag in her hand. Her stance was strict and straight up like a soldier returning from a war or being deployed into one. Her posture showed no opening, a sign of live combat experience and battle as she narrowed her eyes to observe everything around her.

"Oi Master where are we going now." Asked a joyous or playful voice in her head.

"I thought I told you Lancer… we need to meet the supervisor of his war, Kotomine Kirei."

"Ma ma, what a troublesome process. Since when did war have a supervisor? A real war is about having a nerve to raise an army and clash with another. There is no need for a man of robe to watch over it." Complained the hero of spear as he yawned in his spirit form.

"Don't complain. The Holy Grail War is a program that holds great interest to the Association and the Church…As a participant we have extra duty to take care of any loose ends and interruptions."

"Hai, hai, I got it."

As the red haired woman continued to head toward the exit, she accidently bumped into a little kid.

"Ouch!"

"Ara? Gomenne…bozu." Said the red haired foreigner in her practiced Japanese.

"I am ok One-chan." Said the little boy as he got up.

"Ken-chan? Where are you?"

The red head looked to see an old lady who was a short, wrinkled and white haired looking around for a child.

"Ah! Oba-san! Is this the kid you are looking for?" shout the red head. Hearing her shout the old lady quickly turned to her and smiled.

"Ken-chan! Oh what have a told you youngling. You need to hold grandma's ahdn at all time."

"Hai…I am, sorry…" said the boy.

The boy walked back to the old lady and the old lady bowed.

"Sorry for the trouble my grandson caused you."

"Ah…It is nothing. I hope you have a nice day. You too Ken-kun."

"HAI!" said the boy as he waved.

The red head smiled faintly as she continued toward the exit.

"Aren't you good with kids." Teased her blue suit wearing Servant.

"Shut up."

The pair of Master and Servant left he airport and got into a taxi, unknown to them an old grandmother holding he grandson was watching them. Her thin, narrowed eyes looking at them while leaking no presence AT ALL!

"Oba-san, when is our flight?"

"Wait a little long Ken-chan. Oba-san has to make a call." Said the lady as she opened her granny cellphone which was hanging around her neck.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Click!

"…."

"Hai! Moshi moshi…Hai it is I…Yes sir…I am here to report that one of the subjects, Bazett Fraga McRemitz has arrive in Japan….Hai….hai….I understand. Please have a nice day Ohohohohoho."

"Oba-san?"

"Hai, hai Ken-chan….let us be off." Said the old lady who is a lifelong informant of Yami's Secret division as she led her grandson to their flight.

* * *

><p>From another airport, a private plane owned by the Einzbern arrived shortly after the red haired master of Lancer.<p>

"Illya-sama, Saber-sama, we have arrived." Said one of the maid in white as she bow low.

"We did? Yeah! Let's go Saber." Said a cheerful little girl who looks like a ten-year old girl with long silver hair and crimson eyes. The little Master of Einzbern was wearing her purple coat and hat. Next to her was a blond haired girl in a black business suit. The blond girl emitted aura not of human, but of something greater…An aura of a king.

"Come on Saber, sooner we leave then sooner we can check of that man's son is in Japan or not."

"Wait Master, we should first…" However, the Servant of the sword was cut off as her energetic master pulled her out of the plane. Behind them one of the maid Sella sigh as her charges' energetic form getting out of control.

"My, my…Lets go Leysritt."

"…hmm." Nodded the other maid as they unloaded their packages and called for a car to pick them up…Their next destination is the Einzbern castle.

* * *

><p>"TAKE THIS YOU LITLE BAST-UGH!" let out a grown man in a kendo uniform as his wooden sword; a mokuken was broken into two-piece by a sharp roundhouse kick by Shirou.<p>

"Hahh!" yelled out Shirou as he buried his sword hand into the man's chest and spun around with a Muay Thai elbow to the head.

Thud!

The man fell like a sack of potatoes and Shirou turned to the rest of the dojou…This is or once was called Uesugi dojou, a famous kendo dojou that existed for a century at least…Now a pile of trash as Shirou destroyed the dojou.

Shirou looked around more and saw nothing but broken bodies of the dojou disciples and the dojou master…Who was lying face down with Rider standing next to him.

"…So how was it? Modern day martial artist who follows the Katsujinken?"

Rider turned to her master with a blank look, but Shirou saw a small twitch on her cheek indicating disappointment.

"…Not bad…but weak."

"Then how about me?"

"…Strong…for a disciple."

"Ah…" Shirou nodded. It was true after all. As a disciple class fighter, only Sho can rival him and they were both journeyman level despite being a Yomi instead of Yami. This shows that Hongou Akira is a great teacher with good eyes for students.

"You are amazing Rider, you managed to beat that Master class fighter with a single poke in the chest."

This was always true. In Uesugi dojou of sword there was a High Master class and several Journeymen level fighters. It was as expected of one of the finest dojou in Japan. Shirou was unwilling to test his luck against a real master class and was unwilling to use his magecraft in the middle of the day so…He decided to see how strong Rider was when she was fighting with only small portion of her power…The result was devastating.

(Flash Back)

"You…Just who are you?" asked an old man who seems to be in his 50s. He wore a black dojou gi and held a sword on his hip. He had short brown hairs and rugged look on his face. His built was large and his form held by thread of powerful muscles. The man's presence alone was staggering, but that not something Shirou unfamiliar for.

"…I am representing the Yami and I am order to destroy this place." answered Shirou while dragging an unconscious form of one of the students. He casually tossed the body toward the master and the master quickly caught his student, but at that moment, Shirou jumped at the master with his fist drawn back.

"HAHHH!" he yelled out and thrown his punch, but the master of Uesugi simply blocked the attack with his left hand and casually push his attacker back.

Shirou flipped back and land on his feet.

"A representation of Yami are you…It seems Yami fell from their glory now that they are sending a disciple against a master…They have fallen far indeed."

"Yami has fallen? Unlikely…I hold enough power to turn this place into pile of trash."

"Do you? Do you believe you have enough power to beat all my disciples, assistant instructors and myself?"

"Do you want to test me?" Shirou answered back with a question.

"Do you want to be tested?" replied the old master.

The old master releases torrent of 'Dou' ki and blast forth a wave of intimidation. Shirou grind his teeth as he focused his own Ki for a deadly battle however…

WHOOSH! FUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Both fighters jumped back as they both felt a deadly killing intent that outpaced their own.

"…R-Rider?"

Feeling the powerful killing intent toward her Master Rider stepped forward.

"Rider…Do you…"

"…Threat….not allowed." Whispered Rider as she released her fighting spirit as her eyes narrowed in resolve. The older master didn't lower his guard even if the young girl that the boy brought with him seems harmless before. In fact, his instincts are yelling at him to run.

"Young lady…you." He was cut off as her fighting spirit revealed her path of attack. The intimidation between them forced them into a master class-fighting special…The Shockwave Orbit battle.

In this state master class fighters go through thousands of scenarios to break through the enemy guard. For a master of martial art the way they settle a fight is in an instant. Therefore, an ability to predict, keep up, threat, and scene against any attack is critical. In this, complex chess match of probing and poking a single opening or mistake can end the duel.

In other word, it is like this….

'If the enemy attacks like this, then I'll use this.'

Right now, that master over there can tell that Rider is the bigger threat, so he is not even looking at Shirou. As a swordsman, he should draw his sword, but he can't even draw it in fear of an instant attack…So he is limiting himself to a hand to hand combat.

Shirou noticed that he is out of this fight so he decided to…watch the chess match. From his sharp eyes he can see over hundreds of paths they each can take and what path not to take.

"I see…This match is not even a fight after all." muttered Shirou. The reason for his word is simple.

All paths the enemy master can take is already covered by Rider so there is no chance of her or him getting hurt, but all the path Rider can attack as she is now is also covered, but not defended.

His word meaning that the enemy master can block and counter all he wishes, but all his block and guard will be broken and shattered in any scenario. He can struggle all he wants, but none of his counters will land and all his path are blocked, but on the other hand, all of Rider's paths are covered, but not protected. All of her attacks will land and will be successful…

This is the difference in power, which separates the two warriors.

The older master sweat as he couldn't find a way out. There was none…Nothing he can do to win or even land a blow. This young girl who seems like she is in her teen…HOW IS THIS GIRL SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL!

"U-UUUOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" roared out the old master as he dashed forward with his sword drawn in an instant and slashed.

WHOOOOOOOOSH!

Vooosh!

POW!

The swordsman stopped his charge as he looked down on his chest.

"N-Nani?" it was a finger jab into his chest where his heart was…

"Uggh!"

The man fell down to his knee and clinched his chest in pain.

"…Not bad…but weak…." Whispered Rider who stood above him…Her blank face more frightful than the gaze of Shinigami.

(Flash back ends)

"That was the 58th dojou…We are done with this job."

Rider simply nodded as she walked up to him.

"Wana eat some ice cream?"

"…Hai." Answered Rider with her ahoges bouncing with silent joy.

Shirou smiled at their innocence, but his phone buzzed.

"Hai? It's me….Nani?...Two of them?...Einzbern and the Fraga huh…Any further intel?...Is that so…No! Even our best spies can be detected by Servants that worth a damn, so use the CCTV cameras and public cameras around the cities to keep an eye on them. As for the Einzbern…In a car?...Oh so they heading straight to their base are they…No don't track them, their path of action is simple…Alright. Since they are here as well, remaining three spots for the Servants will be taken soon enough. Increase the eyes on the Tohsaka mansion and the Matou's mansion. Ah…Report every hour…go." Click!

Shirou put away his phone and smiled.

"Rider…Let's get you your ice cream and go on a hunt."

Rider tilts her head in confusion.

"…A hunt?...A Servant?"

"Ah…it is time for you to cut loose."

* * *

><p>(Around 8:00Pm)<p>

As this was going on, Lancer in his spirit form was feeling…Uncomfortable.

"Oi, Master don't you feel as if we are being watched?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

The duo was now riding in a rental car by Bazett, the Enforcer of the Association. It was now around 8 and it was a middle of the night. The sun as set and they were on their way to their hotel.

"I have been feeling that we are being observed…I don't feel the hostility and I can't pinpoint the location of the stare, but trust my battle harden sense and believe me when I say we are being watched."

Bazett of the Fraga narrowed her eyes. She didn't sense anything particular around her for a while and there was no hint of any magecraft. Her battle-hardened senses told her there are no hostile intentions around them…But she couldn't ignore Lancer's intuition as well.

"We will continue our advance. We have a hotel to settle down to and tomorrow we need to see father Kotomine."

"Alright…But don't let your guard down. From what I learned from the grail, you humans advanced far to do some amazing things, so I wouldn't be surprised if you found a new method to spy on the enemies."

The two pair continued their way…Passing by a traffic light with a CCTV camera on it…Narrowing its vision on them.

* * *

><p>(When this was going on, in a cross road above the Lancer and his Master.)<p>

"…Ready?" asked a man in a hood.

"Ah…Operation begin." answered the other man as he got ready. They receive the Intel from the Reiteitai (Reversal Counter Force) that their target was driving a red Mitsubishi DIAMANTE (MAGNA)  
>25V. In addition, heading this direction…This is a chance.<p>

"Don't forget…This is all for Shirou-sama."

"Ah…Roger that." Replied the other man as he walked toward the instrument of their operation.

* * *

><p>From the other side Bazett's car was driving forward…about to meet the cross section.<p>

"You know master why don't you let me drive this bucket. It seems interesting, they are nothing like riding a horse right?"

"And for the last time Lacer, NO! This car is rental! I need to give it back without a scratch!"

The red haired woman stopped her car as the traffic light turn red.

"Oh come on. I might not have any Riding skill as a Servant, but I always was a quick learner. I promise not to trash it."

"No lancer, just focus on the war effort for now."

The traffic light turned green on her end and she smiled as she continued on her way.

However suddenly a flash of light occurred on her left and she turned to see a large truck heading her way, about to collide.

In her panic, she tried to turn away, but it was too late.

"LANCER!"

"I KNOW!"

The blue suited Hound of Ireland grabbed his Master and bolted out of the car. Their rental car was helplessly smashed as the bigger and heavier truck smashed them aside. In addition, it made Bazett's head hurt at the fact she need to pay them back.

The duo landed on the street without a scratch on them.

"you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Thank you Lancer."

"O…Oh…" came the sound from the truck. Bazett quickly slowed her flow of prana to Lancer to turn him into a spirit.

"I'll check on the driver. You keep watch."

"I got it." Replied the spearman.

Bazett ran toward the damaged truck and checked on the driver.

"Oi! Oi! Are you Okay?"

"Ughhh…Wh-What happened?"

"What were you thinking driving in the red light? Don't you Japanese men know how to drive?"

"Ohhh…My head…. It hurt…"

Bazett was about to pull the man out until out of nowhere Lancer appeared next to her and kicked the driver back into his truck and smashed him through the dented car and to the other side. The poor driver was smashed against the solid wall and groaned.

"Lancer! What are you doing?"

"Don't be fooled! That guy was leaking killing intent!"

Before Bazett can reply a scream filled the air behind them as they turned to find an old, chubby man with a circular glasses and a bald spot on his head was pointing at them. The man wore a cheap looking business suit and a tie. In his hand are a rectangular business bag and an umbrella.

"Thugs! A couple of thugs are beating up an injured man! Help!"

Bazett sigh as she turned to her Servant.

"Lancer, I deal with the fallout and erase his memory, you capture this man alive. I swear he better be a mysterious assailant or you are in trouble."

Bazett quickly ran to the panicking businessman and tried to calm him down.

"Okay, let's make this easer by not struggling. I am being kind enough not to kill you to rid of witness and simply removing your recent memory of this event."

"HHHEEEE! HELP!" yelled the man as he raised his bag in desperation.

"Hey! I am being nice about this!" yelled back Bazett as she tried to quickly settle this, but the man open his bag and swung his arm and throw a bunch of papers and paper clips.

Bazett raised her arms to protect her eyes, but at that moment, the old chubby man pulled out couple of chakrams, the bladed rings of India and throws them at Bazett. Bazett's eyes turned wide at the sudden danger and immediately bobbed and waved from the attack.

As she waved and dodged, the old businessman jumped at her with his folded umbrella pointing toward her.

"TAKE THIS!"

The tip of the umbrella opened up and came out a sharp blade. The old man tried to stab Bazett, but she skillfully side step the attack to pound his face in with her reinforced fist, but the moment she throw her punch at the man, the fat man actually dodged her punch by leaning his head to the side and spun around to slash at her with his umbrella.

Bazett took a step back to gather enough force to knock the man out, but before she can throw her punch, the fat chubby man with short arms and legs somehow managed to roll down, spun on his back in a break dance and kicked her on her knee and calf to make her lose her posture.

The fat man immediately kicked at Bazett's body in rapid succession and even used his short arms and legs in a one two combo of merciless kicks and punches.

"Tsh!"'Bazett speed up to match the man's attack, but the man actually keep up with her more than average speed.

"Useless!" the man declared as he blocked her punch with his umbrella and came in for a thrust. The bladed weapon aimed for the red head's chest, the center of her body that has least chance of missing, however instead of dodging the attack Bazett reinforced her fist with her best runes and countered by attacking the weapon head on.

"WHOOOSH!

VOOOOOSH!

CLANK!

"What?" the man let out as his weapon block into two.

"Soryaaaaa!" yelled out Bazett as she capitalized his surprise with a brutal kick to the chest. However, the chubby man brought his chubby hands together in from of him like a wall and actually caught the bone shattering kick.

The man got on the top of his toe and used her kick to slide himself back instead of resisting the impact.

"Nani?"

"Hee…Naive little lady." Said the chubby man as he smirked.

Bazett looked at the man, saw his smirk, and realize the danger she was in. She immediately ducked to avoid the returning chakrams and got into her fighting stance.

The man caught his charkems easily and in a speed that seems impossible in his chubby body, he fired his weapon again.

"HAHHH!"

The chakram fly toward her in an amazing speed, but this time the Irish Master punched and shattered the projectiles out of the air.

"Hahhh!"

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"Oh! Destroyed my chakrems! Impressive! Then how about…" He suddenly jumped high into the air and spun in a circle. His movement and ki created a spinning torrent of force and energy. From the toe of his feet it seems as if he had an invisible drill aiming at her and he was coming down fast.

"THIS!" roared the man as he came down at Bazett, but in mid-air he was kicked aside by a blue blur that is Lancer as his kick send the man to the ground destroying the solid concrete floor.

"Lancer!"

"That was close; this one is an assassin too!"

"What is going on?"

"Uhh…." They turned to the noise to see the beat up old chubby man as he rolled onto his back.

"Impressive speed…As expected of a hero of the past…We are completely…Out classed."

Lancer picked up the man by his collar and brought him close to his face.

"Who are you and who sent you? By the fact you know what I am, you know magecraft…Were you hired by an enemy Master? ANSWER ME!" demanded Lancer as he glared at the chubby man's small, but sharp eyes with his own ruby slit eyes.

"Haa..haa…Do you really think…we will allow anything to compromise our mission?" choke out the old man as his ribs were broken badly from Lancer's kick.

Before Lancer can ask more the man, he was silenced by a kunai to his back killing the old businessman.

Lancer's eyes widen as he and Bazett noticed a wave of killing intent surround them.

From the shadows, they can feel several hostile intents aiming at them. Lancer and Bazett tensed as a shower of black metal weapons greeted them as they quickly knocked away the projectiles. Lancer spun his red lance around to block the metal blades, but few that he missed or didn't bother with Bazett punched them aside with her reinforced gloves.

Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha!

The duo looked around to see that a group of attackers…All wearing identical black stealth outfits, surrounded them. They each had a certain glow in their eyes….and filled with compact killing intent.

"So it was you cowards who attacked from the dark! I can expect to say that none of you is a knight! I ask thy, are you the Servant of the Dagger, Assassin!"

All the ninjas said nothing as they readied themselves for a suicide mission. Unknown to all of them the kunais they all thrown were traced by Shirou and was filled with a lot of prana from himself and his Servant Rider. It is there not to kill the enemy servant, but to create a weapon emitting powers not belong to a normal magus or human. To someone like a Caster Class Servant this is not fooling anyone, but to a non-magus or perhaps in a heat of battle, it can be used as a petty trick.

In addition, Assassins are known to be able to hide their presence even from another Servant. while it is true that they are exposed when attacking, but not all Servants know the full secret of all heroes…Some might simply think the attacker or attackers who dares to assault a Servant is a Servant as well…After all no one is crazy enough to fight a Servant in a face to face confrontation like this right?

All the stealth warriors said nothing, but from the far back two individuals appeared.

One was a black suited warrior like the all the other warrior around the Servant of Lance and his Master, but this one had a different feeling…Feeling of superiority compare to the other perhaps? He not only wore the black outfit, but also better armored by the shape of his clothing and he wore a long and wide, black straw hat on his head.

Second individual was a red haired girl with a casual outfit, which consists of a red shirt with a short jean stepped out. She wore a glove on her hands and a pair of running shoes on her feet. Her golden eyes stared at the pair before her.

The red haired girl stepped forward and the mysterious man next to her step forward as well to protect her. The girl raised her hand to the Servant of the Lance and his Master.

"…In my name…as a Master of the Holy Grail war…Kill them…Assassin."

The ninjas charged at the enemy pair and the Servant of the Spear got on the front of them to stop them.

"For a bunch of sissies who attack from the dark, you all got some balls!" Lancer was a blur as he cut down the attacks by stabbing and slashing at them. As expected of Servant Assassins they were frail against his red lance. They throw knives and interesting looking metal stars. Some even thrown metal chains to restrain him, but the great hound refuse to be caught as he block all attacks by spinning his spear in an artistic way that was too fast for normal eyes to follow.

"Whats wrong? Where is the resolve you all had when you guys ambushed us!" taunted Lancer as he slashed at an attack behind him and quickly spun the lance to block some kunais and shurikens from the side.

The Assassin that stood in front of girl raised his hand and all the other assassins pulled out their various weapons such as swords, claws, knives, and many other kind of weapons.

The leading Assassin dropped his hand and all the other warriors of the night charged with silent battle cry.

Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata! Pata!

The Assassins sail through the night as they all jumped into the air and kicked their legs as if they were running in the air. They landed near Lancer as they attacked the Servant of the Lance fearlessly as they stabbed and slashed at the single warrior in perfect union.

As expected Lancer, easily duck and dodge the attacks by twirling his spear around him like a coiled snake. The red lance blazed around him as it struck away the offensive weapons and caused a spark shower of fires to ignite.

"Haahhh! Too slow!""

As expected of a war hero Lancer struck back with ten times the fury as his lance stabbed and slashed many to death, but just as he fought back so did the enemy as they too kick, punch, slash and stab at the Blue Servant as they shared a deadly dance of blades only a warrior can enjoy.

From the front, a group of three each welding a sword attacked him at the same time. Nevertheless, Lancer easily blocked their slashes by holding his red lance up and he simply kicked them all aside.

From his side another assassin attacked, but this one was welding two tantos and engaged in an extreme close range combat to nullify the spear's long reach and seal Lancer's movement, however the fastest Servant refused to be sealed as he weave through the enemy army and struck them down.

Lancer could have easily slain them all with his inhumane speed and power…However…

Whoosh! Clank!Clank! Viish!(Sound of blade cutting flesh)Whosh! Dodge! Spin! Viish!

Clank! Block! Slide! Viish! Clank! Clank! Voosh!

Viish! Viish! Viish!

He simply couldn't…These assassins didn't fight like the men in his time did….They were sneaky and silent, and they jumped in the air easily like himself when he was a mere human and they fought with different fighting style in unarmed and armed….

However the sense of nostalgia wouldn't fade as the moment of the rush brought him back to his old days…Fighting uneven odds against him alone and victorious against an army of many.

Lancer's wild beast like grin stretched further as he impaled another attacks and he pushed forward as he dragged the attacker along with the ride. As his spear was stuck in a twitching corpse all the other assailants took advantage of the situation. One attacker came in for a stab with his katana, but Lancer easily dodged by turning his head and used his hand to catch the katana.

"Uughh!" grunt out the ninja as he watched the grin on Lancer's face turned to him.

"Yo…"

The attack's mind turned dark as he was smashed aside by shaft of the Gae Bolg.

Lancer turned to the side to avoid a flying kick and swung backward to stab another sneaking assassin. He continued to dance the dance of death as he killed one assassin after another.

One time he even stabbed three ninjas at once and as he was being surrounded for a unified stab, he grabbed his spear by the end and swung 360 degree to kill all the ones that stood in the front of the encirclement.

"Come on! Fight me! Kill me! In return I will return the favor thousand fold!"

Unconsciously Lancer's power, speed, and power as a Servant decreased, as he was intoxicated with the bloody warfare that reminded him of his glorious days. This was by all mean no magecraft or Noble Phantasm weakening his performance…it was only Lancer enjoying the fight little too much…So in order to make it more fun for him, he is matching the enemy's level by lowering his own to prolong the fight that he could have end in a minute.

It seems it can't be helped…Lancer is a typical 'Dou' type warrior. A fighting junkie.

On Bazett's side, she skillfully dodged and blocked the attacks from her attacks. Her reinforced fists easily shattered the kunais used against her and her enhanced body managed to keep up against the enemy Servant. It seems that Servant Assassin here makes up for his weakness by having the number on their sides.

She heard of such Assassins from the fourth war.

Bazett dodged a sword slash by a hair length which actually brushed by her red hair. She was forced to roll and slide to avoid a horizontal strike and a rapid thrust. Bazett calmly retaliated with well-placed kicks and punches that makes up for her lack of ranged weapon and her runes glow blue as they enhance her power to reach the same rank as a journeymen level martial artist.

"Doryaaa!" Bazett's gloved fist broke a few ribs with her last punch and she finished off that assassin with a well-placed kick to the temple. After she finished her attack, Bazett was kicked from behind and was knocked away. As she stumbled, she was punched in the rib by another attacker, was palmed in the face, and was kicked in the side as a reward.

Bazett grind her teeth as her endurance and enhancement runes all over her clothes dulled the impact, but it didn't make the blow any less useful.

However, despite being outnumbered Bazett calmed her beating heart and her face became emotionless like a block of ice…Like a 'Sei' type warrior she is.

Pow! Punch! Kick! Block! Parry! Slide! Pow! Pow! Crack!

Moreover, like a well-conditioned machine she gotten back into a steady rhythm of attack and counter as she bravely faced her shadowy enemies.

Lancer skillfully danced in the middle of the pack of Assassins. He swung his long lance around him to make some space and quickly stabbed at the attacks that were brave enough to jump at him. One of the attacks jump high into the air and raised his sword at him. Lancer smirked as he thrust his red spear and skewed the enemy, but instead of dying, the assassin grabbed onto the spear and refused to let go.

Taking their opportunity all the Assassins attack at once, but Lancer smirked and simply swung his lance and the man on the top along with the ride and smashed away all attacks.

Lancer noticed that great deals of their attackers are dead or injured. The enemy master only had one Assassin that seems different from the rest to protect her. The Assassin in front of her was too wearing the black outfit, but he seemed more armored and wore a black straw hat on his head to conceal his look.

"DIE!"

Lancer turned back to the fight just in time to stab a ninja from behind and rapidly slashes and stabs to cut down the number of the attackers.

Bazett on the other hand was making slower progress than Lancer was, but managed to keep herself alive from the numerous attackers. She wasn't slower or weaker than the Servants, but it felt wrong that a Heroic Spirit was this weak…Or underwhelming…But it might all be an elaborate trap to lower her guard.

While compare to Lancer they were so much slower and weaker, but they all had various level of skills that made them deadly. As expected of Servants that were not designed to fight Servant, but to hunt down Masters in the shadow.

They came at her in a group to cover each other's weakness. No…cover each other's weakness is not a good way to explain it…It was more like they were using each other to make an opening to kill her…A system of sacrifice for victory…it is a deadly recipe.

Even with her reinforcement, it only made her more durable and slightly stronger compare to them. So a slight mistake will end her life…She can fight a single magus and perhaps many familiars at once, but this horde of warriors that can not only keep up with her enhancements, but also being able to land so many blows on her? Oh, her missions before the Grail war pales to compare to it.

Clank! Clank! Clank!

In term of hand-to-hand combat, these Assassins were above her in sheer grace and skills, but not in power, speed, and endurance thanks to her family legendary runes from the Era of Gods.

She was not out of this fight yet!

"Hahhh!" Bazett broke into a rapid one twos as she punched down one of her attacks.

From what she can tell, these Assassins don't carry the presence of a Servant…She heard of how Assassins can hide their presence even from other Servants, but she always thought their presence is revealed when they attack? Are they not Assassin? Or perhaps a result of Noble Phantasm? The Holy Grail War has too many mystery and secret to be sure.

However…Whether they are fake assassins or an extension of Servant Assassin doesn't matter…the real question is why are they fighting in the open? Was it a trap? Bazett shivered at the thought of this little trained army attack her in the night, but as it is now…they no longer had the element of surprise…This battle is meaning for the Assassin, so why are they still fighting in the open? Perhaps their reason is…

"…Most likely a mistake made by the human Master…Foolish girl, you used an Assassin in a frontal combat and it will cost you." Thought Bazett as she blocked a double kick from a dark robbed Assassin in front of her and roll back to avoid a dozens of kunais.

Bazett can tell whenever an enemy Master or Servant is nearby when her Command Seal glows and Lancer can sense his fellow Servants as well. They both felt their enemy as the two who were standing back as their subordinates fought. However, one should know something important…They can sense the general location of their enemy…not pinpoint location.

By being so close to one another neither Lancer nor Bazett realized the trap their enemy set up for them.

The straw hat wearing man suddenly turned to the girl behind him.

"Ryo…may I?"

"Go ahead."

Suddenly the girl's final guard left his Master's side and dashed at Bazett. The moment he dashed Lancer was finished with his opponents and was open for more fight.

Bazett too was ready for more fights as the small group of attacks that fought her was too injured to continue or backed off. Seeing that these Assassins weren't too tough, her confident in Lancer's power, and the fact that she had the clan's secret weapon solidified Bazett's next decision.

"Lancer! I can hold him! Kill the MASTER!"

"OSUU!" let out the fastest Servant as he blasted toward the girl in a speed that outpaced Assassin's own. Lancer jumped into the air as he held his lance, which pointed at the girl.

"I don't know who you are little lady, but letting your Servant no matter how weak he is to leave your side and keep you unprotected by a superior Servant is a costly mistake…ONE THAT YOU WILL NEER MAKE AGAIN!"

Lancer descended toward the girl in a blink of an eye.

"Normally I don't like killing girls, but master's order…BYE!" he shout out as he went in for a thrust to kill the silly girl painlessly. He needs to deal with that stupid Servant who leaves his master unguarded anyway…Some stupidities need to be addressed with violence after all.

However instead of screaming for help…Or anything a girl who is being attacked by a tight wearing man with a spear the girl simply raised her hand up and…held a halberd in her hand?

"…Bye bye…" said the girl as she swung her halberd with one hand in an amazing speed and power and knocked Lancer away and smashed him into the truck that early killed his master before.

At the same time, he was sent flying. Bazett raised her fist to defend herself from a barrage of fists from the Assassin. However, unlike the other Assassins that she out maneuvered this one out paced her and pounded her guard with his fists.

"This one…is good."

Bazett throw her own reinforced punch at the weakest Servant in term of fighting capability, but was surprised as the Assassin caught her punch with one hand and actually jumped over the punch by using her extended hand as an leverage and kicked above her attack and land his boot on her cheek.

POW!

The brain rattling kick shock Bazett's body.

Her reinforced body shook off the impact to a degree so she managed to sense something off…Before the enemy Master and the Servant was standing close together so she couldn't tell correctly, but…Her command seal was now telling her that an enemy master is in front of her.

The Assassin in front of her was not a Servant!

Bazett dug her back leg to the floor hard to hold herself steady, however instead of stopping the Assassin spun around again to kick her face again by using his hands to stand on her punch in a quick succession. (Imagine the fight between Nagi and Takayanagi in **Tengo Tenge**)

Bazett took several steps back, but that was all the time Assassin needed to kick her in her stomach and knock her away.

"…Operation Fake Reflection…Success!" said the Assassin…Or in truth, Master of Rider, Emiya Shirou.

* * *

><p><strong>How is this? The next one is on Lancer vs Rider and that will be epic and bloody. To make my next chapter I have been reading all other fanfics with well written versions of Lancer's fight. I promise to not disappoint you in ch10.<strong>

**As for this chapter it took forever to bypass 30 pages and my school works didn't make it any easier. Please review to show me you read it. Your thoughts and opinions are always appreciated. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Before going any further. I like to note that I am not copying off of Tainted Ideal. I only realized how similar they were after finish writing it.

Enjoy!

Ch10 First Encounter! Lancer vs Rider

"What?" Bazett gasped in shock as she got up to her feet. She felt as if someone rammed a slug hammer on her stomach. She felt her protection rattled as it hamper against the bone crushing blows.

"Y-You are the Master. I can feel it clearer than before…My Command Seal is reacting to you."

"That is good to hear Bazett Fraga McRemitz. I am glad to hear that my Command Seal is reacting property as well."

"If you are a Master then just who are the ones I been beating?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are humans."

"Nani?!"

"There is nothing to be surprised about."

The assassin in the dark robe got into a fighting stance. "There had been many magus and warriors who managed to fight in such level. You are one of such individual after all."

"You…Just who are you?!"

"Normally I would answer it, but I am a Master as I am a warrior…I must make the best decision as strategist."

Shirou whose identity is hidden smirked as he held his hands in a come on motion.

"So I must send you to the next world without knowing your killer…" Shirou finished as he burst into motion as he jumped into a spin kick which Bazett blocked with her reinforced arms. The boot on Bazett's shoes glow slightly as he reinforced its power and speed and she throw a roundhouse kick right at the enemy Master's side. However Shirou sway back to avoid the kick and returned blow for blow.

The two Masters engaged in a fierce dance of limbs as they fought unlike any Masters in the past. Bazett explode into storm of fists and feet as she reinforced her limbs to higher level than any human can reach without aid of Magecraft and used the rune of speed and solidification to density her blows.

Shirou reinforced his limbs as well and instead to blocking the hits he parried and redirected the blows by rotating his arms and adding spin to his shoulder. Shirou narrowed his eyes on Bazett's kick boxing style. Her skills on it were impressive for a magus since they usually neglect their physical skill. Her skills were around High disciple, but adding her clan's runes her overall skill she can fight against a journeyman class.

Shirou himself was a journeyman with his reinforcement at full. However, in term of skills Bazett lacks too much. It seems like a proper master class fighter did not teach her…perhaps a self-studies…And that alone makes the difference between them.

Shirou watched as Bazett dug into his guard with impressive footwork and stance. Her bravo was impressive as she ignored all danger in order to throw her low angle power uppercut to his chin, however…

*SNAP*

POW!

Shirou bent his legs to a high knee stance and snapped kicked the low angle upper by the wrist and knocked her aimed off.

"Tsh!"

Bazett narrowed her eyes and she used her off course right upper into a tight right guard and turned her hips into a left body blow for a liver punch.

"Hahhhh!"

"…Too slow."

The same leg Shirou used for his snap kick returned to another …and another and another. In a spinning rotating of kicks, Shirou rapidly bombarded Bazett's guard and opening.

"Uzumawahi Zanrin Geri (Decapitation Swirl Kick)!"

The rapid kicks were aiming at Bazett's head, but she used her right hand to tighten her guard to avoid being knocked off. However, the reinforced legs on Shirou brutally smashed against Bazett's reinforced arms and body. Bazett felt the blood pooling in her mouth as the force of the blows shock her inside and outside.

The last kick from the decapitating kick knocked Bazett's guard away and opened her guard up…revealing an appetizing target…and it in sexual manner.

Shirou landed his right foot on the ground and got into the Shuto no Kamae (Swordhand Stand) which he favors greatly. He dug his leg to the ground, jumped into the air, and got into Bazett's opening.

"Kumade(Bear Hand)!" Shirou yelled out as he slammed his palm strike into Bazett's chest and slammed her away. Bazett grit her teeth as her chest bones were not shattered only thanks to her reinforcement runes.

"This is the last one!" Shirou declared as he was about to smash his knee into her face. Shirou harden his heart to commit the final blow to end Lancer's journey, but before he could Bazett's survival instinct that was cultivated through fighting rouge magus and Dead Apostles flared to life brighter than ever as she kicked up to blind Shirou's sight and she immediate unleashed two runes for 'Gust' and 'Flame.'

The burst of heat enhanced by the wind blinded Shirou's sight even more and it given Bazett enough time to roll backward and through a spin kick to Shirou's head, which knocked the armored hat off his head.

"Uggah!"

"Hahhh!" Bazett yelled out as she spun and rolled on her knee and smash a low kick on Shirou's feet and as Shirou kneed down by the blow she repeated her kick on his stomach. Shirou whose red hair was revealed by the absence of his hat spat out the saliva in his mouth into the mask that cover his lower face as he was blasted backward by the kick that would have normally broke through heavy boulder.

*Thud!*

"Tsk! Not bad McRemitz-san…As expected of a Fraga." Shirou said through his lower mask as he slowly got up from the rib shattering kick that was weakened by the reinforced breastplate and thick cloth like armors underneath his Keigun uniform.

Bazett said nothing as she got onto her feet. Her suits is ruined and torn from the ferocious battle, but her eyes burning with her resolve. The moment she got up she filled her clothes and body with reinforcement to dash forward and slammed her knee into her opponent's chest, but Shirou managed to take the blow to the body and rolled backward.

The two continued to battle out in a dance of fists as they displayed their mastery of combat and fought as warriors instead of magus of chants. The dark street devoid of all bystanders echoed with their clash of iron tearing fists and boulder breaking kicks.

As the two Masters clashed so did the Servants.

After he was knocked backward by, Rider Lancer was slammed against the stonewall. The Servant of the lance quickly recovered as he used his inhuman speed to get back into the fight. He stabbed with his red spear at the halberd welding Servant of the Steed, but the silent Servant devoid of emotion is also a master spearmen.

"….!" The silent Servant swung her halberd and slammed it right against the red lance of the hound. The hound's arm rattled by the sheer power behind the blow, but he revolved the spear in his expert hands to weaken the blow.

Rider said nothing as she kicked at Lancer, but the blue Servant knocked aside her blow by jumping back along with her kick and used his lance to block the kick.

"Not bad at all!"

The blue man was back and he didn't seem to be injured.

"Oi! (Spin his lance in fancy manner) What class are You!?"

The girl turned to the spear guy and tilt her head.

"Class? Ryo is Ryo…."

The blue guy seemed to be annoyed, but he didn't start attacking yet.

"I am Lancer of this Holy Grail War! If you too are a warrior than at least tell me your Class!"

The girl…Ryo She simply stood there and slowly nodded. She suddenly picked up her halberd and started to spin them around her in an expert fashion. She twirled and twisted the halberd to be held behind her back around her elbow.

"Ryo was order to not to tell another what her name and class was…But Ryo is a warrior…Master is a warrior…he will understand…"

The halberd welding Servant twirled her weapon and pointed toward Lancer with all the valor of a hero.

"…The Servant…Who rides across the land…Rider…"

The man in blue smirked as he too swirled his blood red lance in his hand and got into a low stance.

"Well then Rider, I doubt there will be another Servant with pole based weapons so let me enjoy this! Here I come!"

Lancer as he called himself suddenly jumped at Rider with insane speed his form blurred as he started to thrust rapidly at Rider, but the girl simply deflected the attacks with her halberd by using the pole side and the crescent blade to lightly redirect it course to miss her.

VOOSH!  
>KLANK!<p>

By the way, she blocked and deflected that insane thrust attacks with one hand.

VOOSH!  
>KLANK!<p>

CLANK!

KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK!

"…Fast." Muttered the mysterious red haired girl.

Suddenly the halberd-welding girl started to fight back as she returned several thrusts and swings. Her blows were strong as Lancer used the shaft of his spear to block, however each blows were strong enough to push him back.

"_Damn! What is with girls and super strength!?Where does a girl with that kind of arm swing so strong?!"_

Clank! Clank!

"_She reminds me of my crazy mentor!"_ thought Lancer as he tried to swipe Ryo's feet, but the girl saw the attack coming and used her complex halberd to block his swipe and used the hooks and locks on the halberd to lock his weapon in a weapon lock…literary.

"Ghhh…I am above in speed, but lack in power huh."

According status of Servant systems, traditionally Riders, are fastest in term of straight charge. However their sraight forward attacks exposes their open guard from the side and are easy victims to agile Lancers. By system, Lancer beats Rider.

However this girl came out of nowhere, welding a spear based weapon no less, fighting him evenly without even bring out her steed. It shows that this Servant is a top class Servant with an ace hidden.

It fine thou…he has an ace of his own.

Klank!

Vooosh!

KLANG!

Lancer was forced to focus back on the fight as Rider suddenly mixed swings with thrusts into her combos and forced Lancer to use wide range swing to parry and reflect blows that are more powerful. As this went on Rider suddenly thrust at Lancer's face only for him to use his lance's shaft to block and reflect it above his head.

Lancer was clearly the faster one with agility to be envious of. He was far more skilled with pole-based weapon than Rider henceforth his class was as Lancer was, but Rider has more power and more solid defense against Lancer's inhuman speed. Rider's skill with halberd is only a single step behind the Servant of the Spear. Also even when Lancer's swing was faster Rider managed to counter with animal like instinct, but when it comes to instinct Lancer was a class of his own…Despite their difference they were equally strong…for now.

**The difference of their strength…**

"Not going to be that easy." Barked the Irish's Son of Light, however Rider 's expression didn't change at all.

"…Easy."

…**Could be shown on correct circumstance and situation.**

Suddenly Rider spun her halberd when it was still being held back by Lancer's spear. The crescent moon blade on the side was not above Lancer's head. Rider pulled back forcing the halberd to hook into the red lance, pulling the blue servant toward her.

"What the-!"

Lancer's exclamation was cut off as Rider stepped deep into Lancer's guard and palm strike him in her stomach. Lancer actually felt the full force of the palm strike and was forced to spit out his saliva by the blow.

"_?! THE HELL?!"_

Servant Rider didn't paused her attacks as she rapidly started to punch Lancer in the face and his chest with her fists. She used the claw hand like form to palm, chop, and jab several small to concentrated blows over Lancer's body in a blink of an eye…In Lancer's point of view.

"F-Fast!" the Hound of Ulster choked out as he was nailed again by a two finger jab in his shoulder and a palm to his right breast.

Rider's skills empowered by the personal skill Chinese Martial Art increased her speed, endurance, and strength by a small margin than normal as she pummeled Lancer with unarmed hand techniques. Compared to Lancer whose culture and legend didn't have much reference on martial art, Rider's legend was filled with such facts and her culture is soaked with 4,000 years of ancient martial art.

Lancer was in for a brutal beating.

"Ughh! Uuh! Gaahh! Damn!"

Lancer who was gifted with Battle Continuation endured the beating to reengage with his prey, but he was unable to for some reason, find a pause or a slowing in Rider's attacking rhythm to get out of her combination chain.

"Gah! ORA!" shouted Lancer as he swing his lance to get Rider away, but it was useless as she ducked from his attack and continued her attacks, but now including kicks.

"Tsh! DAMN IT!" Lancer took a step back and jumped into a spin kick.

Rider didn't say a thing as she took a step back and swung her long leg into a spinning hook kick as she nailed Lancer from the right side. The exposed side brought just enough time for Rider to nail the Hound in his cheek. Lancer was sent fling, but used his flexible body to do a mid-air flip to land on his feet.

Lancer wiped the dirt off his face as his face turned enraged. He pointed his lance at her in a comical enraged manner as he started ranting.

"Y-You…Oh that is it! That shit was a cheap shot and you know it!"

This time Lancer took the advantage as he used inhuman speed and agility that surpassed Rider's own frontal charge speed and attacked her in all angles one after another. Rider used her halberd in a spin to defend herself, but not even, she can block all the rapid strikes from the fastest Servant.

Lancer's red spear jabbed into Rider's side and sliced at her shoulder.

"…Ow…Itai(It hurts)" said Rider, but despite her monotone one can hear the hint of annoyance and anger.

Lancer bravely ducked an overwhelming swing from Rider which caused the winds to pick up after her strike and this time…(Whoosh! Pow!)… Lancer was the one who slam kick Rider away into the opposite wall. He watched as Rider smashed into the solid wall, much like what happened to him and was covered in the dust cloud.

Lancer easily land on his feet and got back to make some space. His decision was proven correct when a large slab of concrete was thrown from the dust cloud and toward him.

"HAhhh!"

Lancer slashed down with his spear and sliced the chunk of rock in half.

"…Itai."

Rider walk out of the dust cloud with her clothes mess up here and there, but was not too injured.

"Hee…Yeah…Atta girl that's what I am expecting…This fight will be bored if you don't get back up."

Lancer saw from the corner of his eyes that the bodies of the assassins that attacked him and more of the men in black are arriving. Whether they are injured or dead all the bodies are being collected. From the other side he saw that the enemy Master that pretended to be the Servant is fighting his Master in a fierce Hand to hand combat…He is very impressed.

While the sneak attack may seem like a coward's move, but for a Master, whose job is not to be a warrior, but a general it was a wise move. Thanks to that strategy, they inflicted a big blow against them after all. The enemy Master who is still hiding his identity may have lost some point in his book at first, but he got some positive points back for fighting his Master who he know is one of the finest in this era. It shows that not all magus are worms who chant spell and full of hot air.

"_But…Good thing are not meant to last…I better finish off Rider and join up with Master.(Shirou kicks Bazett in her stomach and knocks her down)…That Master over there is dangerous. No point of risking mine."_

Lancer got into a low stance with his lance pointing to the floor. His face was bruised and he bet if he removes his battle suit, his body will be full of bruises…and Servants don't get bruise from punches easily.

"I can respect a girl with strength, so I got one last warning for you girl. If you don't retreat I am going to kill you with all my might!"

Rider tilted her head in confused manner until she simple got into a stance herself. She twirled her halberd once again and settled with her halberd held behind her in a horizontal line and her other hand in a palm forward stance.

Lancer smirked as he gathered mana into his cursed red lance and the red lance started glow as it emitted dark red aura of death.

The scent of death rushed into Rider's nose as she felt the dreaded power rolling of the red lance…It was simple as it was horrifying. It was death, no questions asked.

Lancer smirked as he pulled his arm back slightly.

"Gae…!"

The air was being bent, as the curse was ready to fly. The curse of barbed death hung in the air it selected its target…Now all it needs it to be called by its name.

_DANGER!_

Rider's instincts that were forged through countless battlefields flared like an angry sun as she realized the danger she was in. Like a wild beast given human form, Rider's eyes widen by a fraction until she vanished.

"Bo-!"

Lancer was cut off as the shaft of his enemy's halberd nailed his stomach again and knocked all the air out of his lung and sent him into the sky …again. The choking Servant let out the saliva in his mouth, as he was unable to unleash his Noble Phantasm.

"Hahhhhh!" For the first time the silent girl let out a strong battle cry.

She was blurring like mad, as she nailed him all over his body with powerful swings and thrusts. Most of the dangerous blows were blocked, but Lancer didn't get smacked in his head and body few times by the shaft of the halberd…Good news is that he managed to block the blows from the bladed end.

Rider's purple eyes were cold and sharp as she weld the halberd's shaft with both hands and swung down at Lancer's head. The Most Agile Servant lived up to his title by barely flipping away from a certain death as Rider's last slash missed by a skin margin.

"…Your spear is…Dangerous…"

Rider then slashed at Lancer only for lancer to block it, however Rider stepped toward the blue servant and in this distance, and neither can weld their pole weapon as they normally could.

A lance is after all mid-range to long-range weapon. They lose their advantage of reach in a close range combat.

As master of lance and spear, Lacer can use his lance like a whip or a sword, however not even he use his skill to its full potential when another spear master who knows the limitation of spear like the back of her hand is restraining him.

"…What the heck are you planning now?" grinded out Lancer as he tried to push the red haired girl away, but he could barely hold her weapon back. He wanted to jump back, but with this girl's strength, speed, and including the range of her weapon, she will get a good hit in if he exposes himself by jumping.

He was confident in his agility to dodge a storm of arrows without getting hurt, but in such close range against another master of spear…Risk is too big and he still didn't know all that this girl can do.

For now…He has to man UP!

Lancer redoubled his effort to push her away, but the calm looking girl refuse to move an inch…Actually it seems he was moving back slowly!

"…Need to speak…to master…You are dangerous…and in the…way."

Rider let go of her halberd and grabbed Lancer with on his shoulder with her left hand.(Huh?) She pushed Lancer's balance lightly to the side and hook her leg around his from the back and sidesteps him(What the…), proceeding spin around in order to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of her opponent's back.

"AGGGHHHH!" yelled out Lancer as he felt as if human's equivalent of Sixteen Wheelers truck running over his back.

"…Ten Zan Kou…"

The force of the blow knocked Lancer on his side and Rider proceeded by getting into a low stance and brought the palm of her hand down toward Lancer's head. Her attack packed a huge amount of momentum as she actually said the name of the attack with higher volume.

"Uryuu Banda(Balck Dragon Smash!)!"

However unfortunately Lancer manage to rolled off, avoiding a death by the palm as the ground her was on a second ago was smashed like a bomb went off. The earth groan as smoke and dust flew up covering the view. The crater on the ground spread wide as the destructive palm slam ruin the very ground they landed.

""…This girl packs a punch."" Thought Lancer as he was glad to avoid that.

Lancer noticed his lance was across him, and Rider was between him and his weapon. One good news is that Rider left her halberd on the ground as well. However, so far…She is good unarmed as she is armed.

The red haired girl silently got into a fighting stance with her left hand back and right hand in open sword palm in from of her. The palm of the right hand in the front was facing away from Rider as she lowered her stance.

"…Ancient… martial art…care to…try it?"

She as calm, but the threat was real. Her body was weaponless, but was shroud in invisible red shroud of mana…or is it Ki? She slow stepped toward Lancer.

The hero of spear got into a low stance. He can fight without a spear, but he wasn't confident that his hand to hand skills are good as that girl's.

Well, his objective is now to get his lance back and leave anyway.

The blue wearing servant dashed in, but with no weapon he focused completely on his speed to get to his spear, however even with his complete focus, the silent Rider kept up with him and throws several palm and fists at him.

Lancer prioritized his weapon over his body as he ignored the blows and grabbed his red lance. The punches and palms felt as if his long time teacher came back to life to beat him up, but the brave servant of spear endured the pain.

Whoosh! Crack! POW! POW! VIOOSH! CRACK! CLANK!

Three cracked ribs and sprained shoulder. He had swelling on his face and bruising all over his body…And most was done by hand to hand attacks.

Rider saw that she was unable to stop Lancer from retrieving his spear…so she went to the next best thing to do…Killing him.

Rider's flawless footwork and her mastery of martial art allowed her to catch up to the fastest Servant who was slowed by the beating she gives him.

She only had one chance at this.

Lancer was in the middle of a jump and was spinning like a drill in mid-air to get away with his spear, however he is now suspended in the air for few seconds…That is all the time Rider needs.

Rider too jumped and sail forward and…Got underneath Lancer who was still in mid-air.

"What?" Lancer was startled at the unexpected movement and tried to use his recently regained spear to knock the red head away, however instead of blocking Lancer's spear the girl spun and palmed the ground under her.

"…**Sei Shin Suikyou Shou**** (Penetrating Water Surface Palm)"**

The palm strike that couldblast away all the water in a hot spring and heavily damages both a person's body and internal organs struck the ground and its force knocked Rider up and as result Rider's body tackled Lancer off his flight and into the air.

The force of the impact for Lancer wasn't much, so he easily managed to regain his balance. However, Rider using the fact Lancer is now in mid-air straight up to her advantage and engaged in a fierce close range fight with her fists and Lancer with his fist and spear…

Lancer grinded his teeth as he could use his more impressive e speed while being suspended din mid-air like this. True the same could be said for his opponent, but she was better with unarmed than he is with spear.

True in mid-air all the leg power is meaningless, as they can't step on anything to move further, however…Chinese Gong Fu has a solution for that.

"…Kon Tsuon Pon Quan" said Rider as she smack both of her palm into Lancer's throat. Kon Tsuon Pon Quan is a technique is similar to flicking one's fingers except the user does this with both of their hands. It is used when the user doesn't have any footing and is in the air.

A perfect tool for Rider.

Lancer jerked back in time to avoid his neck being torn off and got off with his throat being extremely sore and hard to breath.

The moment he land the Servant of the Lance jumped and spin in the air in an inhumane acrobat made some distance between her. He grabbed his neck in pain as he glared at the silent girl that was too deadly unarmed than she was armed…Just what kind of hero was she? IS she a rider of steed or a lancer of spear? She fights with a clean cut style unarmed so that means her legend or culture has more advance unarmed style then his did.

"_But now that I got my spear back…" _thought Lancer as he twirked his spear. HE got into a fighting stance and saw that so did the girl as she held her halberd in her hand…No wait…That was no halberd.

"You are dangerous…Need to die now…"

In Rider's hand is her Halberd, but its shape is changing like a contraption of some kind. The two halberd blades spread open and the pole itself shrink slightly. The both part of the halberd opened up to reveal a set of claw…or arrow's feather. From between the twin blades a thin red line appeared…connecting them like a string on a bow.

"…God force, _Gunshin Gohei (_The Five Soldiers of the War God)…Cannon mode"

Rider pulled back the spear of the halberd back like tugging back an arrow of on a bow. From the blade of her halberd glowed as it collected her prana and formed a powerful destructive ball of energy. The sheer golden and orange glow of the weapon was blinding as Lancer held his spear low once again.

'Oh no you don't!' Lancer wanted to shout, but his throat burned as the glancing blow from the palm strike stung his vocal cord. Lancer realized he couldn't call out the name of his Noble Phantasm, until his throat heals more.

Rider had no such limit.

She unleashed her arrow or a highly concentrated ball of prana and watched at the impressive trail of light sailed toward Lancer as it obliterated all that was in the way.

There is a part of Rider's legend that qualifies her to be an Archer class…She was known to shoot a perfect shot with a bow and an arrow to hit the small gap between her halberd in long distance…So her 'cannon' is a sure shot as any skilled Archer class Servant.

Lancer on the other hand is the Hound of the Ulster who is known for his beast like reflex…His reaction sense is top notch to the point he was declared to posse personal skill of Protection of Arrow. As long as Lancer sees the point of the projectile's launch, he is nearly 100% to avoid it. In addition, this time he was staring right at Rider as she fired…He should be able to dodge…

A sure shot from a bow and a sure dodge of a hound…It was a contradiction like the legendary Ultimate Spear and the Ultimate Shield…

Once upon a time in ancient china…a shy merchant told the people of the two treasures he has to sell…

An ultimate spear that pierce through any and all armors and shield…A perfect spear that can hit the welder's enemy.

An ultimate shield that can block and stop any and all form of attacks…A perfect shield that can protect the welder.

When the two treasures were presented the people gathered in interest, however…a wise man stepped up to ask a very important question…'What if the two ultimate treasures are used against one another…. When the merchant heard the question he was, speechless…This tale has traveled many lands to teach the people of lesson in contradiction…However when this kind of things occurs…There must be a compromise.

If a Perfect spear hits the shield the spear will pierce the shield to dent the mighty shield…However, the mighty shield will stop the spear from going any deeper and protect the welder…So in the case of Rider and Lancer…Well…this is the result.

Lancer whose throat was still burning like hell by the way saw the bolt of orange light heading toward him in slow motion. His heartbeat fastens and his nerves tensed up as the blood pumped to his head as everything slowed.

Servant of the Spear jumped forward into the air as the concentrated beam of light focused toward him. Lancer turned his hip and body into a spinning bullet as he sailed toward the beam instead of stopping it or even dodging by moving to the side. To Lancer, a crazy opportunity to attack which might result in his death is his way of life…So he ran toward the beam of light.

Lancer's spin allowed him to curve around the line of light as he spun in slow motion. Lancer thrust his lance forward as he aimed to attack Rider the moment she is opened from her attack…

The hot trail of light burned Lancer's chest area by the heat alone. The cannon of the God Force's sheer might left a burnt smell of flesh in the air as Lancer ignored the burning pain as he counter attacked.

The beam of light…hurt lancer by all mean…However, he was no hit by the beam of sure hitting light…

Lancer was the shield…Rider was the spear…

Lancer was hurt by the spear of light and yet not pierced…Rider by all mean hit her target…and yet not pierced him with her sure hit bolt.

Rider's eyes widen as her shot failed nail Lancer to the wall and spatter him to the concrete…She was unable to react soon enough as Lancer's suicidal charge stabbed her open side and sail passed her.

"Ughh!...Itai….Itai…" muttered Rider as she turned around with silent rage as her arrow turned into a whole new weapon.

Lancer on the other hand lands on his feet like a cat…No insult to dogs, and he turned around in less than a second to continue his attack. He was greeted with slash of a scythe that resembled the halberd that Rider used. The two curve of hos halberd opened up like how it did for the 'cannon' mode only this time instead of a projectile it took a form of a reaping/swiping weapon…the Scythe.

The scythe is a delicate weapon compares to his halberd, but the long reaching reaping weapon tore Lancer from the side of his open guard that was not protected well and the curved blade stabbed through Lancer's right shoulder and into his side. Lancer let out a gasp as the weapon was pulled out and in return spun the other way to slash in return. Lancer felt Rider spun around for another attack as well.

"I got you!" thought Lancer as he positioned his lance with his remaining left hand to block the long reaching scythe by the blade to prevent the long blade to dig into him once more.

Whooosh!

Only this time the weapon was not the delicate and long reaching scythe, but she spun a swinging pole arm…the Guan Dao.

The halberd of Rider took a form of a guan dao by folding the two-moon curve of the halberd and the metal edges melt into a dao like shape. The swinging weapon was too heavy and more powerful than the swift and the light scythe.

…Lancer's counter for the scythe was unsuited for the guan dao…

Whooosh! Veihi(Sound of flesh being cut)!

Lancer blink as his chest area was slashed and his spear knocked aside by the stronger blow…Lancer's ruby red eyes turned feral like that one time…the day he died…

Lancer spun his left hand in expert skill worthy of Lancer Class, turned his spear toward Rider's open stomach, and thrust it.

Whooosh! Duah!(Sound of flesh being impaled)!

Lancer stabbed Gae Bolg into Rider's stomach and Rider let out a cough filled with blood as she staggers much like Lancer himself. Rider's purple eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath.

"GUAAAHHHHHHHH!" roared out Rider as she swung her God Force now in its halberd form and held it by one hand as she held it closer to the center of the shaft. She swung down her prized weapon right on Lancer's left shoulder and slash into the bones and flesh. Lancer's eyes widen in pain and blood pumped into his head to the point he was more feral than a wild beast.

Lancer despite the injury on both his arms managed to pull his spear out of Rider in rough manner and moved back. Rider on the other hand held her scream in as she clinched her stomach and revealed her emotionless expression that leaked how much pains she was in.

Rider too stepped back and pulled her halberd out of Lancer's shoulder roughly, spilling blood in the process.

"Hufff…Hufff…Huff…."

"Haaa…haa…haaa….."

The two Servants who used great deal of their power, prana, and stamina were too weak to continue as they did.

"There…is no end to this." Said Lancer as his throat felt little better.

"…."was Rider's reply.

However suddenly Lancer felt a tug on the back of his head.

"What? Damn it!" the Blue cladded Hero of the Lance roared as he ignored his deep wound to run toward the other side of the battlefield.

It only took Rider a second to realize why.

"…Master Shirou…" whispered Rider as she too took off to cut off Lancer.

As the Two Servants fought elsewhere…The two 'Masters' were fighting as a two magus on an opposing side must…A fight to the death.

Pow! Punch! Kick! Duck! Dodge! Parry! POW! MISS! POW! POW! POW! Whoosh!

Both bodies were riddled with wounds and their clothes ruined. Bazett's suit was no longer presentable and Shirou's armor was torn.

"Haahhh!"

"Doryyaaaa!"

Both used hand to hand combat…Both used their own branch of reinforcements…However neither dared to reveal their true mystery…Their Codes…Their true mageraft.

It will only take one person's decision to change the flow of the battle.

"Fall!" yelled Bazett as she slammed her boulder-shattering fist at Shirou, but the Wind of the Yomi used a perfected Karate parry to redirect her punch.

"Not before you!" he yelled but with a spin kick, but Bazett blocked it with her arm easily as she went for a grab. She grabbed onto his leg and throws him into a wall, but Shirou easily flipped in mid-air to land on top of the wall instead.

"_She is a well versed magus…Even now she didn't reveal her true magecraft at me…Since she is a Fraga I was expecting a lot of complex runes, but she is using them in indirect ways to reinforce and protect herself…So that means she is confident in her skil to not use other branch of rune? Or is this her limit?..."_

Shirou stood straight up and focused his prana into his hands to sharpen them.

"_Does she have it? The Fragarach that her clan is known for…."_

While Shirou prepared himself, Bazett was also pondering regarding the situation.

"_That guy is fast…From what I can tell he is using runes and reinforcements…and I recognize them as the clan's….Is he a relative? He does have the red hair, but the vibe I am getting is wrong…I never heard of a male Fraga who is between 17 to 20 in the clan or out in the world…Just who is he? He fought back with martial art with skills that surpasses mine…Only saving grace is that I have better runes."_

Bazett slowly pulled out a rob of metal from her pocket and silently chanted.

"…Answerer…"

The metal ball floated behind her as she got into a fighting stance once again.

Watching this Shirou narrowed his eyes. She may have deploy that Mythic Code while thinking Shirou doesn't know what it truly is…However all she did was digging her own grave.

Shirou's eyes that picks apart all form of details and records them in pain taking detail already revealed to him what it was…The Fragarach, the Gouging Sword of the War God.

It is also called the retaliator…The Answerer…In a nutshell…A perfect Counter attack.

It is the "Sword of Retrograde" and an indefeasible weapon of the gods, divinely protected by some malicious will, that works by using a conceptual curse to warp destiny and a divine trick that uses time as its blade. It warps causality to always strike the opponent in the heart with a needle thin concentrated blast right before they unleash their ultimate attack. The condition for its use is that the opponent must use their strongest attack, and Fragarach must be used directly after the enemy's strike.

The condition…the purpose…the history…and its usage filled Shirou's head. But the boy already know what the enemy's intentions are. The red haired male turned his eyes to the fighting Servant and saw that they were both injured badly.

Both the ambusher and the ambushed fought to the death and their bodies are covered with deep injuries…However despite their appearances, they are still the most dangerous ones here.

"If the Servants are in a lock, then the fight will be determined by the Masters…In that case she is hopping to kill me with a counter…Which would have worked if I didn't possess my Analysis skill…From what I gathered I cannot trace that Noble Phantasm perfectly…So I must not use any of my best techniques…"

Shirou held his hands toward Bazett.

"Trace on…summoning the first volley."

In front of him many kunais, knives and sharp weapons appeared.

Bazett was started by the sudden magecraft and got into a defensive stance. "What's that?! The Gradation Air?"

"…Fire."

Shirou fired off the volley of sharp metals, but Bazett easily punch away his attack, however instead of being disappointed Shirou traced his bow into the world.

"Trace on…"

Shirou hopped from platforms and roofs as he started to fire at Bazett from multiple directions. Instead of his close range combat, he switched to long range sniping.

"You may want to make me pressured with close range combat, but I am at eased there…Bazett Fraga McRemitz…You were unfortunate to fight me…If it wasn't for me…You would have been one of the greatest power holder in the fifth war.

To use the Fragarach it means to pressure the enemy to unleash their trump cards. With a powerful Sertvant like Lancer she can pressure enemy Servants to reveal their Noble Phantasm in the battle. So this way either her Absolute Counter attack or Lancer Gae Bolg can insure their victory in any situation…However Rider was Lancer's equal in many field and they are both injured badly.

Lancer's throat was injured by the palm strike that was meant to tear his head off and with his Master occupied, he can heal himself. Even if he could, there was no way Rider would let him do so.

So the job of pressuring the enemy Master fell to Bazett, and with her skill you average Masters will be done by now…However Emiya Shirou is a hand to hand master as well as long range master who has the eyes that can reveal the enemy's secret ion detail and is able to use it against them…

Bazett can't pressure the boy, because he has other plans in case of emergency that Bazett lacks.

He can kill her without this trump card such as the Katana of True Steel, His own personal Katana, or even some of his 'blow them up' attacks with average weapons just filled to blow up.

"Easy does it." Thought Shirou as he tried not to exhaust himself fired various kinds of dreadful looking arrows after arrows…Each arrowed topped with barbed blades or serrated edge.

"_This is going nowhere thou…"_

As he said, Bazett was skillfully parrying and dodging the arrows in high speed that was beyond normal humans. She expertly found covers from his snipping by the wall and she never stay long enough for him to trace an arrow reinforced to pierce through solid walls.

"_She is not your average opponent any way…She is cleverly not wasting mana and is trying to recuperate…As expected of an Enforcer…They are troublesome to deal with."_ Shirou thought as he dramatically flipped from a roof to streetlamp. He tossed his custom bow aside, focused his remaining prana, and refilled his reserve with the dark prana within him.

"_I used too much prana in this fight and Rider's healing will take a lot of me….I need to settle this with one attack…I need to at least cripple Lancer' chance to win."_ Shirou thought as his circuits filled with tainted aura from the 4th war as it filled his prana reserve and as soon as it was at minimum level he stopped drawing on them and the golden glow within him purified it.

"'If the fangs doesn't work than use the back teeth to chew through them' as they say. This solution is good as any!"'Shirou clapped his hands together as he shaped his prana, open the gate that leads deep into his inner world…, And unlock the door of the swords.

"…Tracing the second volley of swords….Adding the Ansatsu Special….projecting ten swords…rearranging the makeup from solid swords to weak construct…Applying." Said Shirou as he traced several swords in the air…All identical and simple looking.

Nevertheless, these normal and plain looking swords a specially remodeled just for Bazett.

"Launch!"

In addition, by that command the swords barraged toward Bazett in average speed. It was not a slow speed by all mean, but compare to all the other demonstration he showed it was comparably slow.

"I can see their movement!" thought Bazett as she reinforced her body.

"An attack like this is no trump card…I can break these easily!" declared Bazett who was filled with confidence. She bobbed and swayed into a speedy and controlled wobble as she thrust her fists into a orthodox boxing moves.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

Her punches were clean and crisp as ever as she destroyed the swords with ease. However, nothing done by Yami is ever so easy.

Bazett confidently destroyed several swords, but 6th sword she punched did not break into pieces, but scattered into dust.

"What's this?"

Bazett watched as the sword she punched shattered into tiny pieces. She knows that her reinforcement is superb, but by the impact of the sword, she felt through her glove. She could have shattered that sword as if it was a lead for a lead pencil **without** the aid of her magic!

"Huh?"

Bazett saw that the shattered dust was brown colored dusts and they covered around her and made her nose itch.

"Atchuuu!"

Bazett accidently sneezed and inhaled the dusts.

"Got you." Shirou thought as he traced more swords and fired. However, this time they were not aimed directly at Bazett and were fired around her. The swords hot the hard concrete floor and all shattered into a large dust cloud.

"W-What is this" exclaimed Bazett as the dust cloud covered around her. "A cover for an ambush?" thought Bazett and she was greeted by several shots of arrows from Shirou. The enforcer of the Clock Tower easily avoided the arrows, but suddenly felt her body moving slower than before.

"W-What?"

Suddenly from the corner of her vision, she saw the black cladded Master of Rider jumped off the roof with his legs reinforced and fly down for an ax kick. An obvious attack that she can easily counter with her own high kick.

"Hahh!"

However, she felt her body stiffen and was rewarded with an ax kick to her shoulder.

"Guahh!"

Bazett fell on her back.

"W-What's happening…"

"…It was hard, but…I had no choice."

Shirou lifted his head up and stared down at her.

"You are a strong enemy who has the ultimate form of Counter Attack…I couldn't fight you directly like that…So being sealed of my most powerful attacks I had to resort to poisons."

"P-Poison?"

"There is nothing to fear…It is a paralysis drug that was added to the blade. It will hamper all movements and weaken your self-healing, but it will not kill you.

"...How? My protections…."

"My swords are tipped with poisons, but some of my swords are modified to be frail, but in exchange they are to shatter into smaller molecule on impact to go airborne. It is a risky strategy that can backfire on me, but I was above a lamppost and you were in the cloud. Not matter how powerful the outer defense is…All life form is soft in the inside."

"Y-You…." Bazett grind out as she stood back up slowly and fell onto her knee. Her breathing was haggard and weak, but her eyes still burned like a fire…a dying fire.

"Personally I don't take joy in poison…However as I am a warrior, at the same time I am a general who leads a one man army that is a Servant…So because I am Master that leads I must make the best choice to lead to victory. I am a warrior. I am a Master. I am an assassin...I am disgusted at my decision, but will not regret it….If it helps curse me in the afterlife…Magus of the Fraga." Said Shirou as he traced a nameless katana and raised the pale steel above his head for a slash.

"Die knowing that your life was taken in the name of the Satsujinken." Shirou said as he slashed.

"Oh no you don't!"

Shirou shift from slash to block as Lancer tried impaling him with his red spear. The traced katana shattered into pieces by the blow and the shard scattered into the air.

"ku!"

Lancer forced his injured arms to spin his spear in artistic form that none of modern master class spear master can manage as he slammed the shaft of hos spear on Shirou's head and kicked the boy away to slam him into the solid wall and cave into it leaving a deep crater.

Before Lancer can finish the job, he grabbed his injured Master and jumped away avoiding a swing from Rider's halberd.

"Master…You okay?"

Shirou couldn't hear the question as his head to flaring with pain that feels as if it was melting his brain off.

"Hugh…It feels like Hongou-sensei punched me for real…How it that my neck is still attached…is." Shirou moaned as he rolled his head.

"Master…Okay?"

"R-Rider?...Wh-…What happened?"

"…Lancer bullied Master." Rider answered in her quiet voice in a cute manner. Too bad, it was ruined with her bloody soaked face and clothes. Especially on her stomach…it looks like the blood marks are spreading…Oh her injuries are no closed yet.

"Yeah…Lancer did bully me out of nowhere huh…Didn't you Lancer-san?"

Lancer narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of his master to guard her. His crimson eyes sharp…like a cornered beast ready fight to the death.

"Shut it punk. Consider it a returning the favor for your cheap ambush!"

"You are a solider and a knight in a real army before…So stop complaining about reality in war."

"Heh! I guess it is stupid to argue…You! What is your name? I don't think I got because of your cheap planning and falsehood."

"I don't know…Will you believe me if I tell you? I am an assassin you know." Said Shirou as Rider helped him on his feet.

Lancer on the other hand picked up Bazett and held her close to his chest and his spear on the other hand. His spear held reverse to be thrown like a javelin.

"If you are a warrior than humor me. Your ambush was a success, but its true goal has failed…There is no longer a need for stealth."

"….But name have power…You of all people should know."

"Fine! You little…I am Cú Chulainn! The Hound of Ulster!" declared Lancer as he stood proudly. Shirou on the other hand widen his eyes. "Are you mad? What Servant reveals his name?" He read about some crazy powerful Servant who were driven by their sense of honor and revealed their name in 4th war from his father's journey, but to think there will be ones like this in his war…it was expected, but was not considered highly.

Shirou sighed and grinned.

"A hero never hides behind shadow like a coward is it…Well while I am no hero and plan on not becoming one…I am a warrior."

Shirou healed his wound fast as he could, but healing Rider's injury comes first. He flowed his prana through his body and hands in expert way to knit the open wounds on Rider's body and refilled her prana reserve…Both a slow work, since he was no healing…His work can be considered powering Rider's self-healing factor by supplying prana directly into her own flow of energy.

"…I was given the family name Emiya and was given a personal name as Shirou…I am Emiya Shirou, the Master of Rider and a Yomi who bares the Emblem of the Wind. The Second disciple of Hongou Akira the God Hand! A warrior of Yami!"

"Oh? That is a hefty title and a fine name…Alright kid…Here is the deal…"

Lancer's eyes focused on Shirou's own eyes.

"You and your rider fought admirably…So I am going to throw this deal out for both of our sakes…You are down for the count and so if Bazett, so I want us to retreat and meet again for round two. No pursuit and no stab in the back."

"…How peculiar…You are actually asking for my trust and for me to accept your trust? We are enemies you know."

"Perhaps…But my instinct is telling me while you are good at being a mere assassin…. You are not an assassin in the core…You have the burning soul of a warrior…You want to…No, you burn to fight me in the open where our lives can be taken in a simple mistake…Also if you don't…Then we resume our little fight right here and now."

"And if that us to occur?"

"…I can assure you that you will die."

A threat that is not a threat… A truth that can still be avoid.

Lancer was serious as Shirou could feel the prana filling into the red lance. Shirou already seen enough of that spear to peer into its history and ability…With that Reverse Causality ability he is guaranteed to drag him down with him.

In addition, even if he didn't know the power of Gae Bolg, Lancer didn't seem like a guy who talks his way out of a fight. He seems more like a hot head that values manly showdown over living to fight another day…if the man is willing to compromise…Then there is no need to antagonize the man. Rider is not making a noise, but it was clear she is heavily injured and an injured Servant is still more dangerous than a Master.

"…Next time I face you…Rider and I will fight you as proud warriors of Yami and in the name of Satsujinken."

Lancer smirked as he jumped away carrying his Master in his arms.

As they left the scene Rider turned to Shirou.

"…No chasing wanko(puppy)?"

Shirou almost popped his guts.

"W-What?"

"He said it…a hound….A wanko."

Shirou smirked as he stood on his own two feet.

"Yeah Rider…No chasing Wanko. Go into spirit form and rest…I let my men to deal with the cleanup and the bodies." He looked around to see the surviving members of his division slowly getting up or revealing themselves.

"I want the bodies wrapped and sent back to HQ for burial. I want all witnesses silenced and damages covered or blamed on something. You boys got less than 6 hours. Get to it."

"HAI!"

Shirou leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Someone call me a car….Maiya will kill me for leaving he behind.

"I can't believe you went off without me as your protection." Maiya said in a cold emotional tone as she applied bandage on her master. She was not angry…At least not on the outside. Shirou will be enduring few days of cold shoulders and blaming glares.

Shirou was now sitting patiently on the floor with the top of his rob off and Maiya on her knee to fix him up. Maiya's face was void of emotion as always, but inside she was upset at her master's action…at least the part where he didn't call for her. On the other hand she was enjoying spending time with him and watching him all weakened from a battle and half naked.

"In my defense I had an entire battalion of Keiguns with me in the ambush." Shirou answered as he rubbed the back of head in sheepish manner. Not a bit of scary Keigun(Punishment Force) captain was there, only Emiya Shirou the Sakanade.

"You may have thousands under you Shirou-sama, but without me there I will not be satisfied." Maiya said as she applied some creams on the wound. She pouts in her own Maiya like ways.

"You had homework and it was school night…Now that there was a first battle for the 5th war, the remaining Master candidates will hurry their own summoning. I gave them two days top to summon."

"School is only a cover Master. Home works are nothing compare to your safety."

"As a part of Yami you wouldn't have much chance to go to school like our average girl…enjoy your mission and keeping an eye on Matou and Tohsaka girls is no easy task."

"…Hai, Shirou-sama."

Shirou smiled at her reply, but frown as he went deep into thought.

"I am glad that I didn't call you Maiya…I lost a lot of good men today against Lancer all in for the sake of getting them off guarded. For my charade over 27 Keigun operatives was killed and twice as many injured. I have sent many men on dangerous missions in the past that could have killed them, but I endured it…However if you are among them…Maiya how could I live with myself?"

Maiya who was behind Shirou to tend to his wound only blushed at his kind words. Her chest felt as if someone placed a warm light and all in the world is alright…Even if many of her comrades and fellow Special force members are dead and injured just an hour or two ago.

"S-Shirou-sama…You honor me with your concern, but am too a member of Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…As a follower of Satsujinken…I am not afraid to die."

Shirou didn't reply as he slowly grabbed her hands that was applying herbs on his shoulder. Shirou slowly rubbed her hands.

"Maiya…I do not wish to see you hurt…. You are not like many of my faceless warriors and assassins…You are very precious to me…Maiya…My little Maiya…Being a follower of Satsujinken does not mean to accept death so easily…it means to accept that your hand are a weapon and a weapon isa tool to take away a life."

Shirou slowly turned around to face her.

"Your life is very precious Maiya…Don't forget that."

Maiya was barely able to stop her face from glowing in the dark like a bonfire in the middle of a night. She lowered her head and nodded.

Shirou smiled.

"Thank you…Maiya."

Maiya finished dressing the wound on the shoulder and the back and put her hands on her lap.

"I-I have receive several reports from the HQ after you left sir…Here is the priority one message to all Yomis."

Shirou picked up the file and read the reports within it.

"Let's see…Other Yomis too have finish up their set of dojous…No injuries and no harm in return.…Boris fought the Ryouzanpaku directly?...Official reason is a misspelling in the order? What kind of nonsense is this! It seems Boris fought the disciple of the Ryouzanpaku…Shirahama Kenichi…Oh? He survived Boris? So his skill was not some dumb luck?"

"Hai. Kanou Sho-sama managed to order Boris-dono back and none of Boris-dono's special force was killed."

"As if those Katsujinken users will kill…However it was a very dangerous move…The one who assign the destruction of 58 dojous for the Yomi was…Kensei-dono….What is that man thinking?"

"Shirou-sama?" Maiya asked in a worried tone.

"…We are still in a middle of a mission…Here in the report says that our favorite crown prince will deal with the Disciple of Ryouzanpaku…While I don't like that guy, but his skills are real."

Shirou put down the report and sighed as the stress of the day's event hit him.

"Now…We wait for reactions of all other Masters and Servants."

He turned to Maiya.

"How is Rider? I ordered tons of take outs to satisfy her and my auto regeneration plus her own healing ability she will be fine right?" Normally Shirou could power Rider without problem, but tonight he was exhausted from battle, had to power Rider to support her Noble Phantasm God Force, and was too injured to power Rider to 100%.

This was by all mean his first real battle in the Holy Grail War and the input of prana he spent to power the Noble Phantasm was more than what he expected…No wonder his father preferred saving his Saber's Noble Phantasm and spammed on assassinating the enemy Masters…It was easier as a job and in prana usage.

"Last I checked she was pigging out like a kid. She will be fine."

"…Go to sleep Maiya…Tomorrow you have school and I need to heal little longer."

"Very well sir…Have a good night."

"You too."

After Maiya left the room, Shirou headed toward the kitchen and saw Rider eating a meat bun. As a Servant, she has her own healing rate and that healing can be hastened with healing spell or by providing larger quality of prana and foods.

Shirou has more prana than your average 16 year old magus and he has an abnormal secondary prana that can be used to heal himself and purify any remaining taint. For years, he trained himself to control the flow of the tainted and pure golden energy inside of him to flow in any part of his body. For last several hours he has been channeling his prana into the Command Seal for her to devour…Despite her not complaining he know that she was exhausted and hurt from the battle.

The large gaping hole in her stomach has healed, but the wound was not healed enough for her to move hastily…Until she is healed, he have no method of fighting against other Servants.

"How do you feel Rider? I am sorry I can't cook for you, but I know the take outs have their own little appeal that makes them good."

Rider turned around and her two ahoges bounced. Shirou for a second had to squash down an urge to run to her and hug her for all her worth…It seem this is part of Rider's Personal Skill or else Bazett might have hit his head too hard.

"…Master…Konbanwa(Good Evening)."

"Ah…It truly is…"

She nodded as she handed him one of her meat buns.

"…Eat?"

"Oh?...Well I did work hard today…Oh well why not. I deserve a treat."

The pair of Master and the Servant sat down next to one another…Silently enjoying the food.

"…How do you feel? Still hurt?"

"…A little….When do we play with Wanko again?"

Shirou resisted the rising urge to laugh aloud as Rider's innocent nickname for Lancer completely ruined the image of powerful and scary Servant of the Spear.

"You are too hurt to hunt for Wanko…We both need time to lick our wounds…You used your Noble Phantasm tonight…While not all the Masters summoned a Servant, but those who did might have witnessed our ambush…That means we need to be extra careful. Fortunately the name of your Noble Phantasm God Force is rather unknown compare to the name it is well known for."

Shirou pated her on her head and smiled.

"We need to let the heat off of us for a while, so relax and heal up. I have positioned many Keiguns around the mansion and many spies out into the city to keep an eye on the enemies…For now you should rest. To rest when they must is too a duty of a soldier."

Rider said nothing as she nodded. She leaned on her Master's shoulder and rested…She fell asleep soon enough with a stain of foods on the side of her mouth. Shirou smiled as he pat her head gently.

"…Soon…The remaining Servants will be summoned….And then the fights will escalate further…I can't wait for this war to go on full swing." Said Shirou as his warrior side flared like a raging forest fire.

"…A battle in the city? Servants…What class?...A Lancer and a Rider is it…Very well. Yes…Thank you for containing the fallout."

Kotomine Kirei put down the receiver as he stepped away from the phone and into the hall of the church. He glided as he walked in silent manner as he entered his room. Inside he saw a certain golden haired teenager drinking his fine wine without care.

"Ho? You seem to be rather happy Kotomine? Does it have to do with those lowly dogs calling themselves heroes that fought in the city just now?"

"As expected your eyes don't fool you King of Hero. You are correct. The first battle of Holy Grail War begun and it starts off with an interest duel between the Servant Lancer and Rider."

"Hmph, as if those worms are anything of interest. The Rider was as expected a disappointment. She is nothing like the SeifukuOh I dealt with in my war."

"In her defense it is rather difficult to rival the famed Iskandar the Conqueror. Let alone your standard."

"How very true…The standard of a true king can't be measured by mongrels."

"Indeed…However I found myself curious of whom the Master of Rider is. The Executors who arrived at the scene couldn't identify him and none of his followers who are alive or dead was captured…By their skill we suspect it is the work of Yami."

"Yami? Ah yes that organization of dreamers and monkeys that tried to relive the glorious days of heroes…I recall you bantering about the before."

"Yes…If there is a magus among them that means that they will make a deadly Master indeed…Much like me during the 4th war. A Master who not only knows how to fight with high level martial art and with magecraft…That is an anti-magus in making."

"Humph! It is in the end a collection of mongrels like that Association you spoke of before…They are still nothing compares to the warriors and magus I commanded during when all lands were unified under me."

"You mustn't be so harsh Gilgamesh…After all, time decay all form of flesh…even magic."

"Once again that is an excuse of a mongrel. To be weakening by something as age and generation is worthless and pathetic. I rather kill off all my subjects then to watch their craft decay in front of me by their offspring. This is why this modern era disgusts me so…Valuing worthless trash over the true glory of the Babylon."

The King of Hero played around with his golden cup as his red eyes stared into the red wines within.

"Any words on those miserable dolls from the waste of dirt in the west?"

"You mean the Einzbern? From what I gathered they already sent their representative…With a Servant Saber."

"Oh? IS it her?" demanded Gilgamesh as he narrowed his eyes at his…partner.

"From the description I gathered it is."

"Excellent…Soon I will have the treasure that was deprived from me ten years ago…And this time I will take her and break her into mine…Soul, body, and mind."

The arrogant laughter of the King of Hero filled the old Kotomine church. The sound echoed all through the house and to the basement below.

How is? Good? Bad? YOU DECIDE!

By the way for those who still didn't figure out who Rider is…She(He) is known throughout far and wide as…Ryofu Housen…Also known as Lu BU, the Strongest Hero in the Era of Rivaling Lords.

REVIEW TO SHOW YOUR LOVE!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is ch11. This chapter is more of a build up for a good fight. Also I have been considering what to do with the whole Kenichi side of this fic, and I came to a decision...But it will take alot of time.

* * *

><p>Ch11 Declare Your Intension with No Remorse.<p>

* * *

><p>Strength….<p>

To live, one must be strong.

But, what is the meaning of being strong?

Heaven….

You said that thy have eyes…..

They said the best race among the horse is the Ferghana….

The Red Hare ….

Yet among the warrior….

Who shall prevail among the other?

Only those who have tasted the frontline of the battle field….

Only those who have reached the highest cultivation of the heroes amongst warriors….

But, for the highest race among warriors and heroes….

Only the Lu Bu amongst warrior shall reach the highest Throne of Heroes….

In the past, we have the Conqueror of West Chu burning his mark on the name of history for eternity….

Yet, for amongst the heroes who now only have their name remains….

Only those who seek for living is fitting to be heroes…..

Those who have the courage just like the past King of Yue…

The Last Hegemons of Spring Autumn

Because Lu Bu is a hero who does not care and seek for living, even if he had to betray everything in this world.

He dared to shoulder the humiliation, comparable to the late Han Xin and King Gou Jian. Knowing that is for greater goal …

What is important is staying alive.

Lu Bu is an unquestionable hero…

**SHE** is hero among hero.

Long time ago her family was lost to her…

Despite the talent and power that she has, she lost her precious people…

However… someone took her under his wing…

That person is Ding Yuan.

He treats her like his own flesh and blood, with care and love…

Under Ding Yuan charge, her talent bloom.

It did not took too long for people to starting acknowledge her great skill and power.

People look up upon her and before long, she become the imperial capital's cavalry commander.

Now, she has the necessary power to protect her precious people.

She is grateful for what Ding Yuan have done to her.

Forever she will be in his debt.

To repay her debt to him, she lends him her power.

She is his daughter in any kind of aspect but blood.

She is his pride…

She is the mightiest warrior of the era.

She supports his will.

Even when the Han dynasty was in decline, she still supports him and his quest to restore the power and the glory of the Han…

She still remembers that event to this day…

The event that will change her live, the turning point of her live.

She was standing behind her father in a large hall…It was the meeting room of all the great ministers, the high ranking nobilities and the members of the government that acts as the pillar of the Han's power.

They are the wisest men of the government that tries to conclude a way to bring forth the power of the Han back…. In the middle top table are the most powerful and the highest-ranking member of the government…The person who hold the position of the Prime Minister of the Great Han.

She was a short girl who wears an elaborate and decorative robe with silver white veil that cover her small body, which make her already small figure become more delicate and beautiful. The girl has a small cute face with pale skin as the moon and short silver hairs up to her neck. Her hairs have slight curly end and on top of her head is a red hat, something that solidify her position as one of the finest politician of Luoyang.

"…Servants and the devoted men of Han…As you all know since our previous Emperor Ling's death, the capital has gone through great torrent of pain and chaos. The Eunuch's scheme to fill their pocket and the infighting between the royal family for the throne has caused a scar that will not heal for long time…I believe the best way to start healing the wound of the event is to have a strong and stable leader…"

The young girl turned to all the men who are three times older than she is.

"I am ashamed to say this, but I firmly believe that current Emperor Shao is unfit to rule and to fix the problem we are facing…. I propose that we unify our will to bring Prince Chen, the younger son of the former Emperor Ling to take the throne… the mandate of heaven is not with him… as the Emperor Shao Di is a mere descendant of commoners, incomparable to the royal blood of Prince Chen Liu. Much like how King Zhou of Shang, King Jie of Xia , and Qin Er Shi lost their Mandate of Heaven, I firmly believe Prince Chen is peerless and more suitable than Emperor Shao…Prince Chen is the most suited to lead the Han to their glory once more."

The meeting room more silent than a haunted mansion.

"What….What do you think you are asking! Dong Zhuo!"

That is right…This little girl is the legendary tyrant Dong Zhuo, the Chuuei Toutaku.

"This is outrageous! Dong Zhuo if you have any dignity and sense of shame you will hang yourself!"

"Lord Ding Yuan I understand the reason of your distress, however this is an age of chaos and anarchy. The order and the authority of the Han is crumbling and we need a firm and strong leader…I believe young Xian is what we need to save the realm."

"Dong Zou! What you are proposing is to go against the Son of Heaven! You dare to even say such preposterous thing! You are asking us to agree with you to dethrone our emperor! How dare you!"

"Our duty is not only to the emperor, but also to the people. Old out dated ideas can only reach so far. We are now in a decline Ding Yuan Daren; I plead you to see the truth."

"The only truth I see is that you are using the circumstance and the instable condition of our nation to gain political power! You speak of serving the people, but you are only serving your own greed!"

"Ding Yuan Daren! Please control yourself! Dong Zhou Daren is only thinking of the people and she has no wish to-"

"Jia Xu…." The tiny girl warned the girl named Jia Xu.

"But Totaku-sama…." The woman who spoke out muttered. She is a scholar of great talent and one of Dong Zhou, Chuuei Totaku's finest advisor and friend…. Jia Xun, also known as Kaku Bunwa.

The argument on the next step to take for the sake of Han continues for several more minutes. Many other officials throw in their own comments and the meeting was getting heavier and heavier.

The red haired warrior only watches her father yelling at the small and sad looking girl and frown…

Somehow, the sad and lonely look that the younger girl has is unsettling…. But why?

Lu Bu watches her father walk out of the meeting room steaming with rage.

"Hear me Dong Zou! This preposterous thought will only bring you heaven's reprimand and the retribution upon you! May the ancestors and the noble spirit that protect our Han bring you the consequence of your action!"

As her father left the room with his last words the remaining officials felt uneasy, however the small girl sitting on the end of the table let out a sigh.

"…Commander Lu Bu…Please escort your father home…I am afraid my proposal only unsettled him…But please understand…I was not hoping to anger him, but done this for the sake of the Han.

Lu Bu stares her…

The future War God may not be a much of a speaker, but she has eyes for characters…Dong Zhou….Chuuei Totaku only speak the truth.

After the incident, Lu Bu speaks to Dong Zhou several more times…Not understanding why she does that.

_"I simply want what is best for the Han…Commander Lu Bu. I wish I were like you… a warrior with power and skill to make the difference in the era of the warlords…. All I can do is talk and run the government, but in this era of battle, A LOFTY WORDS FROM MAN OF LETTER CAN NOT COMPARE TO HARD ACTION OF MAN OF THE BATTLE…a hero of the era can shape the world, but a lone follower of the text and pen is weak in the era of the swords…"_

That is what Dong Zhou tells her in one of their conversation…

Lu Bu is conflicted…. She loves her father but is protecting tradition and the power of the royal family truly the right way?

_"I am fighting an uphill battle…Most likely my action regardless of the its good intention will portray me as a tyrannical villain…The history will paint me in black and the generations after us will remembers me as villain that tainted the heaven of Han…But I do not care."_

In the end, the distant road tries the horse's strength; the course of time proves the warrior's heart. A warrior's real character cannot be recognized in just a dawn-to-dusk period.

_"When Duke Zhou feared the days of rumor, Wang Mang enjoyed being praised as a polite and modest scholar. If both of them died at that time, their loyalty and talent would be hidden for eternity."_

The little girl lifts her small, pale hand to the warrior.

_"Will you help me Lu Bu? I don't know why, perhaps it is work of fate, but I believe you have the power to make the changes…Lu Bu…Ryofu Housen…Will you lend me your halberd and might to protect the near 1000 years of Han's glory? Become my shield and sword that don in color of evil and carry out my will…Let your halberd pave the way to victory and in return I'll become the vessel of darkness and villain to endure the hatred the world will have for us."_ The silver haired girl bowed to the warrior with golden eyes and red hair.

Can she do it? Can she hold Totaku's hand and help her? She is merely a fighter…She is incapable of anything besides fighting…Can someone like her…Do anything for this nation?

_"Lu B__u__….My dear Ryofu…I want you to take my Chìtù m__ǎ__, the Red Hare."_

_"But why?...That is your…Prize horse…." Lu Bu answered, but the Silver haired girl shook her head._

_"Chìtù m__ǎ__ is a gift too vast for me…I am its owner, but not its rider…**I am never a warrior. A weapon of unmatched sharpness or a masterful stallion has no value to me… perhaps you could benefit better.**"_

_Lu Bu shows no outward expression, but felt very grateful…The famous Red Hare own by Dong Zhou is a famed horse indeed…A truly a fine breed of war horse._

_"…Thank you….Totaku."_

_"You are welcome…Ryo-chan"_

Dong Zhou wishes for her help…She even given her a gift not to bribe, in hope to be useful for her.

…Can she do it? If she helps Dong Zhou…Will she be able to save Han? Could it be this is her purpose? IF so…If so…Then she must….she must make a decision….

_"…If I convince my father…to help you in the name of Han…Or at least not fight you…all the way….Will you bring peace?" the red haired warrior asked._

_The silver haired fairy was surprised at the question and smiled._

_"That will help…But I cannot bring peace to the realm and restore glory of Han…But two of us, and many that follows us with good intention in mind will…Let us protect the Han, Lu Bu-daren."_

_"…And my loyalty…to you…General Dong Zhou…My friend…Chuuei Totaku."_

* * *

><p>However, not everything is mean to be…. Not everything can go smoothly as the plan.… Not everything can be control.<p>

* * *

><p>From the residence of Ding Yuan….Ryofu burst out of the wall with her halberd raised.<p>

The smoke from the destruction of the wall is hindering her sight, but to a warrior of her level it's a child play…. She only wishes she could deal with this like a child's play as well.

"LU BU!" roared out a male voice as someone burst out of the smoke with a sword in hand. The man attacked Lu Bu with a horizontal slash, but Lu Bu easily redirected his blow by shifting it away.

Lu Bu jumped up and used the shaft of her halberd to smack the attacker away, but the attacker simply used the shaft as a foothold to make distance between them.

"Lu BU! If that is what you, believe in! To believe the word of a little girl to take control of the throne and bring chaos to the Han…Then you must cut me down…" The man drew his sword in a fluent motion that was flawless. The jian, the long sword in his hand glowed with determination.

"And cut me down you must for I cannot forgive you!" roared the man who is Ding Yuan charged at his adopted daughter.

The two of them exchanged several blows with their individual weapons, but it was clear while Ding Yuan is fighting with all his worth, Lu Bu was fighting with great restrain. This was proven when Lu BU blocked one of Ding Yuan's combinations of slashes easily and continued her block into a lazy swing and sent her father to the ground.

The man's well-kept dress and hair was now all sweaty and disorganized, but his eyes were very, much alive.

"I will not let you get away with this! Of all people to join that wrench you have to join her? I will not allow it! Not child of mine! Blood related or not will be a traitor of Han! Before such shame can stain my family…I"LL END YOUR LIFE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

Lu Bu easily blocked his rejuvenated attacks, but difference in power and skill was too much of a gap for the older man to overcome with spirit alone.

"I do not wish…to fight you…Father. Please consider…Dong Zhou Daren's reason…She is not the enemy…of Han."

"Doesn't matter what her reasons are! Doesn't matter the noble excuses are! Doesn't matter the great goal with in her heart! A betrayer to the Son of Heaven and its mandate to rule are what we must prevent! What you speak of is to challenge the heaven! Why cannot you see it?"

"And in return…Why can't you see Dong Zhou's view…You can help us…father…" Lu BU argued, but her fathers' sword was still relentless.

"I will not!" the older man jumped back and got into a stance…a frontal charging stance, "If you feel that your grand goal is more important the stability of the Han…The kill me!"

The man charged forward and jumped into the air. He kicked about as if he was running in the air and he did sail toward Lu BU as if he was running in the air.

Lu Bu burst into action as she jumped straight up and spun her halberd around.

WHOOSH! CLANK!

And broke her father's sword into two.

"…I win…Father." Lu Bu said as she landed on her knee, with her back turned towards her adopted father.

"No…" the man was also on his knee, but his hair and the darkness of the night covered his eyes.

"…This is not over." The old man spun around like a quick succession and blasted toward Lu Bu's exposed back with his broken sword. He not only flied forward, he also spun like a drill.

"LU BU! I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE AND DRAG YOU WITH ME TO HELL!" he roared as he sailed toward his step daughter…

Lu Bu was so surprised at her father's action that her instinct took over…and didn't hold back.

WHOOOOOOSSSHHH!

FHHHNNNG!(Sound of flesh being cut)

The man sailed passed his daughter and stopped…His once well-kept and clean clothes now pooling with fresh red blood.

"Uggh…" the man groaned as he kneed down for good this time…No longer having strength to get up.

"Is this really what you want?...If you and your master's goal fails…You and she will be remembered as one of greatest villains of Han…and will forever stained by the mark of traitors and be shamed by the pages of history..."

"…Then we must…win." Answered his daughter.

The old man smiled bitterly.

"Lu Bu…My little Ryofu….You foolish child…You could have stayed off the stage of this era…You could have avoid joining the upcoming conflict that is sure to take advantage of the chaos and decline…You could have…Avoid the cruel hands of history…You foolish girl…You foolish…daughter."

The old man fell down, but his daughter caught him before his head hit the ground.

"FATHER!" the emotionless girl shouted in despair, but the old man smiled at his killer…his daughter in all but blood. Lu Bu held her father in her arm...Her hands shook…She didn't mean to…She didn't mean to kill him…

The violet eyes warrior's eyes are now swimming with emotions. Her thin body filled with unnatural strengths shook and shivered like a leaf.

WHY?...It happened so fast! WHY? WHY?"

"Win…"

"Huh?"

The girl faced the sweat covered and aged face of her father…the same father she just cut open with her halberd.

"History is determined by…the victors…. If you are strong enough…If your lord's will never falters…If you win all your conflict and become the ultimate victor…The history…The history will not blame you as a villain, but praise you as a hero…Lu Bu…Forgive this old man…(He grabbed her smaller hand with his own aged hand)…I am an old am…who couldn't let go of his outdated ideals that he held for so long…I feel that…I was unable to stop you from a cruel hands of destiny…( Tears swell up on his eyes…a lonely tear spill from them as the old man's body shivers weakly) I am so sorry…I-I…am…" The old man's voiced trailed off…His eyes glazed up and the hand that held on Lu Bu's hand fell limp…Ding Yuan, adopted father of Lu Bu, the God of War…Father of Ryofu Housen, the future most powerful warrior of the Era of the Warlords…has died.

**In the end history is written by the victory… his is what they say as the Young wave of Changjiang (Yangtze-kiang) river pushing forward the old waves.**

"UAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

That night she cried for the first time in years…She clear all her pent up sorrows….and it will be years before she cry again….Years before she will feel like the hurt girl she is…deep inside.

* * *

><p>Shirou woke up immediately as his forehead was drenched with sweat. His heart beat rapidly as he recalled the dream.<p>

"That is…Rider…That was her life? And…And…Tyrant Chuuei Totaku and his evil adviser Kaku Bunwa are girls too? First king Arthur, Lu Bu, and now these two…Next thing I'll see is the Sworn Brothers of Peach Garden and Even Sousou Motoko is a little girls and perhaps all the past heroes are girl! I mean how they could mess up the record of history like that! Should I be worried that Lancer was a male?"

Shirou shook his head once more and got off the futon.

"I swear I better be recorded as a man or dear god help me I'll go on to a bloody massacre."

Shirou walked out of his room and saw Rider standing guard outside of his room. She was out of her armor and had bandages all around her chest, but she showed no sign of discomfort.

"Rider?"

"Ah…Good morning…Master."

Shirou looked at the girl in front of him…IS she truly the famed traitor hero of Romance of Three Kingdom? How history did recorded her as an ungrateful and pathetic man in his final moment?

She had an ideal worth fighting for…Someone to believe in…And she killed her father to do so…The insulting nickname, The Man with Three Surnames…The insulting name that stained her history.

How did this happen? Moreover, what truly happened? He thought he knew the consequence of summoning LU BU, the War God. However, he never expected it would ever be like this…. Honestly he has no interest in winning the Holy Grail War…He has no wish to ask for, so he is actually here because the Magus wants it…it is in Yami's interest to hold the balance of power between all associations and ruining or depriving the magus of the grail is well-suited for them.

Fight…He is only here for the chance to fight actual legends…The true master of warefare.

He has no need for the Grail, so he has no intension of killing all Servants and Masters and sacrifices his Servant to summon the Grail. If he can tick off the magus, the better. The Yami works alongside Church sometimes, but 99% of the time Yami is not in friendly terms with the Magus Association.

He not only gets the chance to spit at the Clock Tower but also get to fight legends? This is an opportunity that he or the Yami, higher ups cannot refuse.

'Join the Holy Grail War and fight for the sake of Yami…The Grail itself has no purpose among us, but destroy it to prevent the magus from reaching their little fairy tale…the Akasha.'

That was the One Shadow's order in nutshell.

Yami and Magus Association has different goal that has complete different direction in its foundation.

Both are an ancient organization that shared power struggle for many years and for some point so did the Church against the Yami. However the magic side's goal are constant and the same…reaching the root, the beginning of everything.

Magus seeks to go back to the beginning to understand everything from the everything itself; however, martial artist, Katsujinken and Satsujinken has single goal…To prove their martial art is the strongest.

Magus has single goal that is unified, but their goal seems impossible and far fetch.

Martial artist seeks to make their own branch of fighting skills to be the strongest and their goal seems endless because there is no real way to determine which art is superior.

One seeks to turn back the flow…other wishes to spread further out.

Both has impossible goal…But both endlessly continues…So this is why they compete to gain more power and to get rid of another.

Yami saw the magus as old washed up fools who chase fairy tale of some sort of root or something and the magus saw the martial artists as barbaric non-magic folks that know too much and are too many to get rid of completely.

So Shirou is here as the tool to cripple the magus's change to get what they want.

He doesn't necessary has to win the war either. He was told to ruin it for the magus…, which means killing all the Masters so no one really wins, or use his Servant to destroy the grail, or perhaps ruin the war itself by leaking sensitive information or cause a disaster to risk the association canceling the war.

Shirou originally planned to use the legend on Lu Bu's battle tendency and fighting lust to point and let loose. He has three Command Seals if things get difficult and he has no problem making things wild for magus…Hell, getting his Servant, who he thought was a Traitorous War God of China killed was not a problem either.

However…How can he treat this misunderstood girl like that…He is a Yomi, part of Yami, a group of martial artist who has no trouble killing, not a cold-hearted magus who cut up babies if it serves some sick magical purpose.

Getting an ungrateful hero killed is one thing, but not getting a misunderstood girl!

"Ah, this is a fine morning." Shirou said as he looked over her injury. Her wounds on her stomach which got the worse damage last night by Lancer's spear was still not healed…She should have been cured by now, but it seems the curse from spear is slowing the healing.

"…I am feeding you as much prana as I can for now, but having actual food will be better."

Shirou walked into the kitchen to cook their meal. The Master of Rider opened the door to the kitchen, but was greeted with Maiya who still didn't left for school, because she was in the middle of cooking.

"Let's see…pour the oil on the frying pan…then allow the pan to heat up for a minutes while preparing the vegetables…and…Oh where is that carrot!"

It was clear she was out of her element and was not experienced enough.

"Maiya?"

"Eeekkk!" Being too occupied by her attempt at cooking Maiya was completely caught off guarded as she spun around and threw her hidden blade at the voice.

Shirou turned his head around to dodge the black kunai.

"Watch it!"

"Gomennasai! Shirou-sama!"

"….Hungry…."

It seems not even the finest of Yami are prepared for the tiring morning.

* * *

><p>"I am heading for school now. Bye Shirou-sama!"<p>

"Be home soon. You are late already so make haste before you miss you other class!"

"Hai! Rider! Take care of Master!" Maiya said as she ran toward her school in fast pace…Like a track star, but not a ninja speed… She needs to keep up the appearance after all.

Shirou waved her off as he stepped back into his house. His mansion was kept under guarded by his Keigun 24/7 with constant rotation. He has the fifth division, the Intel gathering units to continue their mission in the city as well.

From his morning report there is no trace of Bazett McRemitz or her Servant…So it is either she succumb to his poison tactic, which he really isn't comfort with or is now in hiding to recover…Both are good news with hidden thorn.

The paralysis drug shouldn't kill normally, but if she sustained enough life threatening injuries and perhaps medical condition, the paralysis poison could cause heart attack at worst.

Einzbern team has entered their forest last night and they have not left yet…. The Church showed no sign of moving and the Matou and Tohsaka should knew about his fight last night to knew that there are others with Servants already brawling…Hopefully this will make them hasty and summon a Servant via random by not giving them any chance to acquiring an artifact.

"In any case sooner they summon and get into fight so I can start my mission to fight Kuzuki-taichou….But before that I need to make sure Rider is all healed up."

He turned to see Rider stuffing her mouth with food as he ate with such cute expression that it should be categorized as a Noble Phantasm or a Mystic Face.

Her wound is still too unstable for a fight. While he is skilled at auto regeneration, thanks to his dark prana. But the dark prana is unsafe to use on allies…He can use them to boost his reserve of prana level to convert them into normal prana for Rider, but direct enhancement on the Servant may result in something bad…At least that is what his instinct is telling him.

As for the gold prana, the Avalon in him…. While the golden light can heal, but it heals slowly. Even he only relies on it to purify the dark prana in himself than as a healing tool. In addition, for some reason the golden light didn't heal Rider.

Strange?

Nevertheless, it shouldn't be…After all Avalon's power was meant for King Arthur…The fact it even react to him was amazing in its own way.

"I guess we both need rest over battle."

"…Hai."

Suddenly Shirou noticed a bento box on the kitchen table.

"…Maiya must have forgotten it in her rush."

He had better get it to her.

* * *

><p>Tohsaka Rin is a genius magus…She is capable of using all five elements and she has high quality magic circuit that is proof of her family's fame and skill.<p>

She taught by her father at young age and later taught by that fake priest to further her knowledge…She is the head of the Tohsaka and one of the chosen Masters…

In addition, she didn't see the fight between the Servants last night.

She was at her home preparing for her summoning which will be held on the day, the hour, and the exact moment her power is at its peak…. During her research and planning she felt he disturbance of high level prana and realized it was a magic battle…A clash of Servants if what her Command Seal was heating up for.

She tried sending out a familiar and get to the scene of the battle to observe, but her familiar was shot down the moment it left the building and into the city, by something or someone unknown.

Not knowing the attacker, she dared no leave her home, but it also meant she would not get the exclusive Intel on her opponents! By the time she was secured enough to venture out into the night, the fight was over and the scene of the battle was cleaned up…Most likely done by the Church or the victorious Master.

Now she don't know what Servants fought, died, or got injured! Hell she don't even know who the masters are!

"What a troublesome situation…A vital Intel was shown in the open and I have nothing on it."

To say she is not in a good mood and that is an understatement.

_"Sakura…I told you I am fine."_

"Huh? This voice…"

_"But Maiya-san. You said you didn't bring lunch and missed the notes for the math class. You can copy off of mine you know."_

"That sound now…Sakura?" muttered Rin as she looked up.

_"I appreciate the notes, but I am not going to starve to death." _the green tint haired girl said as she sighed.

Rin watched from her position as the two under classmates walked toward her.

It was the new student she heard about and her sis…no…The heir of Matou.

While she know great deal about Sakura, but this other girl was a…mystery.

First she took interest when she heard that the new girl beat up that mop head Shinji, but from what she observed…This girl is much like her…she is wearing a mask.

If she wore a mask of an honored student, this Maiya girl is wearing a mask of a normal girl as she tries to blend in with the masses. Too bad it failed when she beat up Shinji.

It was clear she is nothing like the other girls and became instant popular for beating up Shinji and earned admiration from the female population as their 'Onne-sama.'

Rin didn't like her much…she is not normal and she is too close to Sakura…and she transferred a month before the Grail War.

"She is no Master…Or a magus from what I am sensing but…I better keep an eye on you regardless."

Suddenly Rin felt her Command Seal heating up. She looked forward and narrowed her eyes as Sakura tensed up as well…She was expecting this because there is no way for Shinji to be a Master.

She watched as the two under classmate one magus and another mysterious martial artist entering their classroom.

"Sakura…Why must you be a Master too…."

Rin felt…sad.

Sakura is her sister, but she too is a magus of Matou and their Master…As soon as they summon a Servant they must fight. She never hated the system in the Grail War that automatically allow one of the three founding family their spot more than she did now…If the founders didn't install such program, then Sakura might not have been selected.

"…If anything….I'll make sure you get to live." Rin whispered as she turned around to head toward her own classroom…However…

"!"

"!"

Both Sakura and Rin felt their Command Seal glow up…and it was not by each other…There is another Master in the school…But whom?"

* * *

><p>Shirou walked through the hallway with a wrapped up bento box in hand. While he was silent and his Ki sealed and stable, the Command Seal is a pain in the ass alarm system for all party…When you sense another…They can sense you back.<p>

There is no stealth here.

"…Most likely the Tohsaka girl and Sakura."

Shirou silently walked through the classroom. He pulled out a cellphone…a tool no magus will use. He typed up a message for Maiya to meet him up.

Few minutes later Maiya arrive.

"Shirou-sama."

"Maiya. You need to be more aware. Here is your lunch."

She happily accepted, but her face was devoid of her joy.

"You shouldn't be here. There are two potential Masters and Kuzuki Souichirou."

"I am now sure that the two so call potential Masters are the real deal…I am feel their Command Seal echoing with mine." Shirou said as he raised his hand up to see his three Command Seal.

"It is already a profit to confirm our suspicion…There is no need for me to see them or let them see me. However…I believe I need to see Kuzuki-taichou again."

"But sire!"

"This is the way of Yami." He pulled out an emblem with mark of wind.

Shirou turned to Maiya. "Go back to class young lady."

He walked away before she could even protest.

* * *

><p>"…The Japanese culture was first influenced by the foreign power that was closet to our Island nation. The ancient Bakjie, an ancient nation that was part of Korea's Warring era was one of greatest influence Japan received. Art of farming was one of greatest teacher we received…" Kuzuki Souichirou was reading out a passage from his book in his even tone. The only reason none of his 2nd year students were falling asleep because he is a guidance counselor and a respectedscary teacher.

Suddenly the door to the room opened.

"And with a land like Japan were a fertile soil was rare at the time and the lack of farming skill, the trade earned from Bakjie and their knowledge allowed Japan to develop as it is today."

Kuzuki Souichirou pause his lecture as all his students turned to the intrusion.

Some of the girls start whispering as a tall, handsome red haired teen walked in with simple casual clothing instead of a school uniform…He is not one of their students.

"Correct Emiya…I am glad to see you."

"It has been some time…Kuzuki-sensei."

Shirou walked into the classroom with air of causality and as if greeting an old friend. All the students stared at his entrance as a total stranger walked into the room.

"Why are you here? I do not recall you attending this school?"

"I heard from a little bird that you work here sensei. Therefore, I decided to drop by. When you quit teaching at the University all the staffs were surprised at your transfer…Principle Furinji was sad to see you go and all the other teachers told me to send you their regard."

"Oh Furinji-sensei(One Shadow)?…I am surprise they didn't show up sooner…"

"Oh you know how they are…Hongou-sensei is scolding Shou as usual. Diego-sensei is hyper as ever and all other teachers has their own class to deal with…It just happened that the University is closed for a week…You know how we are."

"I see…"

"I decided to visit my hometown and it just happened you are here…So I decided to drop by to warn you that I am in town."

"How kind of you."

"…."

"…"

"…How is your life here…Are you happy with your class?" Shirou asked while waving at the silent students in their seats."

"I am fine…and the students are fine as well."

"I bet they are nothing like us huh…You might actually have easier time dealing with them." Shirou said with a small chuckle.

"Yes…It is quite an experience."

"I am doing fine in my school work myself…As the president of the Student Disciplinary Council with Kajima-san as my vice president, we had to cover up all kind of trouble." Shirou said without a single tensed muscle in his body.

"Oh…As expected you became the president of the Disciplinary committee…I guess you have been busy." Kuzuki said without a single waver in his eyes.

"Well, I still get to train and perfect my archery."

A certain captain of the archery club perked in attention.

"I see…Your skill in archery is legendary in the school after all. I believe no on in the club managed to top your skill…. am I wrong?"

The certain Archery club captain twitched once more as she eyed the mysterious teen with eyes of great interest.

"I have been practicing….other members of the club(Yami's All female Archery division) praised me, but I am not at the top yet….I heard there will be an archer even greater than me coming here in Fuyuki soon."

"Oh? Perhaps you know a name?"

"Yeah… Archer."

"How strange…and how these have to do with me?"

"…I don't know…I thought that you might know of other 7 experts visiting the city…Perhaps I was wrong."

Well honestly…The fact the man has magus helping him hide when there is a grail war going on kind of makes it seem very workable. If Kuzuki knows a magus then there is a chance that magus is in Fuyuki for the War. After all what sane magus will be in Fuyuki at this time?

"…."

"…."

The two continued to converse peacefully in the middle of the class, and none dared to interfere.

"Do you know any of these...experts?" the teacher asked.

"I was told that they make all the teachers at the university look weak…and you know how all the professors and teachers back at the university are…"

"…Do you know any of these experts by name…" Kuzuki asked.

"I know one."

"…But I suspect it is a secret."

"Very true…" Shirou answered.

The two men continued to stare at each other, but suddenly Shirou turned around and revealed his back to his…teacher/target.

"Well, I'll visit you soon enough. I am sorry for wasting your class time Kuzuki-sensei…"

"Not at all…perhaps you should visit the school facility to see how good this place is…It is like living anew when I work here."

"…Perhaps."

Shirou left the room and closed the door behind him…Leaving a room bursting with chatter and rumor of a 'cool and handsome' boy and an 'intense greeting' with the iceman Kuzuki-sensei.

A small declaration…but an important one indeed.

The moment Shirou stepped out of the room he sighed.

He already now that Kuzuki has magical assistant seeing how his spies are returned with their minds wiped, but there is no evidence that Kuzuki has anything to do with the Holy Grail war.

"…I better bring Rider with me as a safe guard."

Shirou stared at the direction of the Ryuudouji.

"…That place is a dangerous place after all."

* * *

><p>Tohsaka Rin felt her command Seal glowed off slightly under the cover of her sleeve as once again it picked off the presence of an enemy Master.<p>

She felt the presence somewhere in the same floor she was on, but now it was passing by her room and heading toward the school gate. From her seat, she didn't have a good angle to see out the window and she in her carelessness didn't packed any crystal with spell to at least see her future enemy…What a blunder.

"I doubt that was Sakura or an Einzbern…. This person is not really hiding that he is a magus by flaring his prana for any half decent magus to sense him…So he is either a talented novice or a confident in his skill…Most likely the first one, because I doubt any Magus will be willing to flare their power when they could have done their deed in silence."

Rin bit at her lips as she fumed.

This was a great opportunity to see her future opponent, but she couldn't run out of her class because it will ruin her pain-taxingly created cover…. Until the war starts officially she can't break her image to send any message to her potential opponents…She is the last Tohsaka so her place in the war is certain…and it doesn't take much to find her home to begin with.

"Calm down Rin…Like father said, always be elegant and graceful…Tohsaka motto is elegance in any situation…Do not gave your enemy clues…no hint of worry or fear…just elegance and control…"

Rin took a deep breath and focused back to class…She cannot afford to be unguarded any longer…She will need to summon…Tonight.

* * *

><p>Matous Sakura felt her command seal stopped glowing…She sensed with her limited skill that the Master she felt was now gone.<p>

"I wonder who that is?...I hope whoever it was didn't found out I am the Master…Sis-I mean Tohsaka-senpai is most likely a Master too…hopefully the unknown felt her over me."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as the thought of the Holy Grail War approached….Tonight is the night she will have to summon her Servant…She already know who she will summon too.

_"You are more powerful and more suited for the ritual than that fool Kariya was…No matter how good of a tool you give, if they can't wield it… then it means nothing…"_

She remembered her Grandfather's dead eyes staring at her…stripping her of all protection and dignity by glance alone.

_"I do have high hope Sakura…that you will succeed where your pitiful uncle failed…If you do not want to end up like him…You will control your Servant property…"_

The Servant she was told to summon…The same Servant that not even her uncle managed to control…

_"The Servant now it open for taking is a too much of a power for your worthless brother to command…You will need to fight in this war as a proper Master."_

She knew that she is no battle magus…But she was taught how to control her grandfather's insect to a degree…According to her grandfather, if her uncle could fight as well as he did will dying…She could do better…She will use her distasteful and hated bugs to fight for her life…

_"Do not forget Sakura…If you win the Grail War…You can wish for anything…Anything…"_

She can be free of the worms! If the Grail is powerful as it is told to be she can…she can be free of the worms and her taint!

Sakura looked toward her newest friend and sighed.

…Oh how she wish she was strong and bold as Maiya…If she even had the half the strength and confident her newest friend had, she would fight this war with determination to win.

If Maiya was a magus she bet that Maiya could win the war for sure…Maiya may seems cold and distant, but she is very sharp and she is very dependable. She would never let her brother to rape her and be defiled as she was…She even bet she would have fought bravely with an uncontrollable Servant regardless of danger.

"I wish I was like Maiya…Then I could live with no doubts in myself…Able to hold my head high…"

_Do not forget Sakura…If you win the Grail War…You can wish for anything…Anything…"_

She must win…For once in her life she must fight for herself…Just for once…Let her be selfish and allowed to ask for one wish to be grant…All she want is to be free of her taint.

* * *

><p>From behind certain heir of Matou was Hisau Maiya. She narrowed her eyes as last message from her Master rang in her head.<p>

(Flash Back)

"Now that I revealed myself…other two will be now pressured to summon their Servants for protection…Redouble your focus on them and make sure other 'eyes' are aware of this…Now their job is to identify the Servants."

"But sire why didn't you eliminate the Tohsaka and Sak-Matou girls?" said Maiya as she tried ton hid her slip.

"I didn't kill them off sooner, because the Grail system has seven by seven rule…There will be seven Masters…Whether we like it or not. If they are killed off too soon, then someone else we have no idea will be given the Command Seal…It is better to have enemies we know by face then unknown potential…"

"Hai!"

(Flash back end)

Maiya resolved herself…Now she will spy on their enemies up close…A dangerous mission that might get her killed…But it is her duty, and path to help her master…

"This is for Shirou-sama's sake…and in the name of Satsujinken…"

Now, in the middle of late afternoon…

Emiya Shirou can be seen walking back home after meeting his spies to get their report.

Shirou felt a small burden on his chest was relieved after declaring his intention to kill his old captain…The responsibility of eliminating Kuzuki Souichirou is his duty and something he must fulfill as the current head of the Keigun, the leader of the dark guild of Yami.

To finally finding him and declaring his challenge meant he is much closer from fulfilling his mission…or die for it.

"There is nothing left to do, but duel him…May my fist determine my future…" Shirou muttered as he hopped across the housing area via roof and telephone pole express.

Suddenly he felt a spike of prana usage further ahead of him and felt his command seal heat up.

Shirou jumped off the roof and land on the street and as he expected the street was empty and void of life.

"A barrier?...it seems to be the 'Notice me not' kind…But which Master is it? The three family? The Clock Tower?"

Shirou pondered as he pretends to be relaxed, a loose stance to move when has to.

Suddenly he felt his senses slowing down…it was a hypnosis or at least a magecraft to dull one's movement by fogging their sense.

Shirou blinked and saw a little girl with purple coat and a fur hat on top of her long silver hair danced and twirled toward him. While it was late afternoon now, the air was chilly so her coat was not out of place, but her albino appearance was a sight to be seen…

"Hee heeh heee…"

She is giggling and smiling as she danced toward him slowly.

Shirou felt himself suddenly awaken once more as he recognized who she is…She is…His father's last legacy besides him…. Ilyasviel von Einzbern.

She didn't look at him, but he could still see the smile on her tiny face in afternoon sun. "You'll die if you don't summon it soon, onii-chan," she said with a giggle, her tone not making it clear if she was talking to him or just speaking to the chilly afternoon air.

Shirou broke off his daze.

And spun around to grab her arm.

"Wait!" However the moment he laid his hands on her he felt a pike in his senses…And let go of her as he flipped back to avoid a bisecting slash from behind.

Shirou flipped into the air and saw that his attackers were three in total. One was a blue and silver blur that went the silver haired little girl and the two remaining attackers were two maids in white outfit and a headdress that covered their hair. Both had red eyes like the little girl, one was pointing at him from behind, and the other was the one who tried to slice him into two it a fancy looking halberd.

"…Einzberns's homunculus?" Shirou whispered as he felt an attack coming from behind and saw one of the maids firing a Gandr curse at him.

He immediately traced kunais that are only designed to be thrown and fired the small ninja knives at the incoming curses. This brand of curse can touch physical object and not only the spiritual side of the target. The Kunai can be a good interceptor.

The maid who was using magecraft against him released more barrages of various and dangerous offensive spells, which caused Shirou to recall the tight space and dodge painful rubber bullet training with his master Hongou.

Shirou was like a bird in the sky as he dodged the shot after shots with incredible acrobat skills that show years of dedication.

He slide, roll, dodge, duck, and drop, as he took no damage in exchange for effort.

Shirou flipped away into a roll to avoid the next wave of attacks, but now he gotten used to the Einzbern maid's fighting pattern. It seems she is the range support and the halberd-welding woman who tried to kill him before is the brawn.

At a time like this, killing your opponent is not the top priority, but to restrain one to focus on one opponent. The third individual that went to the silver haired Master of the Einzbern is a concern as well, so a swift action is needed.

"Trace on."

At a time like this, the old classical restrain method is the best…Chains.

However not any chains will do. The Homunculus are made to be tough, so normal chains might not do the trick, so something tougher…not normal metal chains or other chained weapons…Something special.

"Reap her…Kazeshinn." Shirou whispered as he traced a twin windmill scythe connected by thick chain. The Very chain scythe he uses for termination mission that took more effort. Only this time it is not for killing.

Shirou held the chained blade to his right and took a pose to throw it, however, from under his breath he focused on his Command Seal.

"Rider…Come to my aid." He thought through the Command Seal. He is not using the Absolute Order, but to send in a SOS. After he deals with the maids…He is going to need Ryofu's help with the third individual who is most likely a Servant.

After sending out his SOS, he throws the scythe and he watched his deadly weapon spun like a spinning disk of death.

Finnng! Finnng!

The sound of Kazeshinn cutting through the air sent a chill down my spine as the bloodthirsty scythe made a curving arc, as it not aimed to kill.

"Such attacks are useless against the Homunculus of Einzbern! I'll make you pay for laying your hands on Ilya-sama!" the maid said as she fired more spells of hers, but they were either a miss or cut down by the disk.

"Huh?"

Before she understood how the normal mundane weapon cut down her spell and managed to curve around her, it tied up the curse firing maid by her thigh and arms.

"Nani! Let me out!" the maid(Sella) yelled. However, Shirou was already moving into the next phase of his plan. He floods his body with his Od and felt his Ki filling his flesh to refine his focus and power. His body s a weapon….A follower of Satsujinken.

The air was saturated by his killing intent as he rushed toward the immobilized maid and the other maid.

"Sella, I'll deal with this." the halberd welding maid said and she charged at him.

"Be careful!" Stella yelled as she watched her friend face off against the red haired teen.

Shirou burst into motion as the other maid with the halberd came at him once more, but fighting alongside a true master of halberd, Shirou already gathered enough information to fight a halberd user.

She came in for a strong swing that could have bisected him, but Shirou duck from the blow and dodged the following attacks by a hair's length. He side step to dodge the third swing and saw this reflection on the decorative halberd's wide blade…and prepared his counter attack.

(Shirou POV)

_"In mid-air…Lucha Libre has the aero advantage! For it is Diego quality!" _

I recall that when Master of the Lucha Libre, the Laughing Fists Diego Carlos explained once. Lucha Libre is not only an entertainment martial art, which uses flashy throw, and tosses. It has jumps and drops that can inflict unimaginable damage.

In mid-air, a flying jump or mid-air drop techniques can maneuverability advantage if used correctly, can make you fly.

First, I leaned into the air to avoid the halberd thrust that seems impossibly strong from a maid, but as a Homunculus she has physical advantage.

I recalled the techniques that I once saw and burst into action.

"Rachel Rush!" I roared as I recalled my old friend Rachel, the Yomi of Steel's Lucha Libre move…A high-speed combination technique.

I dug into the maid's guard by taking advantage of the fact her weapon is a pole based weapon.

A single step into her range of attack and closer to her center caused her momentum to shift, as she now has to get me out of the hot zone and in her range of attack.

The maid spun around her halberd expertly and thrust for a head removing thrust, but I duck the attack and even then kept my eyes right on her face. Barely stopping from the dodge, I rushed in and delivered a powerful upper cut into the chin of the maid and the force of the punch lift her up.

By taking over my friend's style with 70 to 80 percent power, I knocked the maid into he air with rapid kicks, punch, and other wrestling moves to keep her in the air in a chain of attacks.

Rachel Rush after all is not a defined set of attacks, but rapid punches, kicks, clothlines, elbows, and knee blows to overwhelm the target.

I felt the flesh hitting flesh as my blows knocked the red-eyed maid further into the sky. The maid tried to get out of the chain attack, but the whole point of the chain attack was to limit her movement in mid-air.

However the chain attack serves another purpose…To deliver the finishing blow, my target has to be in the air.

"Trace on!"

I traced a large broad sword he saw from a knight who is part of the Armed Division. However, instead of welding it properly, I dropped it and I used the wide surface of the blade like a surfboard in mid-air, corrected my position, and jumped.

Whoosh!

And took the maid's back…With her unable to use her prize halberd or change direction to even defend herself…She was completely under the mercy of Lucha Libre.

I reinforced my arm as I crossed them over my chest and made an x-symbol as I fell toward her like an arrow…Toward her exposed back, which she can't defend in time.

"Diego Tick! Cross Guillotine!" I shout out as I slashed with both hands to do a double chop on the maid's neck. The sheer power of the blow sent a great shock wave though her body, but I was not over yet.

Homunculus is artificial humans, which possesses limits that out performs any normal living beings. They can continue to function and battle even if they are being torn apart limb from limbs and their endurance and toughness are even greater than some of dedicated martial artists…So I needed to try harder.

"Trace on!"

I traced a wide war ax to appear and rolled in mid-air to plant my feet on the wide blade and blasted myself head first toward the maid's whose neck I nearly torn off.

"Diego Tick! DOWN BURST!" I roared out as I double punch the air like how Superman fly and smashed my entire weight down on the maid's back.

The maid let out a yell of pain as I harden my resolve and buried my fists into her back and drop down to earth like a missile. My target…The other maid below.

I was using the halberd welding maid as a meat shield as I fell and by the way the fancy halberd is out of her grasp and on the ground below.

By my impact to the ground, a large dust cloud was formed and the second maid frantically tried to locate her friend and me…

Whoosh! Voosh! POW!

At last, I stood behind her and my hands on her shoulder.

"W-What! Let me go you!" the second maid tried to struggle, but I noticed that she didn't have good reflexes or speed when we briefly exchanged spells/kunais. Most likely this one is the magic support and the other one was the brawn and CQC.

I rolled my thumbs, finger into her flesh from her back, and applied an unexpected attack.

"Hahhh!"

Snap!

"Ah!-Hahh!..."

The maid (Sella) let out a moan as suddenly a rush of strange sensation filled her shoulder and body as a whole as she lost strength to her limb. However, instead of pain, she felt very…very relaxed.

Her face lit up red as she realized she moaned in pleasure, but before she can correct herself she realized she couldn't move her shoulder…It was not broken or anything, but it is in a state of shock/relaxation to move correctly.

The halberd maid (Leysritt) was definitely tougher…The soft method might have worked, but against an opponent like her a sharp pin-point technique with great destructive power is more effective. On the other hand the second maid is well-suited for a soft method. A massage, sedation, and restraining technique used by following the teaching of Kalari's oil massage and pressure points is perfect for the job.

Now with both maids down, I turned around to face the third person…The blue blur that took The Einzbern's representative's safety as first priority over killing me…The Servant of Einzbern.

(Normal POV)

* * *

><p>Glow…. Glow that seems to devour him in light of majesty and nobility…The light that seems to engulf him into an inescapable rhythm…The presence of the Servant of the Blade…The Hero of Sword.<p>

"…Servant of the Sword…Saber…" he said as he recognized her from the description of his father's journal…There is no mistaking…Her blond hair, the braids, the silver armor, and blue dress…And the invisible sword that is ringing up all the warning bell in his head by a single glance…

The sword is hidden by magic of the wind…But his Eyes for Weapons already picked up how dangerous it is…After all it once nearly burnt down the Fuyuki in a single slash.

The Blue armored Servant stood in front of her Master in a guard.

"SABER! Leysritt! Sella! What was that for?"

"Ilyasviel! I told you this was reckless! He is an enemy Master and he broke out of your spell and grabbed you! You could have died in many ways if I didn't interfered!" the Knight scolded.

"You presume much Arturia Pendragon…What make you think I will hurt Ilyasviel Von Einzbern?"

"! You know of my identity? How?"

"I am my father's son…Did you think I will not learn about the King of Knight that once served my father in the 4th Grail War?" Shirou said as he walked toward them…ignoring the two fallen maids which one was breathing weakly, but alive and another struggling to feeling back her arm…Tough luck with that. Even if she is not exactly human, but her make-up is similar and limbs that are too relaxed and sedated with massage and pressure point is a limp limb no matter whom or what you are.

…He just hopes he did not go too far with the sleepy looking one (Leysritt).

"Kiritsugu told you?"

Shirou refocused to the real threat.

"More like wrote about you…but regardless I know of you….and I believe you already know who I am since you two came seeking me out."

"That is correct Onii-chan." the cheery voice from behind the intimidating short knight said. Ilya is surprised how this red headed Onii-chan beaten Sella and Leysritt, but she is not worry. Her maids seem to be alive and Saber is here…She is going to win no matter what happens.

"I know a lot about you…Will far as 6 years ago…According to grandfather you disappeared with the folks from the Yami after _he_ died and only recently appeared in public."

"You mean after _father_ passed away."

Ilyasviel narrowed her eyes at the mentioning of her father and huffed.

"Well, I thought I'll come and see this Emiya Shirou that I was motivated to kill for so long…And we also came for Avalon." She said cheerfully and Shirou narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Onii-chan…We know _he_ took it with him when he set off to fight in the 4th war and now my Saber, the true owner of the sheath needs it…I thought it will be a fair deal to let you live for now, in exchange for the sheath."

"Oh? But Ilyasviel…There is two problems with that."

"Nani?"

"One…" Shirou straightens his back and he gathered prana to reinforce his body to the fullest.

"Avalon, the Mankind's Wish for Utopia is now mine…I have no intension of returning it to KishiOh."

At that comment, Saber stepped forward threateningly.

"You dare! The Avalon is my Noble phantasm from the Fairies! Only I can use that tool! You dare to deny me my right and legend?"

"I don't want to hear that from a hero who actually lost her greatest treasure! The phantasm was lost for generations until it fell into Einzbern's possession and later to my father and now it is mine….If you want it then you are going to have to kill me for it!"

Shirou narrowed his eyes as he smirked.

He jumped back as a red and white blur landed in front of him as Rider arrived as his prana spiked and sense of unease reached her through their bond. He could have called earlier with a Command Seal…But it would have been such a waste.

"Ara? You already summoned Onii-chan? I was sure you were a novice with magecraft since you lived with the Yami people and that you might not know about the Grail War or your Command Seal?" Illya asked as she giggled, not worried at all at the appearance of a Servant.

However, her Servant got her guard up even tighter as the enemy Servant emitted a strong presence…. and she was welding a halberd…So she is the Lancer of this war?

Rider, whose class was unknown to Saber twirled and spun her prized halberd, the God Hand around her in expert manner. The straight halberd blurred at the sheer speed of her spinning that it almost looked bended like a whip.

Rider's action caused the air itself to be cut apart and the dust to rise. Within the simple barrier cast by Ilya, Rider was ready to fight all out if she must.

Saber narrowed her eyes at the newly arrived Servant's action. All that twirling and spinning…They are not there to show off her skill…But to cast a warning and a barrier…It is shows that 'This is the reach of my halberd…Any closer than I will attack.'

How droll, because in term of Servant's skill after Archer Class, Lancer class arguable has longer reach thanks to their weapon and their well-known speed.

That so call-warning field….The territory of the spear welding Servant is as limited as her top speed.

Rider stopped twirling her weapon as she got into a guard stance. Her armor and outfit showed no sign of damage or dirt, however, she still has not fully recover from her fight with Lancer…. Most wounds closed up, but the wound on her stomach made by the Gae Bolg was causing phantom pains and lingering irritation…sensation that is as if her wound is being stabbed open by the red spear of certain death once more.

"…Master?"

"I am fine…Ryo."

Saber narrowed her eyes at the fact he didn't reveal the Servant class…and she don't even know if the name 'Ryo' is real or not.-

_"How sneaky…As expected of Kiritsugu's son."_ Saber thought as she readied her invisible sword.

The enemy Master knows about her and he kept his Servant's identity and class a secret…She need to approach this carefully.

Shirou on the other hand slowly took a step back and raised his hands in a low guard stance. His hands are not in a fist, but open hand…ready to use his knowledge of Jujitsu if Saber charge at him…She is not someone he can fight power with power…HE might have better chance catching her guard off with techniques she most likely never faced before in her life.

"Master…Order." Rider asked, but Shirou give none.

Shirou was worried about Rider's chance to win against the most outstanding Servant…. True while she is not at hundred percent, Shirou was confident with the exclusive information he has on the King of Knight from his father and his own skill adding that fact that Ilya doesn't seems to be trained for combat allows him a greater advantage than the knight can imagine.

However….HE will not fight them…or more accurately he does not wish to harm Ilyasviel Von Einzbern.

"Also… Ilyasviel."

"Hummm?"

"Your second mistake that you are constantly making has nothing to do with your servant. It is just that you are keep addressing me as your Onii-chan when I am not."

"Ara? Is that so? But since you were adopted by Kiritsugu, that makes you my Onii-chan right?"

"True…Despite we are not related by blood, we are siblings…However…"

Shirou stepped forward and Saber tensed. Shirou released the reinforcement he cast on himself and smiled.

"The correct title to address is incorrect."

"Huh?" Illya replied with her head titled in a confused expression…A question mark float around her head.

Oh what mistake could she have made?"

Suddenly Shirou bow to the smaller girl, who startled the two Servants and the albino girl herself.

"I, Emiya Shirou for the first time…Properly greet his elder sister… Ilyasviel-Neesama…"

Illya's eyes widen.

Oh yeah…SHE is the older of the two of them…She is the big sister.\

**I thought no one ever play around with this fact…So I decided to use it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah….it has been soooo long since I updated this fic. I am sorry everyone, but I had some major tough time in my Summer Anatomy class which was not only hard and fast pace class, the teacher is an asshat and the workload was a major drag. Hell I have not even typed a single sentence for my works in many weeks now…I am so happy that the exams are over…and my class resume in Sep 4th for Fall Semester.**

**I am now working on the next chapter for this fic, the Soaring ch23 and the Shackled king Ch4 are ready, but some of my other Betas has life problem right now so my current beta has two fics to edit and his life to look after so please be patient.**

**I am hoping to work on my Sake of the World without Lies ch4 as well, but the workload is a drag…But no worry…I'll start something to carry me on.**

**For now…Enjoy this fruit of my labor.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by ****Forget Logic. Punch Stuff.**

* * *

><p>Ch12 Sound the Drums of War.<p>

* * *

><p>Confusion…That is what Ilya felt when her target finished his reasoning for not attacking her directly.<p>

Honestly she never realized how wrong she was about Emiya Shirou. She remembered when she found out her… father, had left her…

_"Your father Kiritsugu has already forgotten you… He took your mother, took the artifact our family spent a fortune finding, he not only failed to bring the House of Einzbern the Holy Grail, as he promised, he instead destroyed it when it was in his reach! Ilyasviel… You are a sinful child… In your veins flows not only our noble blood, but also the tainted blood of Kiritsugu…_

_"Do you not feel hate toward that man? The man who taken your mother, your family's honor, and your love… He took all of those things from you and then cast you aside in favor of another."_

_"Another?"_

_"Yes Ilyasviel…here." the old man reached into his robes and withdrew a small piece of paper. Turning it over and handing it to her, she saw it was a photo of a young boy with red hair._

_"His name is Emiya Shirou… And as far as the world is concerned he is the only child of Emiya Kiritsugu… Hate this child Ilyasviel… He is now the only one to hold your father's affection and love… You were cast off in favor of some nameless orphan your father pulled out of the ashes of the Grail War… That is how little you meant to Emiya Kiritsugu."_

_"Emiya… Shirou… the child… that papa chose over me…"_

The anguish she felt at that moment was indescribable, she felt so worthless, so utterly worthless… cast off by her father, she couldn't understand it… her papa had loved her, he had cared about her, hadn't he? Then why was she discarded for some nameless orphan? The hatred and curiosity that was born that day had plagued her ever since, refusing to fade with time.

She hated him… oh yes, she hated him… Her papa decided to raise him instead of her, to love him over her… he even allowed this Shirou to take his family name and live in Japan with him…

Why? What made him so special? What made him unique? What made him… better than her?

So curious… she was oh so curious.

So she trained… she trained and trained and trained.

Till her body ached, and burned, and then past that, until pain and exhaustion meant nothing. She learned in her family's magecraft, mastered it in its entirety and prepared herself to control Berserker for years. She constantly risked her life to get better, stronger… stronger than the boy her papa had chosen over her. After all, to be a magus was to walk with death, the first lesson she had been taught.

_"Emiya…Shirou…the son of the Emiya Kiritsugu the fifth head of the clan and the current sixth head of the Emiya clan…My brother…"_

Someday she would find him and show him just how much better she was than some boy he pulled out of the ashes of Fuyuki City.

So she trained and trained…pain after pain…One adjustments after another….However…

(Image of a man in a messy suit and a burning cancer stick in his mouth appeared. His eyes empty and his shoulder relaxed as he looked afar…staring at nothing…but his image soon vanished into white nothingness…)

Eventually she learned that her father had died… she couldn't recall how she felt when she heard it, was she angry? Or was she sad, or did she simply not feel anything at the news? She couldn't remember anymore.

She also found out that after his death, his son Shirou, who looked older than she did to her slight annoyance, had been sent to live and train with a group called Yami…

She had heard of the group… an organization of ordinary people (though she had heard that many were just as dangerous as a magus) who knows of magi, but the Association and the Church couldn't do anything about them…

The reason the group hadn't been destroyed yet was simple… there are too many of them, it would be impossible for them to all be killed.

Their organization was as old as the Association. They too wished to keep the masses ignorant of their existence. Just as the Association controlled the world from the shadows, the martial artists of Yami controlled nations and governments in the same way… only that they were more connected in the modern world and had less to lose should they be exposed.

Another reason for not trying to exterminate them is that the Church wouldn't support that endeavor.

The Church, while viewing them as a potential threat to the secrecy of magecraft did not view them as heretics… in actual fact some of their most devoted believers are members of the organization. As a result of this, the two organizations had a discreet working relationship.

The final reason was that Yami was capable of and willing to expose the truth of magic and magecraft to the world given proper provocation, like an extermination campaign. While they wished to conceal the truth of their 'Ways of Killing Fist' from the ignorant masses they had far less to lose compared to the Association if they are exposed.

Such is the situation.

Her grandfather always said the Yami were a bunch of brutes and wild monkeys. He had no high expectations for the organization of fighters and viewed their ways and history as a joke compared to that of magical community.

So Ilya, who was raised by him, never know how powerful these martial artists were… hell, she didn't even know anything about fighting without her magecraft… she was too frail to learn it after all.

So she sought out Emiya Shirou, after realizing he had the Command Seals, to threaten him into returning Avalon… and to try to see why her father chose him over her.

She expected him to be confused about magic and have no idea what was happening to his town… after all he was supposed to be simple hired muscle who could fight better than a commoner… right?

But to think he took down her maids so quickly… and he even had his Servant!

Her eyes as a Master revealed the enemy Servant's basic status, and it was impressively high. Some parts were better than her Saber and some parts were weaker, but this Servant, who seemed to be the Lancer is no weakling… It didn't matter though, her Saber who pledged her loyalty to her for her sake and that of her mother's would not lose.

But when her red-haired Onii-chan started to talk about her mistakes and then dropped the truth that she had forgotten, her thoughts stalled.

Shirou noticed that his sister was stunned at his words. He _was_ correct wasn't he? He knew about his adopted sister, his father's child by blood for long time now.

She is a very special person… she is his father's greatest regret, his greatest shame; not because of who or what she is but by how much he failed her. His journals had an entire book filled to overflowing with his regrets alongside letters he wrote to her but never sent which contained his wishes and explanations… and how he always loved her.

She is the older sister he never knew about, he had been shocked when he received her picture in the report on her entering Japan. She looked so young, but at the time he shook that off as the magecraft of a prominent family having a few secrets, but now… Well, he wasn't sure what to think about his… short older sister… his _very_ short older sister.

"This kind of meeting is unsavory and not well-suited to our situation… for today I'll retreat Ilyasveil onee-san. Perhaps we can share a better conversation somewhere more private. But for now I have a job to do," Shirou said as he slowly stepped back with his Rider by his side.

"Wait!" declared Saber as she stepped forward.

"You don't truly expect me to allow an enemy Servant and her Master to get away do you?"

"Brave… as expected of you Kishi-Ou. However this fight will be two against one; do you believe you can overcome these odds?" Shirou questioned, his voice deceptively calm as he tensed, ready, but not truly eager at the moment, to engage the King of Knights. He let his Od flood his body once again, strengthening it, as he mentally prepared for the potential battle.

"Son of Kiritsugu, do not believe that a magus can fight a Servant openly. Not even your father took such risk during the 4th war," Saber spoke in a mildly condescending tone.

"Perhaps so, however my father was a magus and a gunman… I am a warrior before I am a magus… do not look down on the grand history of Karate!"

Well honestly…even if a Master class fighter can get a drop on a Servant he wasn't sure if a victory can be achieved. And even if that is the case what are his chance against this…Force of nature restrained in human form?… Especially since she had seen him dispatch the two maids from before. Not much in the way of surprise there.

"Do you truly believe you stand a chance?" asked Saber with honest curiosity in her voice.

"I am not arrogant enough to believe I can beat you, but if I put my life on the line and focus every fiber of my being on killing you I believe I can at least cripple the a single finger of your left hand." Shirou said in a cold tone that spoke not of promise or threat, rather a simple fact.

Saber's eyes widened by a small margin as she sensed the absolute seriousness of his tone, and the certainty behind the statement; he was truly willing to throw his life away just for a chance to break her finger.

Also…he knows what her left hand represents…

"That's right, as long as your left hand is damaged my Servant Ryo can most definitely defeat you. You no longer have the benefit of my ruthless father to achieve victory in an underhanded manner. In a head on fight against Ryo with your left hand crippled you will not win."

Shirou reflected that, for all his words, and his willingness to follow through on them, his statement was not fully accurate. The chances of him actually crippling Saber's finger even with all his might was quite slim in truth. It would take some fairly serious luck on his side to pull it off.

If he never revealed his martial skill in front of Saber against those maids his chances would have been significantly better… Unfortunately he tipped his hand too early, and to compound the issue, Rider was still injured from her fight with Lancer. The risks were too high without a comparable reward and there were not enough advantages on his side to achieve a decisive victory with any degree of certainty.

If Saber was willing to call his bluff and attack then he will fight head on as expected of a member of Yomi, however if she was concerned with her Master's safety Saber would retreat.

He revealed some of the details he knew about her, such as her Anti-Fortress skill relying on her left hand and without it her holy sword would be an Anti-unit weapon, not nearly enough to beat Rider.

By revealing that he knows it will alarm her…and perhaps it will even make the infamous king of Britain to back off.

Shirou felt a small drop of sweat trailing down his cheek…But his posture gave nothing away.

This was a gamble… a very risky gamble…

And the dice of fate have been cast.

Han? Chou?

Whether is the Even or Odd…His war could end at this battle, should lady luck not be on his side.

An injured Rider and he against a lone Saber, the odds of winning are too vague and uncertain; too many variables to calculate… who would win?

'Fighting now is inadvisable after all… I suppose I'll take a page out of dad's book and bluff.'

"Servant of the sword, Saber, while fighting against you would be an interesting experience by itself, I unfortunately have a prior engagement to make up for. A duel with a traitorous former mentor is not something to take lightly and my own honor demands that I face another before anything else," said Shirou as he jumped back with little fear of Saber turning him into sashimi mid-leap, a Knight is much like a Samurai. Honor and pride are of vital importance to her as a Knight, even more so as the King of Knights.

As the Yomi bearing the emblem of the Wind and student of the God Hand, Hongou Akira Shirou himself has his own code of honor to follow; but he is also a servant of Yami, an assassin who worked in the shadows in the name of Satsujinken.

If he must use his honor and the honor of another as an excuse to engineer a better scenario for himself then he would without hesitation.

While he is assuredly more honorable than his father was, he was still the lone son of Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer.

The moment he jumped away from Saber, Rider followed.

"Our duel will be met in another time Kishi-Ou! If I live through my own duel then I assure you that I will kill you," promised Shirou as he pulled out an actual smoke pellet to use to create a smoke screen. He is the captain of the Punishment Force after all, so he carries real ninja tools.

He smashed the ball of reactive chemicals to the ground and used the billowing cloud of smoke as cover to leave the scene undetected, suppressing his presence and using a timeless skill known to all competent assassins, the ability to move utterly soundlessly. Only this time he was not using it for combat, but to make a discreet tactical withdrawl. A member of Yomi does not run, they retreat with an aura of assured victory.

As her foes disappeared in the thick cloud of dark smoke, Saber turned away from the scene of the brief confrontation.

"Saber! Go after them!"

"Be at peace Ilyasviel. We need to get your maids proper medical attention; falling back to the Einzbern castle is the best choice at the moment. A warrior that does not want to be found is too difficult to track, especially if he can conceal his presence as well as he has."

Ilya pouted and stomped her foot in irritation, "Mou! You could have beaten them Saber!"

"Perhaps, but perhaps not; they know about my abilities in a rather disturbing amount of detail, and yet we know nothing about them; we approached them with the assumption that Emiya Shirou was not a threat against two combat type Homunculus, but he performed far beyond what we had expected. We also expected him to be a novice using magecraft, but he was skilled enough to summon a clearly powerful Servant whose name and class still elude us."

"What are you talking about Saber! She is obviously a Lancer! Didn't you see her twirling her fancy stick around to scare us!"

"…Perhaps, but even if her class may seem obvious it does not mean we should fight them in the middle of a street in broad daylight; it is far too risky at this point."

"Fine! But Saber, You better beat them up next time, and get your sheath back!"

"Hai! As you order my master."

Ilya pouted as she walked away. She did not like to fact that the conversation went in a direction she did not expect and that her onii-…no, her _Otouto_ got the last word in.

"Just you wait, older or younger I'll beat you up! You are the bad one, you took _him_ away."

As Ilya left Saber looked back at the dispersing smoke and the two maids, one unconscious and one immobilized and semi-conscious because of how unresponsive and weak she felt from the muscle relaxation.

Saber went to the unconscious maid and picked her up on her small shoulder and then she helped Sella to get on her feet and supported her as they walked away from the open street and toward the car park near by the boundary field Ilya casted before.

Before catching up to her irritated master Saber turned toward the direction the solo son of Magus Killer disappeared to.

"Emiya Shirou… just what kind of Master are you? Are you another Kiritsugu or something else, for better or worse." thought Saber as she turned back to her master and left the scene…

Shirou and Rider were running across the rooftops and telephone poles of Fuyuki City, their feet making no sound as they ran, the only noise emitted being the soft swooshing of fabric in the wind as they ran. The two were silent, but the tension from their close encounter with Servant Saber and her Master was still present.

"I am sorry for calling you like that when you were still injured Ryofu, forgive me," Shirou apologized softly, calling his Servant by her true name for the first time. It was risky, he knew that, but he felt bad about calling her to an extremely dangerous confrontation when she still had not fully recovered from the injury Lancer had dealt her with his cursed spear, Servant or not. His mentor Hongou always said to be a perfect gentlemen toward women, and bringing an injured woman to a fight went against his principles, regardless of who she was.

"It is fine… Master is not hurt… Ryo is… glad," Rider responded in an equally quiet tone.

Rider, Ryofu Housen, was a renowned God of War. Her legend and her prowess were so well known by modern men that it had granted her a minor rank of divinity along with her status as a Heroic Spirit. However thanks to her great power, in her lifetime no one was that concern with her well-being.

A god among men… a true god of war, an unmatched, peerless warrior… Those things deprived her of simple human concern from those around her, if there was one who was concerned for her it would have been Chinkyū Kōdai, known to the people of her homeland as Chen Gong.

'Master is a warrior… and yet… he cares… he is too gentle… for an assassin… He can only shine brightly… as a warrior,' thought Rider as she jumped from roof to roof staying right behind Shirou to better guard his back.

Soon enough the two of them landed on their feet as they arrived at their home.

Shirou stretched and sighed, "This place is no longer an unnoticeable base. Saber and her Master will definitely find out, and if the Kishi-Ou attacks my guards will not even slow her down."

He turned to Rider. His Servant blankly stood there waiting for his order. Shirou stood as his leader persona surfaced fully as he prepared for open battle, "Rider. I am aware that you are not at 100% yet, but I'd like to leave the guard duty to you along with the Keiguns."

"Hai… I understand."

"Also… tonight I am attacking the Ryuudouji, hopefully the idea that Kuzuki-taichou has a Servant or magus with a Servant with him is just excessive paranoia on my part. However if there is a magus there… I want you to get rid of them, Kuzuki Souichirou will be my sole target."

"Hai."

He turned to the wall of his home and the trees in his garden.

"I want you all to participate! This is a mission unlike any other! Arm yourself to the teeth! Our… no, my target is a high priority target who is not only is a powerful master class fighter, but also the previous Ichibantai taichou of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai! The secrets he holds must _not_ fall into the wrong hands!"

The son of the Magus Killer walked toward his home at a quick pace.

"I want all personnel armed for war!"

In the shadows of his surroundings there was a sharp sound of leaves being crushed and air being shifted by fast movement, the Ichibantai was mobilizing.

Rider sensed all the humans around the Emiya Compound vanish in utter silence, each one preparing for war.

She loved the fact her Master was a man with power. Not only in battle, but he is a capable leader with a competent force at his disposal. She could imagine many other Masters in the War not having such an advantage. As long as Shirou was her Master, she would not fight alone and would have others to aid her and back her up when their plan required… such as leaving her Master alone to engage in combat with another Servant. She was sure only those of the Archer Class could indulge in something like that very often.

As Rider thought of her situation, Shirou entered his home and walked briskly towards the master bedroom. On the way he stopped and waved his hand. In response another of his assassins appeared.

"Quickly send word to Maiya to keep an eye on just the Tohsaka girl tonight. I want her and the team watching the Tohsaka mansion working double time, we can't afford any mistakes. The Tohsaka Master will summon tonight. Also send another team to double the watch on the Matou estate."

"Hai!"

Shirou turned to the direction of the Ryudouji temple. His fist clenched as his ki surged. He only had a few hours before the sun set… now he needed to focus on healing himself and Rider.

Then he will march for war… magus or not, Servant or not, his target for tonight was a former member of Yami and a former leader of the black ops division. One did not betray Yami lightly, Justice would be swift and final this night.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, the clouds shrouding the sky and blanketing the city in deep shadow.<p>

The cold night air blew across the city ominously as the night life of Fuyuki still flourished, unaware of the occurrences about to take place.

In certain parts of the city there live certain people who are about to enter the merciless battlefield of the 5th Holy Grail War.

In a certain western mansion a twin tailed girl was standing in front of a large red magic circle, her green eyes shining as her presence displayed a tense aura of pressure and determination.

"This is it… this is where I draw for the best card, the fake priest told me that there are only two spots left and he refused to tell me which classes have already been summoned. Fairness and objectivity as the supervisor… what a load of garbage."

Rin took out a red jewel from her pocket, the same jewel her father handed to her on the day he left for the 4th grail war 10 years ago.

"Father… I believe in your work, the faith you placed in me is not in vain… With this gift I will draw the strongest Servant to win the Tohsaka family the Holy Grail. All in the name of reaching Akasha," Tohsaka Rin spoke as she clenched the memento of her father and closed her eyes.

It is time.

In the dark, shady, flat-out disgusting basement of another mansion somewhere in Fuyuki City stood three people. A purple haired teen with a mop of purple hair whose importance is lower than that of an insect, an old man who is radiating sheer wrongness like heat off a bonfire. And lastly a young maiden with cold, dead eyes.

The old man stepped forward with his cane gripped tightly in hand. His form appeared frail, but his mind was more powerful than any, perhaps even more powerful than a Servant. He lifted his boney finger up and pointed it at his 'granddaughter', fixing her with a piercing stare.

"Do not forget Sakura, you have splendid magic circuits and a body with talent, however you were not trained in common magecraft and you are not even conditioned for battle. The only thing going for you is your large reserves of prana… which can be used recklessly to power a Servant in exchange for binding you from any other magecraft. Not that you know any anyway."

The old man struck his cane on the floor, the sharp noise startling the two teenagers in the room.

"However because of this you are lacking compared to your foes, so you will need an advantage," he looked at Shinji who was holding a tray with a purple cloth displaying a black piece of metal she did not recognize.

"Your pathetic uncle Kariya was unable to use this Servant well enough. Despite giving him access to a superb Servant that even went head to head with the two final Servants from the last war, the reason he lost was not the Servant, but that Kariya was too weak."

He grabbed the black metal and tossed it to Sakura, "However, you Sakura… You are a masterpiece that I have poured everything into… Compared to Shinji who is utterly hopeless, Byakuya who was a disappointment much like Shinji and Kariya who cast aside the pride of the Matou for a woman who he couldn't get and died like a dog… You Sakura are a work of art…"

Sakura timidly looked at the metal given to her, "T-This is…"

"The same hero of the last war and much like Kariya you will attempt to summon a Berserker…. I believe you know the chant for the berserk count?"

"H-Hai…"

"That is good, I have seen from my familiar's eyes that the Einzbern brought back the same Servant from the last war. I highly doubt the Tohsaka girl has the power to summon the same hero her father did, but I am sure you can summon the Knight of the Lake for the Matou once more."

"Hai."

"Then begin Sakura, and bring the Matou our Grail….The rightful prize of our family."

Sakura's glazed eyes focused on the magic circle situated at her feet… and began to chant."

Somewhere else, Lancer stood up in his room. He was in a hotel room under Bazett's false name, one 'Miss Bridget Franga.'

Since last night he has been nursing his poisoned Master. The poison the kid used on her was non-lethal, but he was more surprised at the beating she took.

A severely bruised body and internal damage to match, whatever the magecraft that kid used managed to keep up with Bazett's Rune of Protection and dealt her several bone shattering blows…With both him and his Master injured and their injuries healing rather slowly since Bazett was still asleep put Lancer in a tight spot… Their situation was not good at all.

Right now Bazett was under a Runic Circle made by Lancer himself. It was a complex rune that modern magi would have a hard time understanding, but in nut shell, in exchange for the mana absorbed from the air, it increased her natural healing. There are also Runes of Force Sleep to force her to sleep, and there is also a Rune of False Dream to keep her stable mentally so she can take time to heal up without her pulling any '_I am fine…really'_ crap.

"Hahhh…. At least she is healing better, I should have learned more in healing than the battlefield treatments and old wives tale with the saliva," muttered Lancer. Suddenly the tense and paranoid Servant felt a spike of power from two directions, he knew this feeling.

"Two more huh… including them that should mean all the Servants are now present and ready. Looks like the war is about to kick off for real now," Lancer clicked his teeth in annoyance. His Master was still too injured to fight, so he needed to be by her side.

"This is a load of bullshit," Lancer grumbled as it seemed he was about to miss out on something fun; as if to add insult to injury, his briefly forgotten wounds suddenly throbbed sharply.

"OW!"

Maybe it wouldn't be so fun like this after all…

Lancer grimaced at the wounds he had received to his own body. He was a Servant, so resting in sprit form would repair the damage in no time, but with Bazett like this he needed to materialize to check on her physically and check his own condition as well, so it was a slow healing process.

However he was making up for the discomfort by systematically emptying out the fridge. Lancer took a bite out of these 'Dango' treat he found in the hotel fridge that the establishment supplied. It was difficult to open the frozen good from the package, but he managed to work the microwave with the knowledge supplied by the Grail to eat something.

"Damn that Emiya kid! I am so getting him back for this! His Servant too!" Lancer's cursing was briefly silenced as he took a bite out of a yellowish brown dango ball from his stick and chewed and swallowed.

…It was made of fish and vegitable and yet it tasted like meat of sort and it broke in his mouth smoother than any slice of meat will feel like.

"…But these Dango things are not bad…and those 'Pocky' things were pretty good too." Said Lancer as he scowled as he looked toward the window.

The great hound is no puppy. He will heal, oh yes, he will heal in time and when he did he would find that kid and have a rematch with his Servant! His Battle Continuation allowed him to fight and endure all kinds of pain, and despite all the injuries he suffered, he could still fight at 75… maybe 80 percent. He is sure that Bazett will want to have her own rematch as well.

He looked at his sleeping master and smirked, he would be damned if she didn't look cute and vulnerable like this.

(Few minutes before Lancer felt a thing.)

Back in the Tohsaka mansion Rin started her chanting. As she held her position in the middle of the summoning circle, the ritual circle shone a light red as her prana fed the spell.

"I hereby purpose," she chanted as her eyes closed and a red magical aura emitted from the circle.

"My will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate."

At the Matou estate a certain cheery blossom was chanting as well. Her hands stretched out toward the circle, she stared at the metal artifact in the middle of the circle. Her purple hair flipped about lightly by the force of energy she was building up.

"Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!" she chanted firmly, but with quiet voice as she strained to control and direct her prana to do her bidding.

The black metal in her summoning circle glowed gently as her summoning reached out toward the hero from far, far away.

Rin felt a bead of sweat running down the curve of her cheek as she continued.

"I hereby swear. I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world."

She felt her power being drained into the circle as her circuits heated with the draw on her impressive reserves.

'I can do this…. I can feel it, I am doing it!'

Sakura finished her latest verse and for a split second hesitated, but her emotionless eyes deepened as she spoke the one verse that only one Master per war would be crazy or desperate enough to chant.

**"But let chaos cloud thine eyes." **Said Sakura as her heart tightened. The crest worms inside her wiggling as they fed her power to summon her Servant. Even saying the first part of the Berserk Chant filled her heart with unease and worry.

"**Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness,** **and I, who doth hold thy chains!"**

From the side Shinji crawled away in fear as the prana swirled and cut into the air like a small typhoon as the summoning ritual continued.

Zouken on the other hand had a creepy smile on his face as he watched his granddaughter obediently follow his will.

At the same time, in two separate places and bounded to separate lives, two sisters finished the last part of the Summoning Ritual together.

"Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint.

Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

The great wave of light fill the room as their summoning came to a close.

And Rin ran out of her room while Sakura stared at her Summoned Servant…

Both had wide eyes as they gaze upon their Servants.

It is funny how sisters can be so synced despite their separation… it must be in the blood.

"Yo…" said a man with tanned skin and white hair. He was lying down on a couch in Rin's house with a lazy grin and one eye closed.

"Are you my Master?"

In the Matou mansion's deepest basement, the Servant arrived, but spoke no greeting.

"Guuuu…..Gaaahhhhhhh!" shouted the Servant in dark shroud and black armor. Shinji let out a whiney noise that on another occasion would have invited a vicious punch to the face as he crawled away from the dark Servant.

'There is no way…. This kind of Servant, there is not a chance for me to control it! At this rate we really have to leave it to Sakura to win the war!' thought Shinji as he hid behind his scary grandfather, away from the even scarier Servant.

Zouken on the other hand was calm and was actually chuckling from seeing the same Servant from 10 years ago…In this exact basement in this very spot.

It seems it was a good investment after all…

'This time…At least this time the Matou has more stable Master and a superb Servant…This will not be like the last one…Einzbern…Tohsaka…The one who will have Justeaze will be me…You all can drown in your dream of Akasha…I'll gain her instead…Justeaze…She is a person that I do not mind sacrificing my entire family and more for…She alone…SHE ALONE!' thought the Master of the Worms as he stared at the Knight of the Lake.

Sakura winced as she felt the drain on her prana as the Berserker remained in a physical state and drained her heavily.

She had a lot to spare, but no control, she would most likely not die from the strain… hopefully, but she would not be very active.

"Sakura."

"Y-Yes grandfather?"

"Over the last few days I noticed our house has been under watch from unknown group. They are not of the Association or of the Church so most likely they are in the employ of another Master."

The old man looked to her and smiled, "I didn't care whether they were watching us or not since they were wise enough to stay out of the mansion and the yard… However, there is no way to hide the fact you summoned a Berserker with your Servant's wild energy and all the roaring. Go get rid of them."

"B-But grandfather… I…"

"Get rid of them, and then do what you wish for this war… Shinji is not even useful as a meat shield, let alone as support…"

"H-hai…"

Outside of the Matou mansion is other residential area. From top of roofs, cars parked by the street, and even on top of trees, there are many mundane and advance methods of surveillance applied all over the place.

Not one of them are in any ninja like outfit given to the members of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai. They all wore ordinary clothes from business men, average Joe, and salary men.

A man in a car picked up a secured cell phone to his ear. On the passenger seat next to him there were other communication devices. All turned on and ready for any emergency report.

"This is Tengu-6 to Tengu-1…No sign of change from the mansion's east wing," said the man. He waited for a few second until his communication replied.

"….Copy that Tengu-6…. No sign of change from the east wing…report Tanuki-3…"

"…This is Tanuki-3. There is no signs of life in sector A-2…"

The man in the car, the Tengu-6 sighed as he put down the cell phone.

Suddenly his communicator beeped.

"…T-This is Kappa-4 and Kappa-5! We've been compr-AAGGGHHHH!"

The communication cuts off abruptly, silencing the cry of agony.

Tengu-6 picked up his communicator.

"Kappa-4 what is going on?!"

But he was replied with roar of some kind and wails of pain. The man nervously stared at his communicator. As a member of the 5th division, Reiteitai, the Reversal Counter Division, he had been through many dangerous missions in the past, but this was the first time he was facing such a wide scale battle between magi.

What few rules applied in the Underworld of Martial Art did not apply here.

"…This is Kappa-1 to all units. We are being hunted by an unknown individual. Kappa-2 through -6 are dead, oh gods… It's a fucking suit of armor leaking darkness! Dammit, Kappa unit is completely eliminated." The transmission ends, but the agonized death-cry of Kappa-1 that rang out in the still air left little doubt to his fate.

Suddenly another device lit up, and a surprisingly calm female voice comes over the speaker, though there is a heavy undertone of anxiety in the young sounding woman's voice.

"…Tanuki-1 to all units. The Kappa Unit has been terminated in combat. All units fall back and escape the area, this enemy is a Servant! We are not equipped for Anti-Servant combat operations, withdraw immediately…"

…That line went dead as well.

Tengu-6 quickly started up his car and threw it into drive and slammed his foot onto the gas. The smell of scorched rubber filled the night air as he peeled away from the curb, tires squealing in protest.

"Fuck stealth," the man grumbled in annoyance. The damn tin can wasn't accelerating fast enough! "I need to report this… the Matou have summoned their servant, come on, damn car!" he muttered as he roared off down the street.

However a cloud of insects cover his car without warning, and before he could do anything something smashed into the back of his car, breaking the rear windshield. He turned his head sharply and winced at the gruesome sight. The mauled remains of a human, likely Tanuki-1 if the hair and nearly flat chest were anything to go by, Eri was the only girl under twenty in the unit after all. As if the sight of her torn body wasn't bad enough, the remains of her mask fell from her face, revealing her terrified and pained expression. Tengu-6 realized she was still alive when she opened her mouth to speak, a fine mist of blood exiting in a harsh cough as the nearly dead fifteen year old choked out one word.

"R-run…"

Through the hole in the rear windshield and through the AC vents, and even through the floor of the car, insects began to swarm. The dying girl in the back shrieked in pain as the vermin set about consuming her with a terrible ease as more and more poured into the vehicle, an endless tide of dark, shiny carapaces and eerily clicking mandibles.

Tengu-6 spared a last glance for the youngest member of his unit, only to quickly turn away seeing that little was left but blood, bones and ragged cloth soaked crimson, visible even on the dark material. With a hiss of impotent anger, he slammed a fist into the glass of his window, before kicking the weakened composite out completely and launching himself through the opening, landing in a roll and took off running, his blood pounding in his ears.

This spy was not trained to be a killer, but an actual spy… combat was not his strong point, running away on the other hand most assuredly was.

'I can do this…' he thought as he ran faster, his breath coming hard, but he had to run, if he stopped he was dead, that much he knew. The spy ran so fast that the creepy crawlers before couldn't keep up.

The bugs under Zouken, flying or earthbound were not fast enough to pursuit the spy of Yami.

'I can do this…the Intel must be delivered…I need to either get back to the base or at least send an e-mail with my report…good thing these magus can't use a god damn phone without wondering where the voice is coing from.' Thought the spy in order to assure himself…but it was not meant to be.

Whooosh!

TAK!

"…Huh?"

He felt something hit him, hard, and before he could even process what had happened to him, he was on the ground. "W-what? What happened?" he looked down as he tried to get to his feet… only to see a sheet of metal, the trunk door of his car, he realized, sheared through half his body at the waist and not about to come out any time soon.

The sharp piece of scrap metal had been thrown like a javelin of all things, from a good hundred yards… and it hit him hard enough to nearly run him clean through.

"T-The…Fuck?"

The man clutched at his wound. It shouldn't have been possible, but here he was with a trunk lid from a sedan stuck into him. He tried desperately to draw in a breath, but without warning he felt his body lose all of its strength. He felt his very life vanish, not slipping away like he would have imagined it would, but simply ripped from him.

"Shi-Shirou-sama…. I need… to… report to… S-Shi…rou…sa…sa…ma…"

Away from the recently dead man was a being shroud in darkness…His steps were clanking with each step and his form unclear and deep.

The knight growled under his helmet as he dropped a corpse to the ground. The corpse had a bloody kappa mask on his face…it was clear who was responsible for the annihilation of the Kappa and perhaps even the Tanuki and remaining of the Tengu.

The Servant of the Madness stepped toward a lone living figure in the street. A lone girl shivered at the sigh, but her eyes were still glazed and emotionless…

She cut off the prana flow to her Servant and watched him vanished into nothingness.

Sakura stared at her Command Seal on her hand. Behind her Zoken appeared from the shadows.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…Well Sakura? How does it feel to use your Servant for the first time?

"…."

"Speechless huh…Very well." The man turned around.

"You may do however you please…"

"Hai…"

"Oh before I leave Sakura…If you have no particular path…Then you can try the other two of the three families…Tohsaka's Master is easy to locate and the Einzbern's location is too well protected. So I believe Tohsaka girl is the easier target."

"Hai."

This is not a small advice…But an order.

Sakura walked away from the scene of death as her Grandfather's insects finished off the evidence…She need to focus on her war effort and controlling her tormenting thought that is her hatred and love for her sister.

"-!"

Suddenly Sakura felt someone approaching her direction from far away…this speed…and the heat coming off of her Command Seal…

"A servant?" muttered Sakura as she quickly disappeared into the darkness of the street. It seems her lack of control of her Servant and the rampaging aura of madness is attracting unwanted attenmtion…

"Berserker…go."

"Guhhh…(The helmet let off a red glow for a second and the man vanished.)"

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

"What is it Saber?" asked Ilya as she was eating a box full of Japanese good.

She was now sitting in a park bench under the evening sky as she enjoyed her sweets. Next to her was her two maids…Both functioning, but not at full capacity.

It took several hours for Sella to regain control of her limbs and it took Leysritt even longer to repair her injured muscles and flesh. The only good thing was that they were high quality homunculus. If not they might have died…Or at least crippled for life.

The stood next to their master, but their stance were stiff and very ridge.

Saber on the other hand was now in her black suit from the last war and was eating some sweets of her own…With many empty boxes around her.

"…I just felt a great pulse of prana in the distance…it isn't far….Also it is saturated with killing intent.

Sella raised her brows.

"A Servant?"

"Perhaps a Berserker class?" questioned Leysritt.

Ilya frowned at the thought…Originally she planned to see her onii…No, Otouto, but if there is another Servant nearby…this at least warren an investigation.

"Saber…Can you…"

"Hai…I can reach the source before it can get away."

"Then go."

Wordlessly Saber stood up from the bench and her body was covered in bright light. Soon it revealed her silver armor and blue dress.

"I'll be back soon master.' Said the King of knight as she jumped into the air and toward the residence area…where the killing intent and the prana spike is radiating from.

As this was going on…The small remaining of the Tengu and the Tanuki units reported back to their commander…And that Commander showed no signs of anger or fear.

Shirou's eyes were blank as he calmed himself. His heart was cold as his Yami's assassin persona surfaced.

"…The Matou summoned successfully and already used it in combat…Tohsaka summoned as well, but now out scouting…"

Not too long ago the remaining of the team sent out to spy on the Matou returned. From their report the Servant attacked their comrade is a wild monster that roars and wails…From that alone it sounds like the infamous Berserker class.

There were no witness from combat, but there was one that seen in passing during retreat. The man came back with a broken arm…as in every part of his arm from shoulder to hand, broken and torn.

The man reported that the Servant had red eyes glowing out of dark shroud. The shroud prevents any distinction, but it was armored from head to toe.

That sound familiar to Shirou, but he dismissed it. What are the chances there being two servants from the last war being summoned? Grail War is recorded by the Association and any Master worth a damn would have read it.

Hell, he has one of the finest versions to date regarding the 4th war since his father's journal has an entire book regarding it. It has several missing parts, but most important things are in it.

"It's unlikely for anyone but the Einzbern to use the same strategy twice…With such Intel out for grab there is no way anyone would risk such thing."

The 4th war was only 10 years ago and if one use his resources correctly the event of the 4th war is easiler to obtain than the 3 other previous wars. Description like that is little too detailed so any Master that did their homework on the 4th war might recognize it…

Too risky…there is no benefit in using a trick that is easy to see through…

**(Fangking2: "Oh but they did.")**

Shirou had no time for the Berserker anyway. He now has to deal with former captain Kuzuki. Maiya and others are trying to follow Tohsaka girl and her Servant. From the process of elimination it was not Lancer, Rider, Assassin, or Saber. And now not even a Berserker.

From his spies that got a glimpse at the Servant when the Tohsaka girl left the building to scout the city…The servant was wearing red outfit. Clearly it didn't sound like the Old Man of the Mountain and it doesn't fit any of the other class he seen or heard about so far. So it is either Caster or Archer.

"No matter. Tell Maiya to look, but don't touch. I want the Oni Butai to follow me…We are heading to Ryudouji!"

"Hai!"

And so it begin…

At the steps of Ryudouji…A man in a full black ninja uniform with a circular straw hat that is armored and painted black appeared. The hat has veil to cover the back, front, and the side all around. The veil is made of special material to conceal from the outside, but filterable from the inside. Underneath the veil and the hat the mouth and neck was concealed by a face mask.

The warrior of Yami was staring at the stair in front of him and clinched his fist.

This is a reckless plan…But a sensible plan…

Just a day ago he fought the Lancer and his Master…Rider suffered several wounds and she is not at her best…But now here he is facing the stairway toward the temple above where his target lives.

There has been several hints and evidence that Kuzuki Souichirou is working with a skilled magus…A magus in a city that happens to be under a high class ritual that happens to be a half a step from being a real miracle….And that said Magus is with a runaway Master class martial artist from an organization that can rival the infamous Magus Association in resources, history, and military power…Yeah that is no coincidence.

The reason however, for Shirou and Rider to attack the temple anyway is that the fight they had last night against Lancer was no big secret. Any Masters that worth a damn should have seen it.

Rin, Ilya, and Sakura sneezed very hard.

So it should be possible that the enemies will not expect a frontal assault in a full day after the said incident.

This is a risky gamble…On one hand by attacking like this Shirou and Rider will be able to initiate the flow of the attack that can be used to overwhelm the enemy and perhaps fulfilling one of Shirou's mission in the city…On the other hand the magus working alongside Kuzuki Souichirou could be a Master in the 5th war…Which is very possible since any magus being in the city is most likely related to the grail one way or another.

The chance of either being it is high…But since he heard how a Berserker class has been summoned, Shirou now has to focus entirely on the grail War…So the termination of former captain of the keigun has been hastened.

The man hidden by the veil and cloak of daggers took a deep breath to calm himself.

Behind him stood the Servant of the Mount. Rider's expressionless face was stone hard as she stood behind her Master. Her halberd is out and her sensed are tuned to the very air…Nothing is going to sneak on her.

Ryofu clinched her weapon as the wound on her chest has finally healed to the point that she can fight, but not at 100%. At best she can push herself to 80%, but that alone is a vast power.

After all, her legend speak of her as a Hero who never lost in a battle of one on one. Only time she lost was when three top class heroes fighting her together or being betrayed or out smarted by the cunning and sneaky heroes…Never in combat thou. That she is sure.

"Let's go Rider."

"Hai…"

Deep within the Ryuudouji…Lives a certain Witch.

Her beautiful body and form fitting cleavage hidden from view by her dark blue cloak. Her elfen ear and her blue hair covered by her hood. Her hands covered by blue glove and purple cloth that covered her entire frame lift out of her cloak and from top of them a glass ball around the size ofa soccor ball appeared.

The ball shined slightly and from the ball several circles of spells and unknown magecraft glowed.

Her secrets that stretched far into the time from the Age of Gods shined in the dark room of her temple. Her Work shop was still unclear from naked eyes, but Caster's face could be seem the purple glow.

Caster watching carefully.

Her eyes not leaving the glass ball…

She had field spell for security reason all over the mountain.

She had over hundreds of familiars out in the city as a look out.

She eyes are everywhere…Her ears are all the forest…She personally cannot enter the woods in fear of the 's power, but her spell can cover the mountain like a blanket…Protecting her and keep her in touch…

There is no way to sneak on to her…Only way is to attack from the front…The uphill stairway to the gate of the temple.

The stairs are long, but to a Servant it means nothing, but the gate on the top is protected by another Servant, and to any warriors with a half a brain cell…A higher ground is a critical advantage.

If all fails, she can just bombarded the whole thing into kingdom come anyway. There are no magus in the world more powerful than her…Her mythic are far beyond any modern magecrafts…So by all mean, Servant of the Magic has the most fortified territory of all the Servant in the fifth Holy Grail War.

Not only that she has another great advantage.

Before any human magus, she summoned a Servant under the spot of Assassin…this way there is no Master killing Servant of Dagger out in the open.

She does not have to fear for an assassination attempt and thou there are no master spy in this Grail War among Servant. From what she understand, the normal Assassin of the Grail War, the Old Men of the Mountains are a nasty bunch and she is glad that she doesn't have to deal with them.

True, the Servant Assassin she summoned is weak, but this one is more battle oriented than the original Assassin.

She now holds the best fortress and now the best intelligence gathering position. There are no magus in modern world with mystery to spy and track her prey like her…As long as she buy enough time, she can solidify her victory without even fighting offensively.

Of course there are few complications.

One such is the Rider and her master. She watched their confrontation with Lancer, so she is not fooled into thinking she is Lancer. The Servant of Spear and Steed is tough customer, but they are manageable. The reason she consider the Rider as a high priority Threat is that her Master told her to not harm the Master of Rider.

Medea didn't understand why? So far her Souichirou-sama didn't care whether she kills a large group of people or drain them to comma.

But this Master of Rider…This Emiya Shirou her master spoke about seems to deserve the special treatment. Of course she told her Master of her disagreement, but her Master was rather firm about it.

"Emiya will not be stopped even if you don't want it to be…HE and I have a history and before this war is over, we will settle our past with our fists.

Medea didn't know all of her Master's past, but one thing clear is that he was an assassin in the past and so is the boy.

And the boy's target is Souichirou-sama…

And that will not do at all.

She will refrain from killing the boy with magic blast that is equivalent of an artillery shot.

But she still has Assassin and he is order to not anyone through. Also she can assign her skeleton soldiers to stand guard so when the Rider and her Master come to attack; she can deal with him then.

Finally her Master frowned up on killing the Emiya boy with her landscape destroying magic, but he never said not to kill him if he comes to pick a fight. After all, self-defense is allowed.

So here she is…Smiling cruelly as her sensors detected two presence in the stair way approaching the primary defense…The Assassin.

"I don't know why Souichirou-sama want to confront you himself…but if you can't even enter my temple own your own, then you are obviously wasting Souichirou-sama's precious time boy…So good bye." Said Caster as her magic ball showed her the Master of Rider was charging forward with gusto.

Rider and the Yomi's finest arrived near the stairway.

However suddenly Rider jumped in front of her Master and got into a ready stance.

"…Rider?"

"There is a Servant here…You were right…Master…Your target is…involved…"

The assassin of Yami nodded.

Rider felt for the presence, but the presence was faint…

Is there a guest coming this way?" a voice said.

The two figures looked up

As true to her sense a figure appeared at the top of the stair above them.

From their point of view, the figure was a man…and is…gallant.

His poise was perfect and no enmity, a look is amusement held his eyes. Despite holding that extremely long blade, a weapon nearly impossible to use practically, he had no openings. He has purple hair tied into a long pony tail and he dressed himself as a samurai. The sword spirit emitting off of him was the evidence of masterhood.

This man is dangerous…That is all the thought the lone human could feel.

"Who are you?" asked the Master of the Rider.

"I'm someone who's been called upon to guard the entrance. However if you turn around and walk away, then I'll let you go," he answered as he smiled.

Rider got into a fighting stance and the man next to her draw a ninjato from his back.

"But if you insist on going on, then you'll simply have to get pass me first," the samurai declared as he took a step down the stair way.

"Servant Assassin! Sasaki Kojirou!"

Rider paused with her delicate eyes brows raised.

"…Your name?...Why?"

"I find the rule of concealing one's identity to a most worthy enemies as a disrespect…So I am doing this for myself and no one else."

Rider pondered…Her warrior spirit demands her to answer, but this situation is getting out of hand. Originally her Master and she came here for her Master's duel, not she.

She only came to protect him in slim chance Kuzuki Souichriou has anything to do with the Grail War…But it seems the slim chance hit the jackpot.

She already revealed herself to Lancer…And he is still alive despite their death match 2 days ago…There is no point of increasing the amount of leak…Just this time…She need to place her Master's interest over her own…This battle is not her battle, but a process to get to the main objective of the evening…Death of Kuzuki Souichirou.

"Forgive me…As much… as I want to…I must not…reply in kind…Forgive me…Sakaki Kojirou…"said Rider as she thrust to the Samurai's head. The violet haired samurai swayed his head to the side to dodge the halberd, but Rider changed the course by turning it into a swing.

The Samurai ducked deep and spun around to get away from Rider's strike and landed on a stair platform little higher from where he was before.

Kojirou's back was turned to Rider…He turned his head to smile at Rider as a small cut appeared on his handsome cheek. Kojirou used his hand to wipe the blood off and smiled…

"There is no need."

The Assassin of Yami watched the fierce exchange with upmost care and lowered his weapon…These two are too much for him.

"Rider…I'll will not order you how to fight him…Kill him as you wish." He ordered.

"Hai."

With that Rider burst into action as she slashed at the samurai with her prized halberd and was in returned countered with a long sword cut.

The sound of clashing steel rang across the mountain…and the mountain witch chucked in the dark.

The second battle of the Grail War…Has begun.

At the same time the battle between Rider and Assassin begun…

Tohsaka Rin was sailing across the air with her Servant carrying her. Her mysterious red clad Archer, whose memory is mudded (From what he claims) her flawed summoning…the nerve of that man.

At least she showed him his place with one of her precious Command Seal…Which in truth she used at less than stable temper.

"Honestly…How inelegant of me…" she muttered.

"I agree."

Rin turned to her Servant.

"I too feel that your display was unworthy of the Tohsaka family Shame on you my Master." Said Archer with his grin on his face.

How infuriating! Somehow this Servant has been pushing her button since the moment she met him!

"Shut it Archer, What do you know baka!"

'More than you know…Rin.'

Archer however didn't voice his thought and simply smirked.

"Oh? Was it too much to expect from one of the three founding family's representative, and not only that, the head of the Tohsaka family? How shocking." Teased Archer in a tone to show her he meant no harm. However to Rin, even an obvious tease with no ill intent is still an insult.

"Baka! You want me to use the Command Seal again?!" said the red clad Master.

'I doubt you will, but I'll shut up.'

"Hai hai…Wakarimashita." Droned out Archer in lazy fashion as he continued to sail across the air.

'If I remember correctly…I will face Lancer soon at the school yard in few hours and then…He will show up…Soon…I'll kill you and throw the dice to free myself…Emiya Shirou.

As they sail across the building, the master in the protective arms of her Servant…They didn't realized that they were heading near the hiding place of certain Hound of Ireland.

The injured Hound, who was around 70% full strength felt his security runes pulse by the potential hostile.

"Oh shit…Not now…" Lancer stood up from the couch and turned to the outside…

'One…No, two….So this pair has the Master near his or her Servant huh…That's no good…If they found us…There is a chance this Master will go after Bazett.'

Normally he will be confident in his skill to protect Bszett and himself, but the fight with the Rider's Master shown him that there are some powerful magus as Master in the Grail War and to be hasty will bring unwanted consequences.

How at the same time…If they are found, then he need to be on the offensive and decide the pace of the battle.

"Well…" Lancer turned to the face of his Sleeping Master whose body finally rid of all the drugs in her system and was now sleeping just to heal her up 100%.

"I am little starve crazy because of lack of fight…SO why not?"

The Hound has left the doghouse to HUNT.

As Archer and Rin sail across the sky, a certain Kunoichi was following them with all the stealth in her bone.

Her mission was to spy on the Tohsaka and her Servant…But this is harder than it looks.

Behind her was a small group of ninjas, formed of both genders, but it doesn't show because of their outfit. They are the Karas squad…the tam assigned to shadow the Tohsaka girl's home.

Maiya watched from far behind as the Tohsaka girl sail across the sky with her Servant.

"…This is getting difficult…Karas squadron…I want you all the spread out from here and use the Reiteitai, the Reversal Counter Force in the city to triangulate the tohsaka girl's location! Rely the Intel to me via communicators!"

"HAI!" said the ninjas as they all jumped away in different direction to create a net of eyes to keep the Tohsaka Rin and her Servant in sight.

Maiya didn't even bother to turn around to look at her subordinates and continued her chase.

Maiya dashed across the roof and side behind a large water tank on the top of the building. From her hiding place she saw the red cladded Servant jumped toward another building with utter ease…Unaware of the trouble the Assassin of Yami has just to keep up with them.

Maiya ran out of her hiding spot as she jumped off the building. Her long jump allowed her to reached the other side of the roof and she continued her chase to keep the Tohsaka girl in her sight.

Maiya was now in her kunoichi outfit and was equipped for combat. True, her skill is nowhere near a journeymen and let alone Servant, but she is a practical person…Now that the Tohsaka girl summoned her Servant she no longer holds any value…After all she spared her in school, just in order to prevent the need to search for the 7th Master.

Maiya turned to the front and saw that the next building is too far. She fearlessly jumped off the building she was on and from her side pulled out a miniature crossbow that fits her arm and fired.

Poof!

The arrow tied with a thick cable wire hit the other building and allowed her to swing around like a monkey in a jungle.

She quickly got across the building and from higher view watched as the red Servant and her Master land near a nameless building.

Maiya put her back against the rail and watched her targets from the corner of her eyes…She suppressed her ki to hide from the targets…By normal means there is no way to find her now without having some magical hocus pocus…Unless the Servant over there has a sharp sense for ki…Hell she is not even emitting any killing intent…So she should be safe.

Maiya controlled her rapid breathing from her rather difficult chase. She was trained to be an assassin, spy, and messenger…And as a warrior she is an average disciple class…Her stamina is suffering from her chase…

'There are times I wish I was talented like the rest of the Yomis…if this was Shirou-sama…He wouldn't be effected by this…' lamented Maiya as she forced her breathing to be even…Ignoring the pain in her chest by doing so, she continued to conceal her presence from her target.

But soon she felt a spike of killing intent in the air…and it came from top of a building across the one the Tohsaka girl was on.

"What now…"

Rin watched the city from top of a tall building…inwardly she was amazed and awed by the Servant's obvious superior physical capability to jump and sail across the air to reach here…Not that she will let him know….

"It's a good place to watch right?"

Archer turned his silver eyes toward the masses below and shook his head.

"I see…This is a good place to watch. If we came here in the first place we would had to walk around the city…"

Rin shook her head.

"The only thing you can grasp from here is the view of the city. You can't grasp the arrangement of the city unless you actually go there."

'That's not true…I lived here you know.'

Archer however answered like this.

"That is not true at all Rin…. The Archer Class Servant is not to be underestimated. While seeing a neighboring city is not possible, but I can tell how many screws are in that bridge over there." Said Archer as he stared at the Fuyuki Bridge."

"Really?"

Archer nodded.

"I am from a class that boosts of absolute superiority in long ranged combat…To be able to see a moving target miles away is not a big deal."

"I see…"

Archer closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I know you are a superior Master, so I can safely conclude you are testing me…Rin."

"Have I offended you?" asked the girl, but the Servant grinned.

"No…it is only appropriate…However I hope you will not be surprised about everything that will happen in this city."

"I have been ready…for ten years…"

Archer smiled.

"I am relieved to hear that…Rin. "

"I hope I will not be a surprise then!"

The two suddenly turned around to see a blue tight wearing man on top of a building across them from the right.

Archer quickly got in front of his Master.

'What? What is he doing here now?' thought Archer as he posed his relaxed arms…ready to trace at the given moment.

"I didn't even sense him…A servant?" questioned Rin.

"Yo…This is a great evening…" said the Blue Servant with the crimson eyes. "A perfect night for a kill…"

He raised his hand and a red cursed spear appeared. The Servant twirled the pole weapon in front of him and posed into a fighting stance.

"Why not join me for a hunt…At your expense."

Blood…A lot of blood has been spilled here.

Saber looked around the street and was not fooled one bit. There are no sign of battle or death by the naked eyes, but her trained sense picked up the trace of prana and lingering killing intent. She also can still smell the irony smell of blood in the air.

The King of Knight kept her guard up and continued her investigation…Whoever did the killing couldn't have gone far unless he or she already returned to their master.

"There is no mistake…Someone is here." Said the King of Britain as she held her invisible sword in hand…

Suddenly there was a spike of prana in front of her and a thick mist of darkness spilled out of the ground. The mist swirled around into a dome until it dispersed to reveal the Servant within…And this time Saber did not fail to recognize the one behind the mist. How could she forget? Unlike all other Servants, she recalls every detail of a war she participated…including the tragic 4th Holy Grail War…and its contestants…

"L-Lancelot?...Why are you…Here again…." Ashe shuttered, but the Knight of the Lake didn't recognized her question…For this Servant was not the same one she forgiven….The same one she fought before…This Berserker…is still driven mad by the guilt and shame…the Tragic Knight…Lancelot.

"GGGUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

The Knight of the Lake dashed at his king and swung his fist down at her. Saber jumped back and gracefully dodged her old friend, but the mad Servant simply roared as he reached for the closest thing that is suited for a weapon…A motorcycle parked in front of a house.

The bike was red and rather old looking; however the moment the Servant of Rage held it up with both of his hands the bike turned pitch black with red veins all over them.

Saber was baffled by her old knight's choice of weapon, but she was forced to focus on the fight as the Knight of the Lake slammed the bike on top of her. Saber's head was not turned to paste thanks to her quick block. However the Black Knight continued to hold her down by the bike.

"Lancelot! Control yourself! You no longer have to grieve! You no longer have to be ashamed! I have forgiven you! You have atoned yourself in front of me! LANCELOT!"

"GGUUUUUAAAAHHHHH! AAAAARRRRTTTHHHUUURRRRRRR!"

The Knight of the Lake continued to hold down the King of Knight…but suddenly he increased the flow of prana flowing in the bike…And the bike that turned noble phantasm by his Noble phantasm, The Knight of Honor: Knight Does Not Fall Empty Handed….Turned frail…It became dangerous…it became…A Broken Phantasm….

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM MMM!

The Bike now turned into Rank-C Broken Phantasm…blown up on top of Saber….In zero range distance.

….The block of the residence area was engulfed by sea of fire….

* * *

><p>Clank! Clank! Clank!<p>

Lancer and Archer clashed their respective weapons once more.

Their bodies were red and blue blurs as they tried to used least power and movements to overpower another.

The twin swords of black and white flashed as Archer tried to slice Lancer's arm off, but the Hound of Ireland is no weakling and the shown that by nearly slashing out Archer's eyes…Only to miss as Archer expertly swayed his head away.

And at that moment Archer spun around with his dodge to at a shot at Lancer's open side, but Lancer simply turned the shaft of his lance to block the incoming blow.

"Not bad…but you can't fool me! You may use a fine pair of swords, but you are no Saber."

"Why do you say so? You are obviously a Servant of the Lance by your spear, but I clearly weld twin swords….So I must be Saber no?"

"Hmmmph! Worthless word game!" howled Lancer as she spun his spear to rapidly slash and stab at the warrior in red, but the silver haired man dodged away.

The moment he landed on the ground the twin swords in his hands cracked and broke to pieces.

"You got some skill I'll gave ya that…But there is no way you are a Knight of the Sword…You swords empty as yours there is no way you are the famous Servant of Honor and Nobility….So cut to the chase you wise ass!"

"Hmmph! If you can't figure out, then there is no need for me to tell you." Said Archer as he held his hands out.

"Trace on…." And from his hands appeared the same pair of Chinese scimitar that was recently destroyed.

"Another pair? Those swords were destroyed…There was no way there are two same Noble Phantasms in the word…"

Archer smirked as he got into the fighting stance.

"Now you are clearly being hasty…Or perhaps you never broke them in the first place?"

Lancer growled as she thrust his prized lance in front of him.

"Fine then! If you die then there is no need for me to find out anyway!"

Lancer dashed forward like a hunting hound of blue. His spear movements were too fast and too inhuman for naked eyes to understand, but Archer managed to track the incoming strikes. He masterfully parried the incoming blows or outright dodged them by the skin off his teeth, but no matter how dangerous it is, the Servant of the Bow did not back off.

* * *

><p>Clank! Whhoosh! Clank! BONK! CLANK! WHOOSH! VOOSH! CLANK!<p>

"Hahhh!"

"SORYYAAAAA!"

As they clashed, the lone Master of Archer looked on…So far it seems Lancer has no idea her Servant was an Archer Class…Which is a good thing in her eyes…When she summoned Archer she had her doubts, but it seems her Servant has a deep bag of treats…One of them happens to be unusual mastery of sword.

"But it is no Saber level of skill…" muttered the head of Tohsaka as she calmly analyzed if there are any way to help Archer…Lancer's Master is nowhere to be seen…So it could mean that whoever he or she is sent out Lancers on his own, or is cleverly hiding somewhere….

She took out a small green jewelry and sent in a small flow of prana.

_'Seek them out…All the hidden eyes under the sky….'_

A simple seeking spell was cast…it was nothing fancy nor unique.

A spell not to show the location of hidden enemies by unveiling them, but to make a cover or cloak of prana to stance out…this way if anyone is hidden under a magecraft then there will be a slight glow to show where the opposing energy is emitting from…

However Rin saw no changes…Which either means the enemy Master is not there and sent Lancer out on his own….or if hiding out side of her range of detection.

"I can't move out of here….The roof is not that big….At least not wide enough to out maneuver a Servant…Archer might be able to fight Lancer, but :Lancers are still known to be the most agile Servant…."

She is not losing by all mean, but nor is she making progress to win.

Maiya on the other hand was watching from a tall building with a bird's eye view.

The situation became more difficult with Lancer here…She can't reveal herself, but with Lancer as a distraction…She can assassinate the Tohsaka girl.

'…A death of a Master is a useful bonus…But of all the class she summoned…She summoned the Archer class….'

Maiya already know few Servants in the game…Rider is a given and she heard about Saber and Lancer…from what she know the man in the red is too calm to be a Berserker and is clearly not some kind of Heroic Spirit of Assassin…That leaves off Caster and Archer, but the man is clearly a fighter and not a scholar of books…And from what she studied on the Grail War, the Servant under the class of Archer are known for their Independent Action skill…A skill the class is guaranteed to have and provides them a lot of time despite their masters getting killed….IF…and only if she summoned any other Servant this would have been easier, but then again…Life is never easy…

"…Perhaps using her as a hostage for Lancer to kill Archer in his moment of weakness?" she wondered before shaking her head.

No…From what Shirou-sama told her of the first Servant he encountered as enemy…these Three Knight Classes are all honorable bunch of the old world…idea of dirty win is a no go.

Yami also doesn't promote such victory, but she is not a Yami or a Yomi…She is an Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…She is here to dirty her hands for her Master's sake….

"Continue with the observation…If no opportunity appears….Retreat with the collected data…."

The night is still young…She only hopes that Shirou-sama is doing better than how she is fairing….

* * *

><p>Whoosh! Clank! Schhiiiii!<p>

Rider grind against Assassin's Mono-hoshi-zao with her famed halberd. Despite her injury against Lancer, she was pushing the samurai back with only one arm.

Assassin's Strength is only a Rank-C…Ryoufu Housen's Strength is Rank-A…The sheer difference in power is too vast.

Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou tried to hold his ground, but was forced to take two step back.

"Tsh…Such heavy blow…Something you don't expect such skinny girl to possess." Mumbled the samurai as he took control of the flow by inserting rapid slashes at the enemy. However Rider simply used the shaft of her halberd to block the incoming slashes…It is expected in a way. A sword with such length makes stabbing or thrusting very difficult…Especially in close range in high speed battle.

Rider tried to overwhelm the weaker Servant with brute force, however the purple garbed Servant used her force to lift him away instead of pushing back. However he regained the lost ground quickly with his faster slashes.

From behind them…The warrior of Yami…Emiya Shirou watched on…

Under his armored circular hat and his shinobi armors he watched on…

'The gate keeper is in the front and there is no other way for Rider to enter the building safely…So only way to go is to stop that samurai from avoiding direct power confrontation with Rider…'

Easier said than done thou.

This Samurai is clearly not strong, fast, or intimidating as Rider, Lancer, or even Saber. However….What Assassin lacks in power he makes up in pure skill…

Clank! Clank Clank!

Shirou has seen many Master class weapon master…and even saw Servants…The Heroic Spirits in action…However Assassin's swordsmanship was clearly something else…

With use of very small bit of power, but great deal of skill…Assassin is managing to fight evenly with Rider who has superior stats and high skill.

What Rider needs to kill Assassin is simple….

"She need to immobilize Assassin huh…That is difficult…Seeing how skilled that Servant is…However…"

The Assassin of Yami pulled his glove back to tighten it.

"If who we are facing is truly the famous rival of Miyamoto Musashi…We better kill him before he unleashes the fames sword technique…"

Rider clashed with Assassin once more and they stared at each other's eyes as the spark flew.

One had a pair of pinkish purple eyes that showed no emotion…

Another one had a pair of deep purple eyes that showed joy of battle…

"…Before he used Tsubame Gaeshi that is…" finished the Yomi he hel his position…waiting for the opening that will determine the winner for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I am so glad this chapter is out. I was building up the momentum for the first real bout for the 5th war and let the Masters clash and Servants to brawl. You readers must have realized it by now that I am a major Berserker lover and so Lancelot being out here is no surprise right?<strong>

**Also I have a major plan for Assassin vs Rider battle and the Shirou vs. Kuzuki. Who know…there might even be death or even something crazy.**

**When I reread this before I updated it, I felt little weird…most likely because I have not touched my own works for so long because of school, life, and the cursed final exams…I would appreciate it if you all review to tell me how this chapter was.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was long time coming. I would have updated it sooner, but I thought….real life is a real bitch.**

**Honestly I am not fully done with this chapter yet. There should still be grammar mistakes and some concept issues I need to go over with Eva-Saiyajin, but I didn't want to leave nothing for Christmas. PLEASE NOTE! I will post a beta'd and fixed version soon as I can, so please pardon the mistakes.**

**Please enjoy and I promise to work harder on next year as well.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**-Fangking2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CH13 Unavoidable Encounter…Flowing Blood Upon the Temple Stair**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"I don't understand." Caster muttered for the million times since these past hours.

The Servant of Magic, the Caster class Servants were known for their lack of physical power, but covered it with their wits and knowledge. They could easily gathered information and were second, only to infamous Hassan-i-Sabah, the predetermined Servant Assassin and his legacies in terms of Intel gathering.

She saw this upcoming competition from miles away…In the Grail War, an event where her Master is put to risk is only natural…So she spied on her foes and any x-factors involved with the talent that made her the Servant she is today.

That Saber from the Einzbern family… that one was dangerous, too dangerous.

She needed a pawn… a brute that could face Saber to support her in fight with Saber and perhaps… she had a chance to beat Saber.

That line of thought leaded her to do the unthinkable and unexpected thing.

She, Medea, the Witch of Betray and servant of Caster class had summoned a Servant for herself.

A servant summoned another servant.

That never happened before in the history of Holy Grail of War.

However, against the odds, she did it.

She should be praised.

She should be complimented.

The clever princess of far long gone land has done the deed that hidden by veil of rules and regulation and summoned the Servant of Dagger for herself.

While the thought of used her status as a magus was clever… the grail did not give her the intended killer of the night, but a fake hero…. a nameless swordsman as a Servant.

Oh so, clever Medea…

Oh so, beautiful Medea was very unhappy…

Nevertheless, she attained and achieved all the necessary condition to be the most informed and alerted of all competing parties. With no Assassin, the Old Man of the Mountain as her enemy, she did not have any opponent in the terms of information gathering. After all, there were no Servants of any class being more suited than she was, for information gathering. In addition, she was the only one who knew that there was no real Assassin in this war. Therefore, while others needed to stay alert for any danger from behind, she could be at ease.

Oh clever Medea.

She had spies all around the city from the peak of the mountain and down to the lowest sewer of the city. Her eyes and ears were the innocent birds in the sky to the crawling rodents on the ground. Her eyes were hidden on the surface of the building. Her ears were planted in the wall of the homes.

There was no blind spot for her…

There were no surprises for her…

So… It was infuriating that she did not understand what she was looking at, now.

The Servant of the Spell and Craft was hiding deep within the boundary field of her workshop within the concealed room of the Ryudo temple.

Next to her was her Master on his knee in front of a small reading table, reading a textbook about his next lesson, illuminated by a candle.

"Is there something interesting going on?" Kuzuki Souichirou asked without turning to face her.

"Nothing Souichirou-sama. There are some unwanted guests and I had my pet to drive them away." Caster replied, as she was looking a floating magic ball surrounded by spell circle of ages far beyond modern man in front of her.

This glass ball was her peeping…*cough* a spying tool for the Holy Grail war.

Through this glass ball from age of gods, Caster was able to identify the Masters of Rider, Lancer, and Saber. While the identities of the Servants themselves were still unknown, she managed to locate several of their home bases.

Einzberns had their boundary field forest and their pitiful castle. Caster could easily break their field and even bombard the castle from long distance with long-range artillery spells. Saber might not die from it, but the Masters were all so very squishy.

As for the Lancer and his Master, they had hidden themselves in a remote hotel building. She traced them somewhere in the city, but the Lancer seemed to be more than a brute as he cleverly concealed his location with what seemed to be the Original Runes.

Not bad for a… dog?

For some reason Caster felt that calling him that… a barking dog with no grace.

Now as for Rider and her Master, their home base was in an old mansion in the middle of a residential area. The house seemed protected by boundary field, not of defensive, but a highly effective alarm system.

While the terms of offensive ward and spell work were not very aggressive. She knew that there were many… many well trained killers and assassin guarding the mansion and all the houses from a block away.

Each of assassins and fighters were all trained killers and skilled enough to kill a fully-grown military trained soldier…with not a single peep or noise in a middle of a messy cafeteria. (With a poison or well-placed pressure point.)

There were watching the place 24/7 with hourly rotation. The only way for her to even found that out was to feel for the life force from the hidden guards…They leaked no killing intent or presence, but a living being was an living being…with a right spell she could see them.

She could wager her left arm that she could easily overpower the defense and perhaps even infiltrate undetected if she put more effort into it.

The Servant of the Steed might be too much for frontal confrontation, but she sure, a mass bombing of firebomb spells would do some good. It would be expensive in term of prana usage, but seeing how…powerful of a fighter the Rider's Master was…An overkill was a good kill.

She saw how effective the human fought the Lancer's Master….

Those two were magus by all right, yet they fought nothing like it. They were brutal and effective in terms of physical skill and refused to use any magic as offensive weapon, but only to reinforce their limbs for fist-to-fist combat.

What a pair of brutes….

Caster might be the greatest magus in the world right now, but she was not stupid enough to think she could confront them as normal squashy magic users… because they were way too much of an Anti-Magi for her liking.

Normally she would use some complex, indirect ways to kill the Rider's Master, but she could not…Not by lack of effort mind you, but she was ordered not too…The first serious order from Souichirou-sama…it might as have been an order from Command Seal.

She could still remember it like yesterday.

(Flash Back)

"Souichirou-sama…I have wiped their memories as you asked…" Caster said as she closed the sliding door. In front of her was her master in the middle of the temple's prayer room. The room was surrounded by status of Buddha's , temple guardians, and Jizous.

Kuzuki Souichirou was on a Lotus position with his eyes closed and back straight.

"And their health?" her Master asked as he was opened his eyes.

"…Alive."

For the last few weeks, she had been locating and capturing spies and stalkers of her beloved Master. All stalkers are dressed as normal civilians and conducted in inauspicious ways. However, in her spirit form she managed to see the rats following her Master easily.

She wanted to kill them for even daring to trail her Master with clear hostile intent…. however, her Master had a different idea.

"Let them go… Wipe their memory of our location and order them to go back to their base… after they return report to me" was her master idea…,no, order.

"The spies were sent from a mansion in the resident area far from the center of the city…. Under the family name Emiya. The mansion is owned by Magus. There is an active alarm and detection boundary field around the house and there are many hidden guards around the home." Caster informed.

"…Emiya?"

"Yes."

"…So he is here to hunt me down…how persistent…how dedicated." He droned with no emotion.

"Souichirou-sama?"

"…Emiya Shirou…A member of my old division and he was commissioned as my vice-captain of the Punishment Force. He was my successor in training, and most likely already successes me to the position of taichou…Hmmm…he is now the Jugodaime(15th)."

"Kuzuki-sama…are they the enemy you mention about?"

"Yes…I am a deserter of the OATB….I hold many sensitive information of Yami and its darkness within the darkness…It is only natural that they seek my head."

Caster suddenly kneed to her Master and her cape swayed and flapped by her movements.

"As long as I, Caster breathes a single breathe!...You will be safe Souichirou-sama…"

"…Thank you…Caster."

"For my first act, I'll rid of this Emiya Shirou and…"

"No."

"No?"

"Emiya will come to me…and I will face him when he does."

"Souichirou-sama!"

"Caster…Medea."

"?"

"…A martial artist will do what a martial artist must…and so will Emiya…For before he became the Keigun he is and forever will be God Hand, Hongou Akira's disciple and Kyouraku Shunsui's apprentice…He has too much sense of honor for an assassin….and he will face me. Until then do not harm him."

"But what if he attacks?"

"…Then I'll end him."

However even after that, a few days later it was revealed that Emiya Shirou was a Master! Imagine her surprise when he suddenly brought out his army of assassins to attack the recently arrived Master of Lancer.

She then tried to convince her Master to get rid Rider's Master immediately, however, his answer was no.

She tried her best, but there was no convincing him.

Then the Servant of Magic asked him this.

"Are you hesitating because he used to be your direct subordinate?"

This was a good question considering a captain and lieutenant held special bonds to work. The sense of comradely was important after all…At least that was what she 'think' it was. After all, she never had any experience in…comradely…Only cheaters and backstabbers who dumps you after using you or finding another woman.

Nevertheless, Souichirou-sama was not like other men.

Anyway, her Master may be cold and stoic, but he is a deep and compassionate man deep inside. After all, he held that Issei brat in high regard.

However, her Master's answer was surprising.

"No…Emiya and I are never close at all. Normally a captain of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai trains his or her own successors as disciples. However, Emiya and I were nothing like that. We were simply commander and his underling. I taught him basic assassination…and he made his own assassination technique out of it. I point and ordered…and he obeyed and killed…He requested for high priority and difficult missions and I approved…"

He turned to Caster.

"So I have no problem killing him…only that I like to see something."

"To see something?"

"…I like to see if I can prevent a young man who has no paths from becoming a simple murderer…"

"Souichirou-sama…."

(Flash back over)

(present)

And here we are…they were attacking us.

From her magic orb, she could see that the Rider has obvious advantage in term of physical strength as Assassin's Strength was only at Rank-C and the Halberd welding girl was pushing and throwing him back in direct exchange blows.

Assassin was no slouch, but he was a flawed Servant who was more like a Saber class with none of their advantage such as Magic Resistance, high healing factor, and extra power boost.

To make matter worse Assassin lacks Presence Concealments despite being the 5th Servant of the Daggers.

"It would have been better to kill the Master instead of fighting Rider…If all fails we could capture him instead of killing him."

Her Master could not complain if the Emiya boy breaks into her temple…In this case it was self-defense.

"For now, I'll leave it to my pet to deal with these pests. Please be at ease Souichiru-sama." Said Medea as she continued to observe from the distance as Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou and Rider clashed once more, causing gales to flare and sparks to fly.

(Battle by the gate)

Sasaki Kojirou, the false hero that made from unconfirmed legends of swordsmen all over the history who decided to use the name Sasaki Kojirou was having a time of his life.

He was a fake servant so he could not even get his wish granted. He was summoned by another Servant so the chance of him wishing before being killed off was slim. Adding salts to the wound he was bounded to the gate of the temple and the land itself instead of a living, breathing master…. Of course that did not stop Caster from having her three Command Seal, two already spent to command him to stay and protect the gate at all cost.

Therefore, his only joy… only relief from his grief as nobody that was bounded to be used and thrown aside could be only found in battle…and he received his relief in a form of red haired maiden with a frightening halberd.

Clank!

Kojirou slid back by the sheer force of the swing. It was clear that he was no match for her physical strength and insane speed.

He prided himself in his godly sword skill, but skill did not always overcome might. Humanity was weaker than all the god's creature and the inhuman beasts and monsters once terrorized the man to the corner of their homes.

In order to fight back against the might of the being that out strips their physical power…mankind adapted by creating tools…and techniques.

By creating skills and techniques, humanity gained an upper hand against sheer brute might.

However, life demanded balance and to be an ultimate warrior he or she must have both might that reaches high heaven and skill to part the sea… Both quality that Rider had over Assassin's by folds.

Rider twirled her halberd over her head and swung down to cleave the Assassin's head off. Unfortunately, she only cut off bit of his long purple hairs and drew no blood. Rider didn't paused as she turned the bottom of her halberd toward Assassin and thrust at him, but the samurai used his extraordinary long sword to parry aside the blunt end of the halberd. However, Rider simply turned the thrust into a swing as she swung at Halberd against the Notachi and sent the Assassin sliding backward.

"…Light…Your guard is light." Commented Rider as she got back into ready stance.

"Perhaps…But my blade is by all mean not as harmless as you believe!" said Kojirou as he dashed forward in blinding speed only a true warrior of bloody battlefield could produce and stepped into Rider's guard. Fearlessly he ducked a swing from the halberd and performed five sharper than light swings to score a solid blow against Rider.

"This Sasaki is by all mean no paper tiger! Take this!"

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

However, Rider was not known to be the War God for no reason. In term of known legends and the boost that comes with it, Rider out matched Assassin once again.

The two of them exchanged furious slashes and thrusts that no living, save a handful can imitate. From below, the black cladded master of Rider watched on silently…still not moving from his spot.

"It's not time yet." He muttered as he pulled on his shelve to look at a black digital watch…time clicking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

CLANK!

With the sound of metal clashing and echoing across the sky, Archer and Lancer landed on their knee. The two heroes spun around immediately and dashed forward to perform deadly dance of blade and metal as they sang the song of war.

CLANK! POW WHOOSH! Voosh! CLANK! KLANK! KANG! WHOOSH! DODGE! DUCK! STAB! BLOCK! CLANK!

Lancer, the most agile Servant took control of the pace, but Archer simply used Lancer's pace as his own as he led the blue Servant on into his rhythm. Pace and speed did not matters when you dictated the point of blow and baits.

"Hahh!"

"Hmmph!"

Archer's fighting style was reckless and dumb, but it was just enough to keep up with heroes with better physical stats than he does. Unlike Assassin in many miles away in the mountain, Archer compensates for his lack of power not with grace and skill, but to bring the enemy closer to his open guard to slice them off when they least expect…In a way, Archer was a better Assassin than Sasaki Kojirou.

"DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF! TAKE THIS!" Lancer shouted as he burst into rapid thrusts of red lances. Archer was forced into defense as he used all the twists and turns with his fancy Mind's Eye to think of the most logical and capable plan to nullify Lancer's Attacks. Archer's twin swords flashed against the air as it blocked the incoming thrusts. The twin sword, a work of finest craftsmen, but it fell apart only after few blows. However soon they were replaced with an identical copy to block another lethal blow.

'This guy is fast as ever…I might need to pull out the long range weapons to turn this table around.'

'Chi-! This guy has some really annoying fighting style! At least Rider was straight forward with power to power and speed to speed…this guy…it feels as if he is leading me on. I need to break the rhythm to take complete control of the fight.' Lancer thought, as he slashed with his spear alongside Archer's inner thigh, but Archer took a step back and nearly took his arm off with a swipe. Nevertheless, Lancer was far faster than the bowman was as he somehow managed to pull back and spun his lance in front of him to force Archer away unless he wanted to be shred into pieces.

Compared to Rider whose strength rivaled his own, Archer was rather…weak. However, at the same time Archer is rather clever and uses a rather unorthodox fighting method. It seems all Servants in this war have some unexpected or unorthodox fighting method. Archer with sword…and Rider with a mean unarmed skill…What's next?

"Tsk! Petty tricks." Lancer scolded as he swung his red spear around him once and settled the cursed lance around his back, held by his left hand. Lancer's stance was losse but with the man's skill, he could whip his red lance to attack anytime.

"Archer! You call yourself a hero! Even if you are a simple bowman, but do you not bare the pride of a hero?" questioned the Proud Son of the Light, but the tanned skinned hero only smirked.

"Petty tricks indeed. (Takes an open guardless stance)Nevertheless, what does that make of so call hero who falls for it? A fool? Or a foolish hero? A pride is only an illusion. I have no need for such things."

"Kouzakashi!(How conceited!) By end of tonight! You will learn to shut your mouth! Take this!"

"Fine by me!"

Lancer charged at Archer with a slash from above, but Archer used his twin swords…that he broke a lot of time already into an X-block over his head. The two weapons clashed with sparks flying and ringing metal echoing against the night air. The two warriors were still, but their body tensed to overpower one another.

Lancer's red eyes bore down against Archer's grey eyes. He was clearly the physically stronger of the two, but Archer's eyes didn't lost its spark…But there was something missing…

"Not bad for an Archer…However, your swords lack spirit! Show me something more or you will shame the title of Three Knight Class! If you are not up for it, then bring out your bow!"

"Humph! Unfortunately I am a man who lacks pride in his steel." Archer jumped back from the power struggle and threw his swords at Lancer. However, Lancer ducked and rolled to avoid the Yin-Yang blades.

"HAH! YOU MISSED!"

"I am not so sure about that."

The attraction power of this twin Daos allowed the blades to circle around the Servant of Spear as it aimed for the back of his neck.

"Huh? More petty tricks? No matter how many you have! No jokes will bring me down!"

CLANK! CLANK!

As expected Lancer knocked the spinning disks out of the air with his mighty lance, but he grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the swords continued to stay afloat and Archer had another set of the swords in his hands.

"Kisama…Just how many of those thing do you have?"

"How many?...As much as I need." Replied Archer as he throw some more into the mix….Sometimes he loved his cheating power.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Fire…The settlement area was burning…The homes…Many homes are flattened and on fire.

People…. Many people either were dead from the fire or crushed by the falling house and chunk of steels and earth. There were no safe place for the people…For they were in the middle of a clash between the the 'Most Superb Servant' and the 'Strongest Servant.'

"GUUUAAHHH!"

Saber clinched her teeth as she jumped back to avoid a red mail box that turned black with red veins from smashing her into the wall. The King of Knights turned back to see her oldest knight on his feet with a clunk of concrete connected by a tough metal rode in his hand….a souvenir from the concrete wall he broke.

"Lancelot!"

"GGUUAAAHHHH! AAAAARRRTTTTTTTTHHHHHUUUURRR RRR!" roared the black paladin as he dashed forward with all the grace of a wild beast, but swung and reacted like an expert as he exchanged blows with Saber…with a slab of concrete and metal as his Rank-D Noble Phantasm.

His _Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Fall Empty Handed_ came through for him to make anything in his hand into a legendary weapon. His Personal skill, Absolute Armed Mastery allowed him to fight unlike any Berserkers in history of the Holy Grail War.

His blows enhanced by his Mad Enhancement, but all the skill of a Knight Class…Truly this Servant could be considered a perfect Servant.

All the power of a knight… None of its weakness such as honor.

To some kind of Masters, it might be a good thing since honor of a knight can get in the efficiency Magus wanted.

The black miasma covered him prevents his opponent from seeing his appearance clearly, but it also conceals his movement in the dark. To Saber who fought him before it was not very effective, but the minor effect is all that matters.

SHHUU-WOOSH! VOOSH! CLANK! CLANK!

Saber lived up to her class as she valiantly fought against Berserker. The resident area was a poor area to fight, but Berserker was not giving her much of a choice. The rampaging Servant was causing such a noise and explosions that she is sure the supervisor of this war is bring in much resource to hide the war from public…But the delicate works could not start unless one of them retreats…And once again, Lancelot was not making it easy for anyone.

"GGUUUUAAAAHHHH! GUUUAAAHHHH!"

The slab of concrete in his hand was sliced off by Saber's mighty slash. Her invisible sword was out matching the cluster of dirt easily. However, Berserker was not about to quit as he slammed his armored foot into Saber's chest and sent her flying.

"AAAGGGHHHHHH!" Arutria yelled out as she slammed into the wall.

"GGGUUUAUAAAHHH!" This time Berserker charge forth and body slammed her into the wall and into the house.

CLASH! CLANK! BOOM!

The very foundation of the house shook by the force of their fight.

Saber found herself on top of a toppled couch in a living room. Her hair was a slight mess and her armors dent, but she was only bleeding from minor wounds…Cloogg….Oh yeah, she was stomp kicked in the chest…that hurts too.

"Lancelot! Stop! There are innocent people here! Please let us fight elsewhere!...(GWAAAHHHHHH!) Tsk! MASTER OF BERSERKER! WE MUST RELOCATE!" she yelled out. However, Berserker did not care as he picked up the undamaged TV in the corner of the room and lift it over his head.

'…Oh you are kidding me.' She thought as a Television Phantasm knocked her out of the house.

Saber landed on her feel like a cat, but her eyes widen as she sensed Lancelot was right above her in the sky.

"Guuaaahhh!'

"HAHH!"

She immediately blasted forth a torrent of wind from her Invisible Air to knock the mad knight way with power of physics, magic, and a bit of power of annoyance.

Whoosh…THUMP!

Berserker landed on the ground outside of the house. The ground below him was cracked and broken, but the Servant of the madness was not even scratched. The Knight shook off the dirt by shaking himself like a wet dog and got up to his feet. (Sound of metal footstep from the side)The mad Servant turned to Saber who managed to jump on top of a lamppost.

"Guuuhhhh….GAAAAHHHH!"

"…Lancelot…"

"GAAHAHAHAH!" The mad knight roared as he ran toward her, but she quickly jumped over his head and landed on a parked car. Saber then jumped off the car to the other side, shifted her blade underneath it to release a burst of compressed air to lift the car, and sent it spinning toward her knight.

As the spinning wonders of science came at him, Lancelot didn't even pause as he jumped into the car by smashing into its side window and in slow motion and acrobat motion not even the craziest stuntmen will perform, the knight fell out of the other side and tugged the car door with him.

Below him, the King of Knight raised her sword to block a pitch-black car door with red veins from bashing her face in. She clashed with the makeshift shield few times. Until she had to block a few hits from a lump of metal junk that Lancelot picked up from the fight.

Saber flooded her invisible sword with her prana and performed a full spin slash, which carried more power than normal and aimed it to tear into the black knight's car door/shield. Saber felt her wind covered sword slice into the metal door as the Rank-A++ Noble Phantasm slice into the mere Rank-D make-shift Phantasm. However, she didn't expect the crippled shield to glow red and Lancelot body slamming her with his shield.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

A large explosion of fire erupted in the middle of their battlefield as Berserker decided to break another one of his false Noble Phantasm into an unstable bomb. While Saber has an absurdly high Magic Resistance skill, not even she can shake off a point-blank suicide bomb attack with Rank-D, now Rank-C Broken Phantasm twice. The Kishioh jumped out of the field of fire while clinching her arm and survey the area around her…it was disastrous…

Death…Death were everywhere.

The homes were caught on fire and the streets were destroyed. The war was meant to be a secret, but this level of destruction was overwhelming. Unlike with Kiritsugu from 4th war, there was no preparation for civilian evacuation. No wait…She can still save…

'Saber…I order you with the power of the Command Seal to appear before me. Berserker and his master is nowhere there now…So come back now.'

"Ilyasviel! I can still…" but she was cut off as her body was covered by curtain of red lights and soon she was gone…Not a trace of her remain, but the burning living area.

As soon as Saber was forced to retreat, a certain Servant of Madness crawled out of the disaster zone by punching away burning debris.

"Gahhhh…."

Behind him a figure appeared. Her purple hair and light violet eyes shined in the red fire around her.

"Hahh…Hahha…" Her breath was hard and her body trembled by the strain of feeding her Servant. She had plenty of prana in reserve to feed her Servant, but the amount of energy he drained at once was staggering.

Reaching into her circuit, she hamper down the flow of prana…the Od in her body to the bond between them and lessened the flow. As soon as she did this, the Berserker let out a whine as it turned to her. Nevertheless, the Servant was actually hurt from its crazy ass Kamikaze attack that proved his status as Berserker and he was not in full power to cause her trouble…At least not too much trouble.

"I am sorry, but for now we need to stay low…There might be other Servants here soon." Sakura said as she watched her Servant fade into the nothingness and turned toward her 'home.' She still had school tomorrow and she needed to prepare for chore and daily work…

"I wonder how Maiya-san is right now…I hope she managed to finish her homework in time for class…" Sakura muttered as she walked away from the scene of battle…Not even batter an eyelash toward the destruction and guaranteed death her Servant and the Saber caused on that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…I wonder if I can be excused on my homework…But Shirou-sama did say to enjoy the school and do well on it." Maiya muttered as she watched from the top of a building to observe the clash between Archer and Lancer.

Her data regarding Lancer was correct considering who given her the first hand data, but this Archer was somewhat…Strange.

She was no skilled magus nor is she a powerful Master class fighter, but from what she could see the Archer's physical performance was …impressive, but not inhumane. His speed, strength, and reaction were superb, a skill worthy of even the highest warriors of Yami. However, this was not what she was expecting. She was expecting physical feat that is unachievable in any human standards or perhaps a certain skill set that was crazy as the Lancer's speed.

From what she heard and saw, Lancer's speed was not something even a member of One Shadow Nine Fists can copy. However, this Archer's skills…Only crazy thing about it were his 'Bait and Strike' strategy that was insane to the core. Who was crazy enough to expose their vital area to bait their enemy in every single one of the combination? A single gamble was one thing, but every single time? He was nuts!

Maiya rolled her finger around her green hair and combed the stray hairs over her ear. From her vintage point, she watched as Lancer nearly stabbing the red clad Servant in his stomach, but missed by an inch and gotten counter with a slash to his head. Fortunately, for him, he ducked just in time to disengage to try again.

"So close…" muttered the silent assassin as she continued to watch.

With just a bit of luck Lancer could kill Archer as far as she can see. While Archer seemed to be using his fighting style with all its danger in mind, but it did not mean a master could not make a mistake. A single misfortune or a mistake could kill Archer and Lancer seems like a hero with skills to do it!

The whole reason she didn't get down there by scaling the wall or used her wall climbing kits to jump there and kill the twin tailed Master was that a Servant of Archer class can remain masterless for an entire week or at least 5 days depending on the level of the Independent Action skill. Therefore, even if she kills the Tohsaka girl, there was a chance Archer would find another Master.

Currently the location of Lancer's Master was unknown so she was a no go, but the Tohsaka girl seemed like a too much good of a prey to let go…Oh why did she summoned an Archer Class Servant? Why not a Berserker? They ran out of fuel fast without a Master near them at all times.

…Perhaps she could make an opening for Lancer to take advantage of? Maybe something, like… An assassin's dagger in the twin tail's stomach perhaps? She would make it a no vital hit and maybe it would distract Archer enough for Lancer to kill him.

Yes…She could work with that….And oh look. She had a small squad of assassins as back-up and a nice shinobi tools to help out…This was nothing like what a honorable Yami member should do, but she was not a normal Yami…She is a Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…Her path lies in the darkness.

From far away from middle of Shinto area and the far out west area where expensive western houses were located…In the top of the Mt. Ryudou was another epic battle of inhuman skill.

Assassin clashed his long sword against the mighty halberd of Lu Bu. The sheer force of the swing caused his footing to be unbalanced, but the samurai easily regain his stance to block a second swing to his chest.

Rider on the other hand calmly and steadily took control of the exchange by delivering far more powerful blows, without hesitation, as she was confident in her weapon skill to outpace and out maneuver the purple haired man.

'There is no end to this…I need to be faster.' Thought Assassin as he suddenly increased the tempo to his movement as he rapidly swung his swords in clean cut combination from a beheading strike, wrist cutting strike, chest thrust, shoulder cut, finger cut, hip, thigh, and even feet. The light reflection off his sword was rapidly changing to demonstrate the sheer speed he possessed.

Rider in order to countered this spun her halberd in front of her to pick up the wind and used the spinning blade and shaft of her pole arm and the dust that was flying everywhere as a cover to protect herself. Sparks flew whenever the metal weapons clashed and during the rapid block and attacked Rider took a gamble to strike down Kojirou.

Kojirou was weaker than she…was. Nevertheless, his mastery with his sword was real so in an instant of weakness he could strike her down with skill alone… So she needed to remove the factor that makes him so dangerous…The fatal weakness of weapon users…disarming weapon in the middle of battle.

In the middle of her spinning defense, Rider silently stopped her spinning and swung the halberd for a wide slash that would cause her to have a long delay before she can retract her weapon into defensive position. As she feared, Assassin managed to duck from the wide power swing, spun around in near parallel position in his mid-dodge, and came in for a bisecting slash.

Whoosh! CLANK!

In a moment Rider blocked the blade strike with danto, a half-drawn short sword in Chinese deign that was hidden in her sash. This weapon was no Noble Phantasm, but it served its purpose as it saved her life.

"What?"

"…Always…armed." Said Rider as she let go of the half drawn sword and clinched her hands into a claw hand position.

Rider burst into action, the silent Rider of the Red Steed did an easy high front kick on Assassin's hand to knock the long sword out of his hand. In quick succession, she dug into his guard and jabbed her hand in sword hand position to the stomach.

However, Assassin managed to dodge the unarmed attack by side stepping from her charge. What he did not expected was Rider suddenly to switch the tempo of her marital art technique by switching her style from one kenpo to another.

From the moment, her sword hand strike failed Rider switched from one of the five animal forms of Ng Ga Kuan (Five Animal Family), the branch of Tiger, which represents power and strength and into the evasive and tricky Snake form.

Rider's footwork was flawless as her Personal Skill: Chinese martial Art was Rank A+, because despite not knowing every branch of the Chinese martial art in her life. However, her status as a War God of the China's Warning era made her famous and the status of War god comes with all mastery of combat in Chinese culture that would associate with her.

So Rider lived up the songs of her legend by burying her knee into Assassin's stomach and in a swift motion of elbow strike to the chest, palm to the face, backhand knuckle blow to the chin, a body blow to the rip, three finger thrust into soft spot of the Assassin's stomach, and a shoulder bash to the entire body.

Assassin let out a cough as he slammed into stairway and rolled down the stair for a bit. However to do him credit Assassin immediately got into a seiza position into his roll and raised his arms up in a cross guard to prepare for any strike.

Japanese was one of rare nation with martial art skill where one can defend himself in a sitting position. Seiza was a position Japanese may frequently sit in and in war time, it was not surprising for a person of importance to fend off assassination while he is sitting down.

Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou as expecting managed to crunch low from lower ground and got into a defensive stance. One good thing is that she is still on the low ground and he on the higher layer of the stairway.

Rider watched this with her eyes slightly widen.

"…I thought…The beating would have knocked…you out…My mistake."

"Haahhh…Haahhha….Hahhaa…"

"But…it is useless….When unarmed…I can't be beaten by normal heroes…let alone…a fake."

Sasaki's eyes widen at that. Assassin's eye narrowed as he controlled his breathing in a second.

"So…You figured it out?" he asked with neutral tone, but one can hear the subtle hint of bitterness of the fact.

"No…"

"Huh?"

"I…Don't know much of other heroes…Even within the knowledge of the Throne of Hero…I didn't pay attention…So while I don't recall a heroic spirit recorded among us as Sasaki Kojirou…However…"

Rider pointed to her ear. Under the veil of her red hair was a modern device. A commonly used electionic device for wireless communication called Bluetooth.

"…My master called…" said Rider without a single twitch in her expression.

Assassin raised his eyebrow at the…explanation.

"He know about you as a fictional character…A figure who has no support of being real in his land's history…Only an echo… in a tale of another samurai…But most importantly… he said 'Wrap it up Ryo…I will be arriving at the temple now.' …So I need to go up now…"

"What? What are you talking about? You master is right there and he has not spoken since the beginning of our battle!" said Assassin as he looked slightly puzzled. He might not be a proper Servant, but he has the major knowledge of the modern world…While these…technology is a mystery to him, but to tell someone something through listening device requires mouth to move and to make sound…and that man in armored stealth clothes as not said a single thing.

"…Not my Master." Rider said and the moment she said that a faint sound of buzzing in the air. As seconds passed by the sound was more like 'whup! Whup! Whup!...' A sound of winds being cut could be heard.

Assassin, who was staring at Rider below him, saw a glimpse of some black object heading toward the mountain from the city.

His knowledge of modern way is accurate to a point and…if he recalls correctly that is a vehicle modern men created called…Helicopter.

Rider pointed toward the incoming helicopter that sailed pass the two servants and headed toward the peak of the temple.

"_That is my Master."_

In the cold dark sky of Fuyuki, a large camouflaged twin rotter helicopter sailed toward the peak of the Mt. Ryuudou. The camouflaged aircraft was steady in the air as it displayed their black and green paint jobs, which hide it well in the dark sky, but the red and white Japanese flag and the JSDF logo on the tail indicated that this is a military aircraft.

The vehicle in question was a **Boeing CH-47 Chinoo****,** an American twin-engine, tandem rotor heavy-lift helicopter. This was an old beauty with a top speed of 170 knots (196 mph, 315 km/h) and it was faster than contemporary utility and attack helicopters of the 1960s. The CH-47 was one of the few aircraft of that era that was still in production and front line service, with over 1,179 built to date. Its primary roles include troop movement, artillery emplacement and battlefield resupply. It had a wide loading ramp at the rear of the fuselage and three external-cargo hooks.

Now one would wonder why was there a military transport aircraft in such place in the middle of the night…The answer was one thing…They have a cargo to drop off.

Within the cargo of the helicopter, there were several men in Yami Ichibantai Keigun uniforms standing in attention. Nine people in total and each man were in black stealth outfit and they each were armed to the very fiber of their underwear, as they were equipped with visible weapons such as a quiver of arrows and a bow on the back to concealed kunai in their sandal and shurikens in their belt.

In the middle of these war prepared men was a figure who was sitting down on the seat attached to the cargo space wall…. This person was without a doubt Emiya Shirou…Emiya Shirou, the leader of the Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, Rider master who should be standing on the stairway of the Mt. Ryuudou.

"I am at the temple now Rider. Finish off Assassin and report to me. I'll hold our position and set up our base in the temple ground itself."

'…I understand' was her reply.

Shirou put away his cellphone and picked up the metal played straw hat that has been part of his trademark uniform for some time. He let out a sigh of relief, donned the concealing headware, and looked at his men, who were staring at him with emotionless, but attentive look.

'Like looking at a walking corpse.' Thought Shirou as he eased his breathing. He soon stood up and all men on the helicopter straighten up even more. "Men…" His face under the veiled hat was perfectly hidden and no one saw his mouth moved as he addressed them.

"The target is within the temple…All personals are to alert of any magecraft or supernatural event once we get out of this aircraft. We will proceed with plan-B6 'Honno-ji.'"

"Hai!"

"Our goal is not only killing Kuzuki Shouichirou, but also eliminating any magus within the temple. There is a servant, but Rider is dealing with him. Our blow must be swift and I will remind you…No witness."

"HAI!"

Lone son of Emiya opened the hatch on the aircraft and was hit by the blunt wrath of the cold wind. However, Shirou's expression showed no sign of discomfort by the wind as he gazed down to the land. For a second there he saw his Servant Rider below fighting the samurai she reported as Sasaki Kojirou.

The moment Shirou heard that name, he informed his Servant through her Bluetooth all he knows about the samurai such as his tale of rivalry between Musashi and his so called famed sword skill Tsubame Gaeshi.

It didn't took him long to figure out that this hero could not be real. While he might not be a first class magus, but his understanding of the Holy Grail War and its Servant summoning system indicates that all Heroic Spirits has more base to their legend than a simple tale told by mouth. Some legends simply have more solid foundation of their existence.

Sasaki Kojirou had no foundation beside the tale of Musashi…There was a chance that the Samurai Rider was fighting was not a real Sasaki Kojirou…Whether that information would affect the tide of the battle was unknown, but regardless of that, he told his servant anyway.

While running into the Servant Assassin was not in the plan, but it did not matter. He sent out Rider with his body double. A man with great skill in creating false face to imitated him perfectly to a degree for a good reason.

Rider and his fake were to attract the attention of the magus who might or might not be part of the Grail War and in worst case attract the Servant. While the major threat was facing his strongest warrior, he and his group of assassins can…drop by the temple…Like now.

The helicopter passed by the top of the temple and in that moment, while being over at least 30 meter above the ground…The ninjas all jumped off the plane and fell toward the earth like rocks.

Each ninjas didn't let out a single noise as they fell. The winds were like a rough wall against their whipping clothes and their uniforms slapped on to their flesh. However, the ninjas simply waited…and without a word, they spread their arms and legs and review that they all had a Flying Squirrel like strong fabric connected from their arm to their ankles.

The speed of their decent decreased and like circling vultures, they circled around the temple in lazy fashion….

TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK!

… TAK!

…Until they all landed on the roof of the main temple. Some land on their feet, some on all four like beasts, another barely made a silent roll to reduce impact, and another even landed with a mid-air flip.

All ninjas, total of nine including their leader Shirou narrowed their eyes…This whole plan was made to avoid any traps the mountain might hold. Even a half-ass magus with half a brain would set eyes and traps all around the wood and the stairway. It was most logical after all. There was no element of surprise going into the temple by land…So they concluded that their security could not cover over 30 meter of sky above their temple.

Even if the very air space around the temple or the structure itself was protected and watched. There was no way they could react to their invasion as fast as they could if they went through the staircase or the woods…So the moment all the ninjas stood on their feet they all pulled out a bow and an arrow from their back and notched the projectiles. One of the ninjas however didn't do so and pulled out a wooden container and spilled the content of the roof top. Without hesitation he pulled out a match stick and ignited the match…and dropped it on the spilled liquid from before…and the fire erupted on the roof top.

Whooosh! Whoosh!

The red and orange flame licked the air as it spread fast across the flammable solution spilled on the roof. Nevertheless, this was not enough…For their mission this small flame was only the spark to a great tragedy.

"All in the glory and the honor of the Yami…We, the Dagger and the Poison of the Yami shall once again…bath in the blood and dishonor." Muttered Shirou as he put his arrow in the flame…and pulled it out as its edge was on fire.

He then set his fire arrow on his bow, took aim without even setting himself in proper form, and fired without even looking…And the bright arrow stuck the frail sliding door of the temple…and set it ablaze.

"…Start."

"Hai!"

The ninjas all stuck their arrows into the flame and pulled them out as soon as they were burning steadily. Without words they fired the flaming arrows all over the temple building from the monastery, living courters, the kitchen, the shed on the back, the training hall, the house owned by the Ryuudou family, and even the parts of the temple that held library, prayer room, and the place of offering and luck.

The Yami's assassins assaulted the exotic and ancient looking temple of the Ryuudou family mercilessly and the flaming arrows were heartless as they ate through the wooden gates and floor. The flames licked away the woods and paper doors as the temple were ignited with large flame.

Shirou lowered his personal long bow as he watched with his stoned masked of empathy…. His heart closed to all thought of shame and guilt as he and his men set the temple on fire…All on his order and strategy…For this was the truth of Operation Honno-ji…To burn down the temple in hopes of killing all witnesses as the Holy Grail War demands and hopefully killing the magus here. However, they were not hopeful that the fire would kill their main target. After all, former captain Kuzuki who survived the destruction of the Maggots' Nest would not die in an arson attack.

BOOOM! BOOM! BAZZZIII!

Suddenly out of nowhere, a thundercloud gathered outside the temple. In unnatural swiftness, the dark cloud gathered and unleashed a torrent of heavy rain. The falling tears of heaven banished the roaring tongues of fire in unnatural speed. It seems as if the rain was overpowering the fire to such ease that fire of this magnitude couldn't even resist it for a minute…it was too fast.

"How terrible…."

All the ninjas suddenly surrounded me in a circle with their weapons drawn. Shirou turned to the voice and saw the sight of his former captain in his dirty green suit…But he was not alone…

Kuzuki Souichirou, the 14th head of the Punishment Force and a fugitive of the Yami of crime of desertion and being a high risk element that can't be released unless proper measures has been taken.

He was standing on the other side of the roof with his ever present dull and emotionless eyes. Around him was a peculiar sight as it seems as his old commander gained the service of the dead's as he was now guarded by a group of Skelton welding a sword of some kind.

From first glance there are at least a dozen of them in the roof, but with Shirou's eagle eye he could see the movements below…30…no roughly around 40 are on the ground, but there are more in building and he can see at least three entrance where the walking bones are coming out of.

"That is more resources than I thought." Muttered Shirou as he balled his fist. The warriors he brought with him tensed as they realized that their ambush is being countered faster than expected and the enemies were regrouping too fast.

Shirou quickly took action as he pulled out another arrow from his container and took aim in split seconds. He fired his arrow at the glasses wearing former assassin, but an invisible wall in front of his target foiled his attempt.

"A barrier?"

**"Αερο."**

Shirou immediately jumped back as he dodged a blast of sharp wind that cut up the roof he was standing on a second ago and quickly looked up.

From above there was a woman flying above. He could tell it was a woman by her long elegant dress and cloak that was opened like a wing on a bat. The woman above was pointing her hand at him and was holding a staff on the other…The woman was a magus no doubt.

"You who dares to enter Souichirou-sama's home…You who dared to threaten him…Do not think you will leave this temple alive." Said the woman in clear voice that could be heard clearly, as if she was saying in front of them.

Shirou was now in a small pinch. He expected a Servant, but not this…He only expected one Servants of either Assassin or a Caster…But not both. Could it be he is mistaken?...No…

The woman slowly flew down, but her body was still tense like a coiled spring. Should she need to, she would unleash her craft at them with no regard to the destruction. She seemed to be full of energy, most likely she was the one responsible for the 'gas leaks.'

Shirou narrowed his eyes…His eyes were special, it always have been special. HE could see details like no other and he could feel/see the traces of ki or prana when they were used. Therefore, it was no brainer for this 3rd rate magus to 'see' the faint trace of connection between the cloaked woman and the suit wearing teacher.

"I'll be damned…This is truly unexpected…I would never have known that there are two servants…." Shirou said.

"As you know…Not every mission plan and Intel is perfect." Droned the teacher.

"I realize that…When I met you at the school, I felt a gaze of someone powerful watching me…Barely restraining itself to strike me down…I thought it might be the Magus you worked alongside in this Grail War…But my eyes do not fool me…You ARE the Master…And that servant behind you…and the one outside…They are ultimately serving you aren't they?"

"…I have nothing to do with Assassin." Said Kuzuki with his icy gaze locked on to Shirou.

"But that Caster is your Servant right? Now that you are together like this…I can feel the faint connection of energy between you…and another bound between her and Assassin outside…"

"Oh? You already recognized her by her class? I was under the impression the war only started today? How did you figure It out?" Kuzuki asked, not even bothered by the fact Shirou already know about Caster's class.

"I met the Knight Classes…and she (Pointing at the hooded woman)is no warrior. And that only leaves Caster as Assassin is outside and my Servant is Rider."

"…I see…You are perceptive as ever and your eyes are sharper than blades…But your heart…Have they blackened to the allow you to kill all the innocent people in this temple?"

"I don't need to hear that from the former taichou of the Keigun. I have done what my mission required. I smoked you out, killed any potential person that might have been Assassin's Master, who is clearly not what I expected, and I caused a reason for your body to be missing as all the residence in the Ryuudouji is killed in an accidental fire." Shirou said .

"Well…it was supposed to anyway." Shirou said as he stared the rain, which was washing away his arson.

"I felt that you are not fit to be a hand of Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai…That is all." Kuzuki said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Enough word…Former captain of the Yami's Onmitsu Ansatsu Tokushu Butai, Kuzuki Shouichirou! You are hereby to accept your punishment of deserting the Keigun according to our law…Your punishment is death."

"…I hereby accept…But I will not hand it over easily."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. From his uniform, he pulled out a rolled up scroll.

"I have a solution for that as well."

* * *

><p>As soon as the helicopter sailed passed her Rider stared deeply at the Assassin.<p>

"What is your master? But that means…."

"Someone bypassed you, the protection, and now in the heart of your Master's home….it is finished." Said Rider as she got into a fighting stance.

"My mission…is now almost complete…Last portion of my mission…Elimination of the enemy Servant."

Assassin tsk'ed as he raised his hand and his sword reappeared.

"Don't you get ahead of yourself now…This as long as I draw breath. This Gate of Ryuudouji will be remained closed!"

Rider stared at the determined Assassin and frowned. She leaned her finger to her Bluetooth as in confusion and narrowed her eyes.

"…A trick…Two Servants…"

She then turned to Assassin.

"You are a decoy as well…"

"Perhaps…I am simply a gate keeper of the temple…I see nothing beyond and only the person before it. My intension for a fair duel has nothing to do with my Master."

"…Then you must not have any regret when I slay you in a moment…Since I need to reach my master now." Said Rider as she too raised her hand and her famed halberd reappeared. She wordlessly dashed forward with her pole arm and took a swing at the Samurai. Kojirou didn't even block the swing and insisted on dodging the superior power blows.

Rider's hand blurred as she kicked up a notch to finish off Assassin as soon as she could…A second more her Master insisting on not calling her with his Command Seal and be near another Servant was dangerous. Caster or not.

Assassin was no longer pulling any punches as he jumped back to reach a large, spacy stair step to get enough room for a three consecutive, consistent strike.

'My ground here is perfect…and my arm is good enough to perform the Hiken.' Thought Assassin as he turned around to expose his back to Rider.

His normal slow grace that he displayed whenever he unleashed his move was no longer there. Rider was too aggressive for a formal swordplay as she was demanding blood.

Assassin raised his sword to his side and held it with both his hands.

"Hiken!"

The hairs on Rider's head stood up.

"Tsubame-!" before he could perform his three direction slash, instant moment his hand was stales…He peeked to his sword and was amazed with a sight of Rider's Halberd locking his long sword by putting the katana's blade into the gaps of space between the three set of the halberd's blades.

The God Force was a Chinese Halberd. It had one spear in the middle and two crescent moon blades on the two side. Then the three blades were fused together in a way that they can unlock and lock themselves to form five different forms of the combat ways.

If one observed the weapon carefully, there were several gaps of small space between the intersections, which could fit a blade into it. There was actually a famous event where War God, Lu Bu solidified herself as a famous archer by shooting an arrow from far distance to hit right between the gaps of space. Her deed actually managed to stop the Yuan Shu, also known as Enjutsu Koro from fighting Liu Bei/Ryubi Gentoku from fighting one another.

While this was no archery, Rider swung her halberd faster than Assassin's swing and locked the long sword into its gaps…preventing the samurai from unleashing his one and only Noble Phantasm…The famed Tsubame Gaeshi…the Swallow Return was…

Whoosh! Klank!

…Sealed before it was even able to be glimpse upon.

Rider knocked the katana from Assassin hand with a mighty tug, which caused her to let go of her halberd as well. Assassin's stance was not in fighting stance, but a ready stance for a specific technique…He was in no shape to confront Rider in close range, let alone jump away to keep away from her.

"…The end." Muttered Rider as she pulled her hand back.

In a flash Rider dashed in with her hands in a shape of a tiger's jaw and launched it toward the Assassin's neck in order to break it, however…

"Naïve!" shout Kojirou as he suddenly took a quick step back to create a small space between them that didn't exist before…That small distance made in a single step given Kojirou some room to move…and to see an attack coming.

To see and attack was to know it was coming…To know was to be able to counter it…

And Countered he did.

Assassin grabbed her incoming right hand with his own. He grabbed the claw hand strike by the wrist with his left and grabbed her arm by the elbow with his right. He pivoted his hip to turn and leaned Rider's weight on his back and shoulder.

"?!" Rider was caught off guard.

"Sasaki Ryu! Kawa Nage Gaeshi!(Sasaki Style! River Throw Reversal!)" shouted Kojirou as he performed a judo styled redirection shoulder throw on Rider whose eyes were widen as she lament herself for such foolish mistake…How could she forget that Japan is the home of Judo…No…Not Judo…Jujitsu…the Art of Grapple, Throw, and submission.

Whoosh!

For Rider she was suspended in the air for a second…In a second later she will hit the ground and she will be under Assassin's mercy unless she do something…

Therefore, she decided to do something.

With speed that rivals the striking jaw of a viper, Rider grabbed the Samurai's Haori by back of its collar with her left hand and held on tight. She turn turned her momentum to push away from Assassin's shoulder area, which was the focus of his power and flow to throw her. The moment his target moved the movement caused the Assassin to lose the grip just slightly. The tug from the back of his collar combined how the cloth choked him was more than enough of a distraction.

"…Hebi no Ja( Jaw of the Snake)…" Like the name implied Rider in her mid-throw thrust her right hand in jaw like form and slammed it right into the Samurai's throat.

"KAH-AH!" let out Assassin as Rider's hand smashed into his throat. His trachea burned as the claw hand intended to tear out his throat, trachea and perhaps the entire esophagus and all. Fortunately, Rider was in a bad position to initiate a strike, so her blow was not a killing blow, despite its perfect landing. Her lack of solid ground negated much needed power behind her blow, but fortunately, she was free from the Samurai's jujitsu gripe and was on the ground on her own feet.

Rider's emotionless gaze narrowed as she spring into action as Assassin was still stunt by the throat blow. She went into a chain of punch of kicks, which are like a scene from a Chinese Kung Fu movie, and Assassin could not break free from her combination.

Punch to the guts, palm to the chin, kick to the thigh, elbow to the chest, chop to the shoulder, a knee to the stomach, and jab to the joint.

Rider beat Assassin like a punching bag as she displayed her mastery of her homeland's world famous martial arts. As she did with Lancer, Rider's Mastery of the Chinese Amrtial Art made her the single most powerful hand to hand user in the entire war. She alone will never fail to defeat an opponent in a fist fight.

"…Heavenly Leg: Collapsing Ground, Destruction of the Founding."

Rider jumped up and spun in mid-air to perform a spinning round-house kick to Kojirou's body and in an instant dropped low to swipe kick to knock the samurai off balance. Kojirou barely managed to block the spin kick with his forearms in a cross block and neatly jumped to avoid the swipe kick. But in mid-jump he was powerless to stop Rider from using her low to the ground position to get into a mule kick position and with her back turned to him, she unleashed a from low to high back kick which slammed him in the chest hard.

Truly a technique to 'Remove the foundation and the collapse of the formation.' Rider effectively removed the firm surface for Assassin to maneuver and put him above, in the tender mercy of the air.

"Lone bird of the sky…Doomed to be hunted…"

Rider's kick was not over as the moment she kicked up to his chest, she jumped off the ground using her arms alone in a push up form. Her hand jump from ground zero was so powerful that it left small crater on the stone stairway and her vertical jump in her position was surprisingly high above the ground.

Rider wordlessly kicked Kojirou again in the chest and this time Kojirou was sent upward. She kicked again and Servant Assassin was knocked further into the air. With a hint of curiosity Rider kept up with her insane momentum and kicked again…and again…and again in her mid-flight position as both she and Assassin was high in the air. Rider's red hairs wiped around as she straighten herself out in mid-air with a mid-air spin and with a burst of Prana Burst from her feet she managed to get right behind Assassin who was coughing up blood from the brutal kicks to his chest and the blow to the neck.

"…This is over." She said tonelessly as she delivered the final kick to the head and watched as her final blow sent the Samurai Servant toward the thick forest next to the stairway…if one recalls, the Mt. Ryuudou has a natural barrier of energy that is very harmful to Servants. Within the woods of the mountain, a Servant will lose all the peak of their powers and will be rendered weak and unstable.

Not even a Servant with Rank-A Magic Resistance or a Caster Class of highest order could withstand the overwhelming effect of the mountain. This is after all one of the major reason the Caster of the current war established her Workshop in the temple…it is a natural fort against spiritual beings.

The moment Assassin was smashed into the trees and dirt of the holy mountain, he felt the pain of every fiber of his being burned and pricked by thousand needles in agonizing slow manner. The pain didn't came from the beating he took, but from the every air of the forest he is now in the middle of. The mountain's natural power slammed into him, crushing and grinding his very being, for he was a spirit and spirits were purified in this mountain.

"Hahh!...Gahhh…" Assassin groaned out as he fell down to his knee. He grabbed his chest and his body in pain, but there was nothing he could do. If there were Servant with Magic Resistance, he or she might suffered from rank drop, but still able to move. However, for Kojirou, who does not possess Magic Resistance and was not even a proper Servant was feeling all the negative impact the mountain can do to a Servant.

Sasaki Kojirou grabbed onto his knee to push himself up. His body was like being pierced slowly with rusty needles that can cover his entire being, but the proud samurai was not about to throw the towel yet. "Hahh…Ahhaa….This pain…This is…" Assassin groaned out, but he was too weak.

Sasaki Kojirou is a man of superb skill with sword…his skill could even allow him to fight other Servant valiantly…But all his skill will do him no good when he faces a wall that no skill can overcome.

"Gahh…Hahh…hahh…"

Assassin, who was under unimaginable pain looked up toward the direction he was kicked too and saw Servant Rider staring down at him from above…Her expression was still cold and unmoving.

"F-Finish me…" groan Assassin.

Rider nodded as she raised her halberd to throw it, but suddenly she tensed as she was sensing something he cannot sense. She sharply turned to the temple above and in a moment she banished her weapon and dashed up the stair, not even looking back at Assassin.

"W-Wait!" the Assassin groaned out, but the very sound of it was dry and pitiful. He tried to move back toward the gate as his the Command Seal used on him to 'Defend the Gate' urged him to move his limb, but every movement was like trying to ripe out his own flesh. "At this rate…I will…" contempt Assassin, but his thoughts were cut off by a sound of winds blowing behind him and a crunching sound of leaves being stepped on.

Assassin turned around to see the black stealth uniform wearing man he thought it was Rider's Master. The man was still wearing a large black straw hat and its veil covered his face. The man removed the hat to reveal the face of Emiya Shirou.

"…You are not Rider's Master." Said Assassin as the man nodded.

"That I am not. I am the practice of ancient Ninjutsu, and my code name given for my mission of Senmen(Thousand Face). As you can see…(He raised the straw hat to cover his face for a second and removed it. Underneath it was a face of a 50 years old mid-age man with glasses and bald spot.) …I can be anyone I wish to be."

"A deceitful trick of Shinobi." Accused Assassin.

"Truth…But we shinobis, basked in the darkness, so it means little to us. We are assassins and my school of art has long mastered the art of appearance imitation." Said the man as he covered his face again and to reveal a face of a brown haired, plain looking Japanese school girl.

Assassin was silent. By all mean, the samurai was not interested in tales of assassin, but he needed to stall for time to figure out a way to get out of the mountain's influence.

"If you wish to get to the stairway…I advise you to give up."

"Huh?"

"How unfortunate samurai…I have no intention of letting you live." Said the man of thousand face as he retracted a hidden knife from somewhere in his arm as he is now armed with two kunais. He threw his knives with no hesitation at the weakened Assassin in intent to kill the Servant on his own.

Under normal circumstances a human attacking a Servant with mundane weapons will not work, but there are certain facts that need to be considered.

The idea that normal weapons can't hurt Servant was not true. That speculation exists because Servant's natural sturdiness made normal non-conceptual weapons or non-holy weapons' attack useless. Even without that the Servants are too skilled to let mundane weapons toe ven reach them.

However if the Servant in question was so weakened with intense combat…If that Servant was in a circumstance that their inhumane physical stats are suffering to the point to dropping it closer to normal man…if they are in constant pain and is exhausted to the point of collapsing…. If they are being ripped from inside out by the very ground they are standing on…If they are not facing a normal everyday man and are facing a martial artist who practices the ancient ways much like when the Heroes were alive and were mere mortal…A knife to the chest was a damn good way to kill a Servant.

Assassin, who was feeling as if he had thousands of worms inside of him, eating him from the soft guts to the outside world resist the urge to cry out in pain as he blocked the incoming knives with his arms. He blocked an incoming dagger with his arm, but his spiritually made body was pierced by the mundane weapon, a clear sign that he was unwell and not as powerful as he should be.

The human was dashing around the Servant with more knives. He carefully throw the daggers towards Assassin's legs, but the Servant took few step back to avoid the knives. The human came into close range and managed to slice at Assassin's guards with ease, as the Servant was unarmed against the knives.

Normally he could overpower any humans despite possessing the worst stats among the seven Servants, but as he is suffering from the power of the mountain…It was a losing battle. His body ached from being in the woods, but his wounds against the Rider were being agitated and worsen by the excessive physical activities.

The man of many faces pulled out a tanto from his side and aim toward the Samurai's stomach, which were not protected by any armor, saved for the purple haori and male kimono he wore. But the samurai blocked the incoming attack by grabbing the hands on the tanto. The short blade barely reached his stomach.

"…How conceited…You dare to face me Shinobi?"

"Now is the perfect timing…While we fight in the purifying ground of this mountain…A Heroic Spirits of your level is perfectly killable by a modern warrior."

"Such arrogance!" shout Assassin as he pushed against his attacker.

"Do not get conceited your coward!" Sasaki roared as he gripped the tanto with all his remaining strength to push it away from him. "I may have fallen far, but I don't need to hear it from a shinobi!"

"You who is someone bounded by witchcraft!" shout the assassin as he doubled his effort to drive the sword into the Servant's stomach.

"You who lives in pool of shame and possess not even a shard of honor!" barked back Assassin, but the pain he was under intensified by his active movement and it caused his strength and wane at the worst moment.

Bachi!

The Tanto managed to sink into his stomach. Assassin choked out a glob of blood as his strength waned even further.

"Kch…How I wish Rider-dono finished me off properly…But even if she wants to…She would be mad to enter these woods to kill me…"

"Still seeking those 'honorable' death? You samurai are helpless fools, no matter the age or era."

"As if…A mere hired killer…UNDERSTAND THE WAY OF THE BUSHIDO!" shouted out Assassin as he grabbed Senmen's uniform by the neck and pulled him closer. In his other hand, it glowed as his long sword, Monohoshizao that was once knocked out of his hand by Rider, now reappeared. The Servant didn't hesitate to impale the ninja in his grip and pulled the surprised assassin close to him to drive the blade deeper into the man.

"Ugh!...You…Still possessed enough power…To summon your blade?" choked out Senmen.

"While you are no ideal companion for my journey to Yomi(Underworld) once more…I will take what I can get." Said Sasaki Kojirou as he spent the last bit of his strength to summon the sword. He tried to bring the sword, which was still inside of his enemy's stomach down to rip him apart, but he ninja had another idea.

Click!

Assassin saw a cylinder barrel of metal contraption being pointed at his chest.

"To this lowly assassin…firearm is a fair deal," said the man as he pulled the trigger on his silencers pistol and with rapid bang, bang, bang, he punched three small holes in Assassin's robe and the said hole was now spilling out red bloods as it soaked into his fancy purple garb.

"Y-You…" choked out Assassin, but he held back as the wound on his chest and stomach forced out another glob of blood.

"I grant you no honorable death…Samurai…fade into nothing like how all your kind vanished by the power of firearm…Like those of the Sengoku era…and like those of the Meji era…" the Man of Thousand Face said, as Assassin started to faded into purple light and his form shattered slowly into the air.

The Servant Assassin was dying, scattering into pieces in front of him and along with the sword in his guts. It started from the Samurai's side. It faded from the left side of his body as his left arms, legs and even face started to fade.

"Y-You…I'll never forgive you…You who tarnished my only wish…You will took my life, which only seek death in honorable combat…You who made my duel with Rider-dono meaningless…Y-You…" choked out Assassin as his arms went limp as his left arm was almost gone and he was no longer standing on his leg, but suspended by his determination.

"You speak of honor to a masked killer…You are clearly wasting your breath…" said the ninja as he clenched his sword wound on his stomach…Luckily nothing important was hit, and he will be fine with the right treatment.

"…Mark my word…You will…suffer the divine punishment for…such travesty…" groaned out Sasaki Kojirou as his chest area and the right side started to fade as will, but his head was only partly gone. His right leg hell off and turned into sparkling purple lights and only bits of upper body, head, and arm remained.

"…Meaningless words for us Keigun…If we believed in such thing, we would have been perished years ago." Said Senmen as he raised his gun, which clashed with the ideology of Yami as a whole.

But a mere assassin know no honor…Any tool that gets the job done is their will…

"Result is more important than honor." finished the man as he pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in Kojirou's face and making him turn into dying purple lights in an instant.

…The Holy Grail War…Suffered its first causality.

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
